Cheap Thrills
by VoodooScreamQueen
Summary: When Hinata is betrayed by the one who she loved, her world is shaken. Now lost, she doesn't know who she is or what she wants. All she knows is she wants to feel good again. Warning: Infidelity, angst, drama and all that awful stuff. Hinata x many.
1. Illicit Counseling

Shi = C (The shinobi from Kumo)

If you read the summary and aren't unsure whether to continue, don't. It's ain't pretty and you aren't ready for that. Feel free to close this window instead of flaming me, though. I hate to waste time moderating it.

* * *

Hinata clutched the hem of her cardigan as she waited for her husband to respond. "If we do this, will you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"It's a s-start," she responded. Unable to meet his blue eyes, she picked up her plate and put it in the sink. She heard him push his chair out and walk towards her.

"Then I'll do it. I'll do anything for you to forgive me." He tried to wrap his arms around her but she moved away. "Please, Hinata. Just let me hold you."

Not answering him, she walked to their bedroom and locked it. It had been a few weeks since they shared the same bed, since she found out about his affair. Hinata had thought the world of Naruto and when he broke her trust, she had been devastated. She picked at her flaws and shortcomings, comparing them to his mistress. Hinata's eyes were now dull while she had no doubt that hers were still bright and green.

His cover had been blown when she happened to see a text come in on his phone. Unable to dispute it, Naruto begged for forgiveness. He swore he had broken it off earlier but she wouldn't stop harassing him. As he spewed pitiful excuses, Hinata could only stare in dismay.

His betrayal crushed her self-worth. Even though he swore that he loved her, she didn't believe his words anymore. No one loved her. Not her father, her sister, cousin, or her husband. Yet she was stuck with Naruto because she had abandoned her family when they turned their nose at their relationship.

Now she was alone and hurting. Negative thoughts filled her head and she often found herself looking at ways to escape her misery. When thoughts of harming herself came to mind, she decided to get help. However she wanted Naruto to join her in couple's therapy. Her friend had recommended Inoichi Yamanaka, praising his abilities to salvage her own marriage. However it was impossible to get an appointment any time soon. The receptionist had referred her to another psychologist and she made an appointment with him for next week.

Naruto bounced his knee as he sat beside his wife. While longing to touch her, he knew that she wasn't ready for that. He cursed his lapse in judgement and wished he could turn back time but he had accepted his failures as a husband. He only hoped that they could salvage their marriage.

"Uzumaki?"

They perked up and the receptionist opened the office door. "Dr. Shi will see you now."

A blond man welcomed them and they sat down on the couch. Hinata kept her distance from Naruto much to his dismay. "What brings you to couples therapy?" Shi asked. Naruto, as always, took the lead and started talking. Hinata squirmed in her seat as Naruto began to talk about his affair. Shi's eyes leered at the petite woman. She was obviously upset at hearing about her husband's trysts but he took notice of her figure more than her feelings. "I didn't mean to hurt Hinata. I love her."

She winced and focused on her feet.

"What about you, Hinata? Do you still love Naruto?" Shi asked. He sat back as he began to write notes. His dark eyes watched as she shifted in her seat.

"I w-wouldn't be here if I d-didn't," she stuttered. Her old habit came back whenever she felt scrutinized and uncomfortable. Not only was Naruto looking at her but Dr. Shi had an intense stare as well.

He smirked. "Good. Then we have a starting point. Naruto, I want you to begin with voicing Hinata's flaws. What made you cheat on her?"

Startled, the couple stared at him in confusion. Naruto was ready to list his own flaws and wanted to pin point where his insecurities came from, not belittle his already wounded wife. "There's nothing wrong with her. I'm the one at fault."

"Ah but why did you seek solace in another?" Shi pressed. "Naruto, you must be honest with her and yourself. Once everything is out in the open, we can move to repairing the broken trust."

"But-"

"J-just do it."

Naruto looked at Hinata in shock. "Okay...I guess she's too nice?" Shi subtly rolled his eyes. "Um, I mean she can be too quiet. She won't voice out what she really wants." Hinata bit the inside of her cheek as Naruto began to list some of her less than stellar qualities. Some she was well aware of, while others she wasn't.

His voice was drowned out by the pounding in her ears and Hinata didn't know they were talking to her until Naruto touched her shoulder. Jerking back, she wiped her tears. "Oh god, Hinata. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Naruto, why don't you wait outside? I have a feeling like Hinata needs some individual counseling. We'll talk about what you said was wrong with her-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"And when she's ready for you to join, we'll bring you in," Shi continued. Defeated, he left them alone. Shi locked the door behind him and turned his eyes on Hinata. "It hurt, didn't it?"

She sniffed and her shoulders shook with sobs. Hinata felt him sit next to her. "Naruto said some valid things." She turned her head away from him. "You need to tell people what you want. Stop hiding your feelings. What do you want?" he asked.

"I w-want him to suffer," she admitted much to her surprise. "I want him to p-pay for hurting me."

Shi smirked. 'Nearly there', he thought. Most of his clients don't realize how fractured their marriages are until one cheats. Sometimes they work things out and other times they go their separate ways. He never promised a happy ending, just opened their eyes to a new perspective.

"And how would you like to make him suffer?" he inquired with smile. Shi watched in amusement as her eyebrows furrowed. Hinata gasped when she felt his hand on her bare knee. "May I speak frankly? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I think you still have a lot to discover about yourself." He removed his hand yet his touch lingered on her skin. "You might be holding back for other's sake and forgetting about yourself. I know you might feel overwhelmed right now so I'll have my secretary pencil you in for a session on Tuesday."

"B-but Naruto works-"

"That's fine," he gave her a toothy smile. "You may bring him along if you wish but I think this will benefit you more than him."

"Okay," she whispered. When he opened the door, he told Naruto about their plan, failing to mention he was welcomed to attend on Tuesday, something Hinata picked up on. Naruto glanced over at Hinata and gave her a reassuring smile.

They entered the elevator in silence. "I'm sorry about what I said. He just kept pestering me. I can ask for the day off to join you if you want."

"It's fine." Hinata kept thinking back to Dr. Shi. His presence was commanding and she felt her heart race remembering his hand on her skin. 'He was probably just trying to comfort me', she thought. She scolded herself for thinking there was more to his actions.

x-x

Her private session was nothing like she expected and growing stranger by the minute. His questions started predictable enough. Had she had a happy childhood? It was happy enough, aside from her mother's death and father's contempt. How did she feel about her father? She felt unworthy to carry his name. Had she ever resented her sister? Hanabi wasn't to blame for her own failures.

He strung one question after another as if he were threading beads. The calming environment helped further his interrogation and the words left her lips without hesitation. Every answer seemed to solidify the way she viewed herself. But at every attempt to sound less pathetic than she felt, he asked another question which only helped to demoralize her.

Hinata wanted to tell him that Naruto had it all wrong; she was neither passive nor indifferent. She felt passion and desires. She had dreams of her own, even if she put them aside for his. A spiteful part of her wanted to shock someone with her fantasies, do something forbidden.

"Hinata?"

She blushed and plucked an imaginary piece of lint off her skirt. "I'm s-sorry. W-what were you saying?" She cursed her stutter. Her thoughts and actions never reflected each other. How could she think such things if she still fought her stutter whenever nervous?

Shi leaned back in his chair. "What were you thinking?" He was looking intensely at her. It thrilled and unnerved her.

"N-nothing," she smiled shyly.

He stared at her for a few seconds before looking down at his notepad. "I need to know," he said, his low voice, "how often you touch yourself."

She inhaled sharply and sat up on the sofa. "W-what does that have to with anything?"

"I'm simply trying to figure out how you feel about yourself," Shi responded calmly. "You don't have to answer right now. I realize you still have trouble with expressing your feelings. Hinata, it's OK. Take a deep breath and try and remember why you are here. It's going to get fairly rough as you explore why your marriage is where it's at right now. Next question; did you ever give him oral sex?"

"Dr. Shi, I d-don't feel r-right telling you this. T-these are p-personal details of our sex life and-"

Shi cleared his throat. "Hinata, I'm a therapist. This is what I do. In order to help you build I need to see what sort of foundations I am working with. It's all confidential, if you're worried about that. I won't tell Naruto anything that is said or happens here unless you want me to."

"OK… I did. Do that with him, I mean." She said with much difficulty. Hinata couldn't bring herself to say the actual words. She shook her head when he asked if she ever enjoyed it. "N-not really. I never got any real pleasure from it. And Naruto was always too tired to do anything for me afterwards. That was usually it."

Trying to hide his grin, he pretended to write notes. "You're doing great, Hinata. Now, did he ever give you oral sex?"

She hesitated. "He has a few times." Her voice began to trail off and he knew it wasn't something to brag about.

"And how often do you touch yourself?" he repeated.

"Every day," Hinata answered. Her growing blush began to travel down her chest but she wanted to silence any sense of shame. She fixed her gaze on the rug at her feet.

Shi's pen remained motionless in his hand. "Every day," he repeated. He felt his pants begin to tighten. "How do you feel when you touch yourself? Do you enjoy it?" His expression stoic but his mind was filled with images of her spread on her bed, pleasuring herself without caring who saw.

"I do."

He uncrossed and crossed his legs. "And what about afterwards? Do you feel anything?"

Hinata bit her lip. "Loneliness." Sadness filled her eyes.

"Thanks for your honesty, Hinata. I know it's not easy. We'll move on to more recent times. What is your love life like more recently? That is to say, how long has it been since you've been intimate with your husband?" Shi asked.

"It's been a while. I think since he started seeing her," her voice sounded bitter and Hinata dug her nails into her palms. "I haven't let him touch me. I feel sick." She didn't realize she had lost her stutter.

"Do you ever think of doing the same? Do you ever want to forget about him and satisfy your own needs?" Dr. Shi stared at her until she dropped her gaze to the floor again. The air had grown a bit thick; it seemed to buzz around her ears. "Do you?"

His voice was flat and strangely authoritarian. Hinata cleared her throat and furrowed her brows. She bit her lip. If she somehow managed to choke out the words, would he see her differently? Would he judge her for her desire to make her husband pay or worse yet, would he pity her?

"Hinata," he rumbled. "Tell me."

She looked at him and blinked. His entire demeanor had changed; his presence felt suddenly imposing, his gaze cool and demanding.

"I—I want..." she said slightly above a whisper. "I want to make him feel like he's the worthless one." She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see his reaction to her harsh words. "I want to be the selfish one and...And hurt him."

The silence was suffocating and she slowly opened her eyes. Much to her shock, Dr. Shi looked as if he would spring from his chair at any moment, and it was impossible to say what would happen at that point if he did. Her heart leapt up into her throat.

However instead of pouncing on her, Shi stood up and walked towards her in a controlled manner. He grabbed her arm and forced her to stand in front of him. "And how do you want to make him pay? How do you want to fill your desires?" He asked in a low voice. "Tell me."

Her mind screamed the answer but her lips would not form the words. Her heart was pounding hard.

"Tell me."

Hinata willed herself to look up at him. He loomed over her and she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Before she could take another breath, his lips were on hers. She refused to take off any clothing as he ravaged her mouth, her hands fighting against his, pulling her shirt down. He groaned as she rubbed against him and cupped her ass, giving them a squeeze.

Hinata shook her head. "I c-can't." Yet her grinding continued much to his annoyance. Shi had been elated when she straddled him but it was torturous for him not to take it any further. He lifted her off of him and sat back in his own chair. "What-?"

"Touch yourself," he commanded. He needed to be back in control. "Show me how you pleasure yourself."

With her skirt hiked up around her waist and one knee hooked over an armrest, Hinata closed her eyes. Shi watched her hand trail lewdly between her spread thighs. At first it was mortifying, but she felt the sensations begin to work and she bit her lip. The fact that she had made out with someone who was not her husband was enough to get started but knowing that Shi was watching her do something so perverse kept her going.

"Keep those legs spread," Shi ordered. He kneeled close to her, watching lustfully as she became lost in her actions. He decided that she could use some help and closed the distance between them.

Hinata arched her back, quickly clasping her dirty hand over her mouth to quiet her moans. With calculated caresses and tasting, he was driving her wild; doing so with such expertise that it put Naruto's skills to shame. Grasping his blond hair in her hand, she bit back a moan as she felt the initial waves of her orgasm hit her.

After drawing out her pleasure, Shi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned lecherously. Here spread out in front of him was a ripe and stunning woman, someone who was looking for an escape from her crappy life. And he'd gladly help her out. He could easily read people and knew the moment he laid his eyes on her; she could easily be manipulated into giving in to her carnal desires. Shi wanted to keep her coming back and merely gave her a taste of what he offered.

"It seems like our session is about to end," he said drawing her out of her stupor. "Make sure you schedule your next private appointment later this week." Hinata nodded dumbly and weakly sat up, feeling the pooling wetness from her arousal underneath her. Shi gently kissed her lips before motioning her to fix her appearance.

Hinata's journey from his office to her home was hazy and she didn't realize how late it was until she saw that Naruto had arrived before her. "Oh thank god, I thought something happened to you!" He moved to hug her but lingered back. "I called your phone, why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't hear it," she quickly walked past him, hoping he wouldn't pick up on her scent.

"Well it's fine. I made dinner for us-"

She lingered at her bedroom's entrance. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go to bed early." Naruto's smile fell when she closed the door behind her. He hoped that the therapy sessions would fix their marriage soon. He longed to have her in his arms and smiling at him like he wasn't a total screw up. Naruto didn't deserve her but he wouldn't give her up.

Hinata kicked off her shoes and stripped naked. She crawled into bed and squeezed her legs together. Shi had ordered her with such authority that she felt compelled to comply. There was no hesitation to pleasure herself and she wondered what he would want her to do next. Hinata imagined him ordering her to get on her knees and take him in her mouth. Bringing a hand down to her arching center, she desperately sought the same pleasure that his skilled tongue brought her. The orgasm she achieved was nowhere near that leg trembling session but it was enough for now.

x-x

The next couple of days, Shi consumed her thoughts. Yes it was thrilling to get back at Naruto but could she continue to see this man? How low was she willing to stoop in order to feel satisfied that he paid for his mistake? Naruto tried to be as accommodating and understanding about her need to remain distant but still gave her that beautiful smile which she fell in love with.

Briefly forgetting about the weight of his betrayal, Hinata began to cry in the shower. She was no longer one to judge after what she did. They had both become different people and done some pretty horrible things to each other. Making up her mind, she cancelled her appointment with Dr. Shi. This would be her secret and she promised to try to work things out with Naruto without the need for counseling. After all, she had sullied their marriage as well.

The plan went down the drain when she decided to surprise Naruto with lunch at his work. As she neared his office, she heard him arguing with someone on the phone. "You know I can't do that!...You know what I don't care, Hinata is finally coming around and if you ruin this for...Well whose fault is that!? Just get rid of it. I'll drive you over and we'll be done." Hinata grasped her purse as she tried to control her breathing. "Sakura, get it together. You knew what this was...Fine I'll see you tonight and we'll talk. Bye."

Hurrying out of the building, Hinata took a taxi straight to Dr. Shi's practice. She was going to do this; she was minutes away from being back in his arms. Hinata brought out her compact and wished she had put more of an effort to look appealing. Her stomach became a riot of butterflies during the ride over. Unfortunately, the receptionist informed her of his booked schedule and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Would you like to set something up for next week?"

"Um I don't know," she strained out. Any bravado she had was melting away, giving room for doubt and hesitation. "I'll call later," Hinata lied. Shi opened his door as Hinata was walking out and before he could call out, she disappeared from his sight.

Hinata scoffed at Naruto's excuse for coming late and deleted his message. She wanted to be done with him and leave but since she was cut off and gave up everything to be with Naruto, she was stuck. A divorce wouldn't be feasible until she got on her feet, made enough money to support herself.

The next day as she was ignoring Naruto's looks from across the dining table, Hinata began to formulate a plan. She needed to get a job, save money and move out. Simple enough, she just had to bide her time. "I was thinking we could go on a trip for our anniversary," Naruto said breaking the thick silence. "Remember when we went to the springs for our honeymoon-"

"Have you stopped talking to Sakura?" She asked bluntly. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Weeks," he insisted. "I swear. I cut her out of my life entirely."

Forming a fist under the table, she smiled at him. "That's good to know. You know I was thinking that I should get a job, do something productive."

His face relaxed. "That's great! Did Dr. Shi suggest that? You know, I haven't seen him since our first session. I thought it was a couple's thing but we haven't done anything."

"We agreed that I should work on my own insecurities and when I feel confident enough, you can join us," she lied easily. Hinata continued to go on and on about how wonderful therapy was, making Naruto slightly frown at how much she praised the other man. "He's really helpful and kind. I feel good after I see him and it doesn't hurt that he's handsome."

"Yeah…" he tried to chuckle. "Maybe I can join you guys soon and see for myself how great he is."

She laughed in response. "Yeah, maybe." Picturing Naruto watching them fuck brought her brief enjoyment. She still hadn't decided if she would see Shi again, but watching Naruto become uneasy did urge her to reschedule that appointment. Shi's hunger for her, his passion, was the only thing that brought her any sense of feeling in these dark days.

Hinata left to him to eat alone and he began to pick at his food. He liked how she was becoming more confident but something didn't sit well with him. Naruto wasn't oblivious as many thought, he saw the way Dr. Shi had glanced at his wife. But Hinata being the most naive and trusting woman he knew probably didn't notice. 'Handsome?' His frown deepened at her description.

'Stop it. Dr. Shi is a professional. He's giving her good advice. Hinata seems better, maybe if I give him a chance he can help me too. I'm just trying to justify lying to her!' Naruto thought to himself.

He felt awful for lying to her again but he thought it was for the best in the long run. The moment Sakura had informed him she was pregnant, he wanted to die. After persuading her that this was not something either one of them could manage, they set up an appointment to terminate it. Naruto always wanted a family but he pictured Hinata being the mother of his children. Anything less would be unacceptable.

* * *

Everyone's kind of awful, aren't they? So I'm gonna pair her up with different guys and she might end up with someone or not.


	2. Drinking Buddies

-To that special anon, I've seen your comments on other stories with Hinata in it. While I usually don't give a fuck about what people think, the Sakura 'bashing' that is sure to come is solely dedicated to you.

-To any readers who are worried about Naruto 'bashing.' Leave. Leave now! This isn't going to be a fun story for you, like at all. Go get your Naruto harem somewhere else, there's plenty around.

Utakata = the Six-Tails jinchūriki.

* * *

Hinata wiped her desk for the third time since there wasn't much for her to do. She had managed to get a job as an administrative assistant but they hadn't given her many responsibilities. The lack of job history and degree had limited her options but she still considered herself lucky. There were benefits, the pay was decent, and her co- workers were friendly.

"Mrs. Uzumaki!" She cringed at her title. Most of her co-workers called her by her first name but the higher ups only used surnames. Legally she had to use his name but she hoped it wouldn't take long before she could use her mother's maiden name. "Ms. Urai is out sick and I need you to help set the conference room for a meeting in an hour. They'll most likely want coffee and tea. Chop, chop."

Hinata nodded. She quickly cleaned the large table and turned on the coffee machine. An hour later, she heard voices nearing. Her smile fell when she recognized one of the men.

"Well isn't this a treat?" Toneri sneered. Hinata ignored him as she opened the glass doors for them to enter. She hoped he would just walk in and leave things. After all, it was his arrogance that turned her off.

"Gentlemen, we have coffee and tea. Mrs. Uzumaki will make our drinks," her boss explained.

With a tight smile, she took their orders and quickly excused herself. She heard the door to the break room open. "It'll be just a few more minutes, Mr. Ibushi."

"Actually it's Mr. Otsutsuki."

Hinata exhaled in annoyance. "I'm almost done," she said without looking at him. Toneri walked to her and leaned against the wall, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Well _Mrs. Uzumaki_ , it's been a while." She didn't respond as she put some creamer in the second mug. He scoffed. "You know I would have treated you like a princess. I would never have you serving others." His tone was full of bitterness as he remembered her rejection. Hinata had turned down his marriage proposal which he thought was ridiculous. The blond oaf was obviously incapable of taking care of her and he relished at the sight of how right he was.

"Don't you find this beneath you?" He asked. "A Hyuuga, the former heiress no less, serving coffee?"

"Your drink is done. You can take it already."

Toneri chuckled. "It kills me to see you like this. You know I do have a job opening that pays much more than what you're making here. Your skills won't be wasted." Hinata slowly stirred the spoon, listening closely. She was working towards her business management degree but quit when they couldn't pay her and Naruto's tuition. She sacrificed her education because she believed in him more; something she now regretted.

Aware that he had her attention, Toneri walked behind her. "I've been looking for a personal maid and good help is hard to find these days. How about a quick interview?" She scolded herself for thinking he wouldn't be the same asshole she knew. He cupped her ass and she squirmed away. "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you give me a blowjob right here. I'll double it if you make me cum before anyone walks in."

Furious, she slapped him. He pinned her hands above her and pressed her against the wall with his body. "Don't act high and mighty now. I can have you fired today," he threatened. "You lost all standing when you married that low life. I can see you regret it now and it didn't take long either. How sad."

Hinata looked away, unable to convincingly refute that and Toneri grinned. His face softened as he caressed her cheek. "I don't like seeing you like this, Hinata. Let me take care of you now. I can give you what he can't. Just let me have you."

"Toneri, you're right." His face lit up with anticipation. "I don't have the Hyuuga wealth behind me and have to support myself. I do have regrets and I'm not the same girl from before. But one thing remains the same." She leaned close. "I don't want you."

He pulled away with an insulted look on his face.

"And it kills you to know that even on my lowest of low, I will never want you. I can be on my last dime and would rather starve than have you on top of me."

Toneri snarled and raised his hand just as Mr. Ibushi walked in. "Oh Toneri! We were just looking for you." He turned to a flustered Hinata. Mrs. Uzumaki, are the drinks ready?"

She nodded and put them on a platter.

"I was just helping the lady, Hachiro. I must say, if you have such stunning women serve you I might have to do more business with you," he joked.

She felt a palm on her ass and turned around; shocked that Toneri would do something so bold. Looking back at her boss, she knew he wouldn't reprimand him. Mr. Ibushi laughed heartedly and patted his shoulder as Toneri walked out. Begrudgingly following them with their drinks, Hinata forced a smile as she handed each man their order even if she felt like scalding Toneri's crotch with hot coffee.

x-x

Hinata knew Toneri wouldn't drop the matter and she already had an idea of what prompted her father to extend an invitation to dinner at the family estate. He had made a point of saying that Naruto wasn't allowed, not that she would have brought him along.

Naruto had become despondent lately and she didn't care to be around him these days at all. However he did ask if she wanted him to go along. Of course she turned him down, which further upset Naruto. He had a feeling that if the Hyuuga sunk their claws into her, they would find out what he did and persuade her into divorcing him. They never liked him and thought she married below their social standing. Actually there weren't many people who thought he would amount to anything. His teachers considered him a lost cause, and even his friends never had high expectations of him.

Hinata had been the only one to see his potential and never ridiculed him or turned her nose at him. Even Sakura had scoffed at his ambitions. In the end he had proved everyone wrong, unfortunately even Hinata who thought he could do no wrong. But he'd make it up to her. He'd show her he just made a mistake. Regardless of how many times he did it, Naruto was sorry.

He watched as she put on her shoes. "If things get too intense, just call me. I'll…" 'Rescue you?' he grimaced as she ignored him and grabbed her purse. "Bye."

Hinata walked into her former home and felt a shiver. It had been so long since she walked out, hand in hand with Naruto. Her father had spewed horrible insults while she fought back tears and Naruto yelled out promises that in the end he broke.

"Ms? Everyone is waiting in the dining room." She quietly followed the maid and straightened her posture as her family turned to look at her.

"Have a seat, Hinata," her father ordered and pointed to the seat beside him. No greetings no hugs, it was the same Hyuuga affection she was used to.

She sat across her sister who quickly looked down. Neji sat beside Hanabi but didn't waver from his gaze. Dinner began quietly but once Hiashi began to talk about their company to Neji, she felt her stomach constrict. It was like a countdown to a very uncomfortable confrontation.

"And how are things with you, Hinata?" Her cousin said in a mocking tone. "Anything new?"

'Naruto cheated on me and got the slut pregnant. She probably had an abortion, but I don't know. You'd have to ask him.'

"Not really," she replied.

"Really? Nothing at all?" Neji narrowed his eyes and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I can't think of anything-" she said.

Hiashi slammed his hands on the table. "Enough! I paid for your education and look at you now, working some menial job to support yourself! You will not disgrace my name any longer and start listening to me. Maybe we can salvage what little honor you have left."

Hinata wiped her mouth and pushed her chair back. "Sit down," he commanded. She glared at him.

"I have always listened to you and I was never good enough. And you didn't pay for my whole education. Remember when you disowned me? I paid for the rest of the year with my money." Of course she had been forced to drop out later on but the way she saw it, he paid for a year and so did she.

"Now? I don't care what you think. I'm not ashamed I make a decent living. This is my life and I'm going to live it however I want. If that bothers you, too bad." Her father matched her glare. "Well this has been lovely but I should be going."

She had made it to the door when she heard Hanabi call out. The youngest Hyuuga had remained silent the entire time but was now rambling about how their father didn't mean it. "Hanabi, calm down."

Hanabi wiped her eyes. "He's thinking of giving you a job. If you apologize, he might still offer it tonight. You wouldn't have to divorce Naruto either-"

She sighed and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Hinata-"

"It was nice seeing you, Hanabi. Goodnight."

"Hinata!" She waited as Hanabi shuffled her feet. "I'm graduating this semester."

Hinata smiled for the first time since walking in. "I know. I'm proud of you."

"I'd like you to be there."

Hiashi walked up and Hinata's smile faltered. "We'll see but we will celebrate, just the two if us. I promise you." Her sister hugged her and she left without a sparing a glance at their father which angered him.

Although happy that she and her sister were mending things, her night was ruined. Hinata didn't want to come home to Naruto but she had nowhere else to go. As she drove, she saw a bar. Without a second thought, she pulled in to the parking lot. Before getting out, she took off her wedding ring. She hadn't worn it in a long while but didn't want her family to ask questions if they noticed it was missing.

x-x

"Hey pretty lady."

Hinata ignored the inebriated man for the third time. He had been pestering her since she walked in and hoped that the bartender would have helped her out. Unfortunately, he was more preoccupied with another woman on the other side.

"Want to go to my place?" he slurred. "I'll pay ya." Hinata scoffed but he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to spill her drink on her dress.

"Hey!" Hinata cried out as he pulled her towards him. "Let me go!"

Suddenly the man was grabbed from the stool and pushed down on the ground. Hinata rubbed her wrist as she stared at the back of her savior's back. "Leave."

She was unsure if he was addressing her and so was her attacker. Yet it was clear when he kicked the drunken man's ribs. "I said get out."

He scurried away and the man took his seat. "What?" he asked Hinata, who turned away. He clicked his tongue as she handed him some money. "What's that for?"

"F-for helping me." The brunette man was thin and tall. Half of his face was obscured by his bangs but she found his pale gold eyes captivating.

"Thanks." Using the money to order a drink, he watched as she squirmed in her seat. He usually liked to be left alone but she was easy on the eyes. Besides, she didn't look like much of a talker. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me for a drink?"

"Oh! Um, I'll have what he's having," Hinata told the bartender who raised an eyebrow but complied.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" he asked. Hinata didn't know what he had ordered but nodded. "Okay," he smirked. "The name's Utakata by the way."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hinata."

Utakata raised his glass when Hinata received hers. "Well Hinata, here's to…"

"New friends?" she cringed at how awkward she sounded. But Utakata nodded and took a shot. She took his lead but coughed. Her face burned as he began to laugh. As she jumped off the stool to leave, he put his hand on her shoulder, not as painful as the other man.

"I told you. C'mon, order something else," he urged her. Hinata sat back down and they continued drinking.

She liked this carefree feeling. There was no one to look down on her or pity her. No disappointed father or disappointing husband. This man was a stranger and yet she enjoyed spending time with him. As the night wore on, Hinata became more daring and touchy. She rubbed his thigh as she laughed at one of his jokes.

"You're drunk," Utakata mused as she licked her lips.

"And you're sexy."

He grinned but pushed her hand away. "I don't take advantage of drunk girls." He took out his wallet to pay for their drinks. Insulted, Hinata wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Momentarily stunned, he returned the kiss and cupped her ass. "You're making this really hard, Ms. Hinata."

"I'm not drunk," she said heatedly as she pulled away. He gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, I'm a little drunk but I want you. So bad." She pushed her breasts against his chest. "Can't I repay you for saving me?"

"Didn't you already?"

"Privately," she whispered into his ears. "Unless you'd rather have a drink? What will it be?"

Utakata looked unsure but Hinata pouted her lips and whined. "Fuck it." He pulled her along, ignoring some of the looks they were getting. Amongst the sniggers was a scowl. The man shook his head as his suspicions were confirmed. It was Hinata and that certainly wasn't Naruto.

Slowly his scowl turned into a smirk. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just found out. He chuckled as Suigetsu returned with their drinks. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied. He couldn't wait to use this new information. She could have her little fun tonight, he'd get his eventually.

x-x

Utakata was completely aroused, getting hard as he watched the beautiful woman crouch between his thighs. They had barely made it to the hotel room he was staying in. What he thought was going to be another boring night had turned into something completely different.

He groaned as Hinata licked the underside before giggling seductively. He was just thinking of how he wanted to fuck her pretty little face when she took the initiative. The throaty murmurs of arousal that thrummed against him nearly forced him to finish quickly.

Her mouth felt wonderful and the flicker of her tongue was driving him wild. Utakata let himself enjoy the care Hinata was giving him, he hadn't had a blow job this good in a long while; his last relationship had ended rather disastrously and he refrained from dating until he could find the time to settle down. This didn't mean he would start dating Hinata; he was here for a conference that was it. But guessing by how easily she threw herself at him, he doubted she was looking for something long term either.

A groan escaped his lips, then another. The pleasure washed over him in waves. He reached his hands down and entangled his fingers in her dark, soft hair. He looked down and watched Hinata's pink lips slide down and continue to work; engulfing him completely. He felt her throat muscles squeeze him for a moment and rolled his eyes back.

"Yeah, like that...yeah, just a little harder..." he rasped. This was certainly the best thank you he had ever received.

"Mmm-hhhhmmm..." she murmured, her mouth full. Hinata had never found any reward in giving oral but this was different. Naruto would usually thrust down her throat and release without care. Sometimes he would pull out but still get it over her face and her hair. Afterwards he'd slump back and start to snore, leaving her to clean herself up. Yet she never complained because she thought she was doing something nice for him. She liked making him feel good but apparently she didn't do a good enough job and had to seek it from someone else.

Incensed, Hinata began to increase her ministrations. 'If he didn't like it, then it's his loss.' There were plenty of men who would enjoy her attention.

Utakata felt the desperation build up. The pleasure became almost unbearable. He needed to fuck. He needed to feel her wrapped around him. Utakata wanted to see her writhe in pleasure, and scream with ecstasy as he took control.

He slipped from her mouth and pulled her upwards, before quickly rolling her on her back. Hinata moaned as he lowered his lips to suckle her rosy nipples atop her large breasts, one after the other. He felt her reach down and grasp his arousal, guiding it until the head nestled within her slick folds. "Please… do it. I need you," she whined.

Utakata thrust himself deep inside her, hard. Her heavy-lidded eyes widened and a gasp escaped her parted lips. He couldn't believe how incredibly tight and hot she felt. He began to breathe heavily, making sure his strokes were deliberate, powerful and deep. The banging of the headboard, the creaking of the bedsprings, and the thrill of her moans filled the room.

"Fuuuck", he groaned loudly as he felt his final release and collapsed atop her, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, he raised himself up onto his elbows and looked at the lovely face beneath him. Their eyes locked and her lips curved upward in a smile.

"Was this better than a drink?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Much, much better." He covered his eyes with his forearm and evened out his breathing. He felt the mattress shift and hoped she would be up for another fuck or at least suck him off once more before leaving.

Hinata picked up her discarded clothes. Utakata looked at the clock. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

It was almost midnight. "Nope but I do need to get going. My husband might get worried."

Utakata's eyes widened as he watched her get dressed. Yeah she definitely wasn't thinking this was anything other than a one-time thing. His shock wore off and he chuckled. Whatever her husband did must have been bad, but he shrugged. He didn't really care.

"Well, have a good night!"

He pulled out a pipe and lazily waved.

Hinata scrunched her nose before closing the door. She hated the smell of smoke.

* * *

Will there be the usual suspects? Maybe… but I also like playing with other characters who haven't really been used before. Probably do a mix of them.


	3. Work Husband

Mostly just dirty language but Hinata x (guy of my choosing) will come back in full force next chapter.

* * *

Naruto looked at his phone. Sakura had called him four times today and left a voicemail. He listened as she pleaded with him to come over. Ever since they began to talk about the option of abortion, she had fallen into a depression and he felt responsible for it. He knew he shouldn't go; she had other people to talk to. Ino had stayed by her side so why was she pestering him?

"Naruto…please. I don't want to be alone."

He gripped the steering wheel, parked outside her building. 'I'll just make sure she's okay.' He hurried inside, avoiding the judging stares he imagined in his mind. Sakura opened the door and threw herself at him, sobbing.

He closed the door behind them and rubbed her back. Even if he had sworn to cut her out of his life, Sakura was one of his oldest friends and she needed him right now. His wedding ring glistened and his throat tightened. 'Think of Hinata. Always think of her.'

Yet this mantra didn't help when she first kissed him. He and Sakura were at her place as they reminisced about high school. He joked about his crush on her but she merely sighed. The next thing he knew, she was straddling him and kissing him. It didn't take much for him to return the kiss. When they pulled away, he felt incredible guilt and tried to push her away. Sakura merely took off her shirt and fumbled with his belt.

"Sakura, no!"

She continued as his protests became weaker. "Please…" she begged as she began to stroke him. "I made a mistake, Naruto. I see it now. I just want to see what I missed out on."

He jerked his hips up into her mouth as she began to suck. "Fuuuck…"

She took him in and hummed; his mind in a haze as he pushed his vows to the back of his mind. Naruto groaned as he experienced something he dreamed about for the longest, that is until met Hinata. Even afterward, he felt lingering feelings when he realized he loved Hinata more. But his carnal desires blocked out any rational thought. He leaned back, weak from the pleasure.

Sakura continued to work him over, determined to get off. "I know you want me," she purred. Once satisfied he was ready, she started rocking back and forth. "Yes! Yes!" Sweat covered their bodies. They locked eyes before she came and he quickly followed.

Things were awkward afterwards and she pulled him aside after Ino and Sai announced their engagement at a dinner. She had chosen a closet for privacy but the closeness only made things worse and he cheated once more. Hinata nearly caught them but was called away by Ino at the last second, something that frightened Naruto, not enough to stop, and thrilled Sakura.

It became routine. Naruto used cliché excuses such as working late or hanging out with his friends which poor trusting Hinata believed. He would go to Sakura's place at least twice a week which didn't raise eyebrows since they were friends. Sometimes Sakura would want him to be rougher than usual which confused him.

He didn't know that it was during those times that Sakura had felt particularly ignored by Sasuke, who had never returned her feelings. Yet she basked in Naruto's attention, feeling no guilt when she thought of his wife. This wasn't something permanent, but she wanted to be loved.

Naruto grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. Sakura looked up at him. "I know we have to do it, but I feel horrible. What if something goes wrong and I'll never have kids?"

"You will," he replied, patting her back. "Just not with me."

She frowned and leaned into his chest. 'Would it be the worst thing to have this child? Someone I could love and love me in return? I hate being alone.'

"Maybe she will have been okay with it. Eventually I mean. You said she forgave you. What if we do have it and-"

He stepped away and scowled. "No! And you better not tell her, Sakura. I mean it. We agreed that we will terminate it and move on."

"Easy for you to say! You can just pretend this never happened but I won't!" She screamed. "We fucked! Many times and we have a child together!"

Infuriated, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Shut up! You're upset, I get that but don't forget how bad this will turn out for us all. I'm not leaving my wife and we will not raise a kid that isn't hers. If you decide to keep it, I won't help. You will be alone, do you understand!? Think about that before you choose."

She glared at him and he tightened his hold to the point of bruising. "Do you think Sasuke will suddenly realize he loves you when he finds out? Do you think he wants to be with a single mother?" Her green eyes widened and he pushed her away. "We're doing this tomorrow. I've already set the appointment and I'll be there with you. If you don't show up, then forget about me because I'll sure as hell forget all about you."

He stormed out and she screamed in anger. 'How dare he talk to her like that? How could he be so heartless?' She put her hands on her stomach. As cruel as he had put it, she knew he was right. She didn't plan to form a family with Naruto. Sakura wanted Sasuke; she wanted what Naruto had with Hinata. In order to do that, she had to make sure nothing stood in her way and that included what was growing in her womb.

"I have to put myself first, it's better this way," she apologized. Sakura had to focus on a future with Sasuke. Her love for him had never truly waved and she had to try harder. It would be worth it in the end.

Hinata heard the door open and huffed. It wasn't that he was out late; she could take a guess where he was, but what truly bothered her was the ruckus he made. At least when she came in late, she tried to keep quiet. She looked at the clock and rolled back. If she went to bed now, she could still get a decent night's rest before work. The doorknob jingled as Naruto tried to open it, either seeing if she had forgotten to lock the door or see he was given permission to finally join her in bed. She had not and he grumbled as he headed to the guest room. Hinata sighed as she snuggled and pulled the covers to her chin. As if she wanted to get near him after visiting his whore.

x-x

"How about a little twirl?" Toneri suggested. He put a hand on his chest as she reluctantly complied. "You always take my breath way, Mrs. Uzumaki. How about a trade, Hachiro? I'll throw in two of my best assistants for the lady? It's a good deal."

Hinata relaxed when her boss clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Toneri, you drive a hard bargain but I'm going to have to refuse. Mrs. Uzumaki is one of our hardest working workers here. Let's get these negotiations for the Sarutobi account out the way and I might consider your offer."

Toneri chuckled as he was led to the conference room. Mr. Ibushi gave her thumbs up and she tried to look cheerful. She knew what game he was playing, she just had to keep Toneri happy while he was here. Her boss had rewarded her with a slight increase which made it more tolerable. She just hoped that his visits would stop soon; she was tired of his _accidental_ slips against her ass and ogling.

"Hey maybe if you show a bit more cleavage, he'll promote you." She rolled her eyes at Genma, the security guard. "What? I'm just saying. Hell, I say go for it. You won't hear me complain."

She batted her eyelashes. "Uh huh. Should I make my skirts shorter too?" Hinata slowly pulled up her skirt and he smirked. "Tell me when to stop." However she stopped as it ended slightly below her ass. "Genma!"

"What? I didn't say stop. I wanted to see if you wax or not."

She fixed her skirt and playfully smacked his chest. "Pervert."

"But you like it," he countered. Genma was one of the first people that she connected with. At first he seemed aloof and cold. However he did come to her rescue when Toneri tried to corner her in the storage closet. From that day on, they became friendlier and liked to tease one another. Flirting was a more appropriate term but they never fully crossed the line. Genma was well aware she was married, even if she didn't act like it or talked about her husband.

"Guess what?" he asked. She hummed in response as she filed away some paper work. "I got the night shift."

"That's sucks," she replied. "Haven't you been here since nine?"

"Ten," he corrected. "But I won't be out until eleven."

Hinata crossed her legs and rested her head on her palm. "The building closes at seven. What do you do when no one's here?"

"Make sure we don't get robbed?" He shrugged. "But mostly I just jerk off."

Hinata burst into laughter which drew stares and she covered her face. "I bet we'd be robbed blind if it was a group of naked women who broke in."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Planning a heist?" She smirked coyly. "Well, I should be going. Hey, send me a photo. I need something to keep me busy tonight."

"Yeah right." The phone rang and she answered it. He winked and left to his station.

x-x

The following morning, she was surprised to see Genma. Usually after a double shift, they were given the next day off. He looked grumpy, which she didn't blame him for and made him coffee. He scowled at the sound of someone putting something on his desk but when he saw who it was, his face softened.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey." She handed him a muffin. "I won't bother you today. But be ready for extra teasing tomorrow."

Genma smirked as he bit into the pastry. "Oh you can never bother me. But if you want to make me feel better, why don't you give me a nice view?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked around. It was still early and the only people here were either in their offices or still at the café located in the lobby. Genma nearly choked when she unbuttoned the top button of her top and pulled it down. He could see the top of her bra and focused on the creamy skin of her breasts.

It ended far too quickly for his taste and he whined when she covered herself. "Have a good morning!" She walked away before he could say anything.

"Dude, close your mouth," Izumo said as he sat beside him. He nudged his friend. "You're drooling."

"Shut up," Genma replied. However his eyes stared at her backside. He couldn't believe that she had done that. It was so bold and spontaneous. Genma needed to relieve himself. "I need to go to the bathroom, watch my food."

For the whole day, he tried to sneak off and go to her desk. It wasn't like he had a reason to talk to her but he just wanted to get another glimpse. The moment his break started he bolted only to be disappointed when she walked past him with a notepad in hand, most likely to take notes at a meeting. He tried to get her attention as she walked out for lunch but the crowd blocked his view.

Defeated, he decided to push the encounter to the side. But when she came back from lunch, he noticed she looked distraught. Hinata walked past him but he jogged to catch up. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shrugged but he knew she was upset. "What happened?"

"My car won't start and I can't figure out why. I left it back at the restaurant's parking lot," she explained. "I need to call a mechanic and tow truck. My husband hasn't answered his phone either."

"Did you try to jump start it?" he asked. She shook her head in confusion. "Hold off on that call. After work, I'll drive you there and we'll see if I can get it working again."

She brightened up. "Okay! Thanks!"

After his shift, he waited for her at the lobby and he noticed that the weather had turned for the worse. It began to pour by the time Hinata walked towards him. She looked out the window and frowned. "Is it safe to try in the rain?" Hinata asked.

Genma sighed and shrugged. "We can try. I'll just need an umbrella and be real careful."

There was a flash of lightning and Hinata shook her head. "No, I'll call to get it towed to the mechanic."

"Are you sure? I can still try."

"Yeah, I would feel horrible if something bad happened to you."

He smiled. "I'm touched. At least let me give you a ride home."

Kotetsu tapped Izumo's shoulder and pointed towards them. "You owe me. They're totally fucking."

"Seriously? Where's your proof?"

"He waited for her," his best friend pointed out. "You know he usually bolts as soon as he's off the clock."

Izumo snorted. "Shows what you know, her car stalled and he's probably going to take her home. Besides, if he does I'm going to kick his ass for not inviting me. Have you seen that ass? I'd like to spit roast Mrs. Uzumaki. _Oh, Izumo. Fuck my ass_."

"Forget Genma, what about me? _Kotetsu, I want to suck your dick_ ," Kotetsu mimicked in a high pitched voice. They continued to joke as Genma and Hinata exited the building, unaware of their jokes.

Hinata stared out the window as they were stuck in traffic. She heard him huff and felt bad he stayed an extra hour for her. "Genma? I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Yeah, no problem," he replied. "Did you call your husband and tell him everything?"

"Naruto didn't answer." She replied. Part of her was upset she still had to rely on him. She left a message on his phone but he never replied.

"Huh. So that's his name. You don't really talk about him a lot."

Hinata gave him a half smile. "There's not much to say."

"Hmm. Well he's a lucky guy to have landed you." Hinata tried to smile. "He's probably busy or whatever but I'd drop everything to help you. Like I'd let you walk or take the bus in this weather."

"Such a romantic, Mr. Shiranui," she teased in an attempt to alleviate the mood.

"Only for you, Mrs. Uzumaki," he replied but her face fell.

"I hate being called that. I'm getting divorced," she admitted. His eyes widened and the car behind him honked so he'd move forward. He pulled up enough to satisfy the people behind them and he turner back to her, imploring her to explain. "He cheated on me with one of his friends."

"He's gay?"

"No," she chuckled humorlessly. "A woman. They knew each other before I came along. I always felt like there was something between them like a strong bond or secret but I didn't want to find out. I pretended I was completely blind since he said he loved me and married me. But it happened and I'm moving on."

He leaned back and shook his head. "Do you want me to kick his ass? Hinata, I'll go and punch his lights out as soon as I drop off. You know what? I'll help you drag his ass out of your place."

She looked at him, alarmed and waved her hands. "No, no! It's really fine. I'm still with him for right now until I can stand on my own. He doesn't really know I what I'm planning on doing. Besides, I haven't been the best wife lately." Hinata thought back to Shi and Utakata. "I've done things I would have never done before because I just want…I don't know. Something different?"

"So you're legally married but there's nothing there," he surmised. She nodded, even if she still felt something. Hinata had to feel something since she still felt hurt by his betrayed. Yet these feelings were not enough to keep her there, especially since Naruto was still in contact with her.

The traffic started moving and the rest of the ride was silent. However she noticed they had missed the exit. "Genma…?" He pulled up to an empty street.

"Hinata, you don't deserve that. I don't care what you did afterwards but I know you're really funny and kind and hardworking. And I wasn't lying. He was fucking lucky to have you but fuck him and the woman he cheated with. I know what a great person you are."

"Genma…"

"Seriously. I'm single and love the hell out of it. But if I was ever ready to settle down and have the whole family lovey shit, I'd want it to be with someone like you." He turned to look at her but she began to cry.

"I wanted a family, too," she sniffed. "But we were waiting until he got a steady job, you know? We were barely making ends meet but then he landed a good job. Then his excuse was that he wanted us to enjoy married life without kids for a little bit since we're young. He promised to spoil me and take me on trips, things we couldn't do as much when we had kids."

Her knees shook as she recalled hearing the heartbreaking news. "He got her pregnant."

"That fucker. That's it, I'm kicking his ass." He revved up his engine.

"Genma, please don't. I don't want him to know I'm leaving. I just want to make a clean break and if he gets a hint, he might make it hard for me to leave," she pleaded. "Promise me, you won't do something."

He growled but she cupped his chin to look at her. "Promise me."

"I can't." He shook his head and she looked down. "I can't because I want to do something for you. I want to do something to you, actually. But you might-"

Hinata surprised him when she placed her lips on his. "Was that it?" She asked.

Genma licked his lips. "More than that." The rain poured harder and it was stifling inside the car. Genma laughed humorlessly. "But I'm not the guy for you. That shit that happened to you? That's why I don't believe in marriage. Hell, I can't stay with one girl for long myself but I don't string them along."

He expected her to move away or frown at him, not smile. "I'm not looking for someone right away. I'm having fun for the first time. Experiencing things that make me feel good even if it's for a short time. Forget that I kissed you. I don't want you to feel like you need to make me feel...wanted? It's okay."

He groaned as he ran a hand down his face. "It's not pity or any shit like that. I want to, believe me. I just don't want to ruin what we have a work. I don't really like many of you suits up there. It's nice not dreading going to work."

"I understand."

Genma shifted to drive. "You know I wasn't lying. If I ever settle down, I hope she's like you."

"Aw, I'm touched." He laughed and took her home. He insisted on walking her to her door, pulling her to the elevator even as she asserted that he didn't have to.

Naruto heard Hinata laughing and quickly opened the door. He was furious. "Where the hell were you?! Do you know how terrifying it was to get a call from the insurance company about towing your car? I thought you were in an accident!" He turned his fury to Genma. "And who the fuck are you?!"

Genma narrowed his eyes but Hinata turned around and placed her hands on his chest. "Thank you for giving me a ride, Genma. Let me get you an umbrella." She pushed past Naruto and was surprised to see Sasuke was in her living room. She quickly grabbed an umbrella and handed it to Genma. "I appreciate it."

The older man smirked and turned to her. "Yeah, no problem. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Stop by after work." He subtly winked at her and walked out, ignoring Naruto. He threw out his position to keep things friendly and innocent between them. This guy irritated the hell out of him and Hinata deserved better. He wasn't that guy but if she ever needed someone to fuck, he'd gladly take her up on her offer.

Hinata frowned; she thought he had the day off tomorrow. 'Did he mean…?'

"Who the fuck was that Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"He's a coworker of mine. Genma gave me a ride because my car stalled," Hinata replied. She didn't want to lose her temper in front of Sasuke. It wasn't like they were friends, frankly she thought he disliked her since he never really talked to her, but the Uchihas did business with her father's company. She didn't want word to get to them about her marital troubles. It would only make things worse.

Naruto scoffed, obviously not believing it. He had excused her previous late night outing but after talking to Sasuke, seeds of doubt sprouted. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

Hinata pulled out her phone and thrusted the screen in his face. "I called you three times. Left a voicemail and text."

Naruto paled, realizing he had taken the wrong phone to work. He bought an identical one to the one everyone else used which Sakura could call when she felt depressed. If he opened his locked drawer, he'd probably see her messages flashing on his main phone. "Oh," he dumbly replied. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I just…"

"I'm going to take a shower. Nice to see you, Sasuke." Hinata briskly walked to her room and Naruto felt like an idiot. Sasuke stared after her.

x-x

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke knocked on his door since he hadn't seen him in months. He was a private guy and didn't seek Naruto out unless something was wrong. Naruto was ready to hear some terrible news but Sasuke said he just wanted to catch up. "How's life?"

He listened attentively as Naruto confessed how he royally screwed up. He begged Sasuke to talk to Sakura; cheer her up because he couldn't risk being caught with her. Naruto left out the pregnancy because he wanted Sasuke to hook up with her. He doubted that Sasuke would want Sakura if he knew she got pregnant by Naruto and had an abortion. Instead, he said Sakura felt alone and abandoned since most of their friends had chosen to support his marriage.

However Sasuke merely scoffed saying he wasn't good at cheering people up. "Besides, I find her annoying."

"C'mon, man. Please?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why your wife still with you. I guess she really loves you or feels a sense of _loyalty_." Naruto looked somber. He chuckled. "But it wouldn't surprise me if Hinata was out there screwing other guys."

The blond grabbed his collar. "Shut the hell up. She would never do that."

"Like you wouldn't?" Sasuke replied as he pushed him away. Naruto apologized and sat down. "I mean it's only fair. You got some and she gets some. I kidding," he added after sensing Naruto get irritated.

They heard voices a male and female. Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized Hinata's laughter and Sasuke watched drink in hand, as their marriage continued to fracture. Naruto tried to look cheerful as Hinata slammed her door shut.

"Maybe it's for the best. You got married young and never really fit. It's okay to realize it's time to end it before you waste more time. At least there's no kids involved," he said. Sasuke could see the despair in his eyes and sneered. "Call me if you want to talk."

He left feeling accomplished even if Hinata wasn't there when he arrived. He wanted to see how much she had changed before making his first move. Sasuke was against their union from the beginning. Hinata could never work with someone like Naruto, someone brash, loud or exasperating. She was calm, sophisticated and graceful. Someone like her could only wither with Naruto; Hinata was suited for someone better.

Sasuke expected her to be the depressed one in this situation not Sakura. He was glad she was stronger than he expected. It was another trait that he appreciated. There was a spark of possessiveness when he saw her with her coworker. Sasuke wondered if she had more than one thing going or if it really was innocent. But he'd let Naruto worry over that and the annoying banshee.

He'd take care of Hinata, like he always wanted.

* * *

I'm not done bringing more guys in. Let Hinata screw around while Naruto and Sakura suffer. And suffer they will because it's fun. Keep flaming, it's fueling another idea which I'll dedicate to you.


	4. Work Relations

In honor of Hinata's birthday, let's give her some good Genma loving.

* * *

Sakura checked her appearance before she opened the door. She had on a little black dress and tried to look sultry as Sasuke entered her apartment. He passed by without looking at her, which hurt, but she continued to smile when he turned around.

"I made a reservation at-"

Sasuke exhaled with annoyance. "I said I just wanted to talk to you. This isn't a date or anything. I thought I made that perfectly clear."

Her face fell and she shuffled her feet. "I know. I just thought it'd be nice to go and eat at a nice place while we talk." She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile. "It's been so long since we hung out, just the two of us." But his look of boredom told her he didn't feel the same way. "Or we can just eat here. I can order out since I didn't have time to make-"

"Sakura, we're just going to be talking. I already ate anyways." It was a lie but Sasuke didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to, he was just getting more information. Naruto had given him plenty but he knew Sakura could fill in blanks or at least give him more ammunition to reel Hinata in. "But thanks for the offer," he added insincerely.

Feeling better she sat on her couch and was pleased when he sat beside her. Not as close as she hoped but she couldn't be too desperate. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked happily.

"About your affair," he replied. She looked away and he sneered as she tapped her fingers against her knees. "It's okay, Sakura. I don't think any less of you." It was true but he didn't hold her to a high standard to begin with; Sakura always seemed too insecure and dependent on others. He and Naruto seemed to be the focus of her attention but he sure as hell didn't spare her a glance. Sasuke had bluntly rejected her so many times; he didn't know why she was still so hung up on him. Naruto was a sucker for falling for her act.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not." She flung herself at him and he let out a sound of displeasure. He patted her back lightly and pulled away. "I'm actually here because Naruto is very concerned about you. He cares a lot for you. I can see why you two just gravitated towards each other. Maybe the two of you can move past this-"

"No! I mean, it wasn't something serious. I…it was him! He was bored with her. Naruto came on to me and I wasn't thinking right. I wanted to end it before she found out but you know how careless he can be," Sakura rambled. He looked unconvinced and she frantically tried to figure out how she could prove it. "He even wants me to call him on a separate line so she won't find out. Sasuke, I'm not interested and I tried to cut him out of my life but he just sounds so sad when he calls. He tries to come over, too and I don't have the heart to kick him out. We don't do anything, I swear. I just feel bad for him."

Sasuke smiled, happy about her big mouth for once. "I believe you, Sakura. You know, I think you should order something to eat. I feel like we should just get everything in the open so I can help everyone move past this unpleasantness. Don't you agree?"

Sakura nodded and giddily called her favorite take out restaurant. She managed to keep Sasuke here and noticed how interested he seemed when she told him of Naruto's infatuation. 'Was that jealousy?' she thought happily. The two did have a rivalry all through school and perhaps if she made it seem like Naruto was trying to win her over, Sasuke would realize just how sought after she was and finally made a move.

Sasuke forced a smile throughout dinner as Sakura blabbed on about what had happened since they last spoke. He impatiently stabbed his food every time she brought up her parents or what Ino was up to. But he carefully maneuvered the conversation to what he really wanted to find out. However Sakura didn't seem to want to go into specific details and he cut his visit short much to her disappointment.

"Call me whenever Naruto is _bothering_ you. You're both my friends and I want to put everything how it should be," he said. Sakura blushed and he almost laughed at how pathetic she looked. He told himself he would have to put up with her for a short time. If everything went as he hoped, he'd soon have dinner with Hinata instead and more. "Goodnight."

"Bye!" she called out.

He rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. 'Fucking hell, her screeching has only gotten worse.'

x-x

Genma leaned over Hinata's shoulders as she showed him the places she was looking at. From this angle he had a great view of those luscious breasts. He expected her to show up to his place to pick up her umbrella and maybe show her a good time. However she didn't and he was a bit let down that she hadn't understood what he meant.

When he came to work, he pulled her aside and spelled it out for her. Hinata gave him a shy smile and confirmed that she got his message but didn't have a ride. "My car's in the shop and Naruto is going to drive me to and from work for a while."

He smirked and gripped her hips. "Well I did give you a ride how about another one?"

Unfortunately, the right opportunity hadn't come yet. Her husband arrived early to pick her up and even apologized to Genma for snapping at him. He shook his hand, laughing on the inside at how eager his wife was to fuck him. There was nothing stopping him now; Genma was going to have Hinata if she wanted him too. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at her lovely breasts.

"But aren't they kind of too big?" Hinata asked with a frown. "I mean it's not like I want some pervert sneaking a peek."

"What?"

Hinata pointed to her computer screen. "The windows, they're too big for my liking."

"Oh..y-yeah." He cleared his throat. "Although if you do move in, I might have to move to the building across. I'd like a little show if you forget to close the curtain."

"Wouldn't you rather just keep looking down my blouse?" she asked innocently. He smirked and continued to give her advice on which places had a good lease agreement. These places were out of her range now but if she saved her money she could probably land a suitable apartment.

As Genma leaned closer, she could smell his cologne. It wasn't something as overpowering as the one Naruto used when they went out, it was subtle yet alluring. "Genma?"

"Hm?"

"Is that your baton or are you looking down my shirt again?" she teased.

He laughed and couched lower. "Would you like to find out?" He looked around and was happy that nearly everyone was out for lunch. The only other person on their floor had their door closed. He took her hand and guided it to what she felt earlier.

She gasped. He started to breathe heavily as she started to gently stroke him. "Mrs. Uzumaki!"

They both froze as they heard Iruka's voice. He was looking down at a file and by the time he looked up, she and Genma were far apart. "Genma? What are you doing here? Is there a situation?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just telling Hinata about some of our procedures in case of an emergency," Genma replied. His clipboard covered his arousal.

"I thought her orientation would have taken care of that," her supervisor muttered. "Well, anyways Mrs. Uzumaki I have a very exciting opportunity for you. You were recommended to assist on very important project." Hinata's eyes widened. This was it, this was the opportunity she needed to prove she was more than an office manager. "You will be assisting Mr. Hatake. I'll fill you in later but I hope you take this seriously."

Hinata nodded and beamed at him. "I will! Thank you!"

Iruka left and she bounced on her seat. However when she turned to Genma, he looked upset. "What? What's wrong?"

He scoffed. "Man, whoever recommended you is a real piece of work." She looked shocked. "Not that you aren't capable but they probably put you in because you're a newbie. See, what you'll be doing is assisting Kakashi finish the project they assigned him."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You won't be doing anything but making sure he focuses and finishes it on time. They always give him complicated cases and although he's the best, Kakashi can be kind of absent minded. To be blunt, he'll slack off and use every excuse in the book. There were a few times he didn't meet a deadline and instead of firing him, they fire the person who didn't push him enough."

"That's not fair," she argued.

"Yeah well, like I said he's the best. And if he does finish, he'll probably run you ragged. Two people quit after working with him." He wrapped an arm around her. "But Kakashi's not an asshole. I bet if anyone can make a miracle happen, it'll be you. Just keep at it and don't give up. Don't excuse his bullshit, be firm, and stay on top of him. Show the same persistence you always do and you'll be fine. I believe in you."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Now about that _rod_ …"

Genma groaned as his alarm on his phone went off. "Sorry, doll. I have to check in downstairs. But let's do this again soon. Somewhere more discrete, that was too close."

"But you liked it," she winked.

"Oh, you're so naughty," he chuckled. "I think you need to be punished. I might finally get a chance to use these." He pointed at the handcuffs on his belt.

Hinata scrunched her nose. "I prefer the fuzzy kind." He pretended to be scandalized and she shrugged. Her mood was slightly better but even with Genma's words of encouragement; she felt the same feeling of defeat that plagued her most her life. She never measured up to her father's expectations and was constantly belittled by him and Neji.

'But I'm not the same person. I'll show them.'

x-x

She smiled when Mr. Ibushi called her to his office and noticed a grey haired man sitting in the other chair. He had his nose buried in an orange covered book. "Mrs. Uzumaki, this is Kakashi Hatake. You will be assisting him until further notice. I'm sure Mr. Umino gave you the details." She nodded and he clapped his hands together. "Good, then you best get started."

Hinata turned to Kakashi but he walked out, still reading his book. She already had a dislike for this man and his rudeness. She quickly followed and pushed her way in when he instinctively closed it after him. She sat across him and waited for him to address her.

Kakashi glanced up from his book. "Who are you?"

She gawked at him. "I'm Mrs.- I'm Hinata and I'll be your assistant. _Remember_?"

He frowned then smiled. "Nice to meet you." Kakashi turned back to his book and flipped the page. Hinata narrowed her eyes and coughed loudly. He didn't pay any attention to her and she crossed her arms. Once again she coughed.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and started to giggle. 'Is it a joke book?' she thought. 'I'm going to lose my job over a damn joke book?!'

"Mr. Hatake." No response.

"Perhaps we should make a plan?" Nothing. "It is a very important project." He buried his nose in the book, almost spellbound.

Infuriated, she calmly walked over and reached for the book. 'Be firm.'

But he must've sensed her since he managed to keep it out of her reach, while continuing to read. "What is so fascinating about this book?" She asked in frustration. Hinata reached around him. "Can't you read this later?!"

Kakashi felt Hinata unknowingly press her breasts against the back of his head. He had seen her in Ibushi's office but it's like there was a shortage of beautiful women that surrounded him, especially when he looked like he did. Besides, she was ordered to keep him in line and he rarely had a good relationship with those assigned to him. If he turned around, Kakashi was sure he'd get reported to human resources. But even if she had a killer body and pretty face, he'd never let go of his precious Icha Icha novel.

"Ms. Hinata, I promise I'll get started as soon as I finish this chapter," he pleaded. It was a lie of course but it always worked. Hopefully she was just as naïve as the others, after all she was considerably younger than them. Much to his irritation, she didn't let up and her fingers brushed against the cover.

"If you get started now, I'll get you a fresh coffee and pastry of your choice" she bartered. "Just hand it over." She stretched closer and Kakashi abruptly turned his body around, making her lose her slip. As she grabbed the desk to regain her balance, the sudden shift tipped his coffee mug and much to her horror, it landed on his lap.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," cried Hinata, immediately grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on his desk. All she wanted was to show him he couldn't push her around. She frantically started to wipe the front of his pants. Her mind failed to register that it didn't feel hot or even warm. It was from this morning and for that he was grateful.

She was hysterically rubbing his thighs and crotch with the handful of tissues. Kakashi felt his fury dwindle as Hinata bent over his lap and continued wiping her mess. He wanted her to feel guilt for trying to take his book so he decided to make the most of the situation. He sat back in his chair, spreading his legs wide.

Hinata bit her lower lip anxiously, continuing to rub and pat. Although she was worried that she had badly burned Kakashi, she gasped as she realized he was slightly erect. She froze, unsure what she should do in this suddenly awkward situation.

"I think that's the best I can do," she quietly said tossing the clump of wet tissues into the bin beside his desk. She averted her eyes away, afraid that he'd berate her for her clumsiness or forceful approach.

"I should get changed," Kakashi said, gesturing down at the damp front of his trousers, obviously not happy about the spill. "Tell Iruka to postpone our meeting."

"I will. I'm so sorry," Hinata apologized with her head hung low, genuinely upset. She prayed she hadn't done any permanent damage to her career. She quietly but quickly left his office and after sending a quick email to Iruka, cried in the women's restroom. Her eyes were slightly puffy and she avoided directly staring at people for the rest of the day.

She weakly waved to Genma before leaving and shook her head when he gave her a look of concern. Sitting quietly, Naruto talked about his day to and she gave noncommittal answers when he asked her questions about an upcoming trip with his friends.

x-x

The next day, she brought an empty box, ready to clear out her desk. She would probably have to call a taxi since she didn't want Naruto to know. "Mrs. Uzumaki?" Iruka motioned for her to enter his office. Taking a deep breath, she walked over.

"Kakashi tells me you are quite tenacious," he started. "But doesn't think you should be working with him." Hinata frowned but nodded. "Which is why I wanted to thank you. Most people are intimidated by him and if he wants you gone, I know you won't let him push you around. Keep at it."

She slowly got up and walked back to her desk. 'He didn't tell anyone.' Hinata began to laugh. 'I'm not getting fired! But I will be if he doesn't focus.' Hinata quickly walked over to the security desk.

"Genma!" He looked back and smiled. "I need a favor. Do you have something that you can lock something small in? Like a book?"

"I have a safe in the back."

She shook her head. "Something portable, that I can carry with me?"

He rubbed his chin. "I think I have something. Let me check and I'll get back to you." Hinata clapped her hands happily and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!"

Hinata waited nervously for Genma to come up. Every time the elevator door opened her hopes lifted only to fall when it was someone else. Kakashi had even made an appearance and smirked at her which only made her resolve that much stronger.

The doors opened and Genma jogged to her, briefcase in hand. "Here you go. It's a combination lock," he handed her a paper with the four digit code. "Will this work?"

"Yes, thank you! I'll pay you back!" She hugged him. "How about I take you out to dinner?" she added with a whisper.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? What about _him_?"

"I'll tell him, I'm working late," she replied as she examined the brown briefcase. "And you'll give me a ride, right?"

Genma licked his lips. "Of course."

Before walking to Kakashi's office, she gave herself a pep talk. With renewed confidence, she knocked on his door. There was no reply and she knocked again. A man passing by merely opened the door for her, already used to Kakashi ignoring everyone.

She walked in and closed the door. "Don't worry, I got an ice coffee today," he teased without looking at her. "Just in case, you know?"

Hinata smiled and opened the briefcase. He ignored her as she pulled out copies of the outlines Ibushi gave her. "Why don't you want to get down to business, Mr. Hatake?"

"Mr. Hatake is my father, call me Mr. Kakashi or sir. Whichever you prefer."

She giggled, feeling her ears get red with annoyance. "Sir, you should put that book down and work."

"I don't work well under stress," he shrugged. Her eye twitched. "The more stressed I am, the less motivated I am to work."

"The less you work, the closer I'll be to unemployment," she stated slowly.

"Not always. They eventually rehired one of them," he said with a hint of mirth. Ebisu had been a stern one but Kakashi quickly found his weakness, which is why he personally vouched for a fellow fan of erotic novels.

"So reading helps you relax?" she asked.

"It usually does," he replied. Hinata walked closer and he watched her carefully. He noted that her blouse was low cut. Feeling like she would notice him staring down her shirt, he returned to his book.

"Then I guess it's important for you to relax. I'm grateful you didn't let yesterday's mishap sour our partnership. I'll just leave these papers and be on my way." Hinata leaned down. She took her time and when his attention was on her cleavage, she quickly grabbed the book from his relaxed hold.

"Hey!"

Hinata quickly put it inside the briefcase and locked it shut. "You'll get it back when you finish."

Kakashi could have easily bought another one but that one was personally signed by the author. Jiraya was a recluse and he happened to stumble upon him. Since he always had it on him, he asked and received and autograph. "And how am I supposed to relax until then? I'm serious, Hinata. Give it back to me."

She almost gave in but remembered Iruka's praise. Shrugging, Hinata pretended to be baffled. "I guess you'll just have to find a way. I can see you're upset, so we'll get started tomorrow."

Hinata enthusiastically picked up the briefcase and left.

x-x

"No fucking way," Genma said. He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my god, I wish I could have seen it!"

After briefly telling Naruto about her new responsibility and the overtime it required, she took off with Genma. She had expected a messy bachelor pad but it felt more welcoming. With her feet tucked under her, she faced Genma with proud smile. "Well he wasn't pleased but I'm not going to let him push me around. He's going to finish if he wants that little book of his back."

"I like this bossy attitude of yours," he said, putting his hand to the crook of her neck and bringing her face closer to his. There was no hesitation when he pressed his mouth to hers, parting her lips with his tongue. For several minutes they kissed passionately and he placed his hand firmly on her thigh. His fingers inched up underneath the hem of her skirt, making their kissing frenzied.

Hinata parted her knees, giving him the opening to slip his fingers underneath. Genma made quick work of her panties and she gasped as his fingers grazed her skin below. He pulled away far too quickly for her liking and moved her to lie down on his couch.

He took off his shirt and she licked her lips. Out of all the men she had been with so far, he was the fittest. "Do you like what you see?" Genma asked as he kicked his trousers off. She nodded and removed her clothing as well. "Well aren't you eager?" He stared at her perfect body. Her milky white skin felt soft. Her breasts were a perfect size and her hips were marvelously shaped. He imagined grabbing them and using them to hold himself as he rammed her from behind, which he'd do tonight.

Although she knew what he was going to do, her heart rate quickened with anticipation. "Ah…" she caressed her breasts and lifted her legs over his shoulders as he explored her lower body with his tongue. Soon she was squirming uncontrollably. Hinata rested her head against the arm rest as he worked which he intensified, encouraged by her sounds of pleasure.

Her legs tightened, squeezing against the side of his face as her hips began to move. Just as she was about to orgasm he pulled away.

"Damn it, Genma! Let me cum!" she cried out. "Stop teasing me!"

He smirked. "If you can't handle this, I don't know if you're up for the fuzzy handcuffs yet."

She sat up and shifted positions so that he was lying on his back. Hinata pressed her forehead against his, her pale eyes looked deeply into his dark brown ones. "You're going to fuck me, Genma. Fuck me hard like I know you've always wanted to." Hinata began grinding her hips against him. Not only was he fit but based on what she was feeling, he was packing bigger too. "Oh God…" she whined. He wasn't completely hard yet.

"You can call me whatever you want," Genma replied. "And I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you." He held her waist as she straddled him and he eased her down, causing her to moan and him hiss with pleasure. He struggled to stay still as she adjusted to his size. Then her hips started to move and he followed, sliding slowly in and out of her in short thrusts. "Fuck, you're tight."

This was the fantasy she desired; the sweet release of inhibition. Being taken and desired by a man who made her feel wanted. Genma was filling her passionately and she moved against him to increase her stimulation. His grunts were music to her ears.

For several minutes she rode him. Hinata's breathing grew more frantic and she came. She threw her head back, her chest heaving. "You like that, doll face?" Genma kept pushing upward, a broad grin on his face as her moans became more pronounced.

"Yes! Oh, God!" Hinata cried out. "You're the best!"

'Damn right,' he smirked and brought her head down for a kiss. She moaned at his passion and lost herself within his kiss. She yelped in delight as his speed increased. He wanted her to get addicted to him; mark her. "I'm almost there," he grunted, his jerks becoming violent, bringing her ecstasy as he finally began to slow down.

After coming down from their highs, Hinata fell on his chest and he brushed her hair from her face. He placed a soft kiss on left shoulder blade. Her lust-filled gaze nearly got him going again.

"Take me home?" she asked after a few minutes.

He grunted. "Just stay here tonight." Genma traced his fingers down her spine, making her shiver.

Hinata turned around and pouted. "Please?"

"You know all that does is make me horny," he replied. "Fine, but let's just stay like this for a little bit. You kind of wore me out, doll face."

x-x

Genma walked her to her door, wanting to see her husband's face when he dropped her off. He wanted the scumbag to pick up on the scent of sex coming from her; to see his face contort into one of shock, pain and anger. And the moment he tried to do something, Genma would pummel him. Unfortunately he wouldn't get to see it tonight; Naruto was passed out in front of their door.

Hinata leaned down and gently moved his head. "He's passed out drunk," she sighed. "Can you help me bring him in?"

Personally he would have left him there but he knew Hinata would still try to drag him in. Genma picked up the inebriated Naruto and brought him inside. He could smell a woman's perfume on him and felt the urge to deck him. However after dropping him on the couch, he leaned in. "I fucked your wife." Naruto stirred and mumbled in his sleep. "And she fucking loved it."

Genma scoffed and strolled over to Hinata who had quickly changed. "I appreciate your help," she said. "Really."

He gripped her waist and kissed her, surprising Hinata. "No problem, I had a great time today. See you tomorrow." Genma squeezed her ass and left.

Hinata quickly looked back but Naruto was still asleep. She chuckled at Genma's brazen behavior and had to admit, she kind of liked it. She grabbed a throw blanket and covered Naruto; it was the least she could do. She closed her bedroom door and tried to quash the anxiety over seeing Kakashi tomorrow, that'd be the true test of her persistence and his cooperation.

"Hina…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. He had accepted Sasuke's invitation for drinks after work, hoping he'd help him come up with a plan to get Hinata to truly forgive him and salvage his marriage. But it seemed like his friend was more concerned with getting him drunk. He tried to decline more drinks but Sasuke was stubborn.

"She's gonna be so mad," he slurred. "Hinata hates it when I drink too much."

"She won't know, I promise," Sasuke chuckled. "I'll spray you with cologne so she can't smell it." Naruto dumbly nodded and leaned against the wall for support, slowly passing out as Sasuke chuckled. He was eager to see how much this would upset Hinata, perhaps even throw Naruto out for good right then and there. Then he'd step in to console her and show her just how stupid Naruto was to take her for granted.

His excitement was short lived as no one seemed to be home and he grumpily tried to find Naruto's house keys to dump him inside. Frustrated, Sasuke decided to leave him there but not before spraying more of the feminine scent all over him.

Doubt crept in his mind about her willingness to leave Naruto but her actions back at the bar showed that Hinata was dealing with Naruto's infidelity in interesting ways. Hinata seemed to elude him at all turns; Sasuke would have to be less subtle with his approach.

* * *

Pot calling kettle black, eh anon? Hope you enjoyed reading this story on her birthday! There is plenty of more to come and I know you'll stick around. What else do you have to do, except troll moi? I can't wait for you to read what I have planned for your fav. Remember it's dedicated to you and all the laughter you bring.

To everyone else, hope you had a good holiday!


	5. Making Moves

Only a three word flame? Well that was a letdown.

* * *

The rumors proved to be true; Kakashi was hard to work with. He was furious that Hinata had the gall to take something so personal and think he'd obey her like some dog. There was a method to his work processes and she threw everything off. So he rebelled. There was no motivation to get started and he liked to see her confidence shrink. 'You think you were so smart.'

After a few days, Hinata gave up trying to bribe Kakashi. The man was one of the most stubborn people she met and that was saying something considering that she grew up with Neji. There was only one thing she could do in this situation, do it herself. While she had cut her education short for Naruto's sake, she wasn't completely inept. Perhaps she could produce something passable that would allow her to keep her job.

These days, she found herself in Kakashi's office working by herself with him just slacking off. He thought it was hilarious at first and even made a snide joke. However Hinata continued working, ignoring Kakashi presence altogether. Since he wasn't exactly offering help, she brought along some supplies from home.

Hinata frowned. She remembered some of these terms from her classes and pulled out her old notebook and textbook. "This isn't a study session," he drawled.

She flipped to chapter fifteen and bit her thumb as she refreshed her knowledge. "You really plan on doing this alone?" Kakashi asked. Hinata wrote a few notes and typed on her laptop. Her eyes scanned the page and she frowned before turning back to her book.

He scoffed and went to lunch. When he came back, her hair was in a messy bun and papers were spread out. Kakashi got on his computer and looked back at her, seeing if she thought he was finally getting to it. However, Hinata merely stretched her neck and tapped her pen. There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. She continued working even as he started getting his things together. "It's quitting time," he announced.

"I'll lock the door after I leave."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do they even pay you overtime?" Hinata rubbed her eyes and shrugged. "Well see you tomorrow."

He hated this, this feeling of guilt. Kakashi didn't work well with others and preferred working alone which is why he rebelled whenever they deemed it fit to give him a glorified babysitter. But while others had either quit or were spineless when he pushed them, she took a different approach. He knew whatever she turned in wasn't going to meet their requirements, not when they expected his skills. He'd probably be forced to fix it while she would be fired.

The following morning, Kakashi arrived late as usual but was surprised when Hinata wasn't in his office. He asked around and Iruka was surprised he didn't know she was currently occupying an empty cubicle in the back.

"I didn't want to annoy you any longer and this way I won't be bothered," she curtly replied when he asked why she had moved her work space. He grabbed her notes and motioned for her to follow. Kakashi closed his door.

"You're wasting your time. No amount of studying dated business models will produce something they'll be happy with," he said.

"I can at least try to save my job, even if you don't give a damn. If they see that I tried maybe it'll be enough," she glared at him.

Kakashi rubbed his nose. "Look, I get it. But you started this. I don't like being told what to do by someone who is a subordinate. You pissed me off." She huffed and snatched her notes back but he blocked her exit. "Let me see what you have. I'll fix it and maybe we can actually salvage this project." Hinata sat down as he paced back and forth, shaking his head. "Yeah, I should get started now. None of this is useful." Her shoulders fell. "Don't feel bad, I don't expect anyone to understand it. That's why they give it to me."

The next few days, Kakashi was deep at work. Hinata brought him breakfast, lunch and occasionally ordered dinner when they stayed late. She felt slightly better but he often tried to persuade her to give him back his book. "I deserve a break," he grumbled as laid his head on his desk.

She felt bad he was exhausted but he did bring it upon himself. If he had only been this motivated in the beginning, he wouldn't be as stressed. Hinata walked behind him and started to massage his tense shoulders. Kakashi moaned as she continued. Her hands were small but expertly loosened his muscles. "Mmm."

He felt himself start to twitch and harden, and who could blame him? She was beautiful and pleasant to be around when she wasn't bossing him around. But it was forbidden; Hinata was his assistant and office relations were frowned upon. There was also the fact that she was married. 'Lucky bastard,' he thought.

Kakashi started to envision the two of them having sex on his desk, just like one of the stories in his book.

"Why don't we call it a night?"

He let out a whine as she moved away. Hinata smiled as she grabbed her coat and waved before closing the door. Kakashi pressed his forehead back on his desk, irritated that she had innocently provoked perverted thoughts. He knew no one else was around aside from the security guard in the lobby and that was four floors down. Quickly he felt it was all clear, he started to pleasure himself, all the while visualizing Hinata and those rosy lips.

"Oh damn," Hinata said. She checked her other pocket. Sure enough she dropped her car keys. She quickly retraced her steps, making her way back to Kakashi's office. The light was still on and she didn't think twice before barging in.

"Hinata!" He groaned lustfully before looking up in horror as the door opened. She stared at him, gaping at the sight of him masturbating. He quickly swirled his chair around.

"I'm sorry! I forgot my keys! "

'Shit! Shit!' He tried to think of how to convince her to keep it between them. She could have him fired tomorrow. "Um, sir…?"

He grunted in response. As depraved as it was, he still needed to release. 'Why isn't she leaving?'

"Would you like me to help you finish?" She asked timidly.

Slowly turning his head, he saw her begin to fidget. He made a fist with one hand and gesturing in an imitation of masturbating and she nodded.

"You mean..." stammered Kakashi, his eyes widening as he realized what he was being offered. If he had been thinking straight or if she'd been a little more naïve perhaps he could have convinced her it was all a mistake. But he could only say two words. "Yes please."

Hinata reached out, taking hold of him in her hand. It probably helped that she already been unfaithful a few times and had no qualms about doing it again. She had to admit that it was exciting to be kneeling beside him at his feet with his arousal in one hand. The pretty young woman started to move her soft hand up and down, stroking him somewhat shyly.

"That's it," he murmured appreciatively. "A little faster." Kakashi crossed his hands behind his head. Looking down he could get a perfect view of her servicing him. His breathing was getting faster and she guessed he was getting nearer to climax.

"Oh fuck, that's great," he moaned. "Not too much longer." His eyes were half closed in pleasure as he enjoyed her actions with obvious bliss.

With a loud moan and a strangled grunt of pleasure Kakashi suddenly lurched in his chair. She felt him convulse in her hand. Quickly as to avoid making a mess, she slid him between her lips. He jerked at the sensation but reached out and placed a hand on the back of her head, pushing her deeper.

Kakashi slumped back on his chair as Hinata gently licked him clean. He tried to catch his breath, piece together what had just happened as she grabbed a tissue and cleaned her face.

"Well, see you tomorrow!"

Kakashi gulped but nodded. He didn't know what game she was playing but hoped it didn't come to bite him in the ass later.

x-x

Kakashi avoided looking at her all day. He thought that it had been a dream; that he didn't really get oral from his assistant because if he did then he was in deep shit. If anyone got a whiff of what happened, he could kiss his job and reputation goodbye. He was at her mercy which concerned him.

However, Hinata hadn't given him any indication of malicious intent. She greeted him warmly and brought him his meals like always. It was frustrating and he decided to figure out what she was planning. After she brought him lunch, he asked her to lock the door and go over what they've done.

Hinata, assuming he meant the project, happily complied. She was taken back by the look on his face and began to fidget in her seat. "What are you playing at? Do you think you can blackmail me or something?"

Now understanding what he meant, she shook her head. "No. I would never, I just…-"

"Then what?!" he asked. She had never heard him raise his voice and she flinched.

"I thought you'd like it because you were working hard and I know you read that stuff. I'm sorry," Hinata apologized. After speaking with Genma, she found out that it wasn't a joke book that had him in a fit of giggles. " _He reads smut or as he calls it erotic novels_." She was shocked at first but read a bit of it to get an idea of what he found so fascinating.

Kakashi leaned down, "Do you know how badly it could have gone if someone walked in? I'd be fired for sure but I'm sure they'd take pity on you and give you a severance package to keep your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just wanted to thank you for taking this seriously. I'm s-sorry."

"Are you?" She nodded and he leered at her. "Prove it. Bend over."

Hinata looked back at him. "What?"

"Stand up and bend over," he said in a commanding voice.

She complied as she placed her hands on his desk. Bent at the waist, the material of her skirt clung to her figure deliciously, the backs of her long, slim legs looking fantastic in her high heeled, strappy-shoes. Kakashi licked his lips at the glorious sight and immediately moved behind her. Hinata gasped as he placed his hand on her creamy thigh and climbing up above the hemline of her skirt, the material bunching against his wrist and he explored upwards.

"Do you know what could happen to us if they find out you sucked me off?" His hand stroked upward over the curve before he gave her ass a squeeze, his fingers sinking into the skin.

Hinata bit her lip, understanding what he was doing and trying to keep her composure. "I won't do it again."

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty. But don't start what you can't finish. You have no idea what I can do," he whispered into her ear, giving her another firm squeeze. After giving her a gentle pat, he sat on his desk like nothing had happened. He started typing on his computer while she fixed her skirt. "Make sure to order dinner. I have a feeling we'll be staying late tonight."

"Okay," Hinata softly replied. She walked out feeling a slight shudder when he looked up to look at her.

Later that day, Iruka pulled her aside and asked her if everything was okay. Hinata feared that someone might've seen something. "He says you're possibly the best help he's had. You're not letting him do what he wants, right?" He looked concerned but for all the wrong reasons.

"Uh…" Hinata began to feel her cheeks heat up.

Iruka put his hands on her shoulder. "Be firm. Remember this is crucial." She nodded and he smiled. "Show him who's in charge, at least for the time being," he joked. "Take control of the situation."

Kakashi looked up from his screen when Hinata returned. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone and she smiled sweetly at him. He licked his lips but refused to make the first move. Hinata merely continued to go about her usual tasks; check his email, screen his calls, open his mail. When he asked her to retrieve a file, which he didn't need, from the bottom cabinet he stared appreciate at her figure.

She took her time finding it and heard his chair wheel back. Sure enough he was soon standing behind her. "Hinata, you're making it hard for me to get anything done."

Hinata stood up but he continued to press his front against her. "What do you suggest I do, sir? I only want you to finish your work. After all, your success is mine too."

He chuckled and she leaned her head against his chest, looking up. "You're right so I think you should reward me for my hard work. I've been much too stressed lately." Gingerly, he opened her blouse and let it drop off her shoulders revealing a lacy white push up bra that hugged her bosom. "I knew they were big," he murmured as he continued to squeeze and fondle her. He ran his thumbs across Hinata's skin.

"You can keep touching me if you show me rough figures for your proposal," she arched her back. "I'll reward you every time _I_ feel like you've done enough."

With this new motivation he hurriedly printed out what he had so far. But Kakashi started to kiss her neck as Hinata tried to read the paper. "Mr. Kakashi, please."

Her pleas only fueled his lust. She pushed him away when he started to suck on her neck. Frantically she took out her compact. Luckily it wasn't dark enough yet and she glared at him. "Sorry," he replied, not sounding in the least bit apologetic.

"Don't leave any marks," Hinata hissed.

"Fine," he huffed. "But at least give me something until tomorrow." He pressed his hand to the back of her neck and she straddled him. Kakashi pulled her closer, her bare skin rubbing against his shirt, as he explored her mouth.

She felt his hands start to travel down under her skirt and she pulled away. "We won't do that. Not yet." He frowned and Hinata grinned. "Think of it as something to look forward to in the end." She looked at the time. "I think we've did enough for today."

Kakashi groaned as she stood up and fixed her appearance. "Goodnight!"

x-x

"What about this one?" Ino asked as she turned in the ivory white down. "I mean, I like the lace but is it too much?" She scrunched her mouth as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you think I should add a belt?" She turned to her best friend and huffed. "Hello?"

Sakura looked up from her phone. "Oh, sorry. Um, yeah it looks good."

"I know that but does it take your breath away? Like _oh my god, she's the most beautiful bride ever_?" Ino asked. She heard nothing from her best friend. "I guess not. Let's try the other one." The shop assistant helped her down from the platform and Sakura pulled her phone out again.

He hadn't called her. Sasuke had said he would and she was over the moon, anticipating his call. She waited all day after their dinner date; she'd call it that even if he was in denial, but she heard nothing from him. Sakura debated sending him another flirty text when Ino reappeared. This time she wore a strapless dress.

"Okay, I know I said I wouldn't go for the trumpet style but I need to make sure," Ino said, mostly to herself. "What do you think?"

"It looks good," Sakura muttered, uninterested. She wanted to feel happy for Ino today but her mind was somewhere else. Her blonde friend picked up on her disinterest and it pissed her off.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Sakura looked away and Ino rolled her eyes. She had an idea and it annoyed her. Sakura had gushed about Sasuke's renewed interest in her but she didn't see it. The man had never shown interest in her before and judging by her behavior, he wasn't showering her with attention now. Ino had hoped that Sakura would get the point already. "Just forget him. It's getting kind of sad and pathetic that you still think he'll turn around."

"It's easy for you to say, you're getting married," she pointed out, unable to hide her jealousy. Yes, Sakura was jealous; Ino had beaten her to the altar. She hated how everyone seemed to have that special person; someone who gave them a look of unconditional love. Naruto had given her something close to that but it wasn't true love. What they shared was brief lust and consequently pure remorse. She thought back to the woman he had introduced as his girlfriend and thinking he was settling since she turned him down. However Naruto looked at Hinata the same way Ino looked at Sai, lovingly. And she hated it. Sakura hated that Naruto moved on to someone so beautiful and of better social class than her.

She was sick of being left behind and alone.

"Look if you aren't going to focus on me, we should just reschedule for another day," Ino said bitterly. "Or I can come with my mom later. At least I'll know she'll give me the attention I deserve for _my_ special day."

Suddenly feeling guilty, Sakura shook her head. "Sorry. I promise to make today all about you. No more looking at my phone."

Ino frowned before sighing. "Okay, I can't stay mad at you anyways. It's not like you slept with my man, homewrecker." She flicked her forehead painfully. Sakura yelped and scowled. "Oh c'mon. You make it too easy."

As Ino continued to try on gowns, Sakura discreetly checked her phone for any new messages. But there were no new notifications. Once Ino had narrowed down her choice to three gowns for her next visit, they called it a day. They left the boutique and Ino scoffed as Sakura quickly sent Sasuke another text.

x-x

Sasuke quickly deleted all messaged from Sakura, without even listening to them as soon as they lit up his phone. It's not like she had anything of value to say. He figured he got all he would out of her and even Naruto failed to provide him with any new information. He thought that he'd be hysterically calling him about how Hinata had enough and demanded a divorce. Sasuke was sure she'd pick up on the perfume but maybe she really didn't care.

To be honest, Sasuke couldn't say he knew Hinata as well as he liked. She was so shy and quiet when Naruto brought her along to a get together. He felt the attraction and could tell he intimidated her; the way her eyes looked away every time she caught him staring delighted him. Someone with her upbringing should have been used to his demeanor but she cowered in his presence and it made him feel dominant. It was like she could tell he was powerful and not like the rest. It was probably the reason why she was so attached to Naruto, the so- called safe bet. The blond was someone who wouldn't force her to push her boundaries.

And that's what Sasuke wanted to do. He wanted to bring her out of her shell and strip away her defenses. Sasuke wanted to be the man to help her bloom into what he saw as her true potential. But she had her eyes solely on Naruto, filled with admiration and affection. It ate away at him that here he was, Sasuke Uchiha, desired by nearly everyone but her, the woman who should be his wife. Ego bruised, he kept his distance. Declining to be Naruto's best man at the wedding and spend any time with them because he thought it was useless to pursue someone who didn't give him a second look, someone who was loyal to one man.

But things changed and his desires were reignited. Walking confiudently to their door, he rang the doorbell to Naruto's apartment knowing full well that he wouldn't be the one to answer. After all, he was waiting for Sasuke to show up at a restaurant but it'd be Sakura who'd be his lunch date.

Hinata opened the door slowly, confusion written over her face. "Hi, um Naruto's not here. I think he has his phone if you want to try him there. Do you have his number?"

He fought his urge to smirk. "That's okay, I was actually hoping to talk to you."

Hinata frowned. "Okay…what do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke tried to sound concerned. "May I come inside? It's rather private and sensitive." Realizing she had been blocking the entrance, she quickly moved. "Thanks." His fingers lightly brushed hers as he accepted a glass of water from her. She quickly retracted her hand and sat across him. She wore a plain white t-shirt and black lounging pants.

"So what's on your mind?" Hinata asked. She always felt uncomfortable in his presence; it was mostly his apparent dislike of her. She didn't know what she did that irritated him.

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward. "I know, Hinata. I know what Naruto's been doing." Instead of looking upset or distraught, she merely looked away in annoyance. "He told me about his ongoing affair with Sakura."

'On going?' She laughed humorlessly. 'I guess he really hasn't stopped. I guess she's probably having his child. I need to hurry up and get everything in order in case he decides to divorce me soon and leave me with nothing.'

"Even though I think of him as a dear friend, I can't excuse Naruto's behavior," Sasuke continued and reached out to grab her hands. "You don't deserve to be treated like that and I'm here for you."

Pulling away, Hinata tried to look appreciative. "Sasuke, I don't know what he told you but don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. Maybe you should be talking to him instead?"

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Aren't you angry? Naruto is _still_ seeing Sakura. He keeps a separate phone for her to call and constantly checks up on her. She's told me."

"Well I think he would since she's pregnant," she replied. Now it was his turn to look confused. While it certainly would have made his plan easier, he didn't think it was true. "With his child. I heard him talking a while back. Didn't you know?"

"How long ago?"

She tapped her chin. "I think she must be three or four months along by now."

"She's not pregnant. I saw her last week and she's as scrawny as ever. She even had wine to drink. A lot actually, I think she has a problem," Sasuke informed her. "So you must've misheard."

Hinata shrugged. "Then I guess she went through with it and had an abortion." With news that she wasn't expecting anymore, Hinata had bought herself more time as well.

Her nonchalant attitude confused him. She should have been a blubbering mess or irate at the news that her husband had impregnated another woman but she acted like they were talking about the weather. So he went with a different approach.

"So you don't care anymore?"

"Oh I care," she said, failing to sound convincing. "But I can't change the past."

Sasuke chuckled. "So that's why you hooked up with that guy at the bar?" Hinata's smile fell. "Yeah, I saw you. Even took a photo to make sure I wasn't seeing things."

Now caught, Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Why are you really here, Sasuke? Are you going to flaunt it in my face and threaten to go tell Naruto? Do you think you can blackmail me? Well do it. Tell him, I was planning on leaving him anyways."

Sasuke smiled at the news, so she wasn't oblivious or naïve anymore. "You misunderstand me. I would never force you to do anything. Hinata, I'm not the guy you think I am. Frankly, I'm happy you finally see Naruto for who he really is. He cheated on you with someone so below you and it makes me angry. He should have been grateful you even looked his way. But he's squandered it away."

Still feeling uneasy, Hinata crossed her arms. "Why are you saying this? Aren't you supposed to be his friend? And hers?" Naruto certainly made it seem like the trio's bond was unbreakable.

He laughed. "Childhood pals but we all have to grow up sometime, right? I won't tell Naruto, actually I told him it was only fair you return the favor if you wanted to go out. Pissed him off but I can't wait for you to tell him."

Relieved once he deleted the photo, Hinata felt a shift in their relationship. She was bluffing about not caring if he told Naruto; she didn't have nearly enough to move out yet. "Don't hold your breath, that won't be for a while. I have to make sure I can stand on my own two feet before I serve him the papers."

"If its money, I can give you-" he started.

Hinata waved her hands frantically. "It's okay. I'm not looking for a handout or any pity. I'm actually doing well for myself."

Sasuke scowled inwardly. He wanted her to just leave Naruto already and if money was an issue, he could certainly set her up in a nice place, like his for instance. But maybe she was trying to prove something to herself and he knew she wouldn't react positively to his pestering.

"And until then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "How do you deal living with him, knowing that he thinks he's playing you for a fool?"

"Bear with it," Hinata said. "Oh, but don't feel bad for me. I'm enjoying myself."

Sasuke leaned back and smirked. "As you should but wouldn't it be safer to have fun with people you know instead of strangers at the bar?" He watched as she blushed, catching on to his meaning. "Wouldn't it be the ultimate screw you to Naruto if you, well, screw around with me instead?"

"Ah so that's what you really want," she said. It would be a lie to say that Sasuke wasn't attractive, he made her knees weak but it wasn't lust exactly, it was fear. But now she felt excited.

"Yeah, I think it's time I stop _respecting_ your relationship with Naruto seeing as you both don't care anymore. Actually he's having lunch with her as we speak. So what do you say?"

Hinata softly shook her head at Naruto's activities but she had to admit that she didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to morals anymore. "The man at the bar wasn't the only one, does that bother you?" she asked.

Sasuke tapped his foot, slightly irritated. "The man who dropped you off that other day?"

"He was another," she mused. "But there are more." Hinata thought of Shi and if his schedule had cleared up. Kakashi was still on her radar but she didn't want to get too involved since they were treading dangerous waters already. It was different with Genma, what they had was harmless indulgence.

"I don't need to know," he snapped. It was a lie; Sasuke did want to their names. He wanted to see how low she had sunk because of Naruto. He wanted to see how hard he would have to work to show her she didn't have to seek anyone else, that he was enough to satisfy all her needs.

"If we do this I want you to understand that this isn't exclusive or anything. If I feel like releasing tension and you're available then yeah, we can fuck. But think about this carefully. I consider my marriage dead so I have no problem doing this. Are you sure you're willing to throw your friendship away?"

Sasuke immediately nodded. "Don't worry. There isn't any guilt from my side," he said. "And no strings attached works for me." He would agree to her conditions for now. He'd take what he could now and work with it.

Hinata stood up and motioned for him to follow. Sasuke was stunned that it would happen so quickly but he wasn't going to complain. She was nude by the time he went in her bedroom. Hinata looked over her shoulder. "Well?"

x-x

When Naruto returned home, he was in a foul mood. Not only had Sasuke stood him up but he ran into Sakura who looked just as pleased as he did. After the abortion, she looked sicker. While he felt bad he hoped Sasuke would swoop in and lift her spirits and attention away from him. But by the look of things, she looked as miserable as ever.

Oddly, Sakura didn't leave in a huff. It was like she was waiting for someone as well. Naruto turned his chair around and after another fifteen minutes, realized his friend wasn't coming. However, he didn't go home right away. Seeing Hinata right after seeing Sakura left a horrible feeling in his gut; guilt for betraying his loving wife. So after leaving a very colorful voicemail on Sasuke's phone, he wandered around for a bit. He sat at the park for a bit, thinking about how badly he had screwed up. Her eyes no longer gleamed when they looked his way; there was only hurt and disdain.

His jaw hurt from clenching it so much. Before returning, he made a quick stop to a nearby flower shop and bought a bouquet of white lilies; they were Hinata's favorite. As much as he tried to smile, he couldn't quell the feeling that things between them could never be repaired.

"Hinata? I'm home." He placed the bouquet on the counter when he heard a thump coming from her, his former, bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes!" she called out. She tried to glare at Sasuke who only tightened his grip around her waist, making him go deeper. The knob began to jingle and Hinata's heart began to race as she fought back a moan.

"So I bought you something, can I come in?" Naruto asked as his best friend continued to screw Hinata.

"No!" she called out. His small smile fell. "I'm sick…"

"Oh, do you want me to get you something?"

"N-no! I j-just need to sleep." She hoped he would just drop the matter. 'Why isn't Sasuke slowing down?!'

Beads of sweat covered Sasuke as he continued, enjoying the vulgarity of it all.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better. I'll go to the store later and get you some soup," he said. "Get better." They heard him walk away and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"How long you think it'll be until he leaves?" Sasuke asked with a grunt. She didn't reply; instead bit her lip to keep her moans quiet. "I guess I'll just have to wait it out here." He smirked as she pushed back against him.

'It's just as fucking great as I imagined,' he thought as he stared at the back of her head. 'But I refuse to share. Hinata is mine!'

* * *

Ayyyy, seems like ol' boy Flanders is now lurking around certain stories. Um, your bias is showing. Internet narc gave me a warning of sorts and even put me on a community watch list. The timing is suspicious but oh well I guess things are getting too spicy for the pepper, so unfortunately no more _explicit/hardcore_ fellatio, cunnilingus, raw fucking, or jerking off. I've gone back and watered down previous chapters as much as possible. Ahem, a moment of silence for the smut, please…

Now I did create an Ao3 account (and a Tumblr) in case something happens, so I'll have the smutty parts up there at a later date. I have the same username on both sites. But I'm not leaving this site because as we all know what matters is the money shot and final payoff. The watered down version will be here, because _won't somebody please think of the children_? Tbh, he was probably the best hallway monitor his school ever had.

I guess I'll just have to focus more on the Sakura/Naruto torture which has been tame as hell in my opinion. So the real fun begins!


	6. Quality Time

Naruto stared at her bare legs, so smooth and tempting. He swallowed as she stretched and rubbed them together. Hinata was sitting on the couch reading a book; she wore an oversized shirt and black shorts that fell slightly below her ass.

"Hinata?" She looked up from the page. "I was thinking that since we didn't do anything for our anniversary, that it might be nice if we get out of the city and go to a resort. You know, for my birthday?"

She knew it was approaching; her phone had reminded her to go shopping for his gift and she took the opportunity to erase any other reminders of special occasions that were associated with him. "Don't you go alone with your friends every year? Why make this any different?" She frowned; typically his birthday trip consisted of him going to a two day trip with his friends. The two would have a special dinner before he left but that was never going to happen again.

He rubbed his neck. "I thought we could do something special, just the two of us? Besides, they'll understand." Truthfully, the group had been fractured after his affair became known. Ino and Sakura usually joined them but after it all went down, everyone took sides. While the guys didn't completely let Naruto off the hook, they didn't give Sakura a second chance. Ino, being her best friend, was the only one who still kept in touch with her. "And I was thinking you might enjoy the spa. You've been working so hard and your boss agreed to give you a few days off when I called him. He says you deserve it."

Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It upset her that Naruto had overstepped his boundaries and interfered with her work. It's not that she didn't want a vacation; it was more about his audacity. Kakashi was finally getting into a groove even as she started to rein back her rewards. But he still got frisky every now and then.

"Who did you speak to?" she asked. Hopefully Iruka wouldn't be too upset.

"Mr. Umino? He said your partner was going to be pulled aside for a bit to work on something else so the timing works out!" Naruto beamed and her shoulders fell. She couldn't use her work as an excuse.

Hinata bit her lip. "But wouldn't you rather spend time with your friends? You hardly ever see them and I could relax here. You don't have to spend money on some spa."

He frowned softly. "But see it's going to be my birthday and I wanted to spend it with you, too. I should have included you a long time ago."

"It's fine," she insisted. "I actually prefer it if you took your trip with them. Don't feel obligated to take me." 'Please drop it. Just leave me alone.'

Naruto leaned over the couch and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed as he lowered his head to the crook of her neck. "Please. I won't ask you for anything else."

"Okay," she sighed. Hinata just wanted him to let go of her. "But we can't stay for long. I haven't been there a whole year yet and don't want them to think I'm a slacker."

Naruto grinned. "YES! Sorry, um we'll leave Friday night and be back Tuesday morning."

She grimaced when he kissed her cheek. There was a time when he made her feel flustered with a simple peck but now she felt nothing. Hinata didn't want to give him false hope that they were going to fix their marriage. This trip he arranged would be counterproductive to her plans.

He excitedly showed her the resort and spa that he booked but she was too anxious to pay attention to the itinerary he had planned. "You'll love it, Hinata!" Naruto tried to kiss her lips this time but she moved away. "Heh. Sorry. I'm going to work on some stuff in my room but if you have any questions you can come in."

Thinking quickly she dialed a friend of his that she got along with easily. "Kiba? Hi…Yeah it's me. Listen, I heard Naruto's trip was cancelled but I feel bad. So I have an idea…"

Once she secured his assistance, Hinata felt slightly better. She didn't want to go and see his friends. They probably knew about the affair by now; Naruto was kind of an open book with his emotions. It irked her that she'd be pitied and Hinata wasn't looking forward to that. However, it paled in comparison to being alone with Naruto.

Hinata briefly wondered if he had ever done something with Sakura on these trips. She wouldn't put it past them since she was so willing in the past to believe everything Naruto said. Hopefully his friends would have enough sense not to bring her along. It wasn't that she wanted to keep them apart; it was hard enough living with Naruto. Seeing Sakura would only aggravate her.

x-x

"For the hundredth time it's fine, Hinata," Kakashi said. "I think I can manage a few days without you. Besides, Iruka is going on vacation too so I'll be filling in for him. Relax."

She scrunched her nose. "Fine. But if you need me to come back sooner, I'll do it."

"Not looking forward to time alone with the husband?" he teased. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Okay, _if_ I do need you, I'll call. But I doubt it. C'mon, it's just a few days."

Huffing, Hinata crossed her arms. "A few days without pay."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll see if we can have you work overtime to make up for those hours. But I'm not making any promises." She brightened up and hugged him. "And don't have too much fun. I'm getting used to your methods of persuasion."

He held her face tenderly, placing his lips ever so slightly on hers and traced her lips with his tongue. Kakashi then deepened the kiss when he felt her respond. His hands moved from her breasts down to reach under her dress. Hinata moaned as his hand touched her lower lips and he started to rub down there.

"Kakashi…"

The phone rang and they both jerked away out of instinct. Hinata leaned over and cleared her throat before answering. Kakashi grinned as an idea popped in his head. He sat behind her and yanked her dress up. She shook her head in protest. "Stop," she mouthed.

However, he was determined to see this through. Kakashi bent her over his desk, moved her panties to the side and licked at her center. "Ah!" Hinata cried out "...Sorry I just bumped into something…no it's fine. Mmmm!...I'll tell him…T-thank you! Goodbye!" She stumbled putting the phone back down.

"Who was it?" he asked coolly between his licks.

"Iruka…just wants you…oh god… to meet with his client… on Friday," she panted.

He smirked; Hinata was such a good assistant. Kakashi slipped a finger inside her hot center, then another. She moaned in ecstasy. He stood up, sensing she was losing the strength to stand up. His mouth was on hers instantly, kissing her deeply while his thumb massaged her clit and his finger slowly rubbed her G-spot.

After the first spasm, he slowed his movements causing her to push against him. "This feels so good!" she moaned and he resumed pumping faster. Hinata hated when she gave him complete control of her body without a second thought but he was just so determined when he wanted to be.

It was too much. Within a few seconds her back was arched, her body rigid, her head thrown back, and a euphonious cry escaped from her lips as she succumbed to a very powerful orgasm.

Kakashi stared as she was overcome with bliss and thought he'd never seen her more beautiful, with her hair all a mess and the flushed face; he couldn't help but kiss her again. Allowing her to fall back into the cradle of his arm, he smirked, "I hope you don't miss me too much."

She giggled seductively and turned around. "And I hope you don't work yourself into the ground without me. I'd hate to find my work load piled up." With a blush and a wicked smile she brought his head down and resumed their make out session.

It was a dangerous game they were playing and if caught they would surely pay the consequences. But their rendezvous hadn't roused any suspicions yet. No one had thought much of their late nights since the project assigned to Kakashi was complicated. If anything they were just surprised Hinata hadn't quit yet, knowing how difficult Kakashi could be.

"He is demanding at times," Hinata had commented to Iruka. "But he's easy to please once you get to know him. He's not as focused at times but I'll take what I can get."

But Kakashi told himself that it was actually helping the company; he had certainly never been as motivated before. As much as he was looking forward to finishing and finally sleeping with her, Kakashi lamented that he will miss working with her after this was over.

x-x

Thankfully, Naruto's friends were much more considerate than she gave them credit for. Kiba managed to gather quite a few people that Hinata could use as a buffer between her and Naruto. Kiba, who had a pretty brunette on his arm, stood in front of everyone. He waved enthusiastically at the approaching pair. "Hey!"

Naruto faltered in his steps, his hand gripping Hinata's. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Hinata said nervously. "I felt bad that you cancelled on your friends so I asked Kiba to gather as many of them as he could so that we can _all_ celebrate your birthday."

Just as he was going to protest, she smiled at him. It was just like how she used to smile back then, before he broke her heart. "Awesome," he strained out. As thoughtful as she was being, Naruto was disappointed they wouldn't be alone.

This trip was supposed to be for the two of them; he'd show her just how much he truly did love her. She'd fall in love with him again and they could finally be intimate again. He wanted to see her writhe in pleasure, shout out that she loved him, and pull him close instead of squirm away. They'd leave with a renowned sense of passion and devotion, hopefully having conceiving a child this weekend.

But it'd be harder to do when they had to hang out with everyone else and he worried that she had done this purposely. Naruto resisted her attempts to pull his hand away as they greeted the others. He noticed that Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Sai had brought their significant others.

Once free of his grip, Naruto could see that Hinata was uncomfortable with the majority of the women there; one was Sakura's best friend while two others were in Ino's bridal party. She gravitated towards Kiba's girlfriend and made idle talk. He narrowed his eyes when Kiba threw his arms around the woman and his wife. He had taken the news of his affair the worse out of his friends; after all, Kiba introduced the two and he suspected Kiba still had a crush on Hinata. He would have to watch him closely.

"So should we just meet down here for lunch in two hours?" Shikamaru asked. "It gives us enough time to get to our rooms and rest for a bit."

Just as Naruto was about to grab Hinata's bag, it was snatched by someone else. "What-? Sasuke!" Hinata quickly turned around to see him hug Sasuke. "You, too?"

Sasuke smirked. "Happy Birthday." He looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Hinata. She had a look of alarm but quickly turned back to Kiba.

"You've never joined us before," Naruto pointed out. "But I'm glad to see you."

With his eyes trained at her backside, Sasuke grinned. "Glad to be here."

Naruto didn't think it was weird that Sasuke had followed them to their room; he was carrying Hinata's bag even though both of them insisted it wasn't needed. However he did think it was rude when Sasuke decided to lie on their bed. Hinata didn't look pleased either but proceeded to unpack her belongings.

"Thanks for coming, but you should probably head to your room. I know jet lag can be a bitch," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke put his arms behind his head. "Eh, I'm not that tired. I got here a few days ago, I got a suite in the upper floor. But you guys have a pretty good set up here," he ribbed. "It's quaint." He would have assumed Naruto would go all out for a honeymoon suite but it looked like he just book a regular room, which was fine by him. It just proved how much better he was.

"Yeah, well we can't all be born with a silver spoon in our mouths," Naruto muttered.

"Your wife was," he retorted.

"That's different! She's not stuck up," Naruto sputtered. He looked apologetically at her and she shrugged.

Returning to her bag, Hinata rolled her eyes. She hadn't planned on Sasuke coming along but his little jabs were a bit childish. She could feel his eyes on her. Although she had flirting with danger when Genma dropped her off or when she screwed Sasuke in her room, there was still safeguards in place. Naruto was drunk and out of it on one occasion and a door prevented him from walking in on her and Sasuke. This time he would be well aware of his surroundings.

"Knock, knock." Hinata sprinted to open the door and smiled at Kiba. "I just wanted to stop by and see if you guys wanted to check things out before we met with everyone else."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm too tired. So we should stay-"

"Sure!" Hinata grabbed her purse and followed Kiba out. Naruto clenched his jaw and briskly emptied out his bag. Sasuke could see he was pissed and frankly so was he. He didn't like that she had brushed him off or that Kiba was able to easily lure her away. The vet was nothing special but he decided it didn't hurt to keep an eye on him, too.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to rest for a bit." He left without another word. One way or the other he would have her, no matter what the consequences. Managing to find them, Sasuke tagged along as Kiba walked around in amazement.

"This is a pretty swanky place. Me and Tamaki might have to come back for our honeymoon," he blurted out. Frantically he turned around to see Hinata's eyes widen in shock.

"You're engaged!?"

He quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh! I haven't asked her yet. I haven't thought of the right moment but maybe I can do it while we're here."

As Hinata laughed giddily, Sasuke couldn't help but feel the same. He didn't buy his explanation that his girlfriend was tired and assumed he wanted some time alone with Hinata. However, after seeing how they interacted, he saw that there was no real threat here. "Congrats," he said.

Kiba shook his hand and gave them a sneak peek of the ring he had bought. Sasuke didn't think it was anything to feel proud of; subconsciously his eyes glanced at Hinata's bare fingers and smiled.

"Do you want any help?" she asked. "Or are you trying to do it when you're alone?"

He shrugged and shuffled his feet. "I don't know. All I know is I just want it to be special."

"Aww," she hugged him. "Well if you need any help, I'm here."

"We both are since we're the only ones to know, right?" Sasuke added. He winked at Hinata as Kiba roughly patted him on the back.

"Thanks man. You know, I used to think you were a bit of a selfish asshole," he said. "But I'm glad you proved me wrong."

x-x

Lunch was pretty uneventful aside from Sasuke's attempt to sit beside Hinata. He was unknowingly thwarted by Karui who raised an eyebrow, forcing him to sit on the other side of Naruto. His mood only worsened when Kiba suggested that there be guy time, giving the women to bond together at the spa.

Aside from Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, everyone agreed. Selfishly, both of them wanted to spend time with Hinata while she wasn't anticipating on socializing with just the women. Hinata was never a social butterfly but she felt anxious with this particular group.

"Alright then, we'll see you guys later!" Karui dragged Temari along while Hinata trailed behind Ino and Tamaki. Noticing her reluctance, Naruto hoped she had a bad time. It would make her less inclined to be apart from him.

The first stop was to a sauna and Hinata sat on the end with Tamaki. Ino and Karui were chatting about animatedly while Temari leaned her head back and grinned. She hoped that they would be too distracted to include her in any conversation. Hinata turned to Tamaki, "So how long have you been with Kiba?"

The brunette blushed. "About a year but it feels like we know each other better than anyone. I really love him."

Hinata smiled at her, excited for Kiba's proposal and hoped she could see it happen.

"Do you think he's going to pop the question soon?" Temari asked. Tamaki shrugged but Hinata could see that she was optimistic and she smiled wider.

"Ugh if I don't tie the knot soon, I'll be pissed," Karui said. "We've been dating for three years and no hint of Choji wanting to settle down!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Temari snorted. "Sometimes you don't need a whole ceremony to prove your love."

Ino pointed at Temari. "Not everyone can be like you two, all laid back. For some of us, marriage is important."

"Really? What's the difference between my relationship and Hinata's?" Temari asked. "A piece of paper?" Hinata flinched and Ino smacked Temari's shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Shut up," Ino hissed.

But Temari scowled before looking at Hinata. "It's nothing personal. I'm just saying that you guys love each other like we do. But maybe there is something to having a legal document say it. What martial advice do you have for the rest of us? There must be some secret since he's taken you to a place like this."

Hinata almost chuckled at Ino's look of exasperation. "I'm not an expert," she replied. "I think I'm ready for my massage. See you guys later." Quickly and abruptly, she left them.

The others looked at each other but Ino pretended to be unaffected. "What a bitch," Karui said. "If it wasn't her husband's birthday, I'd say we ditch her."

Temari chuckled while Tamaki shifted uncomfortably; she kind of liked Hinata. But Ino groaned and nervously tapped her foot before standing up. "Alright, listen up. I'm telling you this so you can watch what you say around her. Don't repeat it to anyone, okay?"

The others nodded. "The reason why they're acting weird is because he cheated on her."

"What?!"

"With who?!"

"That asshole!"

Ino waved her hands. "Shhh! Look before I say anything else you two have to promise to stay in my bridal party. I already ordered your dresses."

Temari shook her head. "Oh my god, Sakura? He cheated on his wife with her?" Karui opened her mouth in shock. "Oh come on, it all makes sense now. I thought it was weird since she wasn't here. Wow, he's a real piece of work." Although she had a crooked grin, Temari was livid. She thought that Hinata was stuck up since she constantly turned down invitations for double dates after getting along so well when they first met.

"Ino, I know she's your best friend but that's messed up," Karui added. While she didn't exactly hate the pink haired woman before, her opinion of her greatly sank. She also felt bad for judging Hinata based on a few minutes of knowing her.

"But don't say anything! It's hard enough being here, okay? How do you think I feel? Just pretend everything's normal," she insisted. Reluctantly they agreed while Tamaki was still baffled.

Once they were ready to face Hinata, they left the sauna and headed for the massage parlor. Hinata was still there and Temari had an urge to hug her. There were two tables per room and Temari took the same one as Hinata.

The massages didn't exactly provide a good place to talk freely and Hinata was glad for that. She was able to listen to the pleasant sound track they had on while the masseuse worked her magic. She sat up once she was done and smiled blissfully. Nothing made her body feel as relaxed as that. As she got off, Temari turned to her and smiled.

Taken back by her sudden friendliness, Hinata smiled back. "I hope you enjoy your massage. I'll wait outside for you guys."

During their pedicure, Hinata felt something was off. Their conversations consisted mostly of tabloid gossip and what the resort offered. It was strange that no one brought up their relationship; Karui even changed the subject when Hinata asked Tamaki how they met. When they all hugged her goodbye, it was obvious that someone, most likely Ino, told them. The blond avoided eye contact with her but Hinata didn't want to make an issue out of it so she simply smiled.

x-x

Naruto whistled as he carried a box of chocolates to his room. He visited a candy shop after hanging out with the guys and bought the sweets hoping to get a smile out of Hinata. As he got on the elevator, he saw Temari arguing with Shikamaru in the hall. However just as the door was about to close, Temari saw him and flipped him off. He frowned; Naruto didn't know what he did to piss her off but thankfully Hinata wasn't anything like her.

He opened his door and looked for her. Hinata was soundly sleeping on the bed, holding a pillow against her chest. 'How could I have strayed from you? I'm such a moron,' he thought. She looked peaceful and he quietly placed the box down before taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. There was just enough space for him to lie behind her. Carefully he got in position, freezing when she slightly moved to the shift in the bed. But she remained asleep.

Naruto got comfortable and wrapped his arms around Hinata. It had been so long since he could do this and he tightened his hold. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent. It aroused him to feel her small body against his. Her generous ass was pressed against his growing erection and he gradually rubbed himself against her. With her flimsy dress and his shorts, it wouldn't take much to slide in.

Groaning, he restrained himself. The last thing he needed was her to be completely put off by his advances. But he wanted to be inside her so bad. He cursed her for having better control over her sexual urges; if Hinata was just as needy as him, they would have had sex a long time ago. His control started to wane when he looked down at her breasts.

Hesitantly he cupped her left breast and gently squeezed. Biting his lip so intensely nearly caused him to draw blood. A shiver ran down his spine when she softly moaned. 'Fuck it.' He was about to rouse her awake when a series of harsh knocks made him fall off the bed. Hinata sleepily opened her eyes and Naruto hurried to answer it.

"What?!"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's hard on and scoffed. "Did I interrupt your special time with your right hand?"

"Shut the fuck up," he replied but closed the door enough to block his erection. "What is it?"

"Kiba was wondering if Hinata's here," he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering what Kiba wanted with his wife. "But judging by your appearance-"

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked groggily.

He froze. There had to be another reason; Sasuke refused to believe she would give in to Naruto. There was nothing he could offer to make up for stooping so low and sleeping with that shrew. He glared at Naruto and clenched his fist.

Hinata opened the door and Naruto quickly moved past her. "Kiba's asking for me?"

Looking at her appearance, he nodded stiffly. She rubbed her face and inhaled before looking at a nearby mirror. "Okay, let's go."

"H-hinata!" She turned back to see Naruto awkwardly sticking his upper body out. "We're having dinner at the Korean place."

"Okay." She hurried after Sasuke who rolled his eyes when she managed to squeeze between the elevator doors. "So did he say it was about _you know what_?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Whatever."

She frowned at his coldness. "Fine if you don't want to be a part of this, don't. Just tell me where he wants to meet and I can go by myself." Suddenly the elevator jerked to a halt, nearly causing her to stumble into the wall.

"Did you fuck him?" Sasuke demanded to know. She looked confused and he grasped at his hair. "You said you were going to leave him. Are you just playing with him? Because you don't have to screw him to do that!"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked slowly.

"Naruto! He was fucking stiff when he answered the door. Were you two-?"

Hinata looked appalled. "No! I haven't let him touch me in a long time. I don't know what you think happened but I was sleeping when you knocked on our door. I didn't even know he was there!"

Relieved, he dropped his shoulders before laughing. But she didn't think it was humorous. Sasuke tried to wrap his arms around her but she resisted. "You don't get to judge what I do. If I did…it's not your business. I don't belong to anyone. You knew what this was and if you're confused we can end it now."

He wanted to argue but her face quelled any disagreement. Sasuke reined in his jealousy and tried to look composed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at him expectantly. "The elevator?"

"I'm not pushing the button unless you forgive me."

"Sasuke," she said warningly. She walked back against the wall as he approached. "What about Kiba?"

"He can wait," he murmured. "I want to make it up to you. Just a quicky so I know we're okay. C'mon doesn't it turn you on doing it in a place like this?"

Hinata didn't want to give in so easily but for some reason she felt her lower body tingle. It was probably the strangely vivid wet dream she had a few minutes ago. "You better make me feel good," she told him. Sasuke smirked.

He quickly started with licking her aching center, aggressively with his tongue. Hinata blushed furiously as she felt her juices begin to flow as his tongue massaged her clit. She didn't want to lose her composure so quickly the stimulation he provided but her body was betraying her. Hinata glanced up at the corner, wondering if someone was watching her from behind a screen.

Even as after she came, he continued to eat her out and Hinata grasped the rails to stay upright. "Okay…" she breathed.

"Not yet," Sasuke grunted. She was fully exposed as he grabbed her right leg and raised it high. "Do you want more?" Hinata whimpered as he stepped between her legs and placed his cock against her opening. "Am I forgiven?"

"Get me off and you will be," she groaned before gasping when his cock slammed into her pussy. Hinata clung on to his shoulders as he began thrusting in and out of her. Her head rolled to the side and she moaned in sync with every roll of his hips.

Sasuke was driving his cock straight into her pussy, lifting her to the tiptoes of her left foot with every thrust. With this position her clit rubbed up against his cock and Hinata could feel the stimulation growing inside her.

Any concern for security barging in or the emergency phone ringing began to fade with each frantic thrust. As for Sasuke, he didn't care who watched them. He nearly drove her away and had to be careful in the future not to scare her off. He pulled her close, not wanting this moment to end.

"Ah!" she cried out. The desire growing between her legs was taking over. Her body kept responding to his; she clenched her teeth feeling the growing climax. Then she lost control. Hinata moaned loudly in his ear; her walls spasmed against the cock impaling her as her orgasm began.

"That's right! Cum for me, baby!" Sasuke grunted, increasing the pace of his fucking, which only drove her farther over the edge. Her climax was powerful; making it difficult to gather her bearings. Then she heard him grunting and felt his cock swelling inside her.

As he slammed his cock even harder into her she could feel his cum launching deep inside her. Sasuke leaned against her, continuing to drive into her until he felt the last drop release inside her. 'Get fucking pregnant,' he thought even though he knew she was taking birth control. Finally letting go of her leg, Sasuke slumped against her with his head resting on the crook of her neck.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths. "We should…" she panted. He slowly nodded and pressed the button, jerking the elevator to life. He fixed their appearance since Hinata still looked dazed and smiled at the elderly women who were waiting to enter the elevator. He grabbed her hand and rushed out.

Hinata stopped by the bathroom before she met up with Kiba, who took note of her flustered appearance, and a smug looking Sasuke. "You didn't run here did you? Hinata, I wasn't going to do it until the last day. So don't worry."

She giggled nervously and tried her best to ignore the satisfied tingling afterglow of her orgasm as they listen to Kiba's ideas.

* * *

OMG, guys…She actually followed me to Ao3 and flamed me there instead! That was hilarious and tbh, way too easy. Congrats, girl. You keep making me laugh. I hope this year gives you a bountiful amount of lovely **Sasuke x Everyone** but Sakura fics to cry over. Hey, you need something to do, amirite?

So no Sakura here but expect some special consolation next time.


	7. Engagements and Breakups

A quick update motivated by the ever loving trolls.

Warning: Not for hardcore Naruto lovers. Tbh, how did you make it this far? It's not like it's going to get better…

* * *

"Don't tell me, Sasuke cancelled?"

Naruto shrugged. "He said something came up." He wasn't surprised Sasuke had bailed, he rarely saw him this whole trip. "But it's fine. I actually wanted to spend more time with Hinata than anyone else. You guys are my best friends but sometimes we just need time to ourselves, ya know?"

"Then why did you cheat?"

Naruto glared at Kiba. Of course he'd be brutally honest but he still didn't forget that Kiba once had a crush on his wife, almost as big as Hinata's love for him. "I… don't know," he replied. "But I'm not doing that again. I really love Hinata."

Kiba snorted and Shikamaru pulled Naruto back. "Chill out." He hated that this issue was going to keep coming up. Temari chewed him out the day before for not telling her, not accepting his reasoning that it wasn't their business. Now she refused to even acknowledge Naruto when they all got together.

"But you're still going to be my best man, right dickless?" Sai asked. "You did promise."

Naruto rubbed his neck. He had accepted the position knowing full well that Sakura would be the maid of honor, and at the time was excited to spend more time with her. He had used the upcoming nuptials as excuses to be at Sakura's late at night and Hinata accepted it easily. While they were supposed to plan bachelor and bachelorette parties, they were messing around.

But things had gone to hell. He didn't want to talk or see Sakura again. How would Hinata react to him being in such a close proximity to her? "Sai…"

The pale man frowned. "You promised Naruto. I talked to Ino and she's not kicking Sakura out but we decided to change things up. You don't have to walk with her or even interact with her at all. Just stand beside us. Like you said you would."

Naruto looked away, ashamed of his behavior. "If Hinata says I can, then I will."

"I guess you really are dickless," Sai mused. Kiba gaffed and even Choji sniggered.

"Hey, I'm trying to save my marriage assholes!" He threw an empty can at Kiba's head. "I'd rather be with her than you jerks anyways!"

Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette. "Can we just stop talking about this? You should just use this opportunity to relax and clear your head. Maybe you'll come up with a way to make it up to her."

Naruto nodded. He wondered what Hinata was up to and hoped she missed him just like he missed her. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

"Fuck!" Sasuke panted as Hinata bounced on his cock. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust and he sat up. The position allowed him to suck on her breasts and she screamed as he drove harder into her.

"Ah! God!"

Sasuke smirked. If he remembered correctly, Naruto's birthday was tomorrow. He'd probably get wasted. 'Maybe he'll screw some other bitch.' He chuckled as Hinata let out a moan. 'Fine by me, I'll keep you for myself.'

"I'm cumming!" Her walls tightened around him and Sasuke forced his tongue in her mouth, kissing her as she climaxed. He pulled his lips away and came. Breathing heavily, she rested her head on his shoulder. She was too tired to remove herself from him but he didn't mind. Sasuke gingerly kissed her neck.

"Don't…don't leave any marks," she softly said much to his amusement.

"Scared he might find out?"

Hinata groaned as she moved away and fell back on the bed. Sasuke's fingers trailed down her stomach but she grabbed his hand before he reached between her legs. "It's getting late." He raised an eyebrow. "The other girls want to go shopping before we all go to the beach."

He rolled his eyes. "Shopping? What's the fun in that when we can…" Sasuke started to rub her hips suggestively.

"Sasuke, I have things do to."

"Fine," he huffed and watched as she got dressed. He tried not to look to optimistic when she kissed his lips.

"See you later," she whispered.

x-x

"Naruto!" Ino shuffled her bags as she ran towards him. She had heard alarming news from Sai and wanted to fix it quickly. "Hold on!"

The blond looked behind her and frowned, "Where's Hinata?"

"The other girls are putting on their swim suits, I had to drop this all off," she explained. "What's this  
I'm hearing about you not being Sai's best man anymore?! Are you going to leave us on our important day?"

"You don't have to put it like that," he muttered. "Is _she_ going to be the maid of honor?"

"Yes but-"

"Then I'm not going to do it," he curtly interrupted.

She stomped her feet. "Damn it Naruto! Why should we be punished for your mistakes? You know he doesn't have anyone else!" They continued to argue, drawing a crowd. Sai happened to be walking by and sighed, turned the other way. He searched around for Hinata and pulled her aside before she would walk out of the lobby.

"May I have a minute?" he asked. Hinata nodded, although a bit apprehensive since the man and she never really talked before. "I know you and Naruto are having issues and wouldn't want to interfere. But as you know my wedding's coming up. I really don't care about the planning since I want Ino to be happy. The only thing that I want is for Naruto to be my best man. I have no one else."

"I'm sorry but I don't know why you're telling me this. I already knew, I was at the engagement dinner, remember?" she replied. "Did something change?"

Sai cleared his throat. "He's refused to go along with it since…Sakura's still the maid of honor."

Hinata nodded and shuffled uncomfortably. "I see. Well our situation shouldn't affect your wedding. I'll talk to Naruto and make _sure_ he's there for you. He made a promise to be there."

For the first time since the trip started, Sai smiled at her. "Thank you and if it was up to me, I'd disinvite Sakura. We don't really get along you see."

"No, no. It's fine. The day is about you and Ino. Don't worry about anything else. But you'll understand if I don't go. I wish you two the best, though."

He tried to go for a hug but awkwardly turned it into a handshake. When he saw Ino, he told her what happened. "Really?!"

Although elated that they had managed to divert disaster, Ino felt horrible for Hinata. She had excused Sakura's behavior for so long, even when they went without talking for a few years over some childish rivalry over Sasuke. But even as her strongest defender, Ino wished Sakura could be less selfish. She rarely thought about the consequences of her actions.

x-x

Naruto was glad that Hinata had decided to use her cover up; her figure always drew unwanted attention. Thankfully she never responded to their ogling and he never felt insecure about their relationship. He tried to look more imposing to any approaching men which wasn't hard to do; only an idiot would try to approach any of the women in their group.

He thought back to when she took the initiative to pull him aside before they joined everyone else. She implored him to stay on as Sai's best man. "Don't continue to break your promises and hurt your friends. It doesn't bother me, not anymore. If anything, I'll be disappointed if you drop out."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it, for you."

"Do it for them." She tried to walk away but he snaked an arm around her small waist, keeping her firmly beside him as the others approached. Naruto could tell she was still uncomfortable with his embrace but he didn't let go until everyone started setting up.

Currently, Hinata was lying on her stomach under the large umbrella with Naruto sitting beside her. He kept looking over at her, inching to touch her. 'I can't just grab her.' His hand bumped the bottle of sunblock and he grinned.

Hinata quickly turned around when she felt someone rubbing her back under her swim cover up. "I just wanted you to use some protection-" Sasuke snorted from nearby and she almost flung some sand his way. "Just lay back."

Naruto slowly but firmly pushed her back down. Hinata hated the feeling of his hands over her body and tried to pretend it was someone else. She bit her lip when he got to her lower back, massaging her skin tenderly.

Sasuke looked behind his dark sunglasses and abruptly got up. "I'm playing!" He stood beside Kiba who hollered after having just spiked the volleyball over the net. They played for a bit, until Sasuke found his opening.

"Alright, your turn," Kiba said as he handed him the ball.

He nodded and glared at Naruto who was testing the waters with Hinata's thighs. He served it over Choji and Sai's heads, landing directly near Hinata and Naruto. While he didn't manage to clock the blonde on his head like he hoped, the ball did collide with her drink. Both were splashed with her sweet beverage.

"Sasuke, you ass!" Naruto yelled while Hinata got up and took off her black cover.

"Just go in the water, you baby," Kiba laughed. Hinata glared at Sasuke, who pretended to looked stumped, but took Kiba's suggestion. Naruto eagerly followed and she tensed when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, why don't we sneak off?" His fingers teased the outline of her bikini bottoms.

Trying to wiggle free, she shook her head. "I don't want to be rude to your friends. After all, I did invite them here to spend time with you." Suddenly Hinata felt something swimming by her legs. She shrieked and clung to him.

"What is it?"

"Something!" She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Get me out!"

Naruto looked around and saw a few children laughing nearby. One whipped a swim noodle and pointed in their direction, cackling at his prank. While he would have smacked him, right now he felt grateful to the boy. "Alright, just hold on tight."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering about sharks or eels. He took his time getting to shore and kept a firm grip on her ass even after she dropped down. "Thank you." Hinata looked upset and he took this moment to kiss her.

Although briefly stunned, she didn't allow him to open her mouth. Taking this small victory, Naruto grinned. "Nothing can hurt you while I'm around."

His mood clashed with Sasuke who looked beyond livid. He stormed off, ignoring his friends' jests about being a bad sport.

x-x

Hinata was determined to keep Naruto busy on the last day. While they slept, she could feel him scooting closer which caused her to create a makeshift pillow wall to keep him at bay. She hated that he looked at her like things were finally turning out how he hoped. This trip was supposed to be for him to have fun with his friends and leave her alone, not some futile attempt at rekindling something already dead.

Luckily Kiba pulled her away to finally put his plan in motion. While everyone else had split up into various activities, the two came together to go over the details one more time. Sasuke had claimed he was busy but Hinata could see he was peeved for some reason. However she was more concerned about making sure the proposal went without a hitch.

"Okay, so you'll sneak Tamaki out after we have Naruto's birthday dinner and keep her busy for a bit. I'll get everything ready and text when it's time to bring her around the pool area. The staff said that it's closed off at night and gave me permission to add some water lilies. They turned down the floating candles but I did get permission to use flickering candles instead. You'll ask her and when she says yes, I'll give the signal for the fireworks."

Kiba looked astonished and hugged her. "Thanks, Hinata. It's much better than what I planned."

"To be honest, the method doesn't matter. The love you share does," she replied. "But yeah, it's pretty awesome what we came up with." He laughed and hugged her tighter, picking her off her feet.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them. He had seen their little looks and caught them frequently sneaking off together this whole trip. He stormed over and harshly pulled Hinata off of him. She stumbled back due to the force but he kept a painful grip on her forearm. "Naruto-!"

"Stay the fuck away from my wife!" he shouted. Kiba rolled his eyes but Naruto pushed him back even further. "I knew you still had feelings for her but she chose me! Hinata married me!"

Hinata winced as her arm painfully throbbed. "Naruto, let go."

He turned his eyes to her. "Did you like him giving you all those looks? Did you?!"

Infuriated, she tried to tug her arm free but Naruto pulled her close. "Let me go!"

Just as he was about to lean down and say something, he was violently pulled away. Incensed he looked up, expecting to see Kiba but Sasuke stared back at him. Naruto glanced towards Hinata who was being comforted by Kiba. "Stay away-!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kiba shouted. Karui quickly ushered Hinata away while Choji grabbed a firm hold of Kiba who looked enraged. "Don't try to blame everyone else for your failed marriage! You have no one to blame but yourself, asshole! No one made you cheat on her!"

Sasuke harshly pulled Naruto away before security could be called on the whole group. He shoved Naruto against a wall. "What did you do to her?" his voice was cold and threatening.

"Nothing! I just pushed him off of her. The fucker was making moves all weekend long!" Naruto argued. "That chick he brought is just a fucking cover. Kiba is trying to take Hinata away from me!"

He chuckled humorlessly. "You're such an idiot. Kiba is going to ask her to marry him."

"Hinata?!"

"No, you moron! Tamaki. Hinata and I found out. She was helping him plan a romantic proposal or some shit like that," Sasuke replied. "He was going to do it sometime today."

Feeling weak, Naruto slumped down. "You're not lying?" Sasuke gave him a reproachful look. "Shit! I screwed up." Without another word he got up and hurried to their room. He tried to open the door but she had used the security latch to keep him out.

"Hinata!"

"Not now, Naruto," Karui said. "Just leave her alone right now."

"I just want to apologize, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Hinata. Please let me in!" he pleaded. He heard voices talking in low tones and an hour later the door finally opened. Karui stood in front of a stoic Hinata who had her bag in hand. "H-hinata?"

"The flowers should be delivered to your room in an hour. Keep them hydrated until it's time to set up." She hugged the dark skinned woman. "Thank you for doing this. It means a lot."

"No problem." Karui glared at Naruto who was still trying to process what this meant. "Have a safe trip back."

Hinata tried to walk past Naruto but as he went to grab her, he saw the bruise forming on her arm. Ashamed, he let them leave without saying anything. He slumped down on the bed and raked his scalp, feeling like an idiot for assuming things. This trip was supposed to revive their marriage but he made it worse.

Naruto just wanted things to go back to how they used to be. When he came across her birth control pills, he refused to believe it was for anything other than their intimacy. He knew she wasn't ready but maybe she was preparing just in case. The only thing he could laugh at right now was how Sasuke was wrong; Hinata was loyal, almost to a fault.

x-x

Naruto made it home a few hours after Hinata did. She didn't look surprised but quickly resumed making her dinner. All he cared about was that she was here, still within his reach.

"Can I hear it again?" Naruto asked after an agonizingly long silence. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Remember when we were at the counseling session? He asked you if you still loved me and you said you did. Say it again, I need to hear you say it just once more."

"I said I wouldn't be there if I didn't," she corrected. "I can't see myself saying it again given the circumstances."

Naruto looked down, feeling his heartbreak. The aching pain throbbed in his chest as her words slowly sank in. "You… don't love me anymore?"

Hinata turned around, trying to focus on her food. She would not be made out to be the villain in this story. She might not be the victim anymore since they were both guilty of infidelity but she wasn't going to give him any hope that there was anything left to salvage from the destruction his affair caused. She thought that by keeping her distance, he'd slowly put things together. Once she was ready, she'd serve him the papers and he'd sign without reluctance. They'd part ways and wouldn't look back.

However his refusal to give up, something she once admired was blinding him from the truth. There was nothing to save.

"I love you, Hinata. I always did and always will."

She rolled her eyes, trying to quiet the voice that told her she should be more considerate. It was his birthday after all, but it was that kind of thinking that made her a push over for so many years. That same voice allowed her to look past his flaws and shortcomings, happy he even gave her a chance to be by his side. A stronger voice told her that she was done being duped into believing his lies any longer. Hinata was fooled once but never again.

"Don't you love me?"

Frustrated, she turned off the stove and wiped her hands. "That's the problem. That's always been the problem with us. I've loved you so much that I've forgotten to love myself. So just stop trying. It will never get better."

Naruto quickly moved to stop her from storming out, like she always did. This time he refused to let her walk away. He had given her time to think and calm down in the past and maybe that wasn't the best way to go about this. It seemed all it had done was create more distance between them.

He caged her between his arms and leaned down. "I did something shitty but I'm sorry. I know you're trying to push me away and I deserve it. But I will never leave you and I'll never let you go. I love you too much, Hinata."

Hinata felt unnerved, his body easily towered over her petite figure. She remembered how easily he could throw her around. "Move, Naruto."

"You promised you'd stay through bad times and good," he said. "You promised you'd always be there with me. By my side forever, remember?"

"Like you promised to be faithful?" She looked away. "We both said things and made promises we didn't keep. We made a mistake so the best thing to do is-"

"I won't do it," Naruto said in a low tone. "I won't give you a divorce. I'm not letting you go."

Frantically, he began to kiss her neck and she gasped when his hands gripped her hips. "You're mine." Naruto picked her up and pressed himself between her legs.

"Stop!" Hinata cried out. Genuine fear coursed throughout her body. "D-don't!"

"Just let me show you. How much-" He struggled to undo his zipper and she took that opening to push him off.

"I said no!" Slapping him, she glared as he staggered back. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again!"

"H-hinata. I'm-"

Hinata rushed to her room and locked the door. Her body shook and she hugged herself. As confident as she felt recently, all it took was Naruto to forcefully touch her for it to crumble down. She hated that she started to cry again, hated that he could still cause her so much pain when she tried to numb those feelings. But most of all, she hated being trapped.

Naruto pounded on her door while begging for forgiveness. He didn't know what came over him, but the moments he was in close proximity to his wife, the only thing in his mind was how he wanted to feel her again. Her kisses were the sweetest and her submissiveness fueled his sexual appetite. She was such a giver in their relationship. "I'm sorry, Hinata!" he shouted, banging on the door. He slid down and crouched over, upset that he had frightened her with his impulses.

x-x

The following morning came much too quickly for both of them. Hinata started to gather her luggage while Naruto sat outside. He could hear the sounds of things being opened and zipped up. 'She's not leaving me. She can't. I did so much to keep her.' Slowly, his denial started to give way to anger. 'I'm not letting her leave me!'

As he readied to knock down the door, he heard the soft click and his greatest fears were confirmed. Hinata looked at her feet. "I want a divorce."

"No."

She tugged her luggage behind her, trying to get past him. "It's over, Naruto."

"But things were getting better. We were getting back on track-"

Hinata felt like pulling her hair. "No we weren't. _You_ thought that. I know, okay!" He looked confused. "I know you keep in touch with her. You lied to me when I asked but I heard your conversation. You still see her."

"No I haven't!" Naruto retorted. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen Sakura and her phone calls were becoming less frequent. Most of the time she was asking about Sasuke which pleased him.

"Did you knock her up?"

His eyes widened but he gulped. "No!"

"Are you going to lie to my face again? Really?" Hinata challenged.

Naruto dragged his hands down his face and groaned. "Fine! It's been a while since I've actually seen her but we didn't do anything. I swear. And about that…she got rid of it so we don't have to worry. She'll never be the mother to my children, you will. I lied this whole time but it was just because I wanted to protect you."

For a moment, Hinata felt sorry for him. "No, you lied to protect yourself. Everything you did was for you," Hinata replied. "You started this because you wanted something else I couldn't give you. Everything you did to keep me in the dark only proves how little you think of me. I gave you control over everything for so long but I'm taking it back. The constant lies just keep piling up and I'm done."

He was stunned, everything he tried to hide was now in the open; he knew he was losing her. "No, I refuse to give up!" She exhaled deeply; frustrated that he was still lingering to hope. "We're soul mates! You and I swore to love each other-"

"I cheated!" she screamed. "I cheated on you too and I don't regret it. That's how I know we're not meant to be. Not anymore!"

"W-what? You _cheated_ on _me_?" Naruto grabbed the counter, stunned by the revelation. "No…you're lying. You wouldn't! You're just saying this so-"

"I did," Hinata replied. "Many times now. I didn't think I could ever do something like that but when you kept disrespecting me, I realized I shouldn't have respect for you. So I want a divorce."

Incensed he raised his hand, ready to strike her. Hinata flinched, raising her right arm to shield her from an oncoming blow. Naruto froze; she kept her eyes closed and he saw the aftermath of his violent outburst at the hotel. Quickly he brought his arm to his side and stood far from her. "Hinata, I don't know what-"

Realizing he wasn't blocking her exit, she tried to leave but he grabbed a hold of her luggage. "Don't leave. Okay. Okay… we're even then. I cheated and you…we're even. All we have to do is go to counseling and we'll be fine. This isn't the end," he rambled. "Everything is going to be fine because-"

"No," she whispered. "Everything we had is gone." Hinata tried to tug her luggage away but he roughly pulled it away from her hand.

"You're not leaving me like this. If you walk out… you can't take anything with you," he said lowly. "I paid for this. Everything here belongs to me." His eyes slowly met hers, daring her to make a move. "The clothes, the phone…"

'You' he mentally added.

"Okay."

His shoulders relaxed but she still headed towards the door, purse in hand "Where the fuck are you going?!"

Without looking back, she locked the door behind her and quickly made her way to the elevator. Naruto was halfway down the hall when the elevator door closed, much to her relief. The descent felt like an eternity and she quickly got outside, picking up the pace when she heard him call her name. Even with her heart racing and no idea of where to go next, she felt lighter than ever before.

x-x

Naruto sat quietly on his couch. He couldn't find her and decided to wait at home. He had anticipated that Hinata would come crawling back since she had nothing left and realized her mistake. He had it all thought out; she'd beg for forgiveness and he'd eventually relent, after making her his over and over again. She would stop working, where she probably met the son of a bitch, and stay home. They'd start their family and live happily ever after.

But it was already ten and she still hadn't come back yet. It was nerve wrecking as the minutes passed because there was really no one she could call to help her out. Even if everyone had made it back home by now, he had given them a heads up about what she confessed. If they valued his friendship, they wouldn't help her.

There was also the matter of her means of communication. He had her phone, clutching it as it continued to ring with every new call and message. Some numbers he knew, others he didn't. It slightly surprised him that even Sasuke was constantly calling Hinata, but maybe he thought he could somehow convince her to come back home. Naruto smiled at how helpful his best friend was being.

Curious to find out who had seduced his wife away, Naruto tried to get into her phone. But it proved to be impossible due to the frustrating passcode. He tried his birthday, her birthday, and their anniversary; nothing worked.

'What if she met with _him_?' The mere thought of another man holding her enraged him and he threw her phone at the wall when it received yet another unknown message. Only once the screen shattered did he think to jot down the numbers and call for himself. He grumbled when her phone failed to turn back on.

After checking in to a hotel for the night, Hinata called her sister. If there was one person she didn't want to worry, it was her. She could tell by her voice that she was upset Hinata was left with nothing but she assured her that wasn't the case. "I'm going to be okay. Things might've not gone as I planned but I can finally live for myself. Don't tell anyone where I am. If father asks just say I'm safe."

"But where will you live? I'm sure you can come back home," Hanabi worried. "Hinata, I'll tell dad I won't go to college if he doesn't help you out. We can live together!"

"I can't afford your lifestyle," Hinata softly laughed. "And you're going to college, missy. I think I can find an apartment, in the meantime I'll ask a friend for help. I don't think I want to show my face around the house for quite a while."

"Why?" she asked. "It's not like any of us liked him. Sure, dad won't be happy to hear you slept around behind his back but he never cared for your marriage anyways. Did you at least manage to find someone better?"

She scoffed. "Ugh, after this I don't see myself settling down any time soon." Hanabi giggled on the other side. "I'll let you go to bed, remember what I said okay? I'll call you when I find a place."

"Okay. Take care of yourself! Love you!"

"Love you more!"

Hinata leaned back against the pillows and stretched. She didn't want to see Naruto ever again, especially after his disturbing words and alarming actions. Hopefully he'll sign the papers without putting up a fight. She'd give him everything, except few of her personal belongings, if that sped up the process. After leaving a message on Kakashi's and Iruka's phone, she tried to get some rest. Tomorrow she'd start the process of picking up the pieces and start to live for herself.

* * *

Nope we're not done yet! Still plenty to resolve and more to reveal (especially regarding pinky) but at least Hinata's done with Naruto. Right? Jk, he never gives up. **Believe it!** But he should…

*" _Hinata isn't happy with Naruto?! Oh, the horror!_ " Think of it like having a peanut allergy. You pick up a product that shows PEANUTS, read the label for ingredients which states PEANUTS, read reviews about said product that mention the PEANUT flavor. Then proceed to eat it and complain. Jfc.

Ol' anon thinks I hate Naruhina or Hinata in general. Guys, I like the ship (even though it's not happening here) and I adore her. So step off ya prude, I'd advise you to go outside and take a deep breath but only at night. We wouldn't want you to turn into stone after all.

But the rest of you, I like the little chats we have.


	8. Unbridled Lust

Genma was the first person aside from Hanabi that knew of her whereabouts. While she assured him that she could stay in the hotel until she got her situation in order, Hinata was grateful that Genma had allowed her to live with him for a few days until the lease for her new apartment was finalized. "It's a waste of money," he scoffed as he helped her bring in her bags.

Hinata tugged on his arm when he started to walk to his bedroom with her belongings. "I can sleep on the couch, Genma."

He dropped her bags and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I don't have much space." He didn't want to tell her that he kind of expected them to share the bed while she was there.

She smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry about it, I'd rather sleep on your floor if the alternative was going to my father's or back to Naruto."

"Yeah about that…aren't you worried that he might come around, like at work?" Her eyes widened, she hadn't really thought of that. Hinata liked her job and financially speaking wouldn't look forward to finding a new one. Sensing her worry, he caressed her face. "I can put all the guards on duty to keep him from entering the premises and drive you home if you want. He won't get near you, doll face."

Her body relaxed into his embrace and she bit her lip when his hands rested on her lower back. Looking up at him, she trailed her fingers under his shirt, sending chills with every teasing touch. Genma groaned and grabbed her wrist. "You don't have to do this-"

Hinata interrupted with a urgent kiss. "I know I don't but I really, really want to," she breathed.

He gave her that charming grin of his and pulled her to his bedroom. Genma buried his face into Hinata's neck, kissing it. She gently pushed him away to pull her shirt off but he eagerly helped her take off her bra. Her breasts popped out, bouncy and firm. He caressed them as he kissed her, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

They kissed over and over again, unable to get enough of each other. Genma broke away from her lips; kissing and sucking his way down her hot body. He threw her legs over his shoulders as he buried his head in-between her legs.

"Mmmmm…Oh Genma!" She cried out desperately. "C-cumming…I'm going…" Her heartbeat quickened as he raised her hips a little and continued to probe her quivering pussy with his tongue and fingers.

"Hinata," he moaned. "I want to try something." If she bothered to look down, she'd see his mischievous smirk. His free hand trailed over to her anus, slightly pressing one finger into it.

Hinata opened her eyes with surprise. "Oh! W-what are you doing?" He pushed it in a little deeper and she would have moved away had he not distracted her with the way his tongue weaved around her center. Taking the finger out but rubbing the rim seductively, Genma's eyes darkened with lust as she began to pant.

The sensation sent waves through her body but it wasn't unpleasant. Hinata found it weirdly exciting and different. Naruto had asked her many times to do anal but he couldn't adequately prepare her enough for his penetration. Eventually he backed off and she was grateful since he wasn't exactly the most considerate lover.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He teased her. Her face reddened at his suggestive wink. "Have you ever done anal? Has anyone-"

"Nng… No…"

He inserted one digit inside of her again and a second soon joined. Hinata's gripped his sheets and bit her lip, trying to muffle a groan.

Genma stopped wiggling his fingers deep inside her. With a concerned voice, he asked her if it was hurting her.

"No! I…" Hinata hated how needy she sounded but she couldn't hide the desperation in her voice and she squirmed as he wiggled his fingers deeper inside of her. Her hips rocking in sync with his movements. "Genma…ngh…ah...Oh God!"

He laughed and she glared at him, thinking he was toying with her. "Sorry, it's just…did I hit something good?" He hit that spot again and she moaned with delight. Genma lifted her higher and added his hot tongue to her hole. At this point, Hinata could do nothing but give into him. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she came again.

He watched as she came down from her high, his cock straining painfully against his pants which he kicked off. However, he still needed to make sure he had permission. "Can I be the first?" he asked. "To put it in there?"

Hinata tried to get up using her arms but fell back. After a few moments of her haggard breathing, she nodded. "Yeah…I trust you." Hinata turned over to her stomach and raised her ass to him. Genma rubbed it a few times before kissing it.

He pulled a lube from his nightstand and lubed her hole, causing her to shiver at the coolness. With a condom on his cock, he lined it up and licked his lips with anticipation. Hinata tried to relax as she felt him glide into her but it did hurt at the beginning. "Oww…Genma, it hurts."

"I'll be gentle and make it feel good in a bit, just relax," he assured her, stroking her hips lovingly. "But if you want me to stop I can."

"No…just…keep going."

Soon Genma's large body covered hers and Hinata relax into the sheets focusing on the sensations stemming from their joining bodies. Genma's cock stretched out her walls yet the tender sensation felt really good. She tilted her ass, taking him in all the way.

"Mmm… fucking tight," Genma cried with pleasure as he hit Hinata from behind. Everything about this was naughty and sinful but he didn't give a damn. He was glad that her failure of a husband couldn't touch her again. Their separation could only make things easier from now on.

He started to drive into her, within moments he had her moaning and whimpering with delight. Deeper and faster he plunged into her moistness; quickly losing himself in the frenzy. Hinata yelped when he turned her on her side abruptly, still pumping into her.

"Genma!" Hinata cried out in a shaky voice. Two of his fingers pierced into her leaking pussy, plunging into her deep and hard. "Oh God! Please…I-I can't…" The pleasure was blinding and beyond anything her body ever experienced.

"You like this, baby?" Genma slowed down his pace; breathlessly he lifted her body into his lap, his cock still imbedded inside. His breath felt hot against her cheek.

"Yes…" Hinata sigh weakly, through half closed lids. "So good…" He spread her legs wide, still fingering her pussy and fucking her slowly from behind.

Genma ran his tongue along her sweaty neck and Hinata closed her eyes, her arousal heightened. "Mmmmm..."

Hinata couldn't help but fall back into him. She placed her hand over his and worked in unison to send additional pleasure her pussy. Their movements were desperate and frantic. She came first; he held onto her tightly before cumming. He pulled out of her and they fell back on the bed. When Hinata turned to look at him, she was surprised that he was already staring at her.

It unsettled her how tender his gaze was.

"Hinata…" he started in a seriously tone. "Are you sure you want to take the couch?"

Hinata snorted and shook her head. "I think I can make an exception tonight. Just tonight."

It might've been resourceful to take Genma up on his offer to be roommates but after waking up in his tight embrace, she knew she couldn't take the leap. Not yet. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by testing the waters when she had just recently ended her toxic marriage. Genma was dear to her heart and she didn't want to lose him.

They became carpool buddies, seeing as her car was still at the old apartment she shared with Naruto, and their friendship grew. Genma was much more protective over her and on her last night with him she wanted to thank him for everything he had done for her.

"Are you sure you have to leave? I mean, a guy could get used to this," he said as she put the casserole leftovers in his fridge. "Coming home to a nice meal…" 'And a great woman.'

She blushed and shrugged. "Well it's the least I can do," Hinata replied. "I truly appreciate you being there for me when I needed it. Besides, it's not like we won't see each other anymore. Maybe you can visit me?"

"Of course."

Hinata looked around at the spotless kitchen. "I guess there's nothing else to do-"

Genma lifted her onto the kitchen counter. "Well I can think of a few things..." Her legs parted willingly as he stepped closer. He knew she wasn't looking for anything long term and it never bothered him before. After all, Hinata was upfront about the other men she saw. However, he could still quench her desires for as long as she allowed him.

x-x

Finding out that Hinata and Naruto were done initially brought jubilation to the usually stoic Uchiha. There was nothing now preventing him from making her his. But when Kiba had mentioned that Hinata had walked out on Naruto and wasn't in contact with anyone, he was worried for her welfare. A part of him expected her to call him, seek his help like a damsel in distress but for the next couple of days he was left in the dark.

Sasuke had tried calling her number but it went unanswered and dreadful thoughts filled his mind. Furious, he went to Naruto's place after nearly two weeks of silence. He knocked twice before the door swung open and Naruto's hopeful look dissolved into disappointment.

"Have you heard anything?!" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Does it look like it?!" he shouted back. Naruto kicked a side table, the shattering of a lamp resonating throughout the room. He started to laugh. "I even went to her family and they said they don't know either but I'm sure her stuck up sister knows. She kept fucking smirking at me! I know that little bitch has talked to her!"

He gripped his scalp. "But she's been here, I don't know how but she managed to get some of her stuff while I was at work. Hinata's avoiding me…" Naruto rocked back and forth but Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. At least she was faring well, he just needed to find her and show her how great a provider he could be.

Naruto had tried to see her at work but before he had even gotten out of his car three security guards, including that man that dropped her off that one time, asked him to leave. He clenched his fists, thinking back to the smug look on his face.

"I shouldn't be this pathetic. I should hate her for sleeping around behind my back," he told Sasuke. "But I don't. I just can't stop loving her. I can't forget the woman I married."

Sasuke didn't bother hiding his look of distain which Naruto confused as disgust towards Hinata. "I get why she did it. She slept with that asshole because she only wanted to get back at me. There's nothing else to it. Hinata doesn't love him, she loves me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Otherwise why would she want to hurt me so much?"

"You're confused, dumbass. You're just in shock or whatever. Eventually you'll realize that this was meant to-"

Naruto slapped his hand off his shoulder. "No! She still loves me and we'll get through this. I should have kept searching for her. But I figured she'd get scared being by herself and without a lot of money or her phone on her, she'd come back. We'd go through therapy or whatever and be okay. But so far she's eluded me and doesn't even want to try to save our marriage. I don't want to lose her, Sasuke."

"You already did," he replied in an amused tone. Naruto picked up on it but didn't feel like arguing with him. Sasuke left, abandoning him to wallow in his misery.

'Years of marriage down the drain.' He could still vividly recall the look on her beautiful face when she realized Naruto wasn't the perfect man she thought she fell in love with. He remembered her sobs and her questions about her perceived inadequacy. It killed him to know that he had hurt the only woman he truly loved. But Naruto thought that they could survive it; Sakura could be a thing of the past and he'd make it up to her. It may linger in the back of their minds but Hinata would remain by his side. Their shared future now hung in the balance. Were his dreams for a family out of his grasp?

"How could I be so stupid?" he wailed.

He yearned for her sweet kisses, her warm hugs or melodious laughs. But every day since she left, he was welcomed with an empty and cold home. Hinata had taken her love with her and Naruto was back to feeling like he did when everyone hated him. He fucked up his marriage for brief moments spurred on by misguided lust. And how the one person who he confided all his deepest fears and dreams, hated him. The one woman who had engraved her being into his heart hated him.

Naruto kept punching the wall as he thought about Sakura. He should have pushed her off the moment he realized what she wanted from him. But due to his weakness, he had lost it all. His friends still stuck by his side but he knew that he had changed the way they looked at him; he was a disappointment. Kiba can't even stand to be in the same room as him anymore. His closest friend besides Sasuke had shunned him.

Seeing how his life was going to be without Hinata, Naruto grew frightened. It was miserable, like he was falling into the abyss with nothing to look forward to. No more love, no more Hinata. Angry tears fell down his face, the thought of another man being the focus of her adoration.

"H-hinata," he hiccupped. "Hinata!"

x-x

Sasuke strolled to his apartment, feeling much better. Just as he was about to enter his building, he heard someone screeching his name out. Sakura, grinning from ear to ear, ran hurriedly towards him. His mood dipped as she got near but she chose to ignore the look of disinterest on his face.

"Sasuke, how have you been?" she asked. He shrugged as he lingered by the door. Sakura frowned in disappointment; she hoped that he would ask her to come inside. "You haven't responded to any of my messages."

"I've been busy," he said unapologetically. Exasperated, he crossed his arms and looked away. Sasuke was eager to use his resources to track Hinata down and celebrate the death of her marriage to the idiot. Suddenly he smirked at looked at Sakura who blushed. "You know, Naruto has been depressed recently. Apparently his wife left him."

Her eyes widened with shock; feeling guilt she looked at her feet. "Oh."

"Yeah, Hinata had enough of his cheating ways. It's not like anyone can blame her, after all Naruto was still seeing you, right?" he said. "Isn't that what you told me?"

She swallowed. "Right. But I didn't do anything with him! He's the one seeking me out."

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, you reap what you sow. See you later."

"W-wait, I was hoping we could hang out-"

He shook off her hand from his elbow. "Like I said, I'm incredibly busy." Sasuke sneered down at her. "Why don't you go provide Naruto some comfort? I'm sure he'll perk right up if you visit him."

She tried to laugh it off. "As a friend, I suppose I should check on him," she lied. 'Maybe this can get him jealous.' "Why don't we both-?"

Suddenly his phone went off and although he never accepted restricted numbers, he hesitantly answered. "Hello?"

"Sasuke? Oh, thank god. I thought I called the wrong number again…It's me, Hinata." He let out a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice," he replied. Sakura visibly flinched beside him. "Can you hold on a second?" Sasuke turned to the green eyed woman. "Do you need anything?"

Sakura was at a loss for words and he rolled his eyes. "Goodbye then… No, not you! It's someone else." He opened closed the door behind him, glad she wasn't stupid enough to follow him inside. "Where have you been? I've been worried. No one's heard from you."

He heard Hinata sigh. "I just had to get somethings set up but at least I have my own place now. Do you have time to stop by and-"

"Yes! I mean I have time right now," he cleared his throat. "Give me your address and I'll head right over."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a hesitant voice. "I'm not bothering you, am I? Did I interrupt something?"

He snorted. "More like you saved me from a really bad headache." He wrote down her address and estimated it might take fifteen or twenty minutes to get to her place. But he wanted to stop by and get her some house warming presents.

x-x

Kakashi had offered to give her a few more days to get settled after she filled him in on her situation. However, Hinata didn't want to take more unpaid days off, especially since she was trying to be frugal with her expenses. She was relieved to see that he was just about done with the project. All he needed was to present it to Ibushi at the next meeting and fix any revisions. There was a glint in his eye when he asked if she could give him his reward at his place instead of the office after hours. Hinata blushed but nodded; she couldn't wait to reward him and see what was in store for her too.

Hinata pushed the couch around the small living room, stepping back every now and then to see if she liked its position. She didn't have many possessions but felt giddy as she made this space her own. Naruto didn't really care for decorating but she had to consider his preferences when choosing the colors and furniture for their apartment. It wasn't exactly what she had wanted but as long as he was happy, she could live with it. Now, she only had to think about herself.

She wiped her forehead before answering the series of knocks on her door. First peering into the peephole to make sure it was him; she opened the door for Sasuke. He held a bottle of wine, a potted flower, and a small black bag. "Oh my, you really didn't have to get me anything," Hinata said as she accepted the plant. Looking around, she put it on the window sill so it'd get water.

"Yeah all this really set me back," Sasuke joked. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. "I also have another gift for you. It's a cellphone since he took yours away. That way I can get a hold of you and you don't have to call from a restricted number."

She carefully looked at the gift and felt torn. "Now I know this wasn't cheap. Sasuke, I can't accept this." His face darkened and Hinata felt bad. "This is too much. I can't accept this and not feel like a prostitute or something. At least let me pay you back in payments."

"You are really stubborn, you know that?" He snorted. "It's not like I'm asking for sex in exchange. Think of it as a gift to celebrate your new freedom. But…" Sasuke cupped her ass. "If you feel inclined to thank me in other ways, I won't refuse."

Hinata leaned close and he was about to kiss her when she kissed his cheek instead. "How about we just talk and I'll order some food?"

"Hinata," Sasuke groaned and started to kiss her neck. "What did you call me here for if it's not sex?"

"I wanted to talk to you about him. I need help getting him to sign the divorce papers and get some of my belongings back," she replied as his hands traveled under her shirt. "Sasuke…are you listening?"

He started sucking on her neck and Hinata weakly moaned. "Well talk about the moron later. I've missed you too much. I've always wanted to fuck you in your kitchen." Sasuke turned her around and pulled down her shorts and panties.

"Hinata," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Put your hands on the counter and spread your legs." She shivered as he caressed her ass. "If only he could see us now."

As she stepped out of her panties to spread her legs for him, the thought of Naruto finding out his best friend was one of her lovers caused her to chuckle. She tried to imagine how heartbroken he would look when suddenly Sasuke's fingers were thrusting into her pussy, erasing all thoughts of her ex from her mind.

"You're so wet for me," he murmured as he fingered her from behind. "You were made for me. Only I can fuck you this good."

Hinata bit her lip to quiet her moans and arched her back to give his fingers better access. When she felt his other hand glide up her flat stomach and cup her large breast, she sighed. As egotistical as Sasuke was, she couldn't deny he easily made her body responsive to his touch.

His fingers continued to pump wetly in and out of her as his other hand wandered greedily, groping one breast and then the other. Hinata could feel that her release was imminent and stifled her moans against her arm.

"Hinata, look at me," Sasuke ordered. She whimpered in protest as she felt his fingers withdraw and finally turned to meet his gaze. She watched dazedly as he lifted his fingers to his lips and licked off the thick glaze of her juices. Sasuke smirked at her flustered appearance. "Turn around and keep your legs spread."

He knelt in front of her, reaching around to massage the curve of her ass. "I can smell how much you want me to fuck you." His hot breath tickled between her legs as he spoke. "How much you want me." His fingers spread her gently as they massaged her ass. "But you're not going to get this cock until I've tasted you." He abruptly licked the top of her slit, making her squeal. "Scream for me, baby. I want everyone to know who's fucking you."

Hinata bit her lip hard as his tongue slid skillfully between the wet folds of her pussy. His hands had left her ass and begun to roam freely over her body.

"Sasuke," she whimpered as his tongue flirted expertly with her clit. She wanted to bury her fingers in his thick black hair, wanted to grind her pussy shamelessly against his mouth.

"Say it louder." When she felt him press the flat of his tongue directly against her clit, she tightly gripped the edge of the counter after nearly slipping.

Sasuke could sense her losing the strength to stand and removed his mouth from her center, causing her to glare at him. "Heh. I wouldn't want you to fall. Lay down on the floor." He buried his face in her pussy again and reached up to take hold of her breasts. She closed her eyes in gratitude. He groaned lightly as he lapped at her clit.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Oh God, Sasuke..." Hearing Hinata moan his name was a pleasure in itself. She said it as if were a prayer, a lewd call for desire. She was mere moments from coming when Sasuke released her breasts and halted his actions with a naughty swirl of his tongue. He looked up and seemed almost amused by her stricken expression.

He wiped her juices off his chin with the back of his hand. "That was punishment for making me so worried." She scoffed and tried to get up but he loomed over her. "Oh? So you don't want my cock?" Sasuke undid his belt and stripped down to his boxers, his bulge straining against the fabric.

Hinata narrowed her eyes before smirking back at him. "I don't know. Maybe I can just get my vibrator instead. It'd be less frustrating," she teased.

His eyes darkened and he tossed his shirt to the side. "Like I said, so damn stubborn. Just say you want my cock." He teased her opening with the tip.

Although she liked to play with his ego, Hinata just wanted to get off already. "Please, Sasuke. Fuck me with your cock." He grinned lecherously, disregarding the fact that he knew she wasn't genuinely begging.

"I'll get you chanting my name again," he replied. His hands locked around her waist as he slowly slid his cock into her. Sasuke hissed as he stretched her and filled her thoroughly. This was what he had been yearning for. This was the pleasure that felt like a hot combustion of lovemaking, addiction, and utter depravity. She clawed at his back as his cock relentlessly moved in and out. Breathy moans escaped her lips.

"Harder," Hinata panted. She needed him to fuck her harder. Hinata clenched her pussy rhythmically around his cock and hoped that it would cause him to move more aggressively.

"Still want that toy?" He sneered before mouthing her nipple.

"Not if… you fuck me harder!" Hinata breathed, tightening around his hot length again.

"Your pussy…fucking hell, it's tight...your pussy only wants me," he rasped, thrusting harder. Sasuke tangled his fingers in her slightly sweaty locks and pulled hard. Hinata jerked upward with a stifled cry and closed her eyes as he began covering her neck with ravenous kisses. She felt him nip her lightly, determined to leave a mark.

His hands moved down to her hips. She arched her back the instant he began pounding her intensely, her control quickly coming undone. "Ngh... Sasuke, fuck me... Yes!" Hinata felt his fingers dig into her hips, fucking her hard and deep. She impulsively reached between her legs to rub her swollen clit.

"You can't help it, can you?" He said thickly, his voice losing its steady tone as he drove his cock into her. "You want this…oh fuck… You want me too damn much."

Hinata moaned and rubbed herself more vigorously. The ferocity in Sasuke's voice, the unrelenting hardness of his body plunging deep into her was quickly driving her to the edge. "Sasuke! It's so good," she cried.

"Ah...fuck yeah, Hinata." He pulled her upwards to sit on his lap, still buried within her. "Cum for me."

She stared deeply into his eyes, filled with lust. Hinata kissed him, moaning as he started to jerk upwards. His fingers were sure to leave small bruises on her hips. Sasuke pulled away as he started to bounce her feverishly on his cock. Finally experiencing the blast of pleasure, Hinata slumped against Sasuke's hard body. Her limbs felt heavy and her body thoroughly used. Feeling his cock unload into her sent her quivering pussy into long, delicious spasms.

After the wild ferocity of his orgasm, they were both silent as they tried to catch their breath, only to continue to kiss when they locked eyes. His tongue slipped past her lips, sending a fresh jolt of pleasure to her core.

She could still taste herself on his tongue.

x-x

Naruto greeted the visitor with excitement upon the brisk knocking on his door before once again being let down. Green eyes stared back with as much enthusiasm. "Hi," Sakura quietly said.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly. "Come to see my life fall apart?"

"Naruto…!" Sakura hesitated. Why did she think it would be a good idea to stop by? Why was she so eager to do as Sasuke asked? Everything she did was for him and this would be no different. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Sasuke said-"

"Okay?" He laughed humorlessly. "Does it look like I'm okay?" She grimaced as she looked at him. No longer clean shaven and kempt; his hair was a mess and was growing some scruff. But most obvious of all was the haunted look in his eyes. "I should've cut you out of my life earlier. Everyone warned me that you were selfish and manipulative. But I was so fucking blind because I only wanted to fuck you."

Sakura frowned at him, indignant at his words.

"But if I could take it all back, I would. You weren't worth it. You weren't losing it all," he said with a cruel smile. "You aren't worth half of what she's worth. I'll get Hinata back and when I do, you better stay the fuck away from us."

"You know what? I didn't force you to do this!" She shrieked. "If your precious Hinata is so much better than me, then why did you keep coming to me?"

"Because you were way too easy," he replied coldly. "And I was using you as a simple thrill ride. So yeah, I'm a fucking idiot and took her for granted but Hinata is better than you in every way imaginable. You simply don't measure up to her."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off. "But I am grateful for one thing, that you are never going to be the mother of my children. That's a special role reserved for her because she's worth it. All her faults and mistakes don't change a thing. Because that's what you do when you're truly in love. Forgive." Naruto clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to brutalize the man that took her away. He looked at Sakura's teary face and scoffed. "Meanwhile you're still pathetically waiting for someone who will never return your affections. Sasuke doesn't love you. He barely tolerates you, you stupid whore."

The cold words resonated in her ears. Never had Naruto said such cruel things to her. He was the supportive friend that made everyone smile. The blond would always have a glimmer of affection whenever he looked at her, a sharp contrast to the look of disgust he currently had.

"Would you look at this, Neji?" Hanabi jeered. "It looks like a lovers quarrel."

Naruto's face paled as they approached. The younger girl stared Sakura down as Neji sneered at him. The two never got along since the Hyuuga would intimidate Hinata and they even got into a few scuffles because of his behavior. Naruto loved that look of defeat on Neji's face when Hinata walked away from them. However the roles were now reversed.

"We're here to give you a warning, Uzumaki," Hanabi started. "But first there's something I need to do." The slap was instantaneous and Sakura staggered back, clutching her face. Hanabi painfully grasped her short pink hair and leaned close. "If I see you again, I'll tear your face off." She smiled sweetly after pushing her away.

Sakura felt the tears running down her face and looked to Naruto to do something.

"Get the hell out, already," he barked. Sakura covered her face and couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking as she sobbed. The time it took for the elevator doors to close felt like an eternity. Once outside, she ran to her car and stumbled inside. Her cries muffled by the sounds of the busy street.

Naruto cleared his throat as he looked to Hanabi. "When you see Hinata, tell her that-"

"We're not telling her shit," Neji chuckled. "Like Hanabi said, we're here to give you a fair warning. Don't drag this out and just sign the fucking documents if you don't want me to make your life a living hell. I mean more than it already is."

He shook his head. "I'm not…we're getting back together. You'll see," he weakly argued.

Neji sighed. "I almost feel sorry for you. You really thought you were somebody, like marrying a Hyuuga made up for all your shortcomings. I always thought she was an idiot." Naruto scowled at him. "But it's like you said back then, Hinata is much more than we assume. And I'm glad she's finally seen you for who you are. Some low class, vermin scum."

'He's wrong. She still loves me. I know it.' Naruto tried to recall all her encouraging words. Things she would say whenever he thought he was going to fail a class or when he would apologize for not being able to afford to take her to a nice restaurant. _"You'll prove them all wrong because I believe in you."_

"You couldn't even keep her satisfied," Hanabi added.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Hyuuga chuckled at his misery. "Get out!" he shouted. "Get the fuck out! When she comes back, you'll see. Hinata chose me over you all and that still hurts you. She'll do it again because I'm the only one that loves her! She hates you all!"

He fell to his knees and clutched his nose, feeling blood falling freely. Naruto blinked rapidly as he tried to gather his bearings. Neji flexed his fist a few times and motioned for Hanabi to follow. "Sign the papers, Uzumaki!" Hanabi cheerfully reminded him as she stepped inside the elevator.

x-x

Sasuke leaned his head back as Hinata bobbed her head. With a guiding hand on the top of her head, Hinata began to lick and suck. Her hand came up, wrapping around the base of Sasuke's cock, jerking him at the same time; her mouth and hand working together in a steady rhythm.

He gave a moan of appreciation and stretched back on the couch, letting her service his cock without further urging. While Hinata continued to suck noisily on his dick, his phone started to ring. He went to turn it off when he saw the name and grinned.

"Hello?" he strained out. Hinata frowned up at him but he pushed her head down further into his lap, his cock nestling comfortably, deep within her warm mouth.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "He…he…I hate him so much!"

"Mmm," he replied as Hinata swirled her tongue on the tip.

"He c-c-called me a whore!"

"Yeah," Sasuke groaned. He smirked at Hinata who glanced up at him as she squeezed and lightly tugged on his throbbing erection. She gave the head of his cock a brief, tender kiss and then plunged her mouth back down, taking him deep, right into the back of her throat.

"Sasuke…? You sound funny. Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

He gave a grunt of appreciation as his free hand moved to the top of Hinata's bobbing head and he began to move his hips in time with her sucks. "Fuck yeah," he panted, thrusting vigorously into her mouth. Her hand around the base of his cock was about the only thing stopping his cock from disappearing completely into her hot mouth.

"You sound out of breath."

"I gonna cum," he wheezed. "Make sure you swallow every drop, baby." Sasuke dropped the phone, not bothering to end the call.

Sakura tensed. 'What did he say?' She shook her head. 'That little bitch just messed up my hearing.' "S-Sasuke?"

He pushed her head down hard into his lap as his cock relentlessly surged upwards. Hinata's hand had long since moved away from the base of his cock and she was taking the entire length of Sasuke's cock.

"Ah, fuck yeah!" He grunted. "Take it!" His cock buried to the hilt as he exploded, shooting thick salty ropes of cum straight down into her throat. She swallowed as fast as she could. Finally content, Sasuke sank back against the couch, moaning happily as Hinata sucked down the final spurts of his orgasm.

He watched as Hinata picked up his phone. "Hello?" she asked, sounding slightly drained as she sat up, breathing heavily. She thought she heard breathing on the other end before they hung up. Hinata handed it back to him. "That was weird. Who was on the phone?"

"No one important," he weakly replied. Sasuke pulled her up to sit on his lap and snuggled against her chest. "Just wanted to give them a little show."

"You're so bad." Hinata shook her head at him but chuckled. "Now can I order food?"

He nodded but refused to let her get up. "I might just have to stay the night, you know. I'm really tired."

"Okay!"

* * *

To the troll: I look forward to your unoriginal comments here and Ao3. You're so dedicated! I said it would be dedicated to you and here's a snippet. Don't worry, there's more to come. I want to push Sakura a little more where she just loses her mind, kind of like you do when you see Sasuke paired with other people.

Everyone else: Hoped you liked the extra smut! Guys, I'm not dead but I appreciated all the questions on updates. Believe me, things got busy! Anyways, I've been really torn on how to end this story. I like her with Genma, Sasuke and the new person I'm bringing in (Gaara)! The feedback has been really helpful here and on Ao3 but I can't choose!

So what I'm thinking is alternative endings which see her with each guy. The plan so far is to sum up the main story then split into the alternative endings with Genma and Sasuke first. Gaara's introduction and alternative ending will need more info so I'll save that for last. Happy endings for all! (Except Naruto and Sakura, duh.)

Tbh, I didn't see her ending with Kakashi since he was more of a fling than the other two. But he'll some love in the next chapter.


	9. Dress Up

Ino frowned as Sakura stayed behind the rest of the group. She had planned out Ino's bachelorette party but hadn't actually been involved in any of the activities. It upset Ino to see Sakura be so distracted, even responding to all the praise with a smile nod or small smile. Something was obviously on her mind and she had an idea of what Sakura was thinking about.

"Sakura…" Ino sat beside her. She clicked her tongue when Sakura continued to look at her full glass of champagne. "You're my best friend and did a great job planning my party but I can't enjoy it if you aren't here."

"What are you talking about? I'm here, aren't I?" she replied in a clipped tone.

The blonde took off her colorful bridal tiara and set it aside. "Are you? Because it doesn't feel like it. I need you to be here completely. I know things have been hectic and weird after everything that went down with Naruto." Sakura winced as she remembered their last encounter. "But this is the time to just forget everything and have fun. C'mon."

She gave her a bright and encouraging smile but Sakura could only provide a weak smile in return. She raised a glass and took a swing of champagne, hoping she could at least get blacked out drunk. Maybe that could help her from thinking back to her last conversation with Sasuke.

His behavior and conversation had rattled her. He had a look of relief on his face when he answered a call in front of her. Initially, she had chalked it up to something business related and left it at that. But when she called him hours later after Naruto had said such hurtful things, her insecurities increased. The sounds of his grunts and panting stunned her. Her mind told her that he was in the middle of something physically grueling like working out but when he continued to speak, she slowly put two and two together.

 _"I gonna cum."_

 _"Make sure you swallow every drop, baby."_

" _Ah, fuck yeah!"_

" _Take it!"_

The pathetic part of it all was that she continued to listen in as if trying to paint a different picture. For a brief moment, she hoped he was jerking off while talking to her. That he was visualizing her doing all those things to him His voice was so deep and she was a little turned on until she heard another voice on the line, making her blood to run cold.

" _Hello?"_

A woman; Sasuke was with a woman and she had just listened in on something intimate. Sakura had cried herself to sleep that night and refused to get up the following morning. The only reason why she got out of her apartment today was because Ino wouldn't forgive her if she skipped her party.

It felt like a bad dream. For as long as she knew him, Sasuke had remained single and rarely dated a woman for more than a week. It always hurt to see him with another woman but since they rarely lasted, she was able to handle the jealousy that bubbled whenever he brought a new woman around. Sakura would merely smile condescendingly, knowing that it wouldn't last. The only real threat she had was a red head that seemed just as determined as her until Sasuke kicked her to the curb.

'This woman is the same as all the rest,' she chanted to herself.

Yet it still hurt that he either completely forgot she was still on the phone with him or simply didn't care. A better woman would've moved on from such treatment but Sakura was hopelessly devoted to Sasuke. He was handsome, smart, well off and unattainable to the majority of the female population. Even if she hadn't received as much as a kiss or uninitiated hug, she considered herself different. After all, she had been patiently waiting for him to see how much she loved him and eventually give in. Sakura had devoted too much time on him to consider any other possibility.

'Maybe I need to be more forward.' Sakura watched as one of Ino's coworkers flirted with the bartender. 'He needs to stop looking around and finally see me, damn it!'

She started to make a plan to surprise Sasuke and show him what she's worth.

x-x

Kakashi watched with great interest as Hinata chatted with Genma. They were laughing as they ate their slices of birthday cake. Initially he was just enjoying watching the way her tongue licked the fork clean. The security guard hustled over to her desk after everyone else had cleared out and Hinata gave him a slice she had apparently saved him. They had been at her desk for nearly fifteen minutes and Kakashi had never seen her so cheerful.

"You think they're a thing?"

He looked over to Ebisu, a mask of indifference on his face. "Tch. I doubt it."

"But I heard she's getting a divorce. Iruka even had a new name tag and plate made with her maiden name," the spectacled man whispered. "What if it's because she had an affair and her husband-"

Kakashi scoffed. "And I thought I read too many romance novels." They watched as Genma left Hinata's company with a grin on his face. "Get to work, Ebisu and don't let anyone hear you say such things. That's rude."

Ashamed, Ebisu rubbed his neck and hurried to his cubicle. Kakashi was glad that no one had assumed there was anything more to their professional relationship after word spread about Hinata's separation. Whereas Hinata and Genma getting together wouldn't ruffle too many feathers, even if their partnership was now officially over, Kakashi would be harshly reprimanded for engaging in such behavior with a direct report.

'A damn shame,' he sighed as Hinata walked by with Iruka. He caught a whiff of her perfume and groaned. 'Get a hold of yourself. You'll have her this weekend. Just a few more days.'

They locked eyes for a few seconds and he smirked at her flustered appearance. 'It may be over soon but we'll go out with a bang.'

x-x

Sasuke couldn't help but wince as Naruto opened the door. Just when he thought that Naruto couldn't look worse, here he was sporting a nasty, bruised and swollen nose. "Looks like someone had some fun."

Naruto laughed humorlessly as he closed the door behind Sasuke. The apartment had become a mess and Sasuke tried not to gag as he saw the take out boxes littering the kitchen. "It was that fucker Neji," Naruto said as he plopped back down on the couch.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the mention of Hinata's cousin. He didn't know him well but the times they interacted weren't exactly pleasant; a lot of it had to do with competition at school and in business. However this was something he would have to get over if he was to be a part of Hinata's life.

"I was caught off guard but the next time I see his ass, I'll return the favor."

"Right," he replied. "So I was just coming to check on you. See how the divorce proceedings are going and-"

"They're not!" Naruto harshly retorted. "I mean, I'm not signing them so she can get that fucking idea out of her head. I just want to see her and talk. Sasuke, I think that I can convince her to try counseling again. I'll ask her to go for a few sessions and really put my heart out there. She'll see how sorry I am and give me another chance. I think that's why she's avoiding me. She's scared of letting me in again because once she does, she'll remember how good we were together."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Naruto, you just need to let her go. She doesn't…you know what? I'm done trying to convince you." He paused and smirked. "Why don't we talk about something else for a change?"

"Like what, _your_ love life?" Naruto snorted. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and gave him a knowing smile. "Oh man, who's the poor girl this time?"

"I can't say…yet. But she's the one," Sasuke said truthfully. "She's everything I ever wanted."

While he had never heard those words from his best friend, Naruto didn't hide his look of skepticism. "Until you fuck her you mean. Be honest, how big are her tits?" Glaring at him, Sasuke threw a nearby pillow at his face. "Ow! My nose still hurts you asshole!"

"Stop being such a dumbass for once, will you? But to answer your question, _my_ woman is perfect in every sense of the word. She's kind, funny, determined and sexy as hell." Sasuke licked his lips. "Sex with her feels like heaven."

Shocked, Naruto leaned forward. "You still want her even after tasting the goods? Well shit, knowing you she is special then. Something about her pussy must be addicting if you're sticking around."

"Stop talking about her like that," Sasuke warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. Naruto raised his hands in a defensive position and he cooled his temper. "Anyways, I want to take it to the next level but she's been going through some tough shit and I want to get her through that."

Seeing his best friend so caring provided Naruto with brief happiness. Sasuke had never shown this side to him and even if Naruto's life wasn't great right now, he could be happy for him. "I'm glad you finally found someone special, Sasuke. I know you probably didn't think marriage was something worthwhile but trust me, when it's the right girl you'll do anything for her." He paused and grimaced. "It's not Sakura, is it?"

"Do I look that desperate? Only a loser would stick his dick in her." He gave him a smirk and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Kicking his coffee table towards him, Naruto pouted. "C'mon, I was just joking. Anyways I'm here to get your advice on dating. I'm curious… exactly how did you win Hinata over?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Naruto's previous playfulness disappeared. Wistfully, he smiled. "Actually, I didn't have to do much. It didn't take much for her to fall for me, I was myself. Hell, Hinata reacted to our simple dates like they were some kind of big deal. Cheap stuff like a picnic, you know? But her face would light up with such…" He cleared his throat and tried to look cheerful. "Of course I tried to spoil her every chance I got. I could tell she appreciated it. Hinata's so selfless but she deserved the best so I kept working hard to give her a good life."

'Then I fucked it all up. But I'll get her back.'

Sasuke nodded. "But I mean, what kinds of restaurants did you take her?" He implored. Scoffing a little, he leaned forward. "Cheap ones?"

"Hey jerk, I'm trying to give you advice! Do you want my help or not?"

Sasuke chuckled as he listened to Naruto give him dating advice, taking mental notes of Hinata's likes and dislikes.

x-x

Friday night finally came and Kakashi was giddy. He had longed for the day he would finally have his sexy little assistant under him. Leaving an hour early, he left a brief note on her desk. Kakashi wanted to make his place look presentable and bought some things for the special occasion; things he would definitely be putting to use. There were so many things he wanted to do to her that he asked her to spend the weekend at his place. Now that she had no one to come home to, Hinata easily agreed.

He picked up on a hint of irritation in her tone which he thought was directed towards him. However she confided that her estranged husband was dragging the divorce proceedings out. "Make me forget," she whispered into his ear. Kakashi was dangerously close to taking her on top of his desk but he didn't think they could keep quiet with the intensity he wanted to go.

Upon hearing the knocks on his door, Kakashi hurried out of his bedroom. Taking a moment to breathe, he opened his door to Hinata. "Hi," she shyly said. She had a small overnight bag with her but he doubted she would need to wear her clothes at his place.

"Hey, gorgeous." Kakashi took her bag and snaked an arm around her waist. "I've been a good boy waiting for my reward." Just as he was going to kiss her, she moved away.

Hinata took out his book and handed it to him. "It's in the same condition you left it in, but I might've read a chapter or two."

He placed the book on a nearby counter. "Yeah? What did you think of it?" Kakashi removed her jacket and began to kiss her neck.

She sighed contently as he started to caress her ass. "It was mostly mindless smut, little plot to most of the stories."

"Ouch." Kakashi chuckled.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Hinata replied. "Sometimes romance is exaggerated and all you need is a good fuck. No strings attached or emotions or feelings."

He groaned as she gingerly ran her fingers up and down his bulge. "I can do that."

"Good." She quickly unzipped his pants. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her ample chest against his as she pulled his head down for a kiss. At first it was chaste, but he pushed against her lips with his tongue and she readily opened her mouth. He slid his hands down her back until they cupped her ass, pulling her tight against him. Hinata felt his hardened cock firmly against her stomach and she moaned in response.

"Hinata," he said hesitantly. She looked up with concern but he smiled. "I bought something for you."

At first she was annoyed as she thought he was like Sasuke and wanted to gift her with something due to her break up with Naruto. However her eyes widened when he pulled out a French maid outfit. Hinata took it and looked back at him, his dark eyes hopeful and eager. "Are you into roleplay?" she asked as she pressed the costume against her body.

For the first time, she saw Kakashi blush. "Kind of… but if you don't want to wear it we can just get to it and-"

"I'll do it." She surprised herself how quickly she agreed. Ever since she freed herself from the chains tying her to Naruto, Hinata had done quite a few things that she had never imagined. Role playing was a kink she never understood but given Kakashi's infatuation with the Icha Icha series, she decided it would be interesting to play along.

"The bathroom is down the hall, I'll be in my study waiting." Kakashi poured himself a glass of scotch and sat patiently for her to come in, wearing the getup. When the door opened, he had to restrain himself from pouncing on her. The uniform highlighted her slender waist and her cleavage was obvious.

Hinata stood silently, not knowing why he wasn't moving. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that she always got just before her first time with anyone. Utakata and Shi were brief flings while Genma and Sasuke teetered between dangerous addiction and comfort. With Kakashi, Hinata didn't know what to expect.

"Ms. Hinata, step closer so I can get a look at you," Kakashi said.

"Yes, Sir," Hinata replied causing a shiver to go down his spine. Once in front of him, Hinata slowly turned as he eyed her from head to heels. She resisted an urge to fold her hands behind her to cover up some of her exposed ass. Her embarrassment grew when he told her to bend forward. She felt the skirt ride up, exposing her even more as she bent over to comply.

Kakashi stepped forward and patted her ass. "Nice, very nice," he said as he continued grab her ass. "The study is a bit dusty and needs some attention today, Hinata," Kakashi said when he finished fondling her.

She raised an eyebrow but picked up the feather duster. "Yes, Sir," Hinata obediently replied. Kakashi found it very erotic to watch her flitting about in her black and white outfit. The length of her little dress was mid-thigh, lifted up in the back revealing black thigh high stockings with white bows stitched in the back and her creamy thighs above the lacy trim. He watched intently as she leaned over to dust a table, presenting her lace panties for his viewing pleasure.

"No, Hinata, I think you need to focus on the lower shelf," he instructed. "It's really dusty." She felt the skirt ride up to reveal her ass as she bent over to get rid of the supposed dirt. She had no doubt that Kakashi was enjoying playing his part in this scenario. And he was; Kakashi enjoyed the view of his very attractive assistant now French Maid dusting with the feather duster.

"All done?" he asked when she stood in front. She nodded. "I better inspect it then, shouldn't I?"

This surprised Hinata and she was baffled at his dedication to his role. He reached to a higher shelf and brought his finger down covered in dust and showed it to her.

"This isn't acceptable, is it Hinata?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"I think we'd better fix this now, don't you?" he asked. Hinata nodded in agreement and started towards the bookshelves.

"No," he stopped her. "Come over here," he instructed as he walked back to his recliner and sat down. Hinata walked over and stood in front of him.

"You need to be punished. Get over my knees. You're getting a spanking for being such a naughty girl."

Hinata was shocked; she had never been spanked even as a child. "No."

Her refusal stunned him. Kakashi gaped as she frowned at him. "H-Hinata, I…"

"I can play the maid but you aren't doing that to me…it's weird. I never, I mean can we just do this normally?" she asked.

"You've never been spanked, with an ass like that? Boy, whoever you been seeing must be really boring." She glared at him and he rubbed his neck. "Okay, maybe I was getting to deep into it but can you keep it on at least?" Kakashi stood up and gripped her waist. "I guess I got too excited but if you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me, okay?"

Hinata sighed and formed a small grin on her face. "Okay." He pulled her to his lap.

"Is this better?" He asked as his hand roamed between her thighs and up to her center. He played with her lips for a moment and then ran his finger up inside her wet pussy. She gasped with pleasure as he worked his finger in and out of her. He then found her little clit bud and rubbed that, too. Her arousal mounted as she panted with excitement.

"You like that don't you?" he asked. Hinata nodded in agreement. She squirmed on his lap as the pleasures of his fingers washed through her body. He seemed to know when she was getting close to cumming from his playing with her clit and would stop just as she was about to explode. Then he'd finger her pussy again, then back to her clit, building her to the verge of the explosion only to deny her again.

She was longing for her climatic release. "Do you prefer this punishment?" Hinata whined in response, not sure if she could bear him toying with her or dealing with a few slaps to her ass. Kakashi continued to finger her but ignored her clit. "I have a little deal for you. Finish your punishment, clean properly, and I'll give you a reward. Would you like that?"

She nodded her acceptance.

"I didn't hear you," he responded, slowing down his movements.

"Y-yes, S-s-sir!"

He continued to mercilessly finger her, keeping her arousal high.

"Please." She was practically begging but he withdrew his fingers from her.

"Now for the cleaning…" he took one of her hands and put it on his crotch. She felt his hard manhood through his shorts. Understanding his command, Hinata got down on her knees, facing his growing erection. She unfastened his pants and let them drop to floor.

Starting with a kiss on his cock, she then licked it up one side and then down the other. She flicked her tongue across the tip, lapping up his pre cum. Her tongue swirled around the swollen head of his cock, and she slid her mouth down the shaft. Her hands lightly caressed his balls and ran down the inside of his thighs. Hinata's head bobbed up and down and she moaned as she sucked Kakashi. She began pumping his cock with one hand and she slid her other hand down.

Every flick of her tongue caused his hips to buck up as she did that, shooting electricity through his body. As his arousal began to grow to a climax, he imagined pulled her to her feet, spinning her around and bending her over the arm of the couch next to them. Her spread legs would present her wet pussy for him to claim once and for all. Kakashi was on the edge and in a controlled voice told her to stop. "Get up."

Kakashi briskly guided Hinata towards his bedroom, and gently pushed her down onto his bed. Call him a romantic but as badly as he wanted to fuck her on his desk, he knew a bed would be more comfortable, at least for the first time. He planned to have her in every room, in every way before Monday came.

Hinata's breasts jiggled and he quickly took off the rest of his clothes. After pulling down the front of the outfit, his hands were on her breasts, tugging and pulling at the bra. With a quick move, he unhooked the garment and threw it aside. Her lovely breasts were now free and he bent his head down and took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked. He squeezed the other tit and rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. Hinata arched her back in delight as he lavished her breasts with attention.

He slid off the bed to the floor and positioned himself between her legs. He lifted up her dress and breathed deeply. Kakashi could smell her excitement and leaned forward, pulled the panties off with his teeth and flicking his tongue across her clit. He heard her moan in delight, lifting her hips towards him and panted.

Kakashi ran his tongue across the length of her pussy, tasting her before sliding two fingers into her hotness. Hinata began bucking her hips against his hand as he slid his fingers in and out and flicked his tongue on her clit. Her moaning was getting louder, and he knew that she was close to cumming. He looked up to watch her as she climaxed and gripped his sheets. 'She looks so beautiful when she comes.'

"Kakashi…" Hinata said in a sultry voice. "I want you. Now."

He crawled over and she flipped their position. Straddling him, she grabbed his hard cock and slid it over her slick folds. Kakashi moaned in pleasure as she slid her dripping pussy down on him. It felt just as good as he had imagined. His breath hitched when Hinata began grinding her pussy, rubbing back and forth.

Kakashi had never seen such a sexy sight as that of this beautiful woman with her sexy little black and white maid outfit on riding his cock. He lifted his hips up towards her and began pumping. She reached her hand up to her breasts, squeezed one and then tugged at her nipple. Her breathing was becoming heavier and she moaned in delight, throwing her head back.

He felt her pussy tightening on his cock, and couldn't take it any longer; grunting as his body tensed before he finally had his release. He pumped from underneath as his cum shot into her. But he wasn't done, not by a long shot. Kakashi had waited patiently for the moment where he'd finally screw Hinata and he planned to make the most out of it.

He waited for her to catch her breath before rolling over, staying between her legs. Hinata licked her lips, "Fuck me…fuck me hard, Mr. Kakashi."

He obliged by aiming his cock toward her dripping hole and plunging deep and hard. She cried out softly at the shock of being entered so roughly, and then settled in to enjoy the pleasure of being filled. Her pussy contracted as he pushed in and pulled out, each time caressing his shaft, coaxing the pleasure out of him. She grabbed the back of his neck to steady herself as she raised her legs to allow him deeper into her pussy.

"Fuck your maid," she whispered into his ear. "Fuck your dirty maid."

His cock was fully engaged inside of her, rubbing her inner walls, teasing her g-spot with each thrust. Looking into her eyes as he thrusted in and out of her, he smiled a lustful smile then came crashing down on her mouth, probing her tongue with his in a faster rhythm than he was fucking her. She moaned at his passion and lost herself within his kiss.

He quickly brought her back when his hand reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit. The intensity increased with the added sensation; she moaned and started bucking. He took control and placed her calves on his shoulders as he entered her again, positioning her to ensure he was hitting the right spot that would set off multiple orgasms. Raising her hips, she helped him maneuver for her greatest pleasure. Reaching down, she fingered her clit, now completely sensitive to her touch.

"Hinata," he moaned loudly. She could tell that he was getting close. His cock was pounding her pussy harder and faster. Hinata loved the raw aggression of sex. "Take my cock," he grunted, his eyes intent on hers. He grabbed her ankles and pulled them off his shoulder pushing her knees toward her tits. The feel of her pussy rubbing the bottom of his shaft was intense. He struggled to hold on, not wanting to let go until she came for him. Thrusting in and out wildly, the scent of her sex was strong in the room.

"Fuck me from behind," she gasped. "Mr. Kakashi… please."

Satisfied and smirking, Kakashi withdrew and let her position herself with her ass toward him.

Grabbing her wonderful hips like handles, he let her ease his tip into her battered lips. He worked himself slowly in at first, adjusting to the change in angle, then began to pick up the pace. It wasn't long before he was drilling into her. He pounded into her even harder.

Concentrating on her clit, she rubbed furiously and lost herself in the myriad of feelings coursing through her body. The intensity grew behind her inner gate, building and building, until she let it crash, rocking her body as the orgasm flooded over her. He held onto her as she bucked against him, quietly exhaling her squeals of delight. Her pussy quivered and contracted as she rocked the orgasm through its aftershocks. Finally coming down, her pussy satiated, she turned and looked at him in the eye. She could see the glimmer of sweat beading on his forehead. He panted as she arched her body against his.

"Are you going to cum in me now, Mr. Kakashi?" she said. "Mmmm…give me your cum." She never lost eye contact with him as he picked up his pace again. She gasped at the raw energy of his penetration and the pleasure of being filled by him. He was so deep in her so quickly that his balls were bouncing off her clit by his third thrust. Her orgasm overwhelmed her in wave after wave of pure animalistic, carnal pleasure. She couldn't tell if she had one long orgasm or multiple orgasms one on top of another as he pounded into her.

He pumped her hard, this time using his hips to pull her into him. His balls slapped hard against her pussy lips. Her gaze made him completely hot. He let the orgasm build within his lower region, holding it, wanting the explosion to grow until he could no longer keep it within him. Looking at her challenging eyes, he released his cum into her pussy shooting his load hard at first, the pulses strong within her. He pulsed and pulsed, each one bringing ecstasy with it as he finally began to slow down.

He slowed gradually until he finally withdrew from her. He collapsed beside her and rested for a few moments, slinging one of her legs over him. Hinata hummed with satisfaction as he gently stroked her thigh.

* * *

Sasuke is such an conniving asshole, I love it. And Kakashi's wild weekend with Hinata isn't done either.

Troll…you seem to have a fetish. Like, you're _really_ dedicated to finding and following fics where Sasuke is giving it to someone else and leave remarks that make me wonder. Why would you continue to read stuff you "hate"? Honest Q: Are you inserting yourself as Sakura in this fic? Do you get off on feeling betrayed and humiliated? If you are, then good for you because the next two chapters should satisfy your needs!

Btw, I need a name for you. Troll seems so...impersonal like your generic comments. If anyone has an idea, hit me up.


	10. Hymn for the Weekend

Hinata woke up from her slumber alone and naked. She didn't remember if she had taken her outfit off or if Kakashi had ripped it completely from her body as they went on to their third round of sex. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen and groggily got up, looking around for any piece of clothing she could wear.

Kakashi's face lit up upon seeing her wearing one of his shirts. He motioned towards the breakfast he had spread out. It was a selection of fresh fruit, cereal, toast and juice for breakfast. She grabbed a piece of toast as he came up behind her. "Did you sleep well?" He murmured as he kissed her neck. Hinata chuckled and nodded.

She turned around and lightly raked her nails down his bare chest. "Are there any other outfits you want me to wear?"

He shook his head. "Not right now. Besides, you look perfect." Kakashi could see her nipples poking through his shirt and pulled her closer. He forcefully kissed her and slid his hands around her waist, as his hardening dick pressed on her stomach.

Hinata pulled away but wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kakashi, I'm kind of hungry."

"I guess it's understandable that you're famished after such strenuous activities." Kakashi smirked as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. They stayed in that position, feeding each other food.

He felt a fluttering in his chest when she laughed at his jokes or when she tenderly wiped his mouth clean. There was something comforting about being in her presence and it was baffling to Kakashi how anyone could let someone like her go. If it was up to him, he wouldn't let her out of arms. Hinata had told him that she used to be passive and rarely voiced her opinions but he didn't see a trace of a meek woman when he was with her. She had put her foot down when it came to certain acts but wasn't stubborn enough to turn down every idea he had.

Hinata had blushed from his suggestion that they keep the curtains open while they did the deed. Kakashi was worried she might faint from the sheer redness on her face but she shyly smiled and nodded. "As long as they can't really see us," she insisted. He tugged her to the window he had in mind and she decided that the distance was perfect for the discreteness she desired.

They returned to the kitchen to clean up but Kakashi's eyes kept looking back to her lovely backside as she cleaned the table. His shirt covered her ample ass but its fullness was still perfectly outlined as she bent over. Kakashi quickly dried his hands and made his way to her. Hinata yelped and turned when she felt his cool hands on her warm skin as he pulled the shirt up. "Kakashi…!"

Hinata grabbed his cock and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him deeply, tonguing him and swirling through his mouth, tasting him. Kakashi pushed her back on the table and climbed up. She pulled and teased his dick, rubbing the tip against her clit, feeling her pressure building.

He entered her slowly; his cock sinking deep into her. Hinata reached down and played with her clit while he started thrusting faster and harder, her breathing in sync with his rough movements.

"Make these moments last, Kakashi," she teased with a heavy breath.

It had the desired effect as Kakashi seemed heated and moved with more vigor, almost as if this was his last day on earth. He only had today and tomorrow before their arrangement would end and Kakashi hated how much he was still under her spell. No other woman had so much control over him and the worst part was that he liked it. She was a drug and withdrawal would be hell but he wasn't going to let her go until he fucked her properly.

"You know you'll miss me, Hinata," he groaned with a roll of his hips. "But if you ever need a good fuck, I'll be here."

He slid in and out of her; in and out, in and out. Hinata squeezed down on him in mid slide and he stopped, enjoyed the pressure of her pussy surrounding and squeezing him. The table shook with their movements but was holding strong and Kakashi was grateful for its sturdiness. He wished he could've taken Hinata on his work desk where she had tormented him so many times, longing to hear his name from her lips as she bounced on his cock.

Kakashi lowered his head to her breasts and she ran her fingers through his gray hair. They kissed deeply before parting to continue their thrusts. Their lips touched lightly as their sliding bodies tickled her clit and made her moan.

"Kakashi!"

He growled, "Hinata, here you are all mine."

"Yes," she moaned. Hinata began to get lost in his touches, his voice and his desire for her. "Take me, Kakashi. Cum in me. Give it all to me!"

Her words took him over the edge and drove into her harder. His hips jerked and Hinata's body twitched around him, their bodies perfectly in sync. This woman had done it again, taken him quickly to the edge of no return and he released into her pussy. Kakashi's body quivered and his eyes closed, with a moan softer than usual escaped his lips. She moaned as he thrust a few more times making sure he emptied every last drop of cum deep inside her. He was still in her when he gazed at her flushed face. They remained together, panting heavily.

He really didn't want this weekend to end.

They cautiously disentangled from each other, feeling satisfied and with a heightened heart rate. "So was it worth the wait?" she asked.

He lazily nodded. 'But we're not done.'

Hinata sighed happily and took his hand to sit up only to be turned around. "What-?"

"I'm making every moment count, sweetheart."

She shivered as he slowly teased her slit with his already hard cock. Biting back a moan when he slowly pushed in, Hinata reached behind her to bring his head to her shoulder. Kakashi grunted as he thrusted from behind. He sucked on her skin before lightly biting it, his thrusts increasing. It felt like he only had one thing in mind this weekend; fuck and fuck her hard. This secluded little world of theirs was liberating and they just wanted to enjoy themselves; both wanting to forget everything on the other side of his front door.

x-x

They had eaten lunch and cuddled for brief periods before he pounced again. A part of her wondered if he was normally this insatiable or if he just wanted to do it with her as much as possible before they stopped completely. She hoped it wasn't the former; it took a special kind of woman to keep up with him if that was the case. Hinata was thankful she had taken contraceptives or else she'd be certain she'd have a little Kakashi running around in nine months.

They had done it on his bed, in the shower, on his couch, and his desk. Hinata had nearly forgotten about his exhibitionist suggestion with the amount of sex they already had so far. But her excitement overwhelmed any desire for rest.

She took a deep breath as she stood naked in front of his window. Kakashi had suggested she do it to get over any bashfulness. Hinata stared at her reflection and gazed at her body. Genma, Sasuke, and Kakashi had allowed her to shred any feeling of shame or worthlessness with their caresses and adoration. It seemed like a lifetime ago when the only one she desired, the only one whose love she yearned for, was Naruto. She was a naive, innocent girl who didn't know much. But now she felt like a woman free of her restraints. There was no sense of regret from any of her affairs; Hinata had gained so much more than she lost.

Hinata didn't know how long she was standing there deep in thought, until a pair of hands pushed her tight against the window. "Have you ever wanted to be taken like this, Hina?" Kakashi whispered. His fingers gripped her hips tightly as he pushed his cock balls deep inside with one stroke. "You like being fucked like this, rough against the window, your naked body on full display for everyone to see."

Her cries started to fill the room. Hinata couldn't see Kakashi's reflection that well but it didn't matter. It could have been anyone else behind her right now for all she cared. Her attention was fixated on the person watching them. She couldn't see the man clearly but his posture showed he had their full attention on her too. The old Hinata would've never done this but she no longer shared her inhibitions.

Hinata moaned louder, tits pressed tight against the window, her hands fully planted on the cool glass. Her eyes widened when the spectator's hand went down to his crotch, casually touching it until he delved his hands into his pants.

Kakashi felt her tighten and bit his lip. He saw his neighbor start to fist his cock while he watched. "Do you like seeing other men touch themselves as I fuck you?" Hinata couldn't form a coherent sentence as his pounding increased.

"Mmm...Yes, more!" She sighed deeply and met his thrusts with gusto. Kakashi smirked and he started fucking her harder.

"They can look but whose cock are you taking?!" He growled. "Who's fucking you right now?"

"Y-you are!" She replied. "Fuck me harder!"

He reached around to grab her breasts, entering her roughly. Hinata saw the man in the building across stroke his cock faster. Kakashi pulled her away from the window momentarily, gripping her hair tightly, kissing her neck, as his balls began to tighten while her body was reaching the point of no return.

"Kakashi!" Hinata cried out as an intense orgasm hit her, leaving her trembling as he bit her neck, his seed spurting into her pussy. She watched the other man walked away, seemingly spent as well, as Kakashi muttered in her ear, "That was amazing…"

Exhilarated, Hinata got on her knees. He raised an eyebrow but didn't complain when her hand went to his cock and she jerked him off gently, entertaining the thought of tasting their mixed juices. Kakashi watched as she took his length into her wet mouth to suck him off. She loved the way they tasted together as she ran her tongue along his cock, licking off the remnants of their juices. She stared deeply into his eyes as she did; encircling his tip until finally he was completely clean.

Kakashi was hard again; his thick cock bobbed slightly as his hand gently touched her cheek. "God, you're so fucking perfect," he said softly. "I want to fill you up again, sweetheart."

Hinata stood up and he raised her leg to gently push inside her warmth again. "I don't ever want to stop this," he groaned as he fucked her with long strokes. He couldn't get enough of Hinata as he felt her body respond to his, her hips moving in time with his.

He hooked his arms under her other knee and secured his hold as he fucked her. Hinata held onto him, sucking on his neck and he had to stop from biting her back. He had left plenty of love bites on her body but still didn't feel like it was enough. Kakashi doubted his desire for Hinata would be quenched this weekend.

Hinata shivered as she turned her head to see the same person leaning against their window, staring back at her. "Don't you love being seen like this?" Kakashi asked. His dark eyes looked over her shoulder, realizing their spectator had come back. He hoped his neighbor from across the other building appreciated the show they were giving him; he had often paraded various women in front of his window so it felt good to be the one showing off for once.

Kakashi felt her tightening around him as his strokes got rougher and both were nearing orgasm again. But he wanted to take his time. Kakashi slowed the pace to prolong their pleasure, her tight pussy gripping him each time he pulled out fully and pushed deep inside again.

"Kakashi…" was all she could say. He groaned loudly; his cum filled her until he was completely spent, slowly stroking his cock until he pulled out. Still in his arms, Hinata was carried to his bed. She stretched and yawned with satisfaction. He chuckled and pulled the covers over them.

"I have half a mind to never let you leave," he sighed. Pulling her close to him, wrapping her in an embrace, his eyes closed as he dozed off.

x-x

He woke up the next morning with his legs entwined with hers, his arms tightened around her beautiful breasts as the early morning sunlight streamed through the window. Keeping a woman in his bed after one night stands was against his rules, and it was strange to share his bed in the morning. But this wasn't a one night stand and Kakashi found himself breaking from the norm a lot when it came to Hinata. 'It's kind of nice to wake up like this…'

His hand went to touch her pussy, rubbing her clit slightly. Hearing a slight response from her as he continued, Kakashi's cock slide along her ass, getting harder with each thrust. He parted her legs slightly as he could see she was still wet. Kakashi could've entered her then and there but wanted her awake when he filled her.

Hinata stirred and pushed back on him. "I don't think I've met anyone that beats your sexual appetite. I might need a few days off to recover from this weekend."

A deep chuckle erupted from his chest. "You know, I can find you another job somewhere else-" Kakashi began. His fingers lightly traced the curve of her back.

She slowly turned over and narrowed her eyes. "Why?" Hinata hoped he still wasn't paranoid she'd go to the higher ups about their tryst. Her current position was more than she hoped and she didn't want him to push her out. Hinata had been worried this might happen and she felt stupid for not listening to her gut instinct.

Sensing her agitation he shook his head. "It's not what you think. I was just thinking it would be a shame to end our time together. But it's too dangerous if we're working together. If we weren't in the positions we're at work, we could continue this little thing we have."

"But we are," she replied. "And I'm not looking for a new job anytime soon."

"People are already spreading rumors about you," Kakashi sighed. Hinata looked offended. She hadn't noticed anyone treating her differently except to offer condolences about her divorce. "It was good while it lasted. But _maybe_ we can try-"

Hinata sat up, covering her breasts with the blanket. "I'm not looking for a relationship, Kakashi."

"Well neither am I, but this thing we have feels really good. You know?"

"You're not the only one, you know?" He looked slightly surprised. Suddenly feeling like he was too close, Hinata got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"It's Genma, isn't it?" He asked in a serious voice.

"H-how do you know? Is it obvious?" She started to freak out. Hinata didn't want anyone to know. 'Did they assume Genma was the reason I'm getting divorced? Do they think badly of him?'

Kakashi hurried over and rubbed her arms. "Hey, it's okay. People tend to gossip about everything because work is kind of boring. A man and a woman who get along so well at work naturally raise eyebrows. I only noticed because he looks at you in a certain way. But it's not unethical for you two to be together."

She looked away. "But they might think horrible things about him," Hinata mumbled.

He pulled her into his arms. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"I do," she admitted. "We aren't together...not exactly. He knows about you… and Sasuke."

Kakashi blinked a few times before deeply exhaling. 'So there are more…'

"You really are something, Ms. Hinata." He felt her tense and he quickly kissed her forehead. "But that's not a bad thing. I just wish I could stay in your rotation of men."

Hinata rolled her eyes playfully. "You'd be too much for me to handle."

Smirking, he pulled her into the bathroom so they could shower together again.

x-x

Hinata was surprised to see Genma walk into Kakashi's living room. She hadn't thought much about it when Kakashi hurried to answer the door. Her heart raced continued to race when he embraced her. "Hey doll face." His smile fell when he saw she looked stupefied. "What's wrong?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

He frowned before looking at Kakashi. The gray haired man rubbed the back of his neck and tried to chuckle. "I might've twisted the truth just a little bit."

Hinata looked at them both with confusion.

"You said she agreed!" Genma shouted.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Kakashi shrugged. "I mean, I figured she'd feel comfortable with you since your both well acquainted. Don't give me that look, you rushed over here."

They continued to argue and Hinata was able to pick up what Kakashi had invited Genma over for, and she felt her cheeks start to burn. 'Both?!'

Genma pushed Kakashi away when he tried to put his hand on his shoulder. He looked pissed and Hinata gently grabbed his hand. Looking down at her, he softened his face. "Do you want to leave?"

Hinata shook her head.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she replied softly.

"Hinata, what do you want?" Kakashi asked smoothly.

She looked down and bit her lip. "I want… both of you."

Kakashi slung an arm around his neck. "Told ya," he smugly stated.

Genma frowned and flung his arm off. "Hinata, don't let this pervert force you to do something you don't want or feel comfortable with. If you want to leave or knock his ass out-"

Kakashi quickly moved away.

"But I don't," Hinata said. She pulled his face down to kiss him, silencing him much to the amusement of Kakashi. "And if it was anyone else but you, I wouldn't agree. You make me feel safe, Genma. And I want to try, at least once."

Leaving him breathless, Hinata looked at the other man. "You chose the right person because if it was someone else, I would've slapped you already."

"Save that for the bedroom," he replied cockily. "So should we take this somewhere more private or should we put on another show?"

Hinata pulled Genma to Kakashi's bedroom, brushing off his questions about what he meant. His brown eyes widened at the mess. Clothes were thrown on his floor and he nearly tripped over what looked like a cheerleader uniform. 'Freaking pervert,' Genma thought as he noticed the other costumes he probably had her wear.

She slowly undressed him as Kakashi lay down on his bed, already naked. "Get on top of me, sweetheart," he told her. Before she could, Genma grabbed her elbow.

"The moment you feel uncomfortable or want us to stop, just say the word and it'll be over," he said. Kakashi groaned in annoyance but Hinata captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"Thank you."

She straddled Kakashi's waist and slowly inserted his cock into her. Hesitant to look back at Genma, Hinata gave Kakashi a shy smile and started to move back and forth. Genma swallowed, his eyes fixated on her body, focusing on her round ass that Kakashi's hands continued to grope.

"Are you just going to stare?" Kakashi asked gruffly as Hinata started to tighten.

"Shut the hell up," he muttered as he got closer. He stroked his cock and she looked back.

"Ngh...Genma, let me taste you first," she panted.

He hissed when she wrapped her soft hand on his swollen shaft. Any doubts he might have had of doing this were now out the window. Genma knew what she and Kakashi were doing; when he got the call from him he was very much interested. Threesomes were nothing new to him whether it involved with one woman or two. Knowing Hinata, she hadn't and a small part of him swelled with pride at being a participant in a few of her firsts.

Hinata leaned in, teasing his head with her tongue before sliding his cock between her lips. She increased her speed and suction as Genma brushed her hair back. He could see her generous breasts, bouncing as she moved up and down on Kakashi. He knew she was enjoying it due to the muffled moans vibrating around his cock.

She took him out of her mouth but continued to lick. "Genma...fuck me."

Kakashi watched with arousal as she licked Genma's fingers before he reached around to finger her ass. Hinata turned and put both hands on Kakashi's chest, bracing herself. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes with euphoric bliss at the intrusion. Genma kneeled behind her and gently pushed her down, causing her breasts to press against Kakashi.

Cock in hand, Genma began to rub circles around her asshole. "Slow down your pace, Kakashi." He hadn't even realized how fast he was thrusting into Hinata until Genma had pointed it out. "I'm going in slow, okay?"

As he inserted himself inside, Hinata inhaled sharply making him stop. "Does it hurt?"

"K-keep going…" she gasped.

Everyone savored the feeling the additional cock was providing as Genma pushed forward with steady pressure. She pushed back into him. It was the tightest and most intense thing they had ever felt, and judging from Kakashi's reaction, he felt the same way. Genma went as far as he could.

"Stay like that for now," she whispered.

Genma's cock throbbed inside her as Kakashi started to fuck her with long, slow strokes. He could feel every inch of him moving inside of her, and could only imagine how good she felt. Slowly Hinata relaxed around him and with her approval, Genma started to move a little. Genma timed his thrusts to oppose Kakashi's; when Kakashi moved out, he moved in. They got into a rhythm that made sure Hinata was constantly stuffed by either cock.

Hinata was lost in the sensation of feeling one thick cock pull out while the other pushed in. Her approaching orgasm was sensed by both men and they started to fuck her harder, pushing her over the edge. Genma thrusted deep into her at the same time as Kakashi and she started to convulse, clenching around both men. Hinata cried out as she came hard on two cocks deep inside her, but neither was done yet.

Genma pulled out and held her in his arms while Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed. He took her from his arms, making her face Genma while he slowly slid inside her ass. Kakashi leaned back on the bed, taking her with him and Genma saw pure hunger in her eyes as she beckoned him to come closer.

He didn't hesitate to plunge his cock into her pussy, slowly pulling out of her before thrusting deep again. Genma was glad Hinata had reacted well so far and felt there was no need to hold back. Fucking her hard and fast, he wrapped his hand around her dark locks. Kakashi reached around to pinch her nipples, eliciting more moans from her lips.

Hinata looked at Genma in the eye and he quickly ravished her lips. "Such a naughty girl," he panted when he had to come up for air. 'My girl.'

Climaxing again, Hinata clawed at Genma's back. Growls erupted from her partners but she was completely deaf to it due to her own orgasm she experienced when both started to fill her with their hot cum. Breathing heavily, Genma was the first to pull out. Kakashi jerked his hips a few times before releasing her from his hold.

Hinata pulled Genma to lay beside her, too exhausted to speak. Kakashi raised himself on his elbows and tried to catch his breath. "I don't know what kind of relationship you two have but I'm up for another go whenever you're up for it."

Genma wiggled his eyebrows at Hinata and she started to wonder what she had gotten herself into. "I don't know if I can handle you both. My body feels like jelly."

"But you liked it," Kakashi teased much to her embarrassment. "This was fun while it lasted. But my offer still stands after this and as you know, I tend to work late on Fridays so feel free to stop by whenever you'd like."

Genma scoffed as Kakashi headed for his bathroom. He was kidding about sharing Hinata with him again, feeling slightly possessive over her when he thought about the other people Kakashi could've invited instead of him. She brought him out of his thoughts when she caressed his cheek.

"Thank you for this, Genma," she whispered. "You always make everything better for me." He responded with a kiss and soon they were making out on Kakashi's bed.

The gray haired man shook his head at the scene and left them alone to order their dinner which he would've liked to spend alone with Hinata. 'I should've planned this better,' he grumbled.

He never really envied anyone. Kakashi had a good job, a great lifestyle. But he suddenly desired a few things Genma had; the freedom to be with her and the way she looked at him. 'You really care about him, don't you?'

x-x

Sakura walked into Sasuke's apartment and giggled. "Tonight's the night everything changes." She looked around and noticed that nothing had really changed since the last time she was here. It had been a party to celebrate Naruto's promotion and since he was still living in a crappy apartment with his newlywed wife, Sasuke had offered his place. Thankfully the spare key he had given her so she could decorate for the party still worked.

She giggled as she took out the special lingerie she bought after being cheered up by Ino.

Sakura had felt the hostility coming from the other bridesmaids as they went into the last dress fitting before the wedding. Karui hadn't even acknowledged her presence while Temari didn't bother hiding her apparent dislike. As Sakura had modeled the green dress, Ino was still debating if they should keep the red rose on the shoulder strap or not. Temari had piped up with a snide comment about how she should wear a big red 'A' on her forehead instead.

Pretending not to hear, Sakura told Ino that the dress looked better without it and rushed the changing room. Ino quickly followed and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry about that but it kind of came out. They were acting weird around her and it became this thing where I had to come clean so the trip wouldn't be awkward. I'll talk to them about it so you don't feel uncomfortable at the wedding."

She sniffed and looked down at her feet. "So I guess everyone hates me now."

"I don't. I know you don't love Naruto and I hope you didn't want to destroy his marriage to a really sweet girl. But I'll stick by you because you're my best friend. I wished you did things differently but you can't change the past. Look to the future and try to learn from your mistakes, okay?"

Sakura wiped her tears and nodded. Taking her words to heart, she vowed to change her ways. Sakura had only slept with Naruto to feel wanted and desired. She wanted happiness and had been so scared to do something about it for fear of Sasuke no longer being in her life. But she would no longer stay silent and wait for Sasuke to notice her worth. She would put herself out there and there was no doubt in her mind that he would realize the treasure he had ignored for so long.

After all, they had known each other for so many years and she knew deep in her heart that no one could ever understand him as well as she did. Sakura had planned their lives together for so long and felt like this was the perfect time to make a move to finally be together. He was a successful businessman who managed to salvage his family business after the tragedy and she was finally in her last year of med school. They would have a lavish wedding and their children would go to the best schools. She would help him rebuild the family he lost and live happily ever after.

'I deserve to be happy, dammit!'

After changing and putting her clothes in the shopping bag, Sakura beamed happily in the mirror, adjusting her red bra one last time. "Sasuke won't be able to refuse me now," she said arrogantly. "After all, look at me. No wonder Lee and Naruto were so obsessed with me." She giggled as she twirled and looked over her shoulder, trying to look sultry.

She made her way to Sasuke's bedroom and got on the large bed. Breathing in the scent of his sheets, she sighed happily. "I could get used to this."

She heard the door open and posed her body in a way that would tempt him. She licked her lips with anticipation but frowned when she heard more than one voice. Sasuke had told her he was just planning on staying home alone after a dinner with some clients when she had invited him to her place, her first choice for this plan. 'Oh my god, what if he brought some friends or business partners? But please don't let it be-'

"Let me help you with that," Sasuke's voice rang out. "I'm surprised how quickly it started to pour outside."

"I know!" A woman replied. "I can't believe I forgot my umbrella!"

Sakura felt like ice cold water had been thrown on her courageous fire. She knew that if Sasuke found her here, he would most likely kick her out and she'd look pathetic to the woman he brought over. 'It's probably another one night stand!' She jumped in his large closet and closed the doors after her. It was spacious due to Sasuke's impeccable organization tendencies. The louver doors allowed her to see out but hoped that no one could see her.

'I'll text him a false emergency so he'll kick her out and leave too,' she thought frantically. 'Then I'll get dressed and get the hell out. Damn it, I should've forced him to come to my place.'

"Did you still have fun?" Sasuke asked. "I had other stuff planned but the rain kind of ruined them." He would save the horse drawn carriage ride around the park for another night.

"You know what? I actually did. I wouldn't have taken you for a man with a sweet tooth," she replied. He shrugged; the dessert bar wasn't completely horrible. He found enough dishes that didn't seem like a bomb of diabetes waiting to happen. But he did enjoy seeing her eyes light up at the desserts and the way she licked her lips to savor each taste.

Sakura's eyes widened when Hinata, Naruto's wife, entered the room, followed closely by Sasuke. Never in a million years would she have thought that voice belonged to her. They had only met a few times and even then Hinata was really quiet and reserved.

"It doesn't have to be a one- time event. We can make this a regular thing," Sasuke replied with his charming grin. "I'll give you anything your heart desires. Just say the word."

She laughed and Sakura clenched her fist. "Thank you, it really helped me relax. It's been awhile since I could treat myself. Naruto has just made me so stressed out," Hinata huffed. "You'd think he'd finally start to listen to me and what I want."

'Oh, so he's just being a friend! I didn't even know that Sasuke knew Hinata that well. He's probably doing it as a favor to Naruto-'

"I just want to be completely free from him!" Hinata moaned and sat on the bed. "I swear if you hadn't taken me out, I would've probably given into Neji's offer to send some guys to _talk_ him into finalizing the divorce."

Sasuke chuckled and removed his tie and jacket.

"But let's go back to that place again soon. I had wanted to try it forever! The weather sucked but I'm glad the restaurant seated us by the fireplace. It felt really nice and I could've stayed there all night," she added.

"Sleeping next to fire isn't the best idea but I know other ways I can keep you warm." He leaned in and Hinata threw her arms around Sasuke's neck in an easy manner and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing their bodies as close as they could get.

In the closet, Sakura covered her mouth in shock. 'Sasuke and Hinata? How? Why?!'

* * *

And that's it. Thanks for all the love, I hope to have a new story up soon. Just kidding.

I hope the amount of lemons was satisfying. The last tidbit with Sakura has been planned forever and I kicked myself for not posting earlier after reading the latest chapter of 'Deserted' (a fabulous SasuHina/NaruIno story.) Oh well.

There's one chapter left in the main storyline before we split into alternative endings and Gaara's involvement. Guys, there's nothing I love more than Hinata-centric stories with multiple guys whether it's a compilation or one big story. Thankfully there are a few out there now and I might do a compilation of lemons featuring our lovely Hime. It'll mostly be straight pwp, but until I get this done that will have to wait.

Btw, that troll hasn't sent me anything recently. Let's hope it stays that way but if not, there's a great chapter awaiting them. I know it's still alive (but really what kind of life is it if you're a POS) since other authors have been flamed. If you're out there… remember to take your medication.


	11. Unchained

Sakura watched as Sasuke kissed Hinata. She knew she should jump out, yell and scream, because this was _wrong_ but she was paralyzed.

The pain in her chest throbbed painfully as she watched the two embrace. Sasuke eagerly helped Hinata strip much to Sakura's dismay. She looked innocent with her white lacy lingerie and she always thought of the shy woman as naive and dull; snidely thinking in the past that even without her involvement with Naruto, her marriage to the boisterous blond wouldn't have lasted long because Naruto would get bored with her. Hinata could never compare to his infatuation with her. Comparing herself to the pale eyed woman made her feel better; regardless of what Naruto had spitefully told her, someone of her class with such a prestigious name couldn't measure up to Sakura

Hinata was the opposite of Sakura, in many ways. Whereas Hinata tended to fade into the background at parties or group gatherings, Sakura made herself the center of attention. Her voice was unmistakable but Sakura could count on one hand the amount of times she actually heard Hinata speak. She also spoke her mind and didn't back down in an argument, although others would call her personality abrasive. Hinata was a shy introvert, nervous around everyone. But she would rather be strong willed than meek like Hinata, disregarding the fact that more people would gravitate to her calm and kind personality like Ino who had suggested including her more which Sakura quickly shut down.

Physically, the two women were also very different. Hinata was curvy, with large breasts and dark hair but Sakura preferred her slender built. She had no shortage of suitors, including Hinata's own husband. Out of the two, she considered herself more exotic and alluring. Her green eyes could seduce a man with just a glance. All in all, Sakura considered herself to be the complete package.

So why were Sasuke's hands all over _her_?

Every single assumption she had and personal feature considered as superior to other women, including Hinata, was now in doubt. Sakura hugged her body and trembled. 'Am I not enough?'

She had thought that by giving Sasuke space and time, he would see that she cared about him and he would reward her with his love. That his lips would caress her neck not _hers_. His tongue would taste hers, not _hers_.

She pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut. 'This isn't happening. This isn't real.'

But it was and currently Sasuke was hastily removing his clothes as Hinata leaned against his pillows. The hunger in his eyes was unmistakable as he crawled over her body. Sasuke and Hinata continued making out, their attraction and experience with each other very clear. They were obviously very comfortable with each other's touches.

'This isn't the first time.' She thought with dread. 'They've done this before.'

When they finally paused, Hinata licked her lips and smiled.

"How about I suck your dick?"

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned at the abruptness but Sasuke soon grinned. "You don't have to but if you really want..." He turned over and crossed his arm behind his head. "Go for it."

Hinata shook her head and stood beside the other side of the bed; giving Sakura a profile view of her body that she was realizing wasn't as lackluster as she thought. "Sit on the bed. But you have to keep her your hands to yourself. I want to see how long you last."

Sakura was surprised by how compliant Sasuke was to Hinata's instructions. She was taking charge yet the normally stubborn Uchiha didn't even argue back.

Hinata smiled, wickedly in Sakura's opinion, and sank to her knees. She pulled his briefs down his legs and discarded them. He opened his legs to give her greater access and he let out a noise Sakura had never heard from him before. 'He sounds so desperate…'

Sakura's hand lowered to her growing heat but she stopped herself. 'No...I can't!' There were many times that she touched herself while imagining Sasuke. Having never seen him naked, she used her imagination. Sakura imagined her pleasing Sasuke, hearing him moan and thrusting his cock into her.

'Why, Sasuke?' She sniffed softly. 'Why her?'

There was no way she would come out of her spot now. What would that accomplish aside from being thrown out? Then they'd probably go back to fucking. Naruto wouldn't believe her; hell, she barely could believe it herself and she was watching Hinata about to go down on Sasuke. Hinata could continue her affair with Sasuke without any repercussions.

'Unless…'

Carefully as to not make much noise, Sakura moved around the closet. She had grabbed her phone out of instinct when she jumped inside and held it up. As painful as it was, she needed to get proof.

Sasuke tried to look composed as Hinata grasped his shaft with her left hand and lifted it as she leaned forward and gently licked at his balls.

He grunted along for about a minute before growling. "As much as I like this, I thought you wanted to suck my dick."

"I will," Hinata frowned. "But if you're so desperate for me to get to it, beg me."

"Hinata…" he warned.

She giggled. "Yes?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. He resisted the urge to grab a hold of her hair and thrust in like a madman. She drove him crazy. Sasuke liked being the dominant one in bed, but something about Hinata made him succumb to her.

"Please…" he breathed as she slowly pumped his cock. "Please suck my cock."

Obediently, Hinata popped the tip of his cock in her mouth and he let out a shaky breath. She bobbed up and down, making his cock nice and wet with her saliva. Hinata moaned around his cock, her movements becoming faster and more desperate.

In the darkness, Sakura silently called Hinata a slut. 'How dare she do this to me!? He's mine! You fucking whore!'

Hinata paused for a breath, taking his cock out. Rubbing the head against her lips she said, "I like seeing you so... obedient."

He jerked his hips, motioning for her to continue but she continued to kiss his cock. "H-Hina… I need to be inside you."

But Hinata went back to vigorously sucking Sasuke's cock. This time, she went all the way down, deep into her throat. She sensed he was going to cum but wanted to let him fuck her tits before he did.

"Shit," he groaned in pleasure. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her silky dark hair. 'Patience, Sasuke.'

Hinata unhooked her bra, leaned forward and wrapped her large breasts around his cock, taking him in her mouth with every bounce. Her focus was on his cock as it appeared repeatedly from between her tits, pointing at her face.

Sasuke's eyes popped open. "Oh, my God," he breathed, shoving his hips up and down. He started to slowly fuck her tits, relishing the pleasurable feeling provided by the soft, smooth, warm flesh. The pleasure he was feeling almost caused him to close his eyes but Sasuke couldn't resist looking down at her chest and how pleasured him.

She smiled as he let out a long sigh, obviously desperate to withhold any loud moans. Hinata loved that power over someone like Sasuke. Someone who parted a crowd with his presence, whose influence and aura made others nervous.

But she had him begging and following her every command.

Hinata worked faster, titfucking him harder. She knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. And she was right. With a sputtering gasp, Sasuke started to cum and she stuck out her tongue. The first thick ropes of cum shot from his cock upwards to her chin, lips, and tongue, but the rest pooled onto her chest.

She pulled her breasts off his cock before leaning down and taking the head into her mouth, sucking out any last bit of cum. With a sluggish groan, Sasuke fell back on his bed. "That was incredible."

"That's what happens when you're a good boy," she answered with a smile. She looked down at her chest. "Look at the mess you made. Do you think you have more in you?"

He slowly got up and grabbed a random rag on his nightstand. Sakura watched in despair as he used the scarf she had given him for Christmas to clean Hinata's chest. He discarded it, along with the rest of her underwear and pulled her into his bed. "You know by now that I can go all night long, baby."

"It's no wonder why you have so many stalkers, one taste and they're hooked," she teased as he sucked on her neck.

"But you're the only one for me," Sasuke replied quickly. Hinata looked away and bit her lip.

"God, I love you so much," he groaned as he felt himself get harder. He wanted her to repeat everything he was saying but she wasn't, and he knew why. "I don't want to share you with anyone else."

Hinata cupped his face and his dark eyes bore down on her, pleading. "Sasuke… I-"

He kissed her hard, not wanting her to say something that would upset him or ruin the moment. He had done enough damage and feared that he could lose her. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to win her over.

Hinata struggled to breathe as his tongue swirled around his, his hands gripping her hips. With one forceful thrust, he was inside and Hinata moaned into his mouth. "Be mine," he hissed as his cock plunged into her. "Ngh...I'll treat you like the fucking queen you are...fuck!"

Even with the tremors of pleasure she was experiencing, Hinata shook her head. "I-I-I c-can't!" There was so much that was preventing her from settling down with one person. After Naruto broke her trust and heart, she didn't want to put it out there. Not so soon.

"Just fuck me…" she whimpered as he latched his mouth on her left breast.

Sasuke hated seeing the marks the others had left all over her body. It sickened him that someone else had touched his woman. It was a few days before they had completely faded but the image was burned in his mind and he wanted to tear her other lovers apart.

"I don't want another man to ever touch you again," he repeated. Hinata reached to tilt his head upward and look at her. Their lovemaking didn't stop but they stared at each other, gasping with every strong thrust.

"Sasuke…"

He flipped their position so that she was on top. He rocked his hips as she moaned and rolled her eyes back. Sasuke wanted her to become addicted to him in every way just like he was; he wanted her to fall in love just like he did.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Hinata," he exhaled.

'What the fuck does he see in her?!' Sakura silently seethed. Sasuke had shown a side she didn't know even existed. At the same time, a strange heat was rising between her legs and his grunts and moans were causing her thighs to rub together. 'Is this turning me on?!'

But Sakura also felt herself on the verge of tears. 'If he wanted that kind of woman, why didn't he tell me?! I can still change...'

Everything she does revolve around what she thought Sasuke might like; everything from the superficial like her wardrobe, makeup and hair, to her life choices. She had gone to the same school, joined the same clubs and transformed herself into a woman that Sasuke might look at. She had nearly gone into business as well until she had a sudden change of heart.

This was devastating.

Suddenly he stopped and told Hinata to get on her hands and knees. Sasuke wanted to regain some control in this relationship. He was heated but not completely angry. 'She just needs time…'

He quickly thrust his cock into her.

"Oh god!" Hinata shouted. "You feel so good...!"

"Hn," he replied but smirked. Building a steady pace with his thrusts, he pulled her upward and turned her head to the side to kiss her. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, pressing her against him.

In the closet, Sakura was crying. She figured she had enough evidence and stopped recording. Her fingers crept under the red panty she wore for him. She couldn't lie to herself about the wetness she was feeling.

"I'm cumming!" Hinata cried out as Sasuke humped her from behind. She rested on her arms as Sasuke continued until he released himself inside.

Sakura now had tears rolling freely down her face. Her hand kept rubbing her clit, pleasure building at this ultimate humiliation. But at least she had her eyes closed.

"Fuck yeah!" Sasuke shouted, throwing his head back. His hips jerked and Hinata's body twitched around him, their bodies perfectly in sync. She moaned as he thrust a few more times making sure he emptied every last drop of cum deep inside her. They remained together for a few seconds, panting heavily.

Gingerly he pulled out and turned her over, burying his face into her sweaty neck, kissing and leaving more marks. "Stay?"

Sakura felt her heart break even further. 'No! Leave! Leave him, you fucking whore!"

But the bane of her existence kissed Sasuke soundly. "I don't have clothes to wear out tomorrow," Hinata murmured. "What will your neighbors think?"

"I'm pretty sure I have something you can wear around," he replied. "But maybe you should leave some of your stuff here. That way you would have everything you need here...when you stay over."

Hinata looked unsure and he caressed her face. "I have a large closet. Wanna see?" he joked.

Sakura's blood ran cold. 'Shit! Shit!' She pulled her phone out and sent out a frantic text to Sasuke. Her phone was already on silent, a habit developed as an intern, so she didn't have to worry about his reply.

Sasuke frowned and looked at his phone. "Ugh." He turned it over and went back to Hinata before he heard another message come in.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked.

"No one important," he replied.

She frowned. "Maybe it's an emergency? You can call them back if you want. I don't mind, I can take a quick shower in the meantime." Hinata got up but stopped at the doorway. "I mean I can't sleep in your bed like this."

Sasuke smiled happily as she disappeared but scowled at his phone. He sent out a quick text and hurried after her.

Sakura's eyes became dull. She had sent him two messages urging him to take her to the hospital she worked because she felt horrible. She complained of chest pains and light headedness. She pleaded with him. And how did she respond?

 _-Call an ambulance or Naruto. I'm busy._

She slowly opened the closet door and crawled on the floor so they wouldn't see her from his bathroom. While looking out for them, her hand landed on white panties. Cringing she flung them away.

"Sasuke, do you have clean sheets?" Hinata asked as she exited. Sasuke started to get frisky in the shower but she didn't feel like doing it in there.

"Yeah check my closet," Sasuke said. "I think I have some white ones on a shelf or something. If not, I'll look in the guest room. But we're just going to get them dirty too!"

Hinata chuckled as she opened the closet. As she searched she scrunched her nose, something smelled weird. "It is pretty big… Ah, found you."

Sakura watched from under the bed as Hinata moved around and changed the sheets. The door was so close but with her in the room, she couldn't get out of her hiding spot. 'Fucking leave!'

But Sasuke appeared and they remained. She listened to their conversation about Hinata's sister choosing a major already, her work, and her new neighbors; really boring stuff in her opinion. Everything was about _her_.

'Does she even know anything about Sasuke?'

It felt like forever until they crawled into bed. Someone turned off the light and Sakura let out a soft sigh of relief. 'If I wait one more hour, they should be in deep sleep and I can escape.'

Then the bed started to rock.

'Again?!'

They started to screw again, this time on top of her. Sakura couldn't will herself to close her eyes. She stared directly above her as the pants, moans and shouts filled the room. Even after they stopped she continued to gaze at the base above her.

Sakura didn't know how much time passed before she regained feeling in her body. Slowly she wiggled her way out. Instead of crawling on her hands and knees, she stood up. The moon provided enough light and she could see them in an embrace.

Her eyes hardened as she stared at the slumbering Hinata. She wanted to throttle her, and rip her away from her precious Sasuke. Her hands jerked but she froze when Sasuke snuggled closer to her.

Quietly but quickly she walked out of his room, grabbed her bag that was thankfully out of view, pulled out her jacket and left his apartment. Her chest did feel constricted and it was hard to breathe. So she started to run. It seemed like the farther she got the more air she got in her lungs.

"Hey baby, how much?"

Sakura ignored the drunk man who was on the other side of the alley as she changed. She quickly got out of there and hurried home. Looking back at her phone she saw that it was four in the morning.

Only eight hours until Ino's wedding.

x-x

Naruto looked at himself after getting out the shower, pleased that the swelling on his nose had gone down. Ino might still want him to see the makeup artist but he wouldn't complain. He had shaved his face and cut his hair to look like the handsome man that Hinata had fallen in love with. While he was broken on the inside, he didn't want to look pathetic especially on a day that his friends needed him.

Hinata's sudden knee jerk reaction to file for divorce had shattered his confidence. Normally his mindset was to overcome any obstacle, it had helped him become the man he was and reach his goals. Naruto always wanted more; more power, more recognition, more love and admiration. He simply wanted the things he yearned for as a child.

But he got too greedy and didn't appreciate what he had. Shikamaru was advising him on the divorce proceedings but he only wanted to delay it as much as possible, which frustrated his friend. "All I want is for her to go to couples therapy. We can stay on this trial separation or whatever in the meantime but I won't sign shit. I'm not giving her a divorce, Shikamaru. Believe me, we're getting back together."

He got dressed for the wedding and looked at the wedding rings. Sai had entrusted him with them and as the closest thing the groom had to family, Naruto was honored. The drive to the site wasn't long but Ino wanted everyone there at least an hour before the ceremony.

As he took in the sight of the final touches being done on the outdoor wedding, he couldn't help but remembered his own wedding, a small affair that was attended by only a couple of people. She wore a simple white dress and he borrowed his tux from Kiba. He was ashamed that he couldn't give her a lavish affair but she the way she acted and smiled told him that she loved every bit of it.

Naruto slowly exhaled and tried to look cheerful. This was Sai's day with his soon to be wife; he wouldn't allow his own problems to cloud it. He met with the rest of the groomsmen and hugged Sai. For the next half hour, they joked and teased Sai to alleviate his nerves. While Choji gave the pale man some advice, Shikamaru left to sneak a final smoke break in. Ino would be upset if he smelled like smoke so he went to get fresh air. Naruto followed him out.

"Can you believe it?" The blond asked. "He's really doing it."

"Yeah," Shikamaru chuckled. "Well, we've warned him." They laughed but Shikamaru knew he was beating around the bush.

"So the meeting is on Tuesday."

He exhaled the cloud of smoke. "Yup."

"I was thinking...can you draft up a new prenup?"

Shikamaru frowned and put the cigarette out. "Tch. Why?"

"I want a new one where she gets half of everything if I cheat...again. Shikamaru, I just have to show her that I've changed and will do anything to prove I'll never do it again." Naruto saw him roll his eyes. "I don't care what you think. If she leaves me...I don't think I could go on. She's my everything. And if you don't support me, I'll find a new lawyer."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes but shrugged. "Fine. I'll draft something up by Monday so you can see it."

He went back inside but Naruto remained in his spot. Just as he was about to rejoin the men, he saw Sakura rushing towards him. His heart sunk and he scowled at her. "We know the time already. We'll heading over in a few minutes."

But Sakura grabbed his elbow. "Naruto."

"Let me go," he said in a low tone. "Don't fucking make a scene. Not today."

She frowned. He had ignored her calls but didn't forward the video to his phone. He would be irate and do something instinctively irrational. So she wanted to break it to him gently and work together to come up with a way to end the affair. She knew how to manipulate him and he would have to listen to her. After today, it would be harder to pin him down. Naruto was great at avoiding her.

"Naruto, you need to see something. It's about Sasuke-"

He scoffed.

"And Hinata."

Confused, Naruto remained quiet.

"They're having an affair."

Angry by the boisterous laughter coming from him, Sakura pulled out her phone. She pressed play and shoved it in his face. Slowly his smile fell and he snatched the phone from her grasp. "It's not her…" he rasped. "It's not…"

But it was unmistakable. His Hinata was doing things with his best friend, someone he considered his brother. His Hinata was naked in a room with his friend. His Hinata was pleasuring his friend. His Hinata was being kissed by his friend. His Hinata was being fucked by his friend.

No; his precious Hinata was being defiled by that traitor.

His eyes saw red. Sasuke had dirtied his wife, the love of his life. That traitor had seduced his wife and mocked his pain. "He's going to pay... I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Phone still in hand, he stormed away ignoring Sakura's pleas for him to stop. She struggled to keep up with him in her heels and stood in front of his car. "Naruto, please just talk to me. We can work together and-"

He reversed and peeled away in a cloud of dust.

Sakura was terrified. She needed to warn Sasuke that Naruto was on his way and he knew. She stormed Ino's changing room and searched for her bag.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino asked. She was making a mess and grabbed her bag away from her. "Is there something you're looking for?"

"Where's your phone?! I need it."

Ino pointed to her phone that was charging. Sakura rushed over and dialed his number. As expected, it went straight to voicemail. "Sasuke! Listen Naruto knows, okay? He knows about you and _her_. He's on his way over and he's crazy! Sasuke, call me back at this number, please!"

Ino listened in. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

Sakura sniffed and shook. "Sasuke is having an affair with Naruto's wife. He found out and he's on his way to kill him. I need to go. Sorry."

"Wait!" Ino grabbed her. "How...what...Sakura, what happened?"

"I t-t-thought if I showed him, he wouldn't… I could calm him down and-"

"And what, he wouldn't be as pissed? Why would you tell him today? What's wrong with you?!" she screamed. "Couldn't you have told him after my fucking wedding?! You're so damn selfish."

Sakura remained quiet but Ino was incensed. Sai would be crushed if he wasn't here, standing in as his family on their special day. "Go get him. Find him and drag him back here. I'll delay it for half an hour but not a second later. If you fail, don't bother coming back."

Sakura hurried out but not before she heard Ino muttering under her breath. "I hate you."

x-x

Sasuke grumbled as he went to answer his door. He hated having his time with Hinata interrupted but figured the quicker he sent them away, the quicker he could return to her. She had surprised him by agreeing to at least stay until the afternoon.

Without looking at the peephole he opened the door and was greeted with a jarring punch.

"You fucking asshole!"

'Naruto.'

The blond didn't give him a chance to defend himself as he continued to assault him. His hands throbbed with pain but he figured Sasuke's face and head felt worse. Nothing could stop him from beating him into a pulp.

"Stop it!"

He froze and looked up. Hinata, wearing Sasuke's shirt and not much else, was holding a pot. "Get off him!"

He snarled back at Sasuke and resumed his assault. Naruto felt a pain in the back of his head and toppled over. She had stunned him but not enough. He held his head and saw her kneel beside his former best friend, calling someone. Enraged, he lunged.

Hinata felt the wind be knocked out of her as his weight pressed down on her. Naruto looked down at her and grabbed her hair painfully. "You fucking...Is this the fucker you cheated on me with? You whored yourself to _him_?"

She whimpered and tried to push him off.

"I'm going to kill him...unless you come home with me. _Now_!" Naruto's voice was cold and menacing, leaving no doubt in her mind that Naruto could very well follow through with his threat. But she was also terrified of what he would do to her.

"No."

Fuming, Naruto tightened his hold which caused her to crane her neck towards him. "I'm trying really hard here. You will come home with me and we will go to counseling. You will forget about a divorce and I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget that prick over there."

"Go fuck yourself," she spat.

Sasuke staggered to his feet and put Naruto in a chokehold, dragging him away from Hinata who held her abdomen. "Don't ever fucking touch her again! She's not yours anymore!"

"Stay away from my wife!" Naruto wheezed out. Sasuke put more pressure and felt him start to fade out.

Hinata watched with terror. She didn't want any of this to happen. "S-Sasuke, don't… don't kill him."

Dark eyes met hers and he grunted as he pushed Naruto away from him. The other man struggled to get some air as Sasuke made his way over to her. Her eyes watered as she clearly saw the damage inflicted upon him.

"I said get away from her!" Naruto leaned against a corner table, knocking the pictures and vase off.

Sasuke merely picked up his phone. He dialed a few numbers. "Security to the Uchiha suite. There is an intruder who has attacked me and my...girlfriend. We managed to subdue him for now but I think he might be armed. Please come quickly."

He was surprised to hear that there was already a group coming up, apparently tipped off by someone else.

"How long?" Naruto quietly asked. "How long have you-"

"I've loved her the moment I met her," he replied. "But I didn't do anything about it until you fucked up."

Naruto slumped back down as the large men entered the suite. Sasuke whispered for Hinata to go to his room. He didn't want Naruto to look at her any longer. Just as his door closed, Sakura entered behind them and rushed over to Sasuke.

"Oh my god, Sasuke."

He pushed her away and made his way to Naruto who was being handcuffed. Looking back at him, Naruto tried to lunge at him but was painfully knocked back. "You always had everything...why did you have to take her from me?"

Sasuke wiped the blood from his swollen lip. "Don't blame me for your shortcomings. I just picked up what you threw away."

He kicked him in his ribs and the guards allowed him; they knew who paid their salary. Naruto groaned with pain as the force behind them was getting stronger. Sasuke was pissed. Not only had he ambushed him but he had hurt Hinata. Again. She was under his care but Sasuke couldn't stop him.

"Sir?"

Coming out of his anger filled daze, he spat at the barely conscious man. "Take him out and hand him to the police. Tell them he came in and attacked me. He's lucky to be alive."

They left but two guards and Sakura lingered behind. They started to question him on what happened, probably to get their stories straight and offered to take him to the hospital to get him checked out. Quietly his bedroom door opened and Sasuke rushed to her side. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. He's gone."

Sakura watched with hatred as Hinata cried into his chest. "You whore," she hissed. Everyone turned to look at her.

Hinata hadn't noticed Sakura sitting in the kitchen and turned around. Sasuke tightened his embrace. "Get out, Sakura."

But she ignored him and walked closer. However she was blocked by a security guard. "This is your fault! You acted like a fucking victim but you're fucking his best friend just to get revenge on him. You don't love anyone and only care about yourself! You're such a fucking slut!"

Sasuke took a step forward but Hinata shook her head. She wiped her tears as she hardened her eyes as she faced the woman who shattered her old life. "Shut up."

She slapped Sakura when she opened her mouth. Sakura realized that both Hyuuga sisters had tremendous strength behind their slaps. "I said shut the hell up! I didn't ask for this! I didn't want you to sleep with my husband or get pregnant by him. I didn't ask for my heart to get broken or to question my worth because of the slut that broke up my marriage. I didn't want my shitty and whore of a husband to continue lying to me or tell you to abort your baby. I didn't want my ass of a husband to put his hands on me or almost force himself on me. I didn't want this, I didn't ask for this, and sure as hell didn't deserve any of it!"

Hinata took a deep breath. "I loved him and you didn't care! So if you want to blame anyone, look in the mirror you dumb bitch."

"Fuck you!" Sakura screamed. "I love Sasuke and eventually he'll get tired of you just like Naruto did. Your big tits aren't enough to-"

Hinata pulled back her hand and rubbed it. Sakura held her jaw in shock, she was sure some of her teeth felt loose.

"Don't listen to her. She's fucking delusional. I love-"

"I know." Hinata smiled weakly at Sasuke. She kept staring at him as she spoke to Sakura. "He's not a possession. Sasuke is free to be with anyone but I'm glad he chooses to spend some time with me. Has he ever touched you like he's touched me?"

Sakura seethed, struggling to coherently spew insults but they came out as mutters.

"Have his hands rubbed your body like they do mine? Has his tongue been in your mouth or your pussy? Has his cock been in you?" She asked softly. "Have you felt your body tense and tighten around him?"

Even the guards started to blush.

"Naruto..." she replied. "Naruto preferred me."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yes, he has been with both of us. But have you have been with Sasuke? I don't have to ask him because I know. Between the two of us, only I can confirm how much better Sasuke is. And sweetie, you are missing out. You can keep Naruto. I found greener pastures."

She leaned against Sasuke's chest and gently caressed his face. "We should go to the hospital."

He nodded but gently kissed her lips much to Sakura's dismay. Naruto hated her and almost killed Sasuke. Sasuke returned the favor. She had never seen them like that. Now she had no one. She hated how Hinata had easily torn her life apart. The three of them were a force to reckon with in years past and she refused to see Ino's perspective that the group was unstable and toxic. They were her knights and she was their princess, at least she thought so.

She felt the pale eyed woman had bewitched and cursed them; destroying three lives in the process.

"Why her?" Sakura whispered in a broken voice. "Why did you let her ruin our lives?"

Sasuke groaned with annoyance. "Get her the fuck out, already," he instructed the guards.

She struggled against their hold. "She will never love you, not like I do. Does she even know about your family?"

Sasuke snarled and rushed over. He painfully pinched her cheeks together. "Keep your fucking mouth shut about my family. You don't get to even say their names, you stupid bitch."

She whimpered as he jerked her head away but felt her desperation return. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. It's just that she ruined everything. We were a family and she...she doesn't love you! She doesn't know you like I do and she will never love you like do," Sakura sobbed.

He scoffed. "You have no idea of what love is." Hinata looked at the woman as Sasuke returned to her side and rested his head on top of hers "You could've been a great _friend_ , someone I would have cherished as a _friend_. But you didn't want that. You wanted to force your feelings on me. You never cared about me at all. If you did, you would've accepted it. I'm not obligated to return your feelings! This infatuation with me is sickening and to be honest I don't want Hinata to _care_ for me like you do. I don't want to feel suffocated and thankfully I never do when I'm with her."

"I can change!" Sakura begged. "I can change to be a better person, to be the woman you want. Just tell me what I need to do! I've done so much for you…why-"

"You're right," Sasuke sneered. "Thank you, because none of this would've been possible without your involvement. Thanks, from the bottom of my heart."

Sakura wept as she was forced out of Sasuke's home. The last image she saw was Sasuke looking down at Hinata tenderly as she gently wiped some blood away.

x-x

Neji sat beside his cousin. She had told him that she feared for her safety around Naruto but didn't divulge anything else even as he pressed her for more information. They had delayed the meeting for a few days and he could assume why.

Naruto looked like crap and was glaring at Hinata who tried to look calm. His lawyer didn't look pleased with her either which she didn't fail to pick up on. Neji noticed the same nervous twitch she exhibited as a child and frowned. He grabbed her hand under the table to stop her fidgeting fingers.

She jerked at his touch but he didn't let go. As her lawyer discussed things with Shikamaru, Neji rubbed his thumb over her skin to calm her. She smiled and held his hand tighter.

"We don't want spousal support and can assume that your client agrees?"

Shikamaru nodded but Naruto banged on the table. "She's either coming with me to couples therapy or I'll drag this on for as long as possible. There's no way I'm letting her marry that son of a bitch!"

Her lawyer motioned to Shikamaru. "Please tell your client to behave. If he doesn't-"

"Did you tell them, Hinata? Did you tell them how you let Sasuke fuck you?"

Neji narrowed his eyes as Hinata let go of him. She had told him of her indiscretions before to prepare him for any outburst. While he was shocked, he wouldn't take Naruto's side. Hinata was family while he was a parasite.

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, I thought so. I'll tell everyone how much of a whore you are. I'll go to your work. I'll scream it to the ends of the Earth. Everyone will know-"

"Stop," Hinata interrupted. "Why can't you just let me move on? Why do you want to keep hurting me?"

His eyes widened but he clenched his fists. "Oh no, you don't. Don't fucking pretend you didn't fuck up-"

"You did too," she said in a stronger voice. "We're here because of you. I loved you with all my heart. I gave you everything I had and gave up everything for you. I wanted you!"

He slowly sat back down.

"I wanted to be your wife until the day I died! I wanted you to give me children! But...but you took it all away. You took my heart and shattered it. You destroyed more than a marriage, you nearly destroyed me. And now, I hate you so much."

Shikamaru rubbed his temple. He didn't expect things to turn out so complicated. He thought his friend was devastated by the separation but finding out that Sasuke had been with Hinata completely broke him. Naruto was angry one moment and a sobbing mess the next. It was more than troublesome.

"Hinata, I still fucking love you!" Naruto cried. "We can still save this. You and me, we're soulmates. I promise I'll try harder and will forgive you if you just give us another chance. Please...it meant nothing."

Hinata shook her head. "You destroyed my trust and broke my heart over nothing? I don't know if it being just a fling hurts more than if you actually loved her. But that doesn't change a thing. You will sign the papers."

Naruto trembled in his seat and Neji looked at the guards they brought along. They watched him carefully, ready to protect Hiashi Hyuuga's eldest daughter.

"No."

She closed her eyes and hoped Neji didn't do anything rash with her next words. "Then drag this out. You can smear my name if you want but they'll also know about how you hurt me." She turned to her lawyer. "I want a restraining order against him."

Shikamaru turned to Naruto quickly. He looked at him with confusion but Naruto lowered his eyes. Quickly composing himself he looked at Hinata. "If you don't have proof it's slander. While we have the video evidence of her extramarital affair, which won't look good for her in court, she needs to provide her proof."

Hinata cleared her throat and looked at Shikamaru. "I can call witnesses. Choji and Karui Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and if need be Sasuke Uchiha. They saw how he acted and bruised me. He lunged at me in Sasuke's apartment. He also tried to force himself on me while we were alone before I decided to leave him for good."

Neji listened and glared at the now somber Naruto. Mentally he begged the blond to do something so he can be justified in killing him. But his blue eyes were lifeless. "I...I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't…"

"Naruto, keep your mouth shut." Shikamaru told him sternly.

"Sign the papers, Uzumaki," Neji threatened. "She doesn't fucking want you anymore. You ruined your marriage and now you want to ruin her life even further? I won't let you. I'll make your life a living hell until you beg me to stop. The so called video was taken illegally and will want it back in our possession. We will sue anyone that releases it or utters a word that slanders Hinata's name. But I will make sure that every single person you know will find out what a deadbeat husband you are, abusing a woman, trying to _rape_ her? I will take your ass to criminal court and civil court, making you wish you never laid your eyes on my cousin-"

"Neji," Hinata said. "He's signing."

Naruto weakly signed his name and Shikamaru slid the documents over to Hinata who quickly signed them. Her lawyer placed them in his briefcase and she quickly stood up to leave.

"I hope you'll always be miserable," Naruto quietly said. "No one will ever love you like I do. You'll _never_ love anyone like you loved me and you know it."

Neji scoffed and tried to pull her away but she remained firm. "Maybe. I mean, you hurt me so much that I'm scared to give my heart to anyone. If I don't, at least that means that I'll never have my heart broken again. I can live with that." Naruto felt sick pleasure at the thought of her being alone but she smiled at him. "But that doesn't mean I won't try."

Her large entourage exited after her, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru alone. "Shikamaru...I didn't want to hurt her. She just...I love her. I didn't mean to grab Hinata like that. I didn't _rape_ her-"

The haggard man shook his head. He didn't want to believe he intentionally hurt Hinata; he didn't trust her word anymore but he had seen Naruto's anger get the best of him. Shikamaru refused to believe the attempted rape but to see Naruto cave in so quickly was alarming. He would insist he take anger management classes and get professional help.

"Not now, Naruto. I just want to go home already. C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

Neji sat quietly beside Hinata as their driver turned the corner. She had asked him to keep certain details to himself, knowing that her father would make it bigger and unintentionally hurt her even further. Hinata didn't know how much more she could withstand being in this situation. It was suffocating and she wanted to breathe again.

"Naruto signed the papers and within ninety days the divorce should be finalized. This is a win for us." Hinata reasoned. "For me."

"He should still pay. He fucking touched you," Neji growled. "I'm thinking about making another visit to his place and-"

"No, he's paying enough for his mistake," Hinata argued. "Please, I just want to move on and if we drag this on, I don't think I could handle it. But at least I'm a Hyuuga again."

She smiled at him but Neji was too wound up. "Hinata, I can't let him get away with it. I need to do something. I need to do something _for_ you."

She froze. Her relationship with Neji had already been difficult as children but as they were starting to get along, her relationship and choices surrounding Naruto deteriorated any progress they made.

"I want to be there for you. Maybe if I had, he wouldn't have-" He clenched his jaw. "I could've protected you. I'll be there for you from now on. I know I haven't in the past-"

"You were today and that's all that matters now."

He stiffly nodded and she clung to his arm. "Why don't we call Hanabi to meet us for lunch? I know this great place and the three of us can celebrate her graduation."

Neji smiled at her upbeat attitude. He didn't know how to feel about just how much Hinata had changed during the time she shared Naruto's last name but it looked like she was certainly happier than ever before. There were still traces of her old self but she exuded more confidence. Hinata had proven many people wrong and her independence made his uncle proud, even if he was still pestering her to return to their home.

"Sure," he exhaled in mock annoyance. "But nothing spicy."

x-x

Hinata smiled wistfully as she heard her lawyer's message. She was free. She was finally free. Nothing tied her to her ex-husband anymore. She felt tears of joy fall down her cheeks. It was a beautiful day out and she stood beside the window, gazing at the people below.

But as she stared out the window, she still knew that it wasn't the end. Life didn't stop after one event; she still had more to experience. The terrifying part was that she didn't know if it would be bad or not.

Even if Sasuke hadn't pressured her, his true feelings were impossible to ignore. They were spending more time together but she didn't know if it was due to guilt or something else.

But was she ready to do this again and allow someone in? Hinata didn't know. She did care for Sasuke, but she also cared about Genma. Both very deeply and felt different in their presence. Was she meant to be with one of them? Was she meant to be alone?

She frowned as she remembered Naruto's parting words. "Screw him."

There was no rush to go in any direction. Hinata was on her time and no one else's. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed happily.

* * *

It's been a while! I was on vacay and had my birthday!

So we're officially done with the main story. The next 2 chapters will be the GenmaHina and SasuHina ending.

You guys are horrible and I mean that in the best way. You give me so many ideas that I need to incorporate them in so there will be **another** chapter where Hinata will be enjoying the single life with new interests involved. I have Konohamaru in mind (don't judge, he's older here LOL) but I'm open to suggestions for **one** more person. But it will be a short chapter because I really want to get to Gaara (my poor cockblocked boy, I didn't forget you!)

All the following chapters will answer questions such as Ino's relationship with Sakura, ect. So ask away.


	12. Alt Ending 1: GenmaHina (Tame Me)

Sit down, call your sisters, and buckle up. It's a long one! A Genma ending in honor of his upcoming birthday. But don't expect me to have Sasuke's ending in time for his unless I get more free time.

* * *

Hinata knew that before she could make any decision, she needed to know where the men in her life stood. While the physical aspect of her relationships was satisfying, she knew that a real relationship couldn't be sustained with just that. Hinata needed a partner to help her emotionally and mentally in all aspects of her life.

After giving everything to Naruto and seeing how toxic that relationship dissolved, she was weary. Doubt crept in her mind; what if Genma with all his wonderful qualities ended up hurting her just like him? What if Sasuke's adoration was simply superficial? Frankly, she didn't quite know them as well as she thought. So Hinata decided to change that.

"No sex," she had told them.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Can we just hang out?"

They had different reactions but had agreed to her terms. Genma with his soft grin shrugged and asked her if she wanted to go to the movies, while Sasuke had a scowl on his face. It was by getting to know them, at least Genma, that Hinata realized who needed her support and who _her_ support system was.

But it was time that eventually revealed their true colors.

Sasuke had finally broken and snapped at her when she declined to accompany him to a resort. The underlying meaning was obvious and Hinata didn't want to ruin all the progress they had achieved. The constant pressure to be exclusive and cut off all ties with her previous lovers was daunting. Sakura had also touched a nerve when she mentioned something about Sasuke's family, but the dark haired man didn't seem ready to share it with her.

Whenever she would try to get below the surface and find out who the true Sasuke Uchiha was, he quickly and firmly shut her down. It was discouraging that he wanted so much from her but wasn't ready to trust her with anything personal.

"What are we, Hinata?! I mean, I really thought we had something and after everything that we've done… Are you just playing with me?" he asked. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her and that unsettling feeling began to return; disturbing possessiveness wasn't a trait she welcomed.

"Sasuke, I'm trying okay? It's just I need you to be more-"

"More what?! I've given you everything, haven't I? What more do you need?" Sasuke spat. "Are you still fucking guys? Does your stupid little rule only extend to me?"

Her eyes widened and she crossed her arms. "I can't talk to you if you're going to be like this, I'll see you later."

He grabbed her arm, preventing her from escaping. "Do you know what I gave up to be with you? Don't fucking walk away from me."

"Let me go, Sasuke," she warned. "I don't need to justify my actions or who I talk to but I can see you won't let it go. So no, I'm not screwing other guys but I'm not exclusive either."

His face relaxed and she yanked her arm away. "Goodbye," she said with such finality.

He frowned. "H-Hinata, I'm sorry it's just that I'm-"

She sighed but kept her distance, avoiding his outstretched hand. "Maybe this needs to end, Sasuke. I'm not sure if I'm what you're looking for since you aren't opening up to me."

"I love you."

It was so blunt and she had heard it before from his lips but all it made her feel was confused.

"Why?"

Sasuke looked confused. "I... I just do."

All she needed was to hear something, anything that proved he had listened to her. Something that proved he saw her more than his fuck buddy or someone he possessed, she wanted to hear that they had connected on another level. This relationship wasn't going to go anywhere if he didn't meet her halfway and try to build something with a solid foundation. The sex was incredible but Sasuke was too emotionally stunted and closed off to give her anything else.

"How can you love what you don't understand?" With sadness in her eyes, she smiled at him. "You don't really know me and I don't know you. Bye, Sasuke."

She walked away, resisting the urge to look back because Hinata knew that Sasuke had a gaze that could easily lure her back in. It would also lessen the guilt she started to feel.

x-x

"Why the long face, Dollface?" Genma asked as she picked at her lunch. They made an effort to see each other at lunch at least twice a week. Those were her favorite days because she always left the table with a wide smile.

Thinking back to Sasuke's messages on her phone, she shrugged. He had apologized and listed qualities he loved about her but they all sounded generic and not personalized. "It's nothing."

Her companion frowned and clasped her hands together, making her gasp. She frantically looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Genma chuckled. "Why are you so shy?"

"What if someone starts another rumor? Everyone gave Iruka such nasty looks when that awful rumor surfaced about us. He didn't want to be alone with me and always called someone over whenever he had to talk to me," she explained.

It had made her angry that upon hearing about her divorce, people began to speculate about the reason. Iruka had always defended her and her work ethic which turned their suspicions on him. For a while, she felt like he had abandoned her. Eventually he apologized and the rumors died out but those couple of weeks felt like torture.

"Fuck them," he replied. "Besides, they don't want to get on the bad side of the head of security. If anyone gives you shit, give me their name and parking space number."

She smiled and he winked. "There's that beautiful smile I love. So tell me what's on your mind? Don't lie either, I know when you're upset."

"Really?"

He nodded as he swallowed a bite. "There's this eye shift thing you do to avoid looking directly at someone or you play with something in your hand. It's pretty obvious you're feeling torn up about something."

Hinata blinked back in surprise but shook her head. "I just feel awful about what I did to Sasuke. He did lose his best friend and risked a lot. But I don't think we're good for each other. I feel like I owe him-"

"Screw that. You don't owe anyone shit, Hinata," Genma grumbled. "He's an adult and you were upfront about everything just like you were with me. If you feel obligated to love someone, then you're only going to hurt yourself and them in the long run."

Lunch was quiet afterwards but Hinata felt a little better and decided set things straight with Sasuke. He needed someone but without any sense of direction, she couldn't say with certainty that she was that person. She cared about Sasuke but it wouldn't be enough, especially with his desire for her to become completely his.

x-x

"Can't hang out tomorrow, Hinata," Genma told her. "I have a date. So raincheck?"

Although she smiled and teased him, there was a sinking feeling in her chest. Hinata tried to clear her mind after Genma walked away but her thoughts were jumbled. She wondered who this woman was, what she looked like, and what Genma thought of her.

'It's none of my business,' she thought. 'He's allowed to see anyone he wants.'

Yet as she lay in her bed, those questions still haunted her mind. The thought of Genma being happy made her feel warm, but the thought of another woman had her heart reeling. Feeling too much like Sakura, she forced herself to think of other things. She did not own him and to think so was selfish.

Every time he would say he had a date, she smiled and suggested places to eat. And every time, her smile would feel painful on her face. It would've been easy to call Sasuke and make those feelings disappear or have a one night stand with someone else, but it felt wrong. Feeling satisfaction for a brief time wouldn't solve her pain this time.

And it also felt like she would be betraying her heart.

Seeing how Sakura had become insanely obsessed, she briefly wondered if she was coming down with a similar illness. But she didn't see Genma as someone that belonged to her or wanted to hurt the women he was seeing. Hinata wanted him to be happy and if that's what he wanted, then who was she to stand in the way.

Yet she hoped that the throbbing in her heart would soon fade because it was becoming painful to be near Genma.

"Dollface?"

"Hmm?" Hinata asked, not looking away from her phone. Hanabi had been texting her nonstop about potential suitors and she was running out of reasons to decline. It was too soon to let someone new into her life.

"Are you angry with me?"

She quickly looked up at his face. "W-What? No! I just have stuff going on."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is your dad pressuring you to work for him again?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing serious. Hanabi's just very persistent about other things." She laughed and cleared her throat. "So how did your date go? Anko, right?"

He chuckled and her heart sank. "She was something but eh...I'm not seeing her again."

"Oh," she softly replied. "That's a shame." Hinata's phone buzzed and was happy to give her attention to something else. She didn't see Genma's gaze and the quirk of his lip.

"But I do have another hot date lined up so don't feel bad for me," he smirked. "I'm thinking of taking Mei out for dancing this time."

"Sounds fun," Hinata said. She paid for her meal and waved goodbye, hoping her walk didn't look too tense.

That night, Hinata flipped through the channels trying to find something entertaining. But primetime on Fridays was generally lackluster, probably because everyone tends to go out instead of staying in. As she searched through her movie collection, she heard a knock at her door. Peeping through the peephole, she saw it was Genma.

Opening the door up a bit, she stared at him. "Genma, what are you doing here?"

He raised the bags in his hands. "I just thought we could finally hang out or something. It's been a while."

"But don't you have a date? Did something happen?" Hinata asked with concern. "Did she stand you up?"

"As if," he scoffed. "I just cut my losses early and decided to go somewhere fun tonight."

Hinata pressed her lips together. "But I'm just watching a movie, there's nothing special about that."

"Cool with me." He moved forward but she blocked him.

"You should go," Hinata said. "I mean go to the club or something. I bet it'll be more interesting than a boring night here."

Genma clenched his jaw. "So you are mad at me." Her mouth opened but he continued. "What did I do to make you upset?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just… It's been a long day and I just need time to relax."

"Bullshit," he argued. "You're lying. I did something to upset you. Just tell me what it is so I can make it better."

"Genma-"

"Did I insult you?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine, I swear-"

"Did I say something about your family?"

"I told you already. You've done nothing-" Hinata said in a higher pitch.

"Is it all the women I've been seeing?"

Hinata tensed and she looked away. "You should go. Please." Her voice shook and she hated it. She had always been so strong in front of him yet now she felt weak. "You didn't do anything wrong, Genma."

"So why can't you look at me?" Genma asked. "Hinata, are you mad at me for being with other women?"

Hinata swallowed and cleared her throat. "No. I could never be mad at you for that. What kind of person would that make me? You can see whoever you want, Genma. Don't worry about me."

She tried to close the door but he forced his foot in. "See that's the thing, I can't not worry about you. I hate seeing you so upset and knowing I'm the reason. I can't sleep well unless I fix this."

Her hair blocked her face as she struggled to close the door. "Genma, go."

"Why?"

'Because I don't want you to hurt me,' she thought miserably.

"Hinata, I'm not leaving until we settle this," Genma said as he squeezed his body in. Hinata saw it was a futile effort to stop him and returned to her couch. He set the bags on her kitchen table and removed his jacket.

"It's not fair, you know. You can't tell me what to do," he told her sternly. She nodded and felt horrible about the pain in her chest whenever they talked about his dates or whenever a woman glanced his way. "If I want to fix something, I'm going to do it. I mean, I've finally met someone I connect with and-"

"Congratulations," she said tearfully. "You should leave and go to her."

'And leave me to cry alone. Please I don't know how long I can stay composed.'

He sighed and ran his hand through his brown locks. "She's so damn sexy, funny, and kind. She's really the perfect woman to be honest." Hinata felt her heart crack with every word. "I want her more than anyone else and I can't let it go just because-"

"Then go!" Hinata erupted. She felt the tears threatening to fall but couldn't hold it back any longer. "Go to her and leave me alone! I'm happy for you, I truly am but can't you just let me wallow by myself?! I'll feel better if you just go to her now! God, you're so damn frustrating!"

"You don't really want me to go, do you?" He asked quietly. She wiped her tears and looked away. "Hinata, do you hate the idea of me being with someone else?"

She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "Genma… I hate myself for hating the idea of you and someone else. But I shouldn't feel like this because I have no right. So go, I want you to go and be with her if she makes you happy."

The silence was deafening and Hinata stood up to get some space between them. However she didn't expect him to pull her into his lap. "Genma-!"

He kissed her and as much as she hated it, moaned in response. Quickly gathering her bearings she pushed him away. "Stop! We can't do this anymore. You have someone else and I won't do that to someone else."

"And you call me frustrating," Genma chuckled and shook his head. "Don't you get it? Hinata, the woman that has me feeling like this is _you_."

Her mouth opened in shock and he took the opportunity to kiss her much more deeply this time. Between his kisses he spoke. "I wanted to respect your decision so I tried to forget how you make me feel, Dollface. I went with other women thinking it'd be easy but you're pretty unforgettable." His smile fell and he took a deep breath. "Hinata… I've been with other women."

She pulled away but he cupped her cheek. "It's fine. I mean, we aren't together-"

"But I didn't feel anything afterwards," he said. "Hell, the more I tried the harder it was to get in the mood. Anko sure as hell wasn't pleased with my lack of enthusiasm and kicked me out of her place. Hinata, I know it's not the time but I want you to know that I've fallen for you."

She gasped. "B-but you've said you can't."

"Can't what?"

"You can't see yourself with anyone," she finished. "You told me you can't commit to one person."

"I thought so too." He nuzzled her neck. "But now I can't see myself with anyone but you." Genma saw her hesitation. "Hinata, I'm not forcing you to make a decision. I just wanted to stop hiding how I feel about you. But if you do decide to give me a chance, I promise you won't regret it."

He got up and caressed her cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" As he reached to grab his jacket he felt her pull on his arm.

Looking at him, Hinata smiled. "Do you promise not to hurt me?"

"Cross my heart." Genma leaned down and pressed his forehead on hers. "Hinata, I want you to ask me to stay."

Feeling her heart beat fast, she started to tremble. "But why me? Genma, you can find so many other people who are better than me."

He exhaled in annoyance. "Really? Because I've been looking and let me tell you, you're one of a kind. I mean you still have your faults," he grinned. "I don't get why you dislike pecan ice cream but can eat that mint chocolate chip crap. I worry about your teeth with all the sweets you eat especially those cinnamon buns. I've never met anyone who dislikes crab and shrimp as much as you do. It's unheard of and frankly should be illegal."

Hinata started to giggle and sniffed.

Genma grinned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But despite all that stuff, as much as it would be a deal breaker for me," he joked, "You are an incredible person. You know what I love about you? I love how determined you are. I love how despite all the shit you've been through you're the strongest person I know. You aren't scared to try new things. You worry about my health I love how thoughtful you are and how you selfless you are despite how much it might hurt you. I've never had anyone who cared so much about me like you do."

He took a deep breath. "And Hinata, I never loved anyone before. Everything feels so new and exciting with you. Everything feels better. If this is what it feels like to be in love, then I get it. I get why people act so impulsively and foolish. It's a wonderful thing, to be in love."

"Genma," Hinata said softly. "I'm still scared."

"That's okay," he assured her. "I'm kind of new to this and I don't know what to do next. All I'm sure of is I care about your happiness and will try my damndest to keep you smiling."

The feeling was indescribable but not foreign. Her body tingled with elation and her mouth twitched as she struggled to keep from smiling so much. There was a fluttering in her stomach and she felt her cheeks start to burn. Hinata recognized this feeling; she had felt it when Naruto had told her he loved her. She was so innocent and unaware of what love could do to a person. But things had changed and she felt better prepared to face whatever changes it brought.

"Do you want to stay?" She asked. "I was just going to pop a movie in."

His face relaxed and he nodded. "Let me just put the ice cream in the fridge. I felt sick just purchasing the abomination. I swear the cashier was judging me and was _this_ close to apologizing."

She laughed and stuck out her tongue. "Says the guy who loves squash soup?"

As they settled on the couch, Hinata cuddled next to Genma. Her head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. It had been the most peaceful Hinata had felt in a long time.

They slept together, well not intimately, that night. Hinata didn't feel pressured. She woke up in his arms, in her bed and simply stared at his face.

"Do I have something in my face?" he sleepily asked. His smirk emerged when he saw her blush. "I'm not complaining if you're checking me out."

He lazily traced his fingers on her shoulders and she sighed with contentment. "Genma?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing? I mean where do we go from here?" She asked.

He yawned and pulled her leg over him. "I go wherever you want me to. If you still need time, I'll wait. But if you're ready, I'm right here to take the plunge with you."

Hinata curled up and laid her head on his chest. "I...I want to try it." She felt his heart beat faster. "I want to try with you."

"Are you sure?" There was no trace of humor.

She nodded. "You understand me better than anyone else. I feel safe whenever I'm with you."

His chest rumbled with laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just that no one's ever called me the safe bet. I'm the guy your father warns you about. Well, I used to be."

"We both used to be different people." Hinata hugged his body tighter. "Genma, I feel strong like I could take on anything and that's because of you. You've never judged me. You've had my back since day one and I'm scared of losing you."

"Never," he replied. "And don't give me too much credit. You've had that strength in you before I met you, Dollface."

"But you never tried to control me, you let me shine." Hinata felt her eyes water again but this time there wasn't pain behind them. "And I appreciate it."

"Are we really doing this?" Genma asked. She nodded and he rolled on top. "Good because I want to set some rules. First one, no more crying. If someone hurts you, you tell me and I'll kick their ass even if it's me." He kissed her and pulled away. "Second rule, pecan ice cream is now a staple in your fridge."

Hinata laughed and shrugged dramatically. "I guess…"

"And I'll make sure I have cinnamon buns in my kitchen," he conceded. "But none of that toothpaste ice cream. What else?"

She scrunched her nose. "We'll try to cook for each other every other weekend."

"Sounds good to me." He kissed her forehead. "Anything else?"

Hinata suddenly frowned. As exciting as is felt to take the next step with Genma, she needed to think about it seriously. "We need to tell people," she whispered. Hinata cringed when he tensed. "I mean not immediately and I'll look into the policy we have at work but I do want people to know. Eventually."

Genma pretended to contemplate the idea and nodded. "Good thing I already did. All we need to do is disclose it to HR and let our direct supervisors know. There's nothing against our relationship so whenever you're ready, I'll tell them."

"When did you look into it?" She asked, stunned he was so prepared.

"After I realized I cared about you more than anyone else," he replied as if it was a no brainer. "So...how about we freshen up and start our cooking lessons? I have this omelet recipe I know you'll love. "

x-x

Surprisingly, publicizing their relationship at work didn't have any major complications. Iruka for one seemed relieved that any suspicion he was involved with Hinata in any way was now non-existent. The rumor mill briefly started again with Genma now the in position of the homewrecker that caused the divorce but the couple didn't let it affect them. Hinata had faced harsher words and judgmental stares all her life while Genma simply didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him. Their work performance and professionalism eventually extinguished any flames that fueled the office gossip and now people didn't look at them twice when they arrived or left together.

Kakashi seemed to have a gleam in his eye whenever he saw the two but Genma's possessiveness was evident by the glares he shot back and kept an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of work.

Genma never thought he could feel so jealous. Of course he knew about the other men Hinata and it didn't bother him. Much. Even his attempts to date had mostly been a front to see if he could connect with another woman like he did with her. Changing the dynamics of their relationship caused him to act a bit differently but not for the worse.

Izumo and Kotetsu were on his shit list, not for threatening his relationship with Hinata, but for a rather petty reason. He had heard of their little bet, joking about what a great lay she must be and who she would move on to next. Instead of knocking some sense into their heads when they turned the corner, he grinned. The smile stayed on his face as he explained to his subordinates how thoughtful they were to take his shift with employee evaluations fast approaching. Suffice to say, they nodded and hurried to their stations.

"That's so sweet of them!" she gushed. However he could barely refrain from scoffing as he opened her door.

Hinata couldn't help but feel grateful that this opportunity had presented itself. As much as she loved how much they connected without sex, Hinata wanted him to bend her over and take her like only he could. She jumped at the chance to hang out when he explained that Izumo and Kotetsu offered to take his double shift that night.

As she nibbled on the popcorn, her attention was not on the screen. She didn't know how he would react if she took such an unexpected move. Turning to look at him, she saw that he was invested in the movie.

'Sorry, babe.'

She took a deep breath. He had pulled up the armrest so they could cuddle. Despite being in the back row with a pretty empty theater, doing something in such a public setting could backfire. But she wanted to try this with him. Somehow everything she did with him worked out perfectly. Besides, she couldn't help but think that he deliberately chose these seats.

The intimacy of the darkened theater made her feel reckless and aroused. Her soft hair spilled over as she leaned her head against him. Hinata couldn't believe she was about to go through with this. But there she was, very proud of herself for having the courage to act so brazen. Then again Genma has a habit of making her feel very courageous.

Slowly, she reached over and grabbed the bucket of popcorn away from his lap. He glanced over and smiled before returning back to the screen. Hinata put it to her side, away from Genma. She reached over again and pressed her hand over his bulge.

'Don't get caught. Whatever you do, don't get caught.'

"Hinata?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly nervous, she was about to retract her hand when he groaned and kept her hand there. Quickly looking around, she saw no one turn back. 'Good.' This was the point of no return.

Getting his fly open, she pulled out his cock and began to slowly and steadily stroke him. Genma leaned back, obviously enjoying it and she grinned. "Let's be naughty so don't hold back," she whispered.

Everything about this was thrilling; she was giving Genma a handjob in a movie theater. She could sense his nervousness as he looked around and lightly moaned. To make him feel so jittery, a man who rarely let anything frazzle him, Hinata felt proud of herself. She would remember this for years to come and wanted it to be a memorable experience for him as well.

She focused on the task at hand, determined to make him come hard. He moved his hips upward to meet her downward stroke and signaled he was about to cum. She leaned close to him, whispering in his ear. "I'm going to suck it now, okay? Pat my head twice if you see someone looking."

Licking her lips, she got out of her seat and kneeled in front of him. Hinata stared at his erect cock, feeling the weight of his lustful gaze. 'Oh Genma, I want you so bad.' She rubbed her lips on it before popping the head into her mouth. As she gently sucked and stroked his cock, Genma started to breathe heavier.

'Oh shit,' he thought. She took it out of her mouth and slowly ran her tongue along the length of his cock. Upon feeling her tongue flick the underside of the head, Genma urgently pushed the back of her head and she opened her mouth. She lapped at his cock while he started to thrust; his panting increasing as she lightly hummed causing vibrations to stimulate his cock further.

Genma bit his bottom lip as he came and Hinata swallowed his cum, sitting back in her seat she licked the corner of her mouth clean and snuggled next to a happy Genma. "Thanks, Dollface," he murmured as she drank some of her water.

They watched for any indication that someone had seen but the loud action scene had captured their attention. Hinata felt Genma's hand lazily travel to the bottom of her skirt and she gasped. Looking at him she saw him smirk.

"My turn."

He kissed the side of her neck as his hand traced the inside of her thighs before finally reaching her pussy. He pulled her panties to the side and felt how wet she was when he stuck one finger in. His thumb circling around her clit, and added another finger. Hinata started to moan and he silenced her with a kiss. Genma pulled away to look down at everyone else and was relieved to see that they were still preoccupied with the movie; her lovely moan wasn't enough to distract the other movie-goers. He resumed making out with her while he stroked her spot faster. Hinata wiggled to feel him go deeper. Genma hissed when she felt him grip his cock again. It aroused him as he wanted nothing more than to take her right there.

Lost in the pleasure, Hinata didn't notice him practically lying on top of her. Genma sucked on her neck as his fingers went in and out of her. Their blissful actions soon were disrupted by the sound of someone dropping their drink. Genma quickly pulled away and saw the woman staring at them in shock.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'

The bright beach scene had lit up the theater and allowed the woman who was returning from the concession stand to get an eyeful of their activity. Briskly turning around, she quickly walked back down the steps and out of the theater.

"We have to go now," Genma frantically whispered as he stuffed his dick back in his pants.

Hinata grabbed her purse and followed him to the other exit. They waited around the corner for a few tense minutes until they saw the woman stomp back, this time followed by a teenage usher who looked unsure of what he would encounter. After they disappeared into the theater, Genma pulled Hinata along and rushed them out of the building.

Full of adrenaline, Hinata finally let herself breathe when they made it to the parking lot. But it was short lived as she was pressed against his car. "Genma-"

He smashed his lips against hers and grinded against her. "You're so bad, Hinata," he groaned in between. "And I want to punish you for your naughty behavior."

Gripping his locks, Hinata finally was able to speak. "Then do it." He looked around, eager to resume their passion. "At your place," she insisted.

On their way to his apartment, Genma told her she didn't have to buy him the movie when it came out. "To be honest, I don't think I'll be able to see it without getting hard. Besides, I heard the twist at the end was shitty."

x-x

Hinata hadn't heard from Sasuke after she had told him that she still wanted to be friends. It sounded so awkward but she couldn't give him anything more than that.

"No," he interrupted her. "I'm not going to just watch you be with another asshole just hoping you'd look at me again. Hinata, he can't give you anything I can. You'll never have to work again and I'll make you the happiest woman alive. Just...just give me a chance."

"I'm sorry. But Genma-"

"Fuck him! You finally escape Naruto's clutches and go running off with some low class motherfucker?! What, are you attracted to scum?"

His biting words had caused her to flinch but she was angry. "Don't insult Genma. He's not like Naruto at all. He understands me and doesn't try to possess me like you two try to do. It's not just about a physical attraction with him. If you never want to see me again, I understand. Goodbye, Sasuke."

She hung up and turned off her phone, deciding to change her number first thing tomorrow. With that conversation, she truly cut off all ties to Naruto. All their friends were really his, aside from Kiba but she didn't think she could face him again. The look of judgement or disappointment on his face would sting more than any rumor at work.

It was hard enough to deal with her father and the revelation that she had her own rendezvous on the side. Neji and Hanabi tried to gloss over the issue whenever she had dinner with them but Hiashi's persistent scowl showed how little effect they had.

"I don't care about him. You dishonored our name by doing it," he admitted. This had been the first time he was being honest with her. Hinata squirmed in her seat, suddenly feeling like a high school girl being lectured. "I thought it was humiliating to hear that my eldest was working a menial job but if word got out about your affair, well let's just say I think I wouldn't be able to show my face in public."

"It was never about you or the Hyuuga name, father," Hinata tersely replied. "I wanted to get out of a situation I had gotten into by myself. Perhaps now you'd feel some of the humiliation I felt when I was cut off and left school."

"You made that choice not me," he retorted. Hinata's eyes hardened and he sighed; reconciling with his daughter was proving to be difficult if he was going to behave like his usual cold self. "But I'll admit that I didn't help matters either and for that I'm sorry."

Everyone was stunned by his admission but Hinata slowly smiled and nodded. Hanabi grinned from ear to ear, while Neji relaxed in his seat.

"Are you seeing anyone now?" he asked. "I understand you're not with the Uchiha anymore, such a shame."

Hinata took a large gulp of her water and Hanabi shook her head. 'Such a rookie move, sister. You've gotten rusty.'

Picking up on her mistake, Hinata quickly put her glass down. "Hmm? What was that?"

"What's his name?" Hiashi asked, unamused. He wasn't happy to know that his daughter had found another man, his parental instincts in high alert already after seeing the kind of men she would give everything up for. Her judgement was reason for concern in his opinion.

"It's still new. I mean I knew him before my divorce. He's a good man who makes me laugh and feel wonderful," Hinata rambled. "We met at work. He's works hard. Everyone loves him-"

"His name?" Hiashi interrupted impatiently, wanting to see if he recognized his daughter's new beau. After investigating her workplace, he realized it was a very reputable place. He grimaced as he recalled hearing about Kakashi Hatake; according to his partners, the man had no tact when it came to reading lewd material in meetings.

"Genma Shiranui," Hinata answered.

Hiashi pondered on the name, drawing a blank. "Well, I look forward to meeting the young man."

x-x

While she had assured him that there was no rush to meet her father, Genma waved off her nervousness. "Babe, how bad can it be?" She grew quiet and he pulled her into his lap. "C'mon, are you worried he's not going to like me?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm scared he's going to scare you off. I really want him to get along with you because I don't ever want to go so long without talking to him. I don't want to choose again."

"So you won't," he replied firmly. "I know you regretted choosing him over them and that's not going to happen again. We're gonna make this work, Hinata. Trust me."

Normally not one to care about appearance or first impressions, he knew how important this was for her, so Genma donned a crisp suit and tie, something he regretted as he adjusted his tie for the fourth time

As he waited with Hinata in the foyer, he made small chat with her cousin and sister. Genma was slightly put off by Neji's brisk attitude but understood that he was simply looking out for Hinata.

"Mr. Shiranui, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Hiashi Hyuuga."

All eyes turned to Hiashi who offered his hand and Genma firmly shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Shall we go to the dining room, now?" Hanabi asked as she looked around.

Hinata patted his arm and the followed the Hyuuga patriarch. Genma now understood why Hiashi Hyuuga had such a reputation; he could clearly smell bullshit a mile away. Thinking honesty was the best policy Genma was upfront about everything that was asked.

"So you're a security guard?" Hiashi asked somewhat stunned. In his mind, at least the Uzumaki was trying to better his economic standing.

"Yeah, I worked my way up to the top and how I'm head of security," Genma said proudly as Hinata beamed at him. Neji and Hanabi watched the exchange with worry; they could tell from Hiashi's tone that he wasn't pleased with his vocation.

Hiashi merely hummed. "And you're how old?"

Genma smirked, knowing what he was getting at. "I'm eight years older than Hinata." Her father frowned and opened his mouth but Genma continued to speak. "But age doesn't really matter in our relationship. I met her at work and realized she was a wonderful person that I wanted to get to know better. She gets me and I'm grateful she's given me a chance to be with her."

Hinata placed her hand over his and he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Hanabi watched and sighed blissfully. After the fiasco with Naruto, all she wanted for her sister was happiness and someone who would value her like she deserved.

"And how do you feel about marriage?" Hiashi bluntly asked.

Hinata tensed, knowing about Genma's hesitation on the subject. While she wasn't in a rush to get married again, she didn't completely hate the idea. As a couple, they were mostly indifferent to it and she didn't want her father to pressure him.

"I think that if the time comes, I would honor her and respect the commitment I made to her," Genma carefully replied.

His answer was seemingly acceptable. Neji even smiled, seeing how smitten his cousin was with the man.

After dinner, Hiashi pulled Genma to the side and asked him to join him in his study. Genma sat across Hinata's father and watched with confusion as he opened his drawer. Pulling out his checkbook he glanced up at Genma. "How much?"

"Excuse me?"

Hiashi chuckled humorlessly. "How much will it take for you to leave Hinata for good? I can write any number on this check and it wouldn't dent my finances. Don't look so confused, I only want what's best for my children and after that bastard used her, well I'm not letting it happen again. You probably thought you could have an easy life if you got with my daughter and you can. If you walk out of her life after today, I guarantee it. At least this way you won't do as much damage as he did."

Outraged, Genma tightly gripped the armrest. 'Think of Hinata,' he chanted as he refrained from smacking the smug look on his face.

"So Mr. Shiranui, how much do you want?"

"You can take that pen and shove it up your ass," Genma growled. He was done with forced pleasantries. The entire night he felt scrutinized and had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't won over her father like he had hoped. "There's not enough money in the world that can take her away from me. You can keep your fucking money. She works hard enough and so do I. We don't need your money."

Genma curtly got up. "I'm not going to tell her about the shit you just tried to pull because I don't want her to get her heart broken when she sees how much of an asshole you still are. She wants you to be in her life and I'm a part of it. So I hope we have a better conversation next week when we come back for dinner, _Hiashi_."

Impressed, Hiashi only scowled a little as Genma stormed out. He joined the rest and noticed Genma had removed his tie and was tightly embracing Hinata as Hanabi filled them in about her college experience so far.

"Hinata?" Hiashi asked. He motioned for her to accompany him to the garden. Before releasing her from his embrace, Genma kissed her forehead.

Looking at the cloudy sky, Hiashi exhaled deeply. "Why are you with him, Hinata? You can do so much better if you give yourself time to explore other options. He's older than I would've liked and his job security worries me. Don't jump into this relationship head first just because he's the first man who has caught your eye. You shouldn't settle down so quickly."

Hinata inwardly groaned. She stood next to him and rested her head against his arm; it had been so long since she felt comfortable with her father. "He's not the only one who has caught my attention, father. But I chose him because he loves me for me. Genma has been my friend, confidant, and cheerleader. He might not be what you hoped for, but he's more than I ever imagined."

Hiashi immediately noticed how different her answer was to when she defended Naruto and slowly smiled. "Do you love him?"

She was quiet. "I do but I'm scared."

He looked down at her and frowned.

"I'm still scared of the future and how things might change. If we break up, it won't be the end of the world but I don't think I could put myself out there again. I thought Naruto was the best I could do but Genma is on a different level. He's the only person that has given me courage and strength when I had no one else. Even Naruto never made me feel like this," she said.

Hiashi sighed. "It won't be like last time. Even if this man isn't the one, we'll still be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Besides, it seems like he's in it for the long run." He rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted what he had done. Hinata was angry but happy Genma had proved her father wrong. "He has my blessing for now. But if he tries to pull anything like that piece of shit did, he will regret it."

Hinata grinned and pulled him inside.

As they were leaving, Genma shook Hiashi's hand firmer than before. "It was nice to meet you, sir. I look forward to all the time we'll spend together."

"Likewise, Genma."

Over the next couple of months, Hiashi grew to accept the new man in Hinata's life. She smiled and laughed more, and was frequently joining them for meals. Sometimes she was alone and other times she brought Genma along. But both continuously turned down his offers to work for him which somewhat bothered Hiashi.

Things were looking good for the couple. Then Hinata got pregnant.

x-x

"Congratulations!" Hanabi shouted after they announced the news. She already knew since Hinata told her first but seeing her father's expression, she knew she had to express joy. "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Hinata replied.

Neji's eyes darted to his uncle before glancing up at Genma. Her cousin's boyfriend had a protective arm around a nervous Hinata.

Thankfully he was sitting down or else he would've stumbled into a nearby chair. "Yeah, congratulations."

"You..." Hiashi stammered. "You're not married yet."

"No, but we don't need-" Hinata said.

"Yes you do!" Hiashi erupted. He glared at Genma. "You will marry her as soon as possible."

"You don't decide anything, Hiashi," Genma replied.

"Father, please. Don't make me regret making up-"

Hiashi stood up. "There will be no further discussion unless it's wedding planning. You knocked up my daughter but don't have the decency-?"

"Shut up!"

Everyone turned to look at Hanabi who was fuming. "This is her life and you can't tell her what to do. Hinata is pregnant and she's in love. She's happy and if she gets married it will be their decision not yours. I won't let you scare her off like you did before. I didn't choose to have her cut out of my life, you both did that. Not me." Even Hinata flinched at her rant. "I missed having Hinata in my life and you two aren't going to do that to me again. She's pregnant and I'll be damned if I'm not going to be involved in their lives now."

Hanabi cleared her throat and pointed at Hiashi. "You will accept them. Hinata and I are going to talk about how much I'll spoil my niece or nephew while you talk to Genma as men. Shout and yell if you have to, but get it done and over with so we can move forward as a family."

"Damn straight," Genma said after a long silence. "We want you all involved but not if you're going to cause Hinata stress."

Hinata shakily nodded and Hanabi excitedly asked about what names they had picked out or when to plan a baby shower. As the two conversed, Neji followed Hiashi out of the living room. Genma turned to Hinata and sighed.

"I'll try," he reassured her.

She nodded and gently kissed him. "Thank you. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Genma grunted as he walked to Hiashi's study, already very familiar with the layout of the house and this room in particular. The air was thick with tension but Genma wasn't going to back down, especially when it related to Hinata and their child.

"I love her and I'm not asking for any financial help," Genma started. "I can take care of my family."

Hiashi finished rummaging through his liquor cabinet and chugged a shot before quickly refilling it.

"She's happy, uncle. We should support them now more than ever," Neji insisted. "This is the happiest I've ever seen her. Do you really want to go back to how things used to be?"

Hiashi stared at the glass in his hand. "If you hurt _her_ , if you hurt her _child_ , I'll kill you. I'll rip you to shred with my own hands."

"Okay," Genma said. "And the same applies to you, Hiashi. I won't let anyone hurt Hinata or _my_ child. We will live our lives how we choose and will be happy to have you involved."

Neji poured two other glasses and handed one to Genma. "Cheers?"

The two continued to glare at each other as he quickly swallowed from his glass.

'At least they're trying.'

x-x

Genma walked beside Hinata as they left the doctor's office. She was due in a month but he didn't want to take any chances. He had argued with Hanabi about having the baby shower so late in her pregnancy but if there was one thing he learned about the youngest Hyuuga it was that she always got her way. They had a lavish celebration the week before but he couldn't enjoy himself and watched Hinata like a hawk.

Even though he was trying to listen to Kiba, his eyes continued to wander over to Hinata to make sure she was comfortable and happy. The other male took notice and laughed; Kiba knew how nervous he was when Tamaki was pregnant. With Airi in his arms, Kiba assured Genma that it was going to be okay.

It was a coincidence that they happened to have the same doctor and were stunned to run into each other. While Tamaki was ready to pop, Hinata was only three months along. She had immediately looked away, not sure how they'd react to her but they immediately enveloped Hinata in a hug. The only look of disappointment in Kiba's face was when he told her that they missed her at his wedding and Tamaki immediately agreed. Soon they fell back into step and resumed their friendship, with Kiba making sure to not bring up her failed marriage. Tamaki, in an attempt to repay her for helping plan Kiba's marriage proposal, had helped Hanabi get the baby shower ready.

"So what do you feel like doing now?" Hinata asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "And I'd like to remind you that I don't want to go home yet. I feel cooped up and want some fresh air."

He realized he was smothering her and felt bad. "Okay, okay. How about we get a treat? What are you in the mood for?"

She grinned at him and he groaned. "Again? Are you sure that's my kid?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no spawn of mine would like mint chocolate. Who else have you been with?"

Hinata shrugged. "Maybe he's Kakashi's…"

"Hey, that's not funny!" Genma replied. Kakashi was constantly joking with him about having another threesome to see if they could figure out the second baby's father without a DNA test. "It's bad enough hearing it from that old pervert. If he comes out with gray hair, I'm gonna kill Kakashi!"

She merely walked away and hummed happily.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Genma rushed after her. He wrapped his arms around her. "He's mine right?" Genma groaned in pain after she elbowed him. "Kidding!"

He nuzzled her neck and she giggled. "Of course he's yours, you dummy. Only your kid could be this rambunctious."

As they laughed and entered the ice cream shop, they didn't notice the haggard looking man from across the street stare at them in disbelief. Naruto blinked his eyes, not believing what he just saw. He had been focused solely on his work and was making progress with his boss after being so absent minded for the months leading up to the divorce. With a new mindset, he thought that he would be fine if he ever saw her again. Naruto didn't think he'd be so close to falling apart.

But seeing her so happy and pregnant broke his spirit. He recognized Genma from before but didn't think anything good would come out of it if he was to confront them now. Naruto felt weak and walked away.

The future he had envisioned and worked so hard for was impossible now. All because of his wandering eyes. Naruto hadn't heard anything from Sakura aside from another attempt to try and work together to break up Sasuke and Hinata. He didn't want to do anything with the wretched medical student but still had a flame of determination to change back to the person Hinata fell in love with.

With this latest development, Naruto knew he couldn't chase after her any longer.

Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick email accepting his boss' suggestion that he relocate to Suna to oversee their expansion there. Naruto had put it off for a week, still wondering if it was the best decision. A small part of him wondered if Hinata and he would cross paths and, against all odds, reconcile.

It was obvious it was not going to happen and he needed to let go of any hope. There was nothing for him here. The only closure in this revelation was that while she might not be his anymore, she wasn't Sasuke's either.

x-x

Hinata rejected Genma's initial marriage proposal, thinking it was the afterglow of Tadashi's birth that had spurred his sudden impulse. "Genma, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you love me. I don't need a piece of paper or ring to show you're committed to me," she told him as she handed the infant to Genma's waiting arms.

"I know you don't but… I mean, maybe your dad's right," he grimaced. "For once."

She shook her head. "No. I've been married before and what we have is much stronger than when I was with Naruto. Trust, faith, and love are what we have. If you truly want to make it official, then I'll say yes but why don't you sit on it for a bit? I mean, I don't want you to feel forced to marry me."

Genma gently rocked his son to sleep and gazed over at her. As tired and sweaty as she looked, Hinata still took his breath away. "Dollface, I've been yours the moment you came into my life."

They smiled at each other and enjoyed the silence; the Hyuugas made more commotion than what Genma would've thought. Hiashi made sure Hinata's hospital room was up to par and kept pestering the hospital staff, while Hanabi had moments when she just burst into joyful tears. Only Neji remained relatively calm aside from the hollering sounds he made when they heard the baby's loud wails; a small hint of pink still lingered in his ears which Kiba snickered at while Tamaki held Airi who only looked on with curiosity as she introduced the baby. Hiashi was quite pleased to see just how much of a Hyuuga his grandson looked, with his brown hair and pale eyes.

They had more than they could imagine and relished in the love and support they had with each other and their loved ones. Hiashi in particular had become more affectionate and easy going, which Genma was glad for. After all, having a baby was a huge life changing event. So Genma pushed the idea to the back of his head.

For another year.

x-x

Genma watched as Hinata fed Tadashi. She was wearing one of his shirts, black shorts underneath and had her hair up in a messy bun. He chuckled as she made airplane noises as she brought the spoon to the boy's mouth and cheered when he chewed on the food.

"Genma?" Hinata asked as she cleaned the high chair tray from excess food. "Can you get him ready to go? I don't want to keep Tamaki waiting again."

He nodded and took him to his room where he got everything ready for the play date. When Hinata appeared, wearing a simple sun dress, he felt his heart race. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The drive over to the park felt like forever and Hinata mumbled about not getting a response from Tamaki as they got out. A gazebo with gold colored balloons and surrounded by white roses caught her eye, and he pulled her along while holding Tadashi with his other hand.

She looked around when they were inside. "Genma? W-What's going on?"

He merely took out a small box, opened and placed it in their son's hand, guiding it towards her. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she shakily reached out only to jump when Kiba and Hanabi came out of the bushes prematurely.

"Congratulations!"

"I think I'm going to cry again!"

The rest of their family and friends walked over as Hinata started to cry. Genma didn't need to hear her answer, the kiss she gave him after he placed the ring in her hand said enough. He held on to his son and fiancée tighter as Hiashi signaled for the violinist to start playing her favorite love song.

x-x

Feeling Genma kissing her leg as his hands trailed up to retrieve the garter almost made her moan out loud. It would've been mortifying and she would've been angry at him for it but the hollers that erupted as he emerged from under her dress drowned out any noise she made. Hinata didn't dare look in her father's direction where he sat beside Neji and his date.

Tadashi was in his lap, messily eating from his plate and his once white shirt was now stained. The toddler looked a mess but Hiashi only chuckled as he tried to clean his mouth. He had happily accepted his role as grandfather and was now pestering Genma about another grandchild much to her embarrassment.

The reception was simple, a request of hers and Genma so her father settled for paying for their honeymoon with Tadashi tagging along. The couple couldn't spend that much time apart from their son, no matter how much Hanabi and Hiashi assured them that they could watch the toddler for them.

But they could tolerate it for one night.

"You looked so handsome in your suit, Mr. Shiranui," Hinata told him. He slowly took off the jacket and tie causing her to giggle at his strip tease.

"Let me help you get out of that dress, Mrs. Shiranui," he replied as he chucked his shirt to the ground.

She turned around and felt his breath on her neck as he slowly unzipped the back and gently moved the shoulder straps to the side. The dress loosely clung to her body and she shimmied the fabric down over her hips, grinding against him a bit before she stepped out.

"I waited for this moment for a long time," he groaned.

"What are you waiting for?" Hinata teasingly replied.

Immediately his eyes darkened and he unhooked the strapless bra, casting it aside. His eyes focused on the breasts he was very familiar with; still so intoxicating, soft and mouthwatering. Genma kissed her neck then cupped her breasts. They seemed to perfectly fit his rough hands and Hinata sighed as he squeezed them and played with her nipples.

With every moan that came out of her mouth, he became stiff and sucked on her neck. Her posture slacked when he stopped but she soon felt him move downward; lower and lower they went. Finally he tugged on her panties, pulling them over her curvaceous ass and they fell to the floor.

He stepped closer and massaged her tongue with his as she reached down to feel him through his pants. The thin layer still felt constricting and he pulled away to join her in the nude. With as many times as he's been with her, it still stunned him how innocent she could look and act with him. Her soft hands teased him making his erect cock come alive and touch her stomach.

"I can't wait, sorry."

He quickly bent down to hook his arms under her knees and lifted her off the ground. He carried her over to the bed where they could consummate their marriage. Kissing her lovingly, Genma trailed his hands over her curves. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Hinata spread out for him looking flustered but eager.

He kissed her stomach, something he often did when she was pregnant. She shuddered when his kisses went lower and left a trail of goosebumps on her soft skin. Instinctively she spread her legs out even more.

"Fucking beautiful," he groaned as he reached her pussy. "So good."

She echoed his sediments when he kissed her outer lips, pleased to see that she was already wet for him. His tongue soon went to work; her taste addicting. With her juices flowing, Genma's tongue flicked over her clit and Hinata arched her back.

"Genma! Oh god, don't stop!"

Gently sucking on her clit, he rubbed her pussy before plunging a finger in. Hinata moaned and clutched the bedsheets, desperate for release. Another finger joined the frenzy and Hinata was chanting Genma's praises much to his pleasure.

Hinata loudly moaned and he greedily lapped up the aftermath of her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure. She rubbed his scalp and he looked up. There she was, nude, flustered and pussy glistening; Genma thought he had never seen such a perfect woman and was grateful she had chosen him.

He crawled on upward, feeling her breasts and hard nipples on his chiseled chest, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"I love you, Genma," she softly whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he replied. 'God, I love you so much.'

With a smile to match hers, he realized that everything about them seemed right, as if they were meant to be. After all, how else could make him rein in his old ways and commit to one person? Genma couldn't imagine another woman in her place and didn't think anyone else was worthy to take his.

He kissed her to silence the loud shout when he thrust in. Hinata clawed at his back as he filled her. She hadn't forgotten how big he was and looked forward to it after choosing to be celibate until the wedding night. But it still took her breath away at how wonderful he felt.

Genma, sensing her brief uncomfortableness stilled but she wiggled her hips to guide him deeper, rewarding him with pleasure as she tightened around him. He slightly pulled out and thrust back in, going faster each time until they became frenzied. Her breasts bounced, mesmerizing him as he gripped her hips tighter, not holding anything back now.

He felt himself throb and swell inside of Hinata but tried to hold it in until she came too. Pulling her up, she was now straddling him. Hinata wrapped her arms around him as he bounced her on his lap. "Fuck! Fuck!"

Soon she was contracting on his cock, milking his cock, and screaming out in pleasure. He soon followed; exploding inside his wife and filling her up with hot essence. The ecstasy was incredible. The sound of their heavy breathing was the only noise until Hinata sighed.

"So how's married sex?" Hinata asked as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair.

He grins. "Fucking amazing, but everything I do with you is amazing." Genma felt himself get hard again as Hinata rolled her hips before getting up.

She got on all fours in front of him and looked back. "Do you think anal will feel just as amazing?"

Immediately he felt his cock twitch and he groaned in lewd appreciation and arousal at the sight before him. He rubbed her ass cheeks and extended his tongue to probe the tip into her, working to warm her up and used his fingers to stretch her out. Hinata moaned and buried her head into the pillow in front of her.

Satisfied he kneeled behind her and lined up the swollen head of his cock with her ass; slightly pressing the tip of his cock. He grasped hold of her right hip and she slowly pushed backwards, filling her ass with his cock. They both groaned together as his cock started to slip inside her tightest, most intimate hole.

He was half- way in but waited until she was ready to move any further.

"Fuck me hard, Genma," she panted, giving him the go ahead.

He answered by grabbing hold of both of her hips and began to thrust, getting deeper and deeper into her with each stroke, filling her from behind as she frantically rubbed her clit. Genma was fully inside her, the curve of her ass now pressed against him. He fucked her with long, slow strokes in a steady rhythm and slapped her ass causing her to gasp.

"Do it again," she moaned.

He slapped her ass again and he felt her anus start to contract around his cock. Genma grinned lecherously as slapped her ass every now and then. He felt her orgasm approach and picked up the pace.

"Oh god!" She gasped. "Oh fuck, you're so good!"

Neither could hold out any longer as with one final thrust, he came and filled her with his cum. Hinata screamed with pleasure as he continued to bury his cock deep in her until he was spent. If they hadn't had such a long day, they might've gone another round but both were satisfied.

After recovering, Hinata pulled Genma into the bathroom where they showered together. Finally clean and with their needs fulfilled, they crawled into bed. Genma kept a firm hold on Hinata as they slept, his left hand covering hers. The matching rings merely a symbol of the love they shared and the commitments they would uphold for the rest of their lives.

* * *

This chapter just kept growing and I just wanted to make it such a feel good chapter for the couple that was universally loved and cheered for. Hope I gave you what you wanted and more! I just realized I named the chapter where I introduced Genma as Work Husband. Was that a hint of things to come? Nope, it just worked out that way!

I went back and forth and decided to focus on the pair for which the chapter is dedicated to, with updates only on relevant people associated with them. Kiba was the only exception because I wanted him to be included here as well as the Sasuhina chapter. Therefore Naruto will be mentioned in all in some capacity. I'm not killing him off tho, I ain't that dark. But Sakura will only be talked about in the Sasuhina chapter; I really dgaf about her enough to come up with different ideas for how shitty her life went for every ending. The fallout of Ino's wedding will be talked about in the Sasuhina chapter and the Single Hinata chapter.

Lol. I knew it! I fucking knew it! The troll returned for the last chapter. She just couldn't help herself. Omg, I'm dying of laughter because it had the exact response I expected from her! She went completely apeshit! It was wonderful and I have a feeling I touched a little too close to home because I never saw her reply like that on the other stories she flames. I love it and might have to post the response on my Tumblr if I can find it! I hope to add Sakura suffering in the SasuHina chapter (coming up next) just for the self- insert troll. So feel free to give me ideas and I'll see if we can stitch something amazing!


	13. Alt Ending 2: SasuHina (Our Revival)

It's been hilariously difficult to finally get this out but here ya go. Hopefully it satisfies the Sasuhina fans. And as always, fuck that SasuSaku troll. Hopefully they get their rocks off during this chapter. You just know they're that type of person. LOL.

* * *

x-x _Past_ x-x

Sasuke groaned with frustration as Naruto called his name out. It never failed to amaze him just how loud and brash he could be, even over the lively music and conversations happening around them. He turned back and saw the blond wildly wave one hand as he approached him. The crowd parted as he made his way to the broody Uchiha and the rest of the group. Sasuke noticed him pulling a petite woman behind him.

"Hey, guys!"

The others murmured their greetings back.

"Jeez, I thought this was a party," Naruto said. He pulled the woman forward and clasped his hands over her shoulders. Sasuke took a drink as his eyes traveled from her feet to her face, finishing with a gulp when he saw her eyes briefly stare back.

She was beautiful.

"Anyways, I wanted to introduce someone-"

Suddenly she was swept up by Kiba and he spun her around.

"Hinata, I didn't know you were going to come!"

She giggled and beamed at him. "I didn't know either, it was kind of a last minute thing or else I would've dressed a whole lot better. I look so sloppy."

"Pfft, yeah right." Kiba smirked. "I think you look fine."

'I second that,' Sasuke thought. Hinata looked like she had just come from class, with her casual clothing and messy bun but she still looked amazing in his opinion. He glanced at Naruto who looked bothered by their friendliness.

"Great, you're here too Kiba," Naruto said rather annoyed. "As I was saying, this is Hinata. We're going out." He emphasized the statement with an arm around Hinata, pulling her closer to him and away from a stunned Kiba.

"Congrats," Shikamaru replied with a yawn. The others smiled politely and Hinata blushed as Naruto nuzzled against her neck.

"Y-yeah, congrats..." Kiba forced out a smile. He already knew but Naruto's affections were hard to bear. He backed away and headed for the makeshift bar they set up.

Naruto hugged Hinata from behind, resting his head on top of hers. "So what have I missed?"

As the others talked to Naruto, Sasuke kept his eyes on the stunning beauty in his arms. She listened to the conversation, withholding any input. He frowned at how everyone seemed to be content to let her fade into the background.

"Sasuke!"

He winced at how pitchy her screeching had gotten and freed himself from her strong grip. "Sakura, you made me spill my drink." He held the beverage away from his shirt as he glared at her.

"Here you go," Hinata said. She smiled nervously at him, holding out a bundle of napkins she had gathered upon seeing the accident.

"Hn." His fingers brushed against hers and she looked away causing his smirk to deepen. 'Interesting.'

Sakura quickly got between them. "Sorry, Sasuke! I'm just glad to see you actually came! You rarely come to these things."

"Aw, leave the guy alone," Naruto teased. "You'll scare him away from these kinds of things. The old bastard will clam up again. Give him some space."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. "You're one to speak, Naruto! When are you finally going to realize…." Her eyes narrowed as Hinata went back into his embrace. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend." Hinata held her hand out and Sakura raised an eyebrow before weakly shaking her hand.

"Sakura," she replied. Sasuke noticed her eyes seem to get a little darker as she observed the new couple and he rolled his eyes. She might turn Naruto down every single time but he always suspected she had him in mind as a last resort.

"Looks like you waited too long," he sneered quietly. Sakura sputtered as he walked away to clean his hands, not bothering to listen to her protests.

As the night progressed, Hinata became more comfortable with the group. Naruto had left her side to played beer pong, and he stood close by seemingly watching them play while in fact he was listening to the conversation nearby.

"So when did you guys meet?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Kiba actually introduced us," she replied sheepishly. "I was immediately enamored by him. He's a great person and he makes me feel special. He's always so thoughtful and saves trinkets from all our dates so far. Naruto told me that we can show them to our kids in the future."

As the other girls sighed adoringly, Sakura snorted. "You guys are really thinking that far ahead? How long have you been dating? Two weeks?"

"Longer than that," Hinata replied quietly.

Ino tried to jab her ribs but Sakura pushed her way between them. "Don't you think it's weird he's never mentioned you before? If I was dating a guy, I'd want to meet all the special people in his life. Naruto has dated other girls before and they usually don't last long. He's not sure what he's looking for so don't get ahead of yourself." She patted Hinata's back. "Sorry," she added unconvincingly.

Hinata looked down at the cup in her hand and Sasuke felt the urge to comfort her. Before he could say something to put Sakura in her place, Hinata picked up her head and straightened her back. "Actually we've been dating for four months but we decided to keep it a secret. You see, my father and family wouldn't approve of him. But I love him with all my heart so our relationship was kept as private as possible. The only one I trusted was Kiba. But now we feel confident enough to let this information out. My father won't happy but we have enough love between us to see it through to the end."

Sakura's smile tightened as the other girls were amazed by her poised response. "B-but _still_ -"

"And I'm glad I finally have faces to match the names of all the people Naruto has spoken about. Photographs are one thing but talking to you all is quite another."

Hinata giggled when Naruto hollered as he finished chugging down his drink. "I'm glad we all finally met and I hope we do this again. Excuse me." She stood up and walked past them. Sasuke felt the pull to follow her and so he did.

"God damn," Ino whistled. "I like that girl. We should invite over her more often."

"Oh shut up," Sakura hissed as she glared at Hinata's back. "It won't last, you'll see..."

Sasuke followed Hinata to the balcony, the cool air a welcome from the heat inside. "What did he say about me?"

Hinata jumped at his voice and he chuckled. "S-sorry. You just frighten me, I mean frightened!"

A deeper laugh erupted from his chest. "Do I really frighten you?"

"N-no, it's just… Sorry. Naruto told me you're an Uchiha. My f-father does business with some of your partners."

"And you think I'm going to run and tell your dad all about your relationship?" He asked. "Please, as if I'm bored enough to mess with other's lives. Besides, I'm not active in my family's business."

"Oh! O-okay," she replied. They stood side to side, overlooking the streets below. "He says you're his best friend, the only person he truly trusts. It's my fault you didn't know before, I was being cowardly. Sorry."

Sasuke scoffed. "Its fine," he said rather forcefully. Hinata shrank away from him and he sighed.

'What's with her?'

"Sorry."

Hinata looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry for being...rude. I'm not trying to be, I guess I'm not very personable," he admitted. Much to his surprise, she erupted in a fit of nervous giggles.

"Naruto said you're often misunderstood but to give you a chance," she gave him a shy smile.

"Hn."

"Do you think I was a bit harsh with your friend?" Hinata asked. "I didn't mean to! Maybe I was too defensive. I should apologize."

"Nope," he shook his head. "Sakura is forceful and stubborn. She was out of line with those comments. Apologizing to her will just prove her right. You need to keep that grace with you if you want to survive this group of misfits. That was quite the show to be honest."

"Thanks," Hinata said. There was a faint blush in her cheeks and his chest swelled with joy.

They started to talk; first about Naruto and their relationship to the lively man but Sasuke wanted to quickly move past that so he moved the conversation to their majors. Hinata's whole attitude shifted from nervous to excitement as she told him about her passion for philanthropy.

"I think there's so much more we can do to give back," she told him. Her eyes shined even in the dark night and Sasuke started to find it harder to look away from her. "My mother was the one who taught me to give back to the less fortunate and she was starting a charity organization focused on providing clean water to people who had limited or no access to it."

She smiled wistfully. "She had the biggest heart I know."

The way she spoke about her deceased mother reminded Sasuke of some unpleasant memories; things he wouldn't like to talk about. Tightening his hold on his cup, Sasuke cleared his throat. "So you're going into social work or something like that?"

Her eyes lowered. "I wish. Father thinks it's a waste of my talents and wants me to go into business. I could still work in that field if I get a business degree but he has been very clear about what he intends for my career."

"Then why do it?" he asked.

"Besides the fact that he's paying for my education? I think that if I do some of the things he wants me to, then _maybe_ he'll let me do things I want to do, too. I want to prove to him that I can be determined in everything I do and succeed."

Sasuke could see that her mood had damped and didn't want her to leave so he made conversation about every little thing that he could think of, which was awkward at the beginning. However Hinata soon brightened up and conversed with him; listening to him intently and replying with as much energy. It was refreshing to be in the company of someone who didn't have an ulterior motive or the need to impress him.

Hinata was unique.

"There you are!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's story about a trip he took to Otogakure. "I thought that bastard had taken you away from me!"

Sasuke frowned as he stumbled into their personal space. A whiff with his nose showed just how drunken Naruto had gotten. Hinata also looked disappointed. "Oh, Naruto… How am I supposed to take you home like this?"

He drunkenly grinned at her. "You want to go home already? Are you as horny as me?"

Hinata's face burned as he started to grope her chest and grind against her. "N-N-Naruto!"

Sasuke's immediate reaction was to pull him away from her. The force behind the movement was stronger than he anticipated and Naruto fell hard against the floor. "Keep your hands off of her!"

Breathing heavily he turned to Hinata who was turned away from him. Afraid that he had scared her, Sasuke cleared his throat instead of touching her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded but kept her back towards him. "C-can you get me a shirt?"

His eyes widened as he noticed that in his fury to pull Naruto off of her, he had inadvertently caused her shirt to tear because Naruto had a firm grip on it. Instead of going back inside, he took off his button down shirt and handed it to her. "Sorry, it smells like beer. I mean you saw it happen."

She let out a chuckle and put it on. In her haste, Sasuke caught a glimpse of her chest and his cheeks blushed, something he was not in the habit of doing. He quickly looked away as Hinata turned to him, a grateful smile on her face.

"Is Naruto okay?"

Sasuke immediately frowned. "What?"

"Is he okay? I'm sorry he got handsy in front of you. I keep telling him to stop being so touchy in public. I'm so embarrassed you had to see that," she explained.

" _Touchy_? You call that _touchy_? Naruto was this close to screwing you without caring who saw. He's drunk but don't excuse that behavior. You don't deserve that," Sasuke erupted. "Don't let him pressure you into anything."

Hinata looked up at his imposing figure. Under his shirt he had worn an undershirt which emphasized his body, making him look intimidating. Yet she felt no fear, just amazement. In just a few hours, she and Sasuke had connected on a deep level and she was grateful she might be able to call him a friend soon.

"Okay."

He helped her up.

"Can you help me get him into the car? I can't carry him and don't want to look like a fool out there."

Sasuke grunted but picked up the groaning Naruto. They walked past curious eyes and he had half a mind to drop him as she explained to a concerned Kiba that she had spilled something on her shirt.

The drive to Naruto's place was quiet but didn't feel comfortable as before; Naruto had ruined the night as far as they were concerned. After dropping him on his bed, Sasuke wanted to get as far away as possible. He was pissed off for many reasons and while he usually didn't give a damn what anyone thought, he didn't want to lose his cool in front of Hinata again.

"Sasuke!"

He turned around and saw her hurrying to catch up, one hand clutching his shirt and the other holding a plastic container. "It's chocolate chip cookies, as a thank you for being so helpful. I'll wash the shirt and return it to you as soon as possible."

Although he doubted he would eat so many cookies, he accepted it. Once again his fingers brushed against hers and he stiffly nodded. She stood by the doorway as he drove off and waved until she couldn't see him anymore.

Upon reaching the first red light, he slumped over the steering wheel. He had no idea what came over him to react to violently. After all, Hinata was only upset that Naruto had gotten frisky in front of him but to Sasuke, he felt as if Naruto was touching something that belonged to _him_.

He looked at the plastic container in the passenger seat.

"I'm so fucked," he said jokingly. "She's Naruto's chick so why do I give a damn anyways?"

He drove home and collapsed on his bed, dreaming of the woman he had just met but forgetting the details in the morning.

x-x

Hinata frowned as Shikamaru told her that Sasuke wasn't coming. She had planned Naruto's birthday for weeks now and found it strange that his best friend was starting to blow off their invitations to hang out. Missing out on his most important day made her furious.

'Just because he doesn't like me anymore, doesn't mean he should ignore Naruto,' she pouted as she started finalizing the last details for the party. Hinata had wanted to bond with everyone Naruto considered special and while Sakura remained frosty, she thought Sasuke would be different.

It seemed like just as they were starting to get somewhere, Sasuke suddenly turned cold towards her and didn't really acknowledge her. They had often spoken about their backgrounds and the inclination to want to live up to family names or expectations. While she had no problem talking about her family, Sasuke remained mum about his, something she didn't want to press. The tragedy that had befallen his family was well known, but the exact details weren't ever shared. However she didn't want to pressure him to divulge anything, as a friend she owed him that.

Or at least she thought they were friends, after his sudden indifference of her Hinata wondered what was the point of all those deep conversations. Naruto had tried to comfort her by saying Sasuke was just like that; Sasuke was scared to open up and she accepted the explanation.

But deep down it hurt, not just because he was Naruto's best friend but because she had really liked him. Sasuke might've intimidated her many times, but it wasn't something she hadn't deal with before. Neji and he shared the same attitude, but there was something behind that mask. Hinata knew that certain people were cut from a different cloth and it had nothing to do with money. Some just stood out and she was often drawn to them. After all, look at who she fell in love with.

Yet his sudden behavior changed her attitude towards him as well; the last couple of times they were even in the same vicinity she cowered away from his lingering stares, averting her eyes from him. He went back to the intimidating and stoic Uchiha everyone was familiar with.

As Hinata sent out the last email invitation Sasuke was parked down the block. And as painful as it was, he had listened to her messages over and over. Hinata was begging him to come to Naruto's party but he couldn't will himself to withstand such pain. He had made it this far but didn't have the strength to see her again, especially if they were alone. Sasuke didn't know what he would end up doing, but it would likely ruin everything.

Just as he had feared, he had fallen in love with his best friend's girlfriend.

It was her kindness, her willingness to see the best in people, her grace, her beauty; it was everything. She had confided in him once that she didn't think she was worthy of being with Naruto; that he was her support and strength but she couldn't give him anything that could measure up to what he had given her.

It was insane. Sasuke couldn't believe just how self-deprecating such a wonderful person could be; did she not see her worth? Did she not see how she lit up every room she walked into? While she didn't intentionally draw attention to herself like others, Hinata often captured the eyes of many. If it wasn't her beauty, it was her intelligence, her wit, or her compassion. Everyone who spent time with her spoke highly about her, except a green eyed woman of course.

Hinata made Naruto a better person and Sasuke resented it. Not because Naruto was finally maturing, but because she was seeing herself as useless in the process. If anything, Sasuke believed it was her encouragement and praise that lifted Naruto to who he was becoming. Never before had he taken school so serious or stopped goofing off as much. He had even stopped drinking, something Sasuke was thankful for since he saw just how out of control her could get. Perhaps it was Naruto's loud and bright positivity that blinded her to the truth about just how influential she could be, but Sasuke absolutely detested that Naruto hadn't exactly cleared it up or proved just how essential she was to his growth.

Hinata was wilting in his opinion. She had the potential for greatness, to create the impact she had desired so long ago. But due to Naruto she was stunted and, much to his frustration, seemed content in the safe space he created for her. It didn't help that her family had cut her off and she was struggling to fund her education. Sasuke had privately told Naruto he could loan them money but he adamantly refused saying it was his job to take care of her. It was in that moment that Sasuke realized Naruto, in his blind ambition to become everything he ever wanted, was draining Hinata's spirit and future.

The most aggravating thing was that Hinata was letting him because she loved him. Yes, she cared for Sasuke but not any differently than how she cared about Kiba or their other friends. Hinata was head over heels in love with Naruto and he loved her back.

But Sasuke loved Hinata, too. He had valued Naruto's friendship and the bond they had formed but it was getting harder to get over the feeling of disgust whenever he saw him with Hinata. And it was getting difficult to bite his tongue when Naruto did something he had a feeling would impact Hinata negatively. However Naruto had done so much for him in the past that he felt like he owed it to him to keep his distance from the woman that captured both their hearts.

The longing stares he gave her were happening too frequently and she often caught him staring. He admitted it was sick to feel pleasure in her nervousness because it proved that his presence was affecting her; he was still in her mind. But deep down he wanted her to truly look at him, to see the love that he felt for her.

Sasuke wanted to snatch her away from Naruto and let her grow into the person she was destined to be. Her sophistication and grace was wasted on such a leech. Often he found himself thinking about how things would've been had he met her first, if Kiba hadn't essentially handed her over in a silver platter to the dimwit.

"Hinata Uchiha," he slipped out.

His knuckles turned white as he squeezed the steering wheel. The painful reality was that Naruto wasn't as stupid as people thought him to be, he knew when he had something special in his hands and he wasn't about to let her go. Just earlier that day Naruto had finally cornered him and forced him to hang out with him. In his nervous rambling, he admitted that he had bought a ring.

Naruto pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a gold band with a small stone in the center. "I know it's not much but it's all I can afford right now. But I'll buy her a better one when I get a better job!"

Sasuke's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. The final nail in the coffin gleamed under his kitchen lights, so small yet with as much as an impact as a missile in his opinion. Without waiting for his response, Naruto blurted how he was planning on surprising her on his birthday and how he'd have Sasuke as his best man.

Shaken from his stupor, Sasuke turned away and mumbled something about getting back to work. He made an empty promise to be at his party and all but pushed him out of his home. He slumped down to the floor and found it difficult to breathe.

After an hour, he staggered to his feet. His body was on autopilot as he drove to his destination, with one thing in mind. Tell her the truth. But as he neared, his resolve faded. What good would it do? Hinata didn't love him. She loved Naruto and would accept his proposal instantly. They would get married, have children, and she would wither.

All with a smile on her beautiful face.

Turning his car on again, Sasuke made a sudden u turn. She deserved to live her life how she chose but that didn't mean he would watch it happen. It would be a tragedy to see the most wonderful person he's ever met drown in mediocrity.

x-x

After getting to his hotel after the conference, Sasuke was tired. He had focused on bringing his family's company back into the limelight for positive reasons and it was beginning to pay off. As he was going to turn off his phone, a message popped up. Knowing what was it was likely about, Sasuke ignored it and went to bed.

The following morning he saw multiple messages. Thinking something horrible had happened, he opened one up. Staring back at him was a picture of the beaming newlywed couple.

\- Wish you were here!

'Yes I do.' Sasuke's thumb covered Naruto's face. He had come up with a flimsy lie and made sure he had something important scheduled so he could have a reason to skip the wedding.

- _Doesn't she look beautiful?!_

'Of course she does, you fucking moron.'

- _I'm a lucky man!_

'You have no fucking idea.'

- _Awww, c'mon! Can't you respond for once? Damn, you must be busy as hell. Anyways, hope to see you soon!_

Sasuke sighed and lingered on the photo of just her. She looked so innocent and pure but Sasuke's mind was imagining her in different ways. He imagined how she would feel under him, how her breasts would press against him, the heavenly sounds she would make as he drove his cock into her repeatedly.

His cock stiffened and he shamelessly started to stroke himself as he stared at her photo, all the while trying not to imagine the life he could've had if she had married him instead.

x-x _Present_ x-x

Hinata greeted Sasuke warmly and he quickly pulled her chair for her. The restaurant was high end and they had requested a private room for their meeting. The last couple of weeks had been crazy for both of them.

Sasuke's face was back to normal but that didn't stop Hinata from checking every time they saw each other. He leaned into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand. "I missed you."

"Are you sure it wasn't just the sex?" she half teased.

He chuckled in response.

He had gone on vacation and extended the invitation to her but she had declined. Despite the less than pleased look on his face, Sasuke stiffly nodded and didn't nag her into tagging along. He knew that he was coming off as too controlling and possessive but Sasuke couldn't help it. Just thinking of the other men in her life caused his blood to boil. She had told him about Genma in particular which raised his suspicions about whether she truly stopped sleeping with him, too.

But it was that dangerous kind of thinking that fueled his rage and would deteriorate the progress he had made with Hinata. He was not Naruto; he would not lash out unless he was willing to lose her as well. She had told him that she wasn't sleeping with anyone and wanted to stay celibate for a while. All he could do is respect her decision and prove his worth.

"Hinata, while I was away I did some thinking." He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "I thought about everything that's happened, what I really wanted in life, and if I made the right decision. I know that you're scared-"

"I'm not." She protested but Sasuke frowned.

"I can see it in your eyes, Hinata. You don't know if you can trust anyone so intimately anymore. He's taken that from you and I want to give it back. Don't shut me out, I want to bring back that beautiful smile of yours. I want to see your spirit shine like before. I want to be the only one for you," he said softly. "I love you."

"But why?" Hinata asked. "You keep saying that but I don't know why."

Sasuke froze. His mind was muddled with memories of all the times they talked, all the things she would say or do that made him feel wonderful. Yet his tongue felt numb and he wasn't able to voice his reasons. To bare his soul was to be vulnerable and he was scared, something he wanted to help her with. He almost laughed at how hypocritical he was being at the moment.

Hinata pulled her hand away, a look of disappointment on her face. "See? I don't want to hear those words unless they mean something. Sasuke, I can't get into another relationship without being sure that I'm not setting myself up for more heartbreak _or_ break someone else's heart either. I need to know the other person and what goes on in their head."

Sasuke clenched his jaw at the rejection. Never before had he felt the need to prove himself; with his name, looks, and wealth there was nothing he couldn't get. Due to his Uchiha pride, his initial reaction was to lash out and then close himself off. But with one look into her eyes, he felt his anger dissipate. Hinata was hurting but he was the scared one. It would take work from both of them to get to a place where they both flourished.

"So what do you what to do?" He asked with as much control as possible, his pride and ego wounded. "Where do we go from here?"

Seeing him have an open mind, she smiled. "I want to get to know you, the real you. Sasuke, you're still so much of a mystery. I've been an open book with you and I'm grateful I have you to listen to me or my problems. Let me be that person for you, too."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. If he wanted to be the only man in her life, he would need to let down his guard. Perhaps it would allow him to be more honest and able to express his deep feelings for her.

x-x

Getting back to how they related to one another was fairly easy. She was enjoying reconnecting with Sasuke on a deeper level. It reminded her that they had striking similarities; same kind of upbringing, harsh fathers, loving mothers, a tremulous relationship with their siblings. Sasuke kept certain things vague but gave enough information where she felt like she found a kindred spirit with him.

Genma had become increasingly inaccessible for these kinds of talks lately. Most of the time he would say that he was going out with a different woman, or he was too tired from work to hang out. There were pangs of jealousy and disappointment but she dismissed them as missing her friend and his advice.

But there was something else troubling her; the fallout from the affair hadn't been easy on Sasuke either. Sides were chosen; Sasuke seemed to be on the out with Choji and Shikamaru. Kiba had admitted to her that he was still processing everything but assured her that he was on her side since they were friends first. Hinata had heard from Kiba that Ino and Sai weren't picking sides yet. Ino was close with Shikamaru and Choji while Sai thought of Naruto as a brother, but the wedding fiasco hadn't put Naruto in a good light in either. Hinata felt partially responsible and wanted to talk to Ino and Sai to make things better but wasn't sure she'd be well received so she put that issue aside, at least until she figured out her own life first.

Sensing Hinata's distress, Sasuke implored her to tell him what was bothering her.

"I don't want you to be alone," she admitted. "Your friends hate you because of me."

Sasuke snorted. "My true friends have stayed by my side. I don't need those kinds of people in my life. You are the only person whose opinion matters to me. I have more friends than you know about and if they don't agree with our relationship, then fuck them."

Hinata realized that he considered them to be in a relationship and she didn't feel like disputing it; it dawned on her that she welcomed the idea of being in an exclusive relationship with Sasuke. She hadn't been with anyone else and found herself thinking more about Sasuke than any other man.

It was happening again, she was falling for someone.

But it didn't do anything to lessen her guilt. She cared about Sasuke and to see people be hostile towards him greatly upset her. "Are you sure? Haven't you known Choji and Shikamaru for-?"

"I'm willing to give up everything for you," he said firmly. " _You_ are my only choice."

Her heart fluttered. She had been on that other side of a relationship. She had given up everything for Naruto so to see someone else do that to her both delighted and frightened her. Besides him, Genma had been the closest she had been to letting her guard down. But where Genma had been distant lately, Sasuke remained firmly by her side. As it stood now, Genma was dear to her heart but she was seeing him as more of a cherished friend. It made her decision crystal clear.

Hinata wanted to be treasured and be the first choice. Sasuke had clearly voiced his intentions with her and the prospect of a future together was exciting and tempting.

x-x

Clarifying her relationship with Sasuke to Genma wasn't as hard as Hinata thought it would be. He took it fairly easy. The guard had stopped by her work station to invite her to lunch to which she accepted but she froze when he tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her jaw.

Something so tender had never unnerved her before yet Hinata couldn't help but feel tense. Genma had always been flirty and she had accepted it in the past, but things were different.

"Are you okay, Dollface?"

She nodded and forced a smile but he kept a firm frown. Knowing she couldn't lie to him, Hinata took a deep breath. "It's about Sasuke."

"Okay…" he said uncertainly. Genma knew that the other man had an interest in her as well but was more open about it. But the look in her eyes created a tight feeling in his chest.

'Please, no.'

"I think I want to try again, being in an exclusive relationship," she explained. "I'm seeing Sasuke now."

"Oh. Cool," he said nonchalantly. "So where are we going for lunch?"

Hinata felt more at ease with Genma after seeing him act indifferently to her news. She hadn't lost a close confidant. After that conversation, Genma had toned down any actions that crossed the line but still referred to her using his endearing nickname. It worked out better than she could've hoped.

However she failed to see were the cracks in Genma's mask; the way he would look at her as she left work or the sad smiles he gave her when she wasn't looking. The only part he allowed her to see was the laid back man everyone knew. It was hard to listen to her give suggestions or advice for any dates he had lined up, while she smiled at the text messages her boyfriend would send.

Hinata needed someone who was more driven and knew what they wanted in life. Genma didn't know if he was ready to settle down but did know that it would be unfair to make her wait. The only thing he was sure of was that he loved Hinata, enough to let her go and be happy with the man she chose.

When his supervisor asked him if he would be willing to transfer to their other branch in a different city to train the new security team, he jumped at the chance. It wouldn't be a permanent position but Genma needed the space.

After his farewell party, Hinata tightly hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"Aw c'mon, Dollface. You have my number. If you need anything, just call and I'll be right over. And I mean _anything_." He smirked at her and she swatted his shoulder. "Seriously though, I'll be back. You call me whenever you need a friend."

She smiled at him and wiped the tears away. "Yeah, yeah. You should find yourself a nice girl."

He snorted. Love wasn't on his mind right now.

"Okay Mister Hotshot, just don't go breaking any hearts out there," she teased.

Genma sighed dramatically and shrugged. However he did pull her in for one last embrace. "You're special Hinata. You deserve to be happy and despite the distance between us I'll always be here to support you, okay?"

Stunned she looked at him, expecting to see him smirk at her. But his face was serious and she saw him lean in. Frozen in place, she felt him kiss her forehead. "Don't let anyone hurt you again. If they do, they'll have to answer to me."

Overwhelmed with emotion, she cried and held onto him tighter. Hinata would really miss having him around.

x-x

Hinata missed Genma's presence but Sasuke was always there to listen to her, especially about her father's demands that she work for him. In turn she made sure she was available for him. They both felt their relationship begin to grow into something deeper. When he finally admitted how he came to truly love her, she was stunned and felt her heart flutter. It wasn't just a physical connection that bonded them. Sasuke had seen something in her so long ago but had kept his distance for her happiness despite how painful the situation was for him.

Hinata leaned in to kiss him but Sasuke turned away. One of the major obstacles to establishing a solid relationship was to be honest. Sasuke needed to come clean about his active role in expediting her divorce and he shamefully admitted what he had done.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," he said apologetically. "I just wanted you to see him for who he truly was. I hated that he was lying to you."

Hinata was understandably upset. "I still would've left Naruto even if you had never said anything or tried to make it seem like he was doing things he wasn't, at least not at the moment. I mean spraying perfume on him? That's kind of manipulative, Sasuke. I can't be with anyone who does things like that."

His heart pounded hard and he got on his knees. "I'm sorry! I won't do anything like that again."

Hinata sighed and knelt in front of him. "You have to promise me you'll be completely honest from now on. I won't let you try to manipulate or lie to me. I'm serious, one more and we're done."

He hugged her. "Of course! I'm trying to be a better man, Hinata. And I'll do it for you, just don't leave me."

They stood up and Hinata caressed his face. "I asked for honesty and I'm thankful you listened to me. I'm glad you're trying, Sasuke. Why don't I go heat up dinner?"

Sasuke nodded and cleared his throat. He had been genuinely afraid she would have been disgusted with him and left. Hinata had not scolded him as he expected nor had she lashed out. While not a pushover, she was the forgiving and understanding person he met all those years ago.

This proved to him that she was worth all the trouble and effort. She was the one.

Any fears of vulnerability and being exploited for it were unfounded. She wasn't leaving him at the first sign of any shortcomings. More importantly, Hinata never laughed at his misfortune or mocked his revelations about being a troubled kid. He hadn't revealed the reason why he was so angry at the world, but she obviously knew his parents were dead. The media circus around that time would've been impossible to ignore.

Realizing that he was standoffish when she asked about his family Sasuke felt bad. He appreciated that she didn't try to force anything out of him like Naruto or Sakura often did. She gave him space. However he knew that if he truly wanted to get serious with Hinata, she would need to know everything about him; the good and the bad.

This painful reveal would be the ultimate test for both of them. Frankly Sasuke was terrified about what she'd say or who she would reveal it to; he had kept it so secretive that one whisper of a fraction of the truth could undo him emotionally.

For now, he wanted to enjoy the time he had with her.

x-x

Work had become less exciting without Genma around but Hinata couldn't help but smile whenever Sasuke surprised her at work, most of the time it was flowers or sweets to show his affection. But the times he actually did show up, he managed to stir quite a scene.

Those who knew who he was would try to get him to sit down for a business pitch or seduce him. Hinata obviously wasn't a fan of the latter since she had to work with these women and it finally gave them something to hold against her. Small insecurities would arise whenever a woman in a higher position would openly flirt with him with her standing right there. He would brush them off but she nearly broke her pen in half when one of them snidely revealed that she had dated him in the past.

Sasuke politely greeted Kin after she basically barreled her way over. The dark haired woman was quite the opportunist at work but had never gotten on Hinata's bad side. But she had the gall to invite Sasuke out for dinner with Hinata just standing behind her desk. Hinata's relationship was not a secret so she knew Kin's intentions despite the false pretense of using the 'let's catch up for old time sake.'

Seeing Sasuke act cordial to her only further upset her and as she touched Sasuke's arm, Hinata grabbed her purse. She didn't want to bear witness to such disrespect. Her heels clicked under her as she hurried out the door, ignoring Sasuke's requests for her to stop. In the parking lot, she bumped into a firm body and nearly tumbled down but they grabbed her forearms to steady her.

"As much as I love feeling your body against mine, you should watch where you're going," Toneri teased. "Where are you off to in such a huff?"

She pulled away from him and stormed off, ignoring his catcalls.

Sasuke rushed past him but caught a hint of what Toneri was saying. He stopped and turned around, eyes blazing. "What did you say?"

"I said, she still has nice tits," Toneri replied. He had heard Hinata was seeing the Uchiha heir but being a man of wealth and power himself, he didn't care. "But her ass feels just as amazing as I remember it."

Sasuke harshly grabbed his collar and slammed him against a concrete pillar. "Keep your fucking mouth shut about her."

"You think you're any better for her than that flea bag? Please," Toneri sneered. "The Uchiha and everything they own are on life support. You're not better than me and you won't be able to keep her either. Hinata should've picked me a long time ago and she'll realize it eventually just like she realized marrying that oaf was a mistake."

There was a gleam of red in his eyes and Sasuke's face turned into a nasty scowl. He placed a forearm across Toneri's throat, restricting his breathing. Frantically, he clawed at Sasuke who easily overpowered him. "Listen here, you piece of shit. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am very protective over what is mine. If you insult my family again, I'll rip your fucking tongue out. If you look at Hinata again, I'll rip your fucking eyes out. And if you touch her in any way, I'll kill you. Or I can save myself the trouble and do it now. I can hide your body and no one will ever find your sorry ass. I doubt you have many people that would even care if you disappeared."

Toneri's pale eyes widened with fear as Sasuke smirked maliciously at him. "Okay!" he rasped painfully. "Okay!"

Sasuke threw him on the ground as he struggled to breathe. "If you speak a word of this, I'll follow with my promise. After all, we Uchiha have a knack for making things disappear." Not bothering to hear his reply Sasuke hurried after his girlfriend. He hated Kin for being so disrespectful and turned down her invitation, which Hinata would've known had she stayed long enough to hear him.

He managed to find her before she could drive off. Hinata had thrown her purse inside and was about to close the door when he stopped her. "Hinata-"

"Don't Sasuke. Why don't you go with that slut?" she said bitterly. "I'm sure she'd suck your dick before you even get to the restaurant."

"Why are you being like this? Hinata, I turned her down," he explained. "Are you upset I wasn't a total asshole to her?"

"..." Hinata crossed her arms.

Sasuke refrained from chuckling. It was kind of enjoyable to see her be jealous for once. "As much as I wish I could be less than polite to her, I don't want you to get in trouble. I know how much you enjoy working here and if I caused problems for you then they might treat you differently."

Hinata mumbled under her breath and he opened the door wider. She looked at him and he was stunned to see her near tears. "Oh god, Hinata. I d-didn't mean-"

"I know you've must've dated before me. I mean look at you!" She sniffed. "But I don't like women thinking that they can just act like that, especially in front of me. I mean what if you do start having second thoughts or wonder 'what if' even for a moment, they might manage to seduce you... and I can't. I'm sorry. I can't put myself in that position." Hinata looked away. "Not again. I refuse."

Hearing enough, Sasuke pulled her up to stand in front of him. He had been grateful that Naruto had screwed up but seeing her in such pain angered him. He had never seen the pain she felt at his betrayal and Sasuke wished he had kicked Naruto harder. Naruto had managed to create some deep wounds but he'd show her he wasn't like her ex-husband. Sasuke only had eyes for her and they had never wavered.

"Hinata, please stop crying. I'm never going to doubt my feelings for you or ever look at another woman again. I'm madly in love with the perfect woman so why would I go digging in trash?" He wiped her tears away. "Besides Kin and I didn't even date. It was a one night stand years ago but I guess she hasn't moved on. I wouldn't have remembered her if it wasn't for the fight she got into with the other psycho the next day. Sakura talked a big game but got knocked out." He chuckled to alleviate the tension but Hinata still looked doubtful.

"But are you _sure_ you want to be with me?" Hinata asked. "Because I'll let you go right now if you need an out. I understand if you can't handle the lack of sex or-"

Sasuke silenced her with a kiss that he deepened when she opened her mouth. They pulled away from their heated make out session and he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I've never been surer of something in my life, Hinata. After all we've been through I'm not letting you go so easily. The sex is amazing," he chuckled. "But I can wait until you're ready again. I fucking love you."

She saw the softness in his eyes as he looked at her. A warm feeling filled her as she realized just how deep his feelings for her ran and she wanted to show him that it was reciprocated. Seeing Kin heading towards her own car, Hinata frowned. She hated feeling insecure especially when Sasuke had never given any indication that she had something to worry about.

Looking to see what had her face in such a scowl, Sasuke quickly turned back. Hinata gasped out loud when he pulled her closer, gathering her to his chest. His mouth was on hers, his tongue playing across hers, showing everyone around who his heart belonged to.

Arousal surged through her, extinguishing any anger and channeling it into lust. Hinata threw her arms around his neck, running her hands through his thick black hair. She moaned, low in the back of her throat, causing him to answer with a rough growl.

Kin threw them a nasty glare as she sped off but the two were too busy to notice. Needing to get some air, Hinata pulled away and wiped the lipstick off his lips. "Sasuke, can I stay over tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't want to get his hopes up. He was just glad this issue didn't cause them a major problem. They went to her apartment to get her things and he helped her with the duffle bag. When Hinata said she was leaving them at his place so she wouldn't have to worry about toiletries or extra clothing every time she came over, his heart soared. Hinata had voiced concern over the lack of security the last time she stayed over but he assured her they had taken extra precautions now.

After sorting out space in his closet and bathroom, Hinata jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. He held her easily, one arm secured behind her back while the other was under her ass. "Sasuke, I want you," she said. "Make love to me, fuck me, I don't care just be with _me_."

He groaned; before he would've jumped at the chance to stick his dick in Hinata, but he was in a stable relationship with her now. Sasuke needed to make sure nothing jeopardized it. He loved her far too much to let her make any mistakes.

"Hinata, you don't need to prove anything. If you're ready then I'll make you moan and cry out in pleasure. But if you want to do this just to show me that you're better than any other woman out there, I can't do it. You have nothing to prove."

Sasuke lowered her, but she quickly pulled him closer and kissed him. "I know that. I'm sorry I get insecure sometimes but I do want you. I'm ready to take this next step with you."

He searched her face for any sign of deceit but all he saw was anticipation. Satisfied, and quite excited, Sasuke nodded. He helped her remove her clothing, dropping the garments on his bedroom floor.

As they kissed, Sasuke massaged her breast, thumbing and rolling her nipple. In response, she whimpered and lightly bit his lip. He pressed his pelvis against hers and she felt just how hard he had gotten.

He released her, pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion as she got on top of his bed. He hovered over her and buried his face in her breasts. Sasuke licked the smooth skin between her tits before his tongue swiped toward a nipple, then swirled around it. His big hands pushed her tits together and upward, kneading them.

Hinata's head fell back as she moaned. "Oh Sasuke," she sighed.

She could feel him smirking against her skin and held his head to her chest, running her fingers through his scalp. His hands traveled downward over her torso to her hips. Hinata felt him gather the lacy fabric and tear her panties away.

Sasuke buried his face between her thighs. She cried out as his tongue plunged into her dripping wet folds, finding her clit and sucking on it. Hinata was so sensitive and swollen, within moments she felt an uncontrollable orgasm; shuddering underneath him.

"Open your eyes, sweet heart," he asked huskily.

Hinata didn't even realize she had them closed, she was lost in the sensations she was experiencing. She opened her eyes to see his face hovering above. Although he had a triumphant look on his face, Hinata could see past that. There he was. The man she had fallen in love with was appreciating her like she always wanted.

Blindly, she reached downward toward his waistband. He still wore his boxers but Hinata needed to see him, feel him, please him like he pleased her. Sasuke rolled over and kicked them off before she climbed over him, facing his cock while her pussy hovered over his face. He continued with his licking and prodding while Hinata slowly stroked his rock hard shaft.

"Fuck," Sasuke grunted. Hinata started to suck his thick dick and he gripped her ass tightly as he vigorously licked her pussy. His hips started to move, pumping his cock in and out of her mouth. She relaxed her throat the deeper he got, swirling her tongue around his cock. Hinata held him by the base and lightly scratched his balls.

She didn't expect him to stop and pull out of her mouth with a pop. With ragged breathing, Sasuke turned her over and got between her legs again. Through heavily lidded eyes, Hinata saw him press the head of his cock inside her wet core and rammed his entire length into her dripping pussy. The pleasure was immense; she screamed his name and bit his shoulder, leaving a mark.

Sasuke had no plans of letting up. He placed his hands behind her knees, holding her legs apart. His face transformed into a snarling mask of lust. He continued to pound her and she could already feel another orgasm crashing over her. Her pussy tightened down, trying to milk his cock, and he groaned as he felt it pull him.

Their bodies slapped against each other.

"Sasuke!"

He smirked with pride as she gripped his upper arms. He forcefully pulled her up to sit on his lap, cock still embedded. Sasuke picked her up and put her down again on his cock, harder each time. Her tits bounced in his face, mesmerizing him.

She felt him approaching.

"I-Inside!" Hinata moaned against his ear. "Fill me up."

A dreamy and sexy smile spread across his face. Hinata lightly bit his earlobe and his body seized. "Fuck!" he groaned loudly.

Hinata could feel his hot cum spraying inside her as his body was wracked with a powerful orgasm. She shrieked as her own orgasm overtook her, her pussy pulsing as he pumped into her.

Their breathing evened out as they slowed to a stop. "Don't ever think you're below anyone, Hina."

She leaned against his shoulder and kissed the skin. "Okay, as long as you're here to make me feel better."

"Always." Sasuke buried his face in her neck. "God, I love you so much, Hinata."

She answered his words by kissing him deeply. A sense of bliss settled around them. For the longest time no words were spoken, they simply pressed our faces gently together.

At last she spoke the only words that ever mattered to him. He pulled away in disbelief. A subtle blush adorned her face and his heart rate increased.

"W-what did you say?"

She giggled nervously. "I said I love you, too."

She yelped when he abruptly pushed her to lie back on the bed. She moaned when he started sucking on her neck and repeatedly proclaimed those three words. Sasuke's face no longer held a look of smugness or playfulness, when Hinata stared back into his dark eyes all she saw was unbridled love and adoration.

And she felt the same.

x-x

Hinata heard the difference in his voice when he asked her if he could take her somewhere special after their date. He had quickly assured her it wouldn't take long and she quickly agreed.

All throughout their date he had a faraway look on his face which concerned her.

'Does he doubt us?' she thought with dismay.

She knew she hadn't said those three precious words quite as often as he had, but she was still recovering from the hurt the last person she said them to did. But did she inadvertently jeopardize this relationship in her attempt to carefully nurture it?

Sasuke drove them out of the city. After half an hour, they reached their destination. Hinata looked out the window, eyes widening as they drove up to the large home on the vast estate. But it wasn't the lavish wealth that stunned her, being a Hyuuga had desensitized her to any extravagant things. Confused, she glanced at Sasuke.

'Wait, didn't they….?'

They drove around a bronze Uchiha crest surrounded by red roses sat and he parked. She turned to him. Much to her shock he was shaking.

"Sasuke?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, as if having a conversation in his head. Finally he looked at her, completely vulnerable. "You're the first person that I've brought here since...in a long time."

They walked together, hand in hand, to the door. Sasuke pulled out the set of keys he rarely used and opened the door. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she was concerned but the thing that stood out was the silence.

"There's a group of housekeepers that come by every now and then to make sure it doesn't get too dusty. The gardener is gone this week but besides that, there's no one here," he explained. "It's okay. I'm not used to the silence either."

"It's a beautiful home," Hinata told him.

He gave her a sad smile and pulled her along up the stairs and a few doors down. Quickly getting inside, he shut the door and relaxed. This was still his safe haven, the only place he ever felt safe and like he wasn't suffocating. Sasuke could barely stand to be in any other room in the house for very long.

"This is your room?" she asked.

He nodded and embraced her from behind as she looked at the photos on his desk. Mikoto Uchiha was beautiful and had a kind smile. Despite the gruff expression on his father's face, Sasuke looked happy as a child. Her eyes noticed the other boy beside his mother and realized she didn't hear much about his brother aside that they had a falling out.

"They died."

Not knowing how to respond, she turned back and hugged him. Hinata could hear his heart pounding. "I'm sorry."

"Hinata, I need you." He pulled away and they sat on his bed. "I've held on to this for so long that I feel like it'll destroy me if I don't tell anyone. But there's never been anyone worth of my trust, until I met you. You've never tried to take advantage of me or impose your views. You let me grow on my own."

She leaned on him and he rested his head on top of hers.

"What I'm going to tell you can't be said to anyone else, not until I'm ready," he implored. She nodded and he exhaled deeply. He had thought he could trust other people in the past but they always showed him that they didn't have his best interests in mind.

Naruto had always been stubborn and thought his attempts to help Sasuke 'get over' his grief were helpful. He tried to be the brother he was sorely missing and Sasuke suspected he was a bit glad to have him rely on him for once. As well intentioned as his attempts were, all it did was make him angry and more of a recluse. His former best friend didn't realize just how much damage he really was doing and a part of Sasuke would always resent him for that.

Sakura had been slightly more understanding but he was furious that it was all to further her own interests. After getting into his inner circle, which was basically due to Naruto, she tried to seem compassionate. She told Naruto off whenever he suggested getting wasted to ignore the dreaded anniversary or missed birthdays. Sakura would push Naruto, and fan girls, away whenever he felt suffocated. It seemed like he had one friend who wasn't completely inconsiderate.

Then she offhandedly mentioned to him that Naruto's bad manners were due to him not having parents. The fury he felt was indescribable. Here she was, a girl with two loving parents, using someone's tragedy as an explanation for their shortcomings. He had gone off on her and she quietly accepted his scolding. After cooling off days later, he foolishly thought it was a one- time slip.

Then he heard her talk to a few girls at school. The arrogance she showed when she proudly proclaimed to be his girlfriend was sickening. In a sickly sweet voice, Sakura explained to the group of girls that she was the only one who understood the troubled Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm the only one that really gets him. He loves me so much for helping him get over his parents deaths. I mean, it was so sad. He cries to me and I'm just there for him, you know? We love each other so much."

"Do you think you guys will marry?" One of her lackeys asked giddily.

Sakura sneered. "Why do you ask? Do you think you stand a chance?" The other girls laughed and the pig tailed girl smiled uncomfortably. "Sasuke isn't interested in any other girl so get that idea out of your head. But I do think that I'll be the next Mrs. Uchiha in the future. We're soulmates."

"Oh my god, you guys will have the cutest babies!" One blond girl replied insincerely. "You're so lucky!"

"I am," she replied smugly.

"So did he tell you how they really died?" The pig tailed girl asked. "I heard it was a mob hit."

"Shut up," her friend said. "Why would the mob target them?"

"Well what about his brother? Why did he leave?"

Sasuke felt his blood run cold as the rumors persisted. Every conspiracy was like a knife to the chest. 'They don't know shit!'

"They died in a fire," Sakura explained. The others had looks of disbelief and one rolled her eyes. "And that's it."

"Right…" The blond scoffed. "Then where's his brother? If you're really his girlfriend, wouldn't he tell you? Maybe you aren't-"

"Sasuke would've told me if it was different and _if_ it was, then I'd tell you guys," Sakura insisted. She didn't like the looks they were giving her. She felt a need to prove that she was the only special girl in his life. "Fine. You know Itachi Uchiha? Well it's been years since he and Sasuke have even-"

"Sakura." The icy tone in his voice caused them all to jump. The other girls quickly gathered their backpacks and hurried away while Sakura turned paler.

"S-Sasuke! Are you done with your tutoring? I waited for you." He brushed past her, causing her to drop her books. She quickly picked them up and hurried after him. "My mom wanted to invite you-"

"Stop following me."

He clenched his fists until he could no longer hear her footsteps behind him and made his way to his empty home. Sasuke felt betrayed; she had used what little information he told her to look better in other people's eyes and it sickened him. He was wrong; Sakura wasn't a better friend than Naruto. To be honest, she wasn't even his friend. She was just like the others who wanted him without truly caring about him. That was the first time he ever saw her for who she truly was and he was glad. The only one who still bought her bullshit was Naruto so he was forced to be around her.

Back in the present, he inhaled deeply. Hinata wasn't like Sakura, she wasn't like the rest. Hinata was better and she was here with him.

"It's true that my parents died in this house but not in the way that was reported in the media. The electrical fire was just to cover up what truly happened." He paused when she looked up in shock. "My mother was such a kind woman. She truly held my family together, despite all the harsh words my father would say she managed to bring happiness into this cold house. Then she got sick."

Hinata turned her gaze to the photo of the raven haired woman.

"It wasn't sudden. I mean I was just a child so it felt that way, it still does… But I started to notice it when I was around six. She wasn't as active and fainted one day while we were flying kites. When she died, she looked nothing like she did in that photo. No one knew because she stayed out of public eye during the last two years of her life. My father's lack of restraint increased the weaker she got. He had so much hate in his eyes that I wished it was him instead."

Sasuke still felt that way but sort of understood where the pain and anger was coming from; Fugaku loved Mikoto more than anything in the world.

"It was her wish to die. She didn't want the disease to claim her so she begged for help to die. My father didn't agree at first. Then he did but he refused be the one to administer the pill. That left Itachi. I was too young and didn't know about the plan until years later. All I remember was my father wailing and running to her room."

The most painful part was always hard to relive and Sasuke hoped he was strong enough to finish.

"Before we could call someone my father was acting odd. He had gotten drunk and shouted that he loved us all. Itachi grabbed me and pushed me into my room. He told me to lock the door. I don't remember how much time passed before I heard gunshots go off."

By this time Hinata was openly weeping. Her hand shook as she wiped her cheeks.

"It turns out that my father had planned to kill us, too. He was insane. But I didn't know that. All I remembered was waiting for Itachi or my dad to say something. Itachi knocked on the door and pulled me out of the house. It was in flames, at least part of it was. The fire department came. Itachi talked to my uncle Obito, and everything was cleaned up. They made it seem like they both died in a fire to avoid any scandal. I found out the truth a few years later but that was after Itachi had left for school abroad. Obito became my legal guardian but he didn't do much besides sign forms and make sure I was still alive. Most of the house is renovated and there's only a bit of the original that remains. But sometimes it still feels like home."

"Oh Sasuke," Hinata finally said. She looked up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "That's horrible. I can't imagine the pain you must've felt."

He kissed her palm. "I've done and said some horrible things to my brother because I just didn't know. It's hard to look at him or even have a long conversation on the phone. Fuck, I'm such a screw up."

She shook her head and they laid down on the bed. "Maybe it's time you talk to him. Sasuke, this is still bothering you. If you truly want to forget him, then don't call him. But if you do want to change this feeling of regret, and I can see that you're still looking for closure, reach out. It never hurts to try."

He spooned her from behind and they remained like that until they dozed off.

Hinata woke up first and her sudden movements woke him up too. He yawned and looked around. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" she offered.

"There's no food around. It's not really equipped for anyone to live here, to be honest," he said apologetically. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty that he didn't stock up on food. It never occurred to him because he made sure he only spent a few hours to do the routine check- up and make sure nothing was missing or broken. This house was where his parents had died but also where he had so many pleasant memories before that. It was his home despite it not feeling that way for quite some time.

After he dropped off Hinata, he started to make a few adjustments.

x-x

They had made frequent trips to the Uchiha estate and he was slowly feeling better, at least enough to spend time in most of the rooms. She noticed he often stared out at the garden and had a feeling it had to do with his mother.

It saddened her that she wouldn't get to know his mother and that Sasuke had been alone for so long. She knew the importance of family and just hoped that he would be welcomed by hers since he was now a part of her life.

Hinata noticed Sasuke tapping his fingers against his knee impatiently. Her father had been insistent in having the Uchiha over for dinner for quite some time but she didn't feel comfortable until now.

Hiashi greeted the young man enthusiastically while Neji and Hanabi looked at him suspiciously. While Hinata and Hiashi made their way to the dining room, Hanabi stepped forward. She shook his hand very formal- like.

"If you do anything like that dumb shit did, I'll cut off your balls," Hanabi warned him.

"Duly noted," he muttered as she briskly walked past him.

Sasuke looked at Neji. The two had never gotten along in the past. It wasn't like they ran in the same social circles but their business connections caused their paths to cross a few times. It mostly had to do with their pride and ego.

"So,-" he started.

"You sullied her name," Neji interrupted.

"I didn't intentionally try to dirty your name," Sasuke sighed. "Besides, Hinata said you all took care of it. Isn't the Hyuuga still highly regarded?"

Neji scoffed. "Of course we did but I don't care about that. I don't care what the world thinks of us as a whole. We'll crush our enemies on every level and I've dealt with rumors and slander all my life. I can handle it. Hanabi can handle it. Uncle is more traditional but he's stomped out scandals before. But Hinata… she shouldn't have to worry about snide remarks being made. She's strong, but I'm still going to protect her."

"I agree." Sasuke offered his hand as a sign of peace. "And I'm more than sufficiently equipped to make anything that threatens her go away. I'm protecting her, too."

"We'll see." Neji sneered as he shook his hand. "You might not be the opportunist Naruto was but I know about your reputation _outside_ the boardroom. A word of advice, don't get too comfortable. You might have my Uncle fooled, but don't think you'll have it easy."

"I'm not that person anymore," Sasuke spat back. "Ever since Hinata and I started, she's been the only woman I've been with. But you can think whatever you want, I know who I am but more importantly, Hinata knows. I love her and she loves me."

His eyes narrowed when Neji chuckled. "You're sounding more and more like Naruto."

"Yeah? Well, that's the only similarity you'll see. I'm a better man than him and I'm a better man than you," he retorted.

Neji stopped laughing. "And how do you figure that?"

"A lesser man would've kicked your ass in front of your family," Sasuke casually explained. "I'll just settle for having you eat your words."

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked as she appeared.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "We were just catching up."

She looked at her cousin who had his trademark scowl but nodded in agreement. Hinata sighed and they joined the others for dinner.

The younger Hyuugas couldn't help but notice just how talkative Hiashi was throughout dinner. Hinata felt a bit bashful by how much he talked her up to Sasuke while her boyfriend grinned at her. But it wasn't long before he openly expressed his disappointment in some of her decisions.

"It's truly a shame that she gave up on her education. She had so much potential but then she let that man get inside her head. Now she's stuck with such an undignified job. Sasuke, don't you agree that she should just quit?" Hiashi asked. "A woman with such a revered background shouldn't be degraded to such a lowly position, right?"

Hinata clenched her fists under the table as she heard him berate her decisions. She had owned up to mistakes and was fixing them. However, hearing her father chide her like she was a child and in front of Sasuke infuriated her.

"Hinata, what do you think?" Sasuke asked.

Stunned she took a moment before speaking. "I like my job. It might not be the most luxurious but I'm making progress. I'm getting somewhere in life and it's not because of my name but of my work ethic."

Smiling at her, Sasuke nodded. "I agree with Hinata. Whatever she thinks is best for her, I'll support. She's smart enough to know what she wants and how to get it."

Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed it in appreciation. Hiashi on the other hand looked confused and a bit annoyed. He thought that by choosing a man of such caliber for once would get rid of any other foolish ideas. However, Sasuke was allowing her to do what she wanted and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Meanwhile Neji and Hanabi looked pleased that Hinata's new man was defending her against Hiashi. Naruto had been more about defending his own honor than hers. The rest of dinner consisted of a lighter conversation and laughter as Sasuke got more comfortable with the Hyuugas.

As they departed, Hiashi openly apologized to Hinata and welcomed Sasuke to come by anytime. Hanabi gave him a slight nod of approval, leaving Neji to be the last one.

"So."

"So," Sasuke replied.

Hinata rocked back and forth on her heels, unsure of what would transpire between the men that were more alike than they might admit.

"As unbearable as you are sometimes, I'm glad you're in Hinata's corner. If you keep this up, then I might think you're good enough for her. I might even grow to like you better than the last guy she brought," Neji said condescendingly.

Despite the groan coming from Hinata, Sasuke smirked. "Just remember what I said, Hyuuga. And by the way, I'll be the last guy she brings here so you might want to get used to seeing my face around more."

Neji rolled his eyes as he hugged Hinata goodbye. He had sinking feeling when she had told him about her involvement with the Uchiha. But after seeing them interact, he hoped his fears were for naught. Still if Sasuke hurt Hinata, Neji would be the first to make him pay.

x-x

"You've been the only girl I've had in my room," he murmured after they finished the latest round of sex.

"Oh?" She pressed her ass against his crotch. "And did it meet the expectations you heard from all the other boys?"

He laughed at her joke and got up. "Come join me outside in the balcony for a bit." Sasuke put on his bottoms due to the chill outside. Usually he wouldn't bother with clothing; they were the only ones around but Hinata always opted for a silk robe instead of being completely nude. After all, this wasn't her home.

She stood beside him, looking out at the vast land.

"Hinata, I've enjoyed spending time with your family. It makes me feel like I sort of belong somewhere but it's not the same," he admitted. She rubbed his back; Hinata knew when he was struggling with expressing himself. "It doesn't feel complete. So I've been thinking and I made a decision."

Her face lit up with anticipation.

"I asked Itachi to come home so we could talk," he finished.

Hinata's brief disappointment faded quickly as she realized just how big a step this was for him.

"Really?! That's good!"

He laughed nervously. "Is it?"

"Yes! What did he say?" she asked excitedly.

Feeding off her positive energy, he smiled. "Itachi's coming. He might be here in a week or so. But I was wondering if you'd like to be with me when I talk to him. You don't have to but if you-"

"Of course!" she hugged him. She wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "This is the best news ever!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing smile. "Are you sure there's nothing else you'd rather hear?"

The tips of her ears turned red but she shook her head. He kissed the top of her head.

"All in due time Hina. Believe me."

Hinata was stunned and unsure of what to say, so she simply rested her head against his shoulder and they watched stars.

x-x

Hinata loved to swim. In her younger years she was always around a pool in the summer and went to the beach often. So when Sasuke suggested they take a dip in the indoor pool sometime, she jumped at the chance.

She wore a red bikini and looked, as Sasuke would say, delicious. Sasuke had a pair of blue swim trunks and walked to the pool area where he heard a bit of splashing. He saw Hinata in the shallow end with water just above her knees.

She turned to the side and modeled her bikini. "What do you think?"

"Sexy," he replied. Her breasts were cupped snuggly into the bikini top while the curve of her ass was perfectly outlined by the bottoms. It would only take a yank at the stings that kept them in place for him to strip her nude. He bit his lip as she giggled and jumped deeper into the water.

They frolicked in the water for a while, splashing each other. She would swim away whenever he got too close and he realized she wanted to play. Finally he worked his way behind her and held her wrists. Hinata struggled playfully to get loose but he held her firmly. Finally she gave up and stared over her shoulder with a defeated smile.

"Okay you win," she sighed teasingly.

"What's my prize?" he asked, gliding his hands up and down her curves. He continued to caress her back and hips.

"Mmmm? I think you know already know, baby," she said.

Sasuke gently glided both hands down to her waist and gripped it. He turned her around to face him. "I'm going to fuck you."

Her eyes locked on his as she took his hands and slid them back up her tits, making him give them a firm squeeze. She leaned in and started to kiss him. "Then take me, like you did at the resort and every other time," she said softly between kisses.

She removed her bikini bottom, throwing it over his shoulder. He reached down to touch her bare pussy, causing Hinata to jump slightly in reflex.

"Hina?" He asked, gently rubbing her pussy in small circular motions.

"Yeah?" Hinata sighed.

"I've decided to move in, permanently. So we should have more of your stuff here, too. Don't you agree? "

She let out a shaky breath as he rubbed harder. "Y-yes!"

He smirked. "One rule though," he said in a stern voice. "You have to make this as much as your home as mine. I want to feel your presence."

"Are you sure," she moaned.

"More than anything," he responded, undoing the knots of her bikini top. Hinata bit her lip as she felt the cool water caress her exposed breasts. His hands immediately cupped them, pinching the pert nipples.

Hinata took on his hands and slowly glided it down to make contact with her pussy. She moaned when he slowly inserted two fingers into her. Hinata bucked against his hand as he started to thrust in and out of her. He moved his finger to touch her clit and started to stroke it over and over. She shuddered as he found the right pace.

Throwing her head back, she started to gasp. "Oh! T-there!"

She continued to cry out for more as he pushed deeper into her moist depth.

"Yes!" Her voice trembled. "Don't stop!"

Sasuke probed further into her and enjoyed the show. Then suddenly her body locked in tension, ready to orgasm. Unfortunately, he quickly took his hand away, denying her release.

Hinata whimpered, "No."

He placed his cock at the entrance of her pussy, grabbing her ass to support her in the water. She tugged at his hair. "Do it already!"

"Turn around," he asked.

She huffed and leaned over the ledge. Glaring over her shoulder, she urged him on.

"Ready?" He asked, purposely prolonging the wait. He gently pushed just the head of his cock into her, moving it back and forth in tiny little movements.

"Sasuke!" she shouted in a mixture of desperation and anger. "Push it all in! Please!"

Satisfied, he squeezed Hinata's ass firmly and began to push into her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he filled her completely and came to rest inside her. Sasuke paused for a moment. Then he began to slowly pumping in and out of her soft pussy, the walls of her love canal spreading willingly as he thrust deep into her.

"Harder!"

He began pumping faster, her pussy gripping him firmly, pulling him in deeper with each stroke. Hinata rode out each thrust with loud moans as he glided my cock into her over and over. Water splashed around them. Unable to contain himself, Sasuke drilled his cock harder into her pussy.

Hinata screamed out his name and he instinctively brought his hand down to spank her ass. She flung her hair back and glared over her shoulder at him, a look of pure lust in her eyes. "H-Harder!"

He pulled my cock out to the edge of her pussy and then slammed it back in deep and hard, at the same time delivering another slap to her ass. Hinata's eyes shot open and she met his thrusts with enthusiastic vigor.

The harder and faster he pumped into Hinata, the more she moaned. Her ass squirmed on his cock as he spanked her. She threw her head back as Sasuke continued to pound into her. Her whole body shook uncontrollably as she felt herself about to explode in orgasm.

"Sasuke!" She said in quivering voice.

"Hinata!" he shouted back.

Hinata's entire body froze, bracing itself for an unbelievable climax. Her mouth fell open, unable to scream as her pussy clenched down hard on his cock. Sasuke's cock throbbed inside Hinata as he filled her pussy. She gripped him like a vice; pulling everything out of Sasuke's cock as she felt the warm sensations overcome her.

Finally, when she couldn't take any more, Hinata collapsed in exhaustion, panting heavily. Her pussy gently released its grip on Sasuke, her body giving little spastic twitches as remnants of pleasure overtook her.

Hinata gasped as he slowly pulled out of her still sensitive pussy. She purred and closed her eyes, laying her head down the concrete floor as he began to stroke her hair softly.

"You know, it's not often I let a man spank me," she sighed. "But I guess I can make an exception for you."

He gave her a slight frown but his lips quirked up. "I'm going to be the only man touching your lovely ass." He rubbed it lovingly and leaned over to kiss her shoulder. "And you can spank me any time you want."

She laughed and turned around. "Is that right?"

He nodded as they kissed gently.

x-x

Hinata looked out the large window to the gardens below. The scenery around the Uchiha estate never failed to amaze her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice asked.

She jumped and turned around. Standing in the doorway was a tall man. The resemblance was uncanny but it didn't do anything to calm her nerves. This was the man that saved Sasuke but also left him alone for so many years. He also wasn't expected for a few more days, certainly when she was better prepared and dressed.

His dark eyes gave her a once over, slowly taking in every detail and it was then that she clutched the robe close. Sensing her anxiety, he let out a dark chuckle. "I assume Sasuke is nearby?"

"Y-yes. I'll call him over."

"Wait, we should have a proper introduction," he said blocking her exit. "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

She took his hand and gasped when he kissed hers. "Hinata Hyuuga," she replied rather quickly.

He swiftly pulled her close, his face uncomfortably close to hers.

"Itachi!"

Hinata used the distraction Sasuke provided to free herself from his grip.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke irritably asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted to see me. Or did I misunderstand the email?"

"You said you'd arrive on Saturday," his younger brother countered. He stood protectively in front of Hinata who was trying to get rid of her blush. "We weren't expecting you so soon."

Itachi waved his hand. "I decided to surprise my baby brother and see the beautiful woman that accompanies him everywhere," he teased. "You two are quite the visitors. I don't think this old house has seen such activities."

Hinata paled. 'How many cameras are there?!'

Sasuke slammed him against the wall. "Just how much did you see?"

"Oh please, Sasuke. I'm not a pervert." Itachi pushed him back and straightened out his shirt. "It's just obvious to see that you are quite determined to bring back our clan. I mean you've never stayed longer than a few hours a month and all of a sudden you've stayed days at a time. Not only that but _she's_ with you almost all the time."

Hinata started to tiptoe away, hoping to make a dash to the room and put on some clothes when Itachi looked at her. "I swear I haven't seen anything. Whenever Sasuke gets rowdy, I know to turn off the monitors."

"Why are you even peeping on us at all?!" Sasuke demanded to know.

"I'm not peeping! I get an alert when the motion detection cameras are activated. I do look after the home as much as I can," Itachi explained. "But I've now disabled any alerts. I think the house is in good hands."

Hinata quietly excused herself to get dressed, leaving the two brothers to speak alone for a moment. As Sasuke's indignation faded, the awkwardness started to surround them.

"So what did you want to talk about, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "It must be serious if we couldn't do this over the phone or email. Is this about her?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not really but it's because of her. I think we finally talk about what happened."

"I almost gave up that we'd ever be inside this house together. I've wanted to speak to you for so long," Itachi admitted. "But you've always eluded me. Most of the time you weren't open to even looking at me."

"You did that first! You left me alone!" Sasuke pointed out.

"I didn't want to, I needed to leave. You don't know what they whispered behind our backs and behind closed doors, Sasuke." Itachi's eyes hardened. "I _am_ a murderer. I've accepted it but they were going to drag you down with me if I stayed."

"You should've told me the truth! I didn't know anything until I pestered Obito enough. Do you know the nightmares I had? The doubts in my head? I know you had to do it. You had to do that to save us. But you left and didn't come back. I needed you! I needed my brother!"

Hinata listened quietly. She took a deep breath and sat on the ground around the corner. Sasuke had said he needed her but she would linger back until he started to close himself off. In her opinion, Sasuke needed to do this by himself.

"I couldn't come back," Itachi said softly. "I wanted to be there for all your birthdays, to see you graduate high school. But for all the time I missed, I told myself it was going to be worth it. That my suffering was going to mean something in the long run."

"Your suffering?!" Sasuke spat back. "What about mine? You didn't have to leave me alone for so long! What was so important that-"

"I'm sick," Itachi interrupted harshly. "Mother's disease? It's genetic and it was passed down to me."

Sasuke felt like the air had left his lungs and he sat down on the couch. "W-what?"

"After mother was diagnosed, they had us tested as well. You tested negative but I wasn't so lucky. As mother's health declined, so did father's mental state. I would hear him mumbling to himself about not wanting to see his family die so horribly. If he was sane, he would've seen that there was a chance for me since I was so young. But father was lost in grief and when she died, I knew something was going to happen. My leaving had two purposes, to take most of the scrutiny away from you and to seek treatments abroad."

Sasuke started to shake. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked in a small voice.

A smile finally appeared on Itachi's face. "I've been managing it for years now. If I'm careful, I'm expected to have a long life." Seeing the look of anguish on his brother's face, Itachi sat next to him. "I didn't want you to worry about my health, Sasuke. You had already lost so much that I didn't want to bring this down on you either. But that was a mistake. I should've been more open to you and let you know, and then you might've not hated me."

"I don't," he replied. "I don't hate you anymore. How can I? But I'm still royally pissed off. You can't just leave and not say anything. You can't leave your family behind. After this moment, you aren't allowed to leave without saying anything. I can't lose you, Itachi. I need my family to be complete."

"That seems reasonable," Itachi agreed. He smiled and placed an arm around his little brother. "So Hinata? She's quite the beauty."

Sasuke shook his arm off and sniffed. "She is and she's mine."

Laughing heartedly, Itachi patted his back. "Always the possessive one, aren't you? Why don't we check to see what's taking her so long?"

" _I'll_ go check on her. You stay here, we'll have to talk more about your treatments," Sasuke firmly stated.

He took one step out of the room and saw Hinata scrambling to get up. She looked away and started to wipe her tears. He pulled her into his arms.

"He's back," Sasuke whispered.

She looked up and smiled through her tears. Sasuke didn't know when was the last time he felt so happy and complete. His broken family was coming back together.

Getting back into step with Itachi came easily but Sasuke was still worried for his health so he requested to go with him whenever he went in for a checkup. Everything would come back good but when Itachi needed to be hospitalized for the flu, Sasuke was back to feeling fearful.

"The doctor said it was just a precaution," Hinata reminded him as she held his hand in hers.

He had been anxious; walking in circles, hiding his face in his hands, shifting glances around the waiting room. If it wasn't for Hinata's presence, Sasuke was sure he would have gone crazy. She hummed a soft tune as he rested his head against her, relaxing him.

Sasuke barely registered when the doctor appeared but jumped to his feet with alert when he did. "Itachi… how is he?"

"He's going to be fine but we just wanted to make sure his body is strong enough to recover," the doctor assured him. "Would you like to see him?"

Sasuke nodded and reached back to grab Hinata. The three walked over to Itachi's room where Sasuke let his nerves calm down. Itachi looked sick but not nearly as bad as he remembered his mother ever getting. He allowed this moment of peace to come over them and laughed along with Hinata to the cheesy jokes Itachi said.

x-x

Everything was going right for them. Their families were slowly blending together, they were enjoying career prosperities, and their love never felt stronger but Sasuke knew something was still missing. There were a few more steps he wanted to take with her and he was finally the man she deserved.

Sasuke already had chosen the ring, he had it for a long time in a safe box, but as they enjoyed Kiba and Tamaki's wedding, he felt like the time was fast approaching. Something about the way her eyes lit up as she watched the loving couple finally triggered something in him. He wanted this for her, he wanted to marry her. And he was finally ready.

He listened carefully as Hinata talked with a pregnant Ino.

"I still can't get over how you've knocked this out the park, Ino. I mean, not only are you pregnant but you helped _two_ other weddings? You're amazing!" Hinata gushed. The blue bridesmaid gown looked beautiful on her.

Sai kissed Ino's cheek as she smiled proudly. While her own wedding hadn't been perfect, that didn't sour her on the occasion. It was like second nature for her to quickly to fix any mistakes with her clients and her own wedding was no exception. Shikamaru stood in as best man, while she had Temari take over Sakura's position. During the ceremony, her heart was broken over the loss of friendship but Ino could never forgive Sakura or Naruto for leaving them. They had tainted a precious moment she could never get back.

Ino was furious at them and for a while she held a grudge over Hinata and Sasuke as well. But she soon realized that they had no control over what Sakura did and she was repulsed that Sakura would stoop as low as sneaking in and secretly video tape them having sex. There were many victims due to Sakura's selfishness.

During Tamaki's wedding planning, Ino and Hinata slowly became friends and the misplaced anger she had disappeared. She realized that life was full of imperfect moments but as long as she had Sai and they were surrounded by true friends, life was perfect. Ino might've lost Sakura as a friend, but gained one in Hinata. Sai still talked to Naruto every now and then but their relationship was still fractured. When he mentioned to her that Naruto was leaving the country, she asked him if he was okay.

"Naruto makes his own decisions," he had shrugged.

Then he unveiled the painting he was working on. It was of the two of them, and she was holding a baby. It made her sad for her husband but Ino knew that Sai wasn't looking back with regret; he was looking toward their shared future.

When Hinata was pulled in by Kiba for a dance, Ino glanced at Sasuke and smirked with mischief. "And when are you finally popping the question?"

Instead of scoffing or rolling his eyes, Sasuke gave her a nervous smile. "Soon."

Giddy with happiness, Ino started to clap her hands. "You two better include me in the planning! I have so many ideas!"

Sai hushed their conversation when Hinata appeared, a bit flustered from being swung around by Kiba. She took her seat. Noticing the silence, she raised an eyebrow. "What'd I miss?"

x-x

The proposal was simple. Sasuke had proposed in his mother's garden and they had an intimate gathering of friends to celebrate that very night. Never before had Sasuke been in such high spirits, but he noticed her uneasiness. It scared him to think he hadn't picked the right time and as the last of the guests left, asked her if she was second guessing marrying him.

"No!" she protested. "It's just… everything's so perfect. My family has accepted you, Itachi has accepted me, and we have the support of our friends."

"And that's a bad thing?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"What if…" she took a deep breath and looked down. "What if it's going so good because something bad will happen later? What if-?"

"What if the world ends tomorrow?" he interrupted. "Hinata, life isn't going to always be so great. It has never been for me until I met you. Bad things are going to happen but so will good things. And during each of those times, I'll be here with you."

He leaned down to kiss her and cupped her face. ""I fucking love you, Hinata. That will never ever change and I'll never let anything hurt you. I've done so much to even get to this point with you that I'll never just give up at the first sign of trouble."

They barely made it to their now shared bedroom and made love. With Itachi now living with them they had to be more discrete, but it didn't diminish the passion. In the blissful aftermath, Hinata looked at the stunning diamond ring he presented her.

He snaked an arm around her and kissed her shoulder. "We don't have to get married right away. We can take our time and make it just how you've always envisioned your wedding. I want you to be happy, Hinata."

She turned back and smiled. "As long as I have you, I'm happy. Sorry for my freak out earlier, Sasuke. I just love you so much and I was scared of doing this again but I'm more terrified to be without you. I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband. I want to start a family."

He pressed her against his front and grinned. "Then we best get started."

With an endless budget, they were able to set the date and within six months they were married. It was a lavish wedding that had gained Ino the reputation as one of the best wedding planners around. She and Hiashi made sure that the whole affair would be remembered for years to come.

Hinata had Hanabi, Tamaki, and Karui as bridesmaids while Itachi, Suigetsu, and Kiba stood on Sasuke's side. Her ivory gown perfectly accentuated her figure and Sasuke smacked his brother for whispering that he was a _very_ lucky man. It wasn't as much as the comment as it was the tone in which it was said.

As they made their way to their hotel suite, Sasuke surprised her with his own gift. He handed her documents detailing a charity that his company had been supporting for some time now. Its mission was very similar to the cause that was dear to her mother, creating access to earth's most valuable resource to as many people as possible.

"This is amazing, Sasuke."

"They're asking for someone from the Uchiha to be on the board of directors and I couldn't think of a better person," he said. "So what do you say?"

She nodded vehemently. "Oh but I'll probably have to quit my job. I want to do more and work just as hard as my mother did. I can't do that if I'm pregnant and have a full time job-"

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Iruka and Kakashi might be disappointed since we were planning on-"

"Not that! The other news!" he asked excitedly.

She realized what she slipped out and blushed. "I just found out. I wanted to make sure it was real and went to the doctor. That's why I didn't drink champagne. Hanabi wanted to make an announcement at the reception but I wanted you to know before everyone else."

He twirled her around and she giggled.

"I'm going to be a father?!"

Sasuke carefully set her down and started to treat her like she was made of porcelain. "Oh shit… can we even have sex?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Of course we can!"

He caressed her stomach in the afterglow of the gentle love session, thanking the stars for the bounty of joy he was experiencing. This was the woman he had been waiting for and he had lucked out when he decided to make his move.

Sasuke had suffered and also been a bastard many times to many people. He didn't ever think something like this could happen to him but it had. He had a beautiful, kind, smart, and driven woman by his side. They were expecting a child together. The Uchiha family had emerged from the ashes and would be stronger than ever before.

"Thank you," he told her.

Hinata smiled warmly at him and sighed when he started to pepper her skin with soft kisses.

x-x

Sakura nervously twirled a lock of her now long hair. She was closer to becoming a doctor but there was always a new challenge. While she had made a good impression with Dr. Senju, she still needed to show her social prowess in events such as these. After all, fundraisers were excellent opportunities to network and get connections if she wanted to have more options for her after she completes her residency.

When her self-esteem had been shattered after seeing Sasuke with Hinata, she focused on trying to reaffirm her self-worth. She had called Lee, seeing as Naruto didn't want anything to do with her. But he declined to see her as well. Apparently he was engaged to be married. Sakura couldn't believe it; all her previous suitors didn't want her now.

Was she damaged goods?

She was a frequent patron of bars and lost herself in the arms of strangers on more than one occasion. But she knew it meant nothing. They screwed her, left, and never called back. She was so lonely. It was like once they had a taste, nothing compelled them to stay. No one wanted to be the knight she needed.

"Sakura?" Tsunade snapped.

She sighed as she focused back on the present. At least she could pretend to be confident tonight. The bars would still be there tomorrow. They always were.

"Stay alert, we need to make a good impression if we want to finance the new children's ward," her supervisor chided. "Anyways, I want you to come with me to meet some very important people."

Tsunade pulled her along as she explained that this was likely an easy sell since they were very charitable. "Mr. Uchiha-"

Sakura froze and she staggered behind Tsunade. "W-what...?"

Tsunade frowned at her but beamed when Sasuke turned around. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Uchiha. I'm glad to see you were able to make it to our event."

"The pleasure is all mines, Doctor. We wouldn't have missed this for the world. This is a very special cause to the Uchiha," Sasuke explained. He glanced at a petrified Sakura.

The older woman nudged Sakura impatiently but it seemed like she had lost any motor skills. "Um this is Sakura Haruno, one of my brightest students. She'll fill you in on the resources that are still needed."

Sakura felt her heart race as Sasuke looked at her indifferently.

"Sakura!" Tsunade hissed under her breath. "Speak up," she laughed nervously as Sasuke started getting impatient.

"Um... I… T-the children..." her green eyes lowered to the ground as she shook. Tsunade briskly took over.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Sasuke asked with concern.

Sakura shot her head up with hope but her heart shattered when she saw him fretting over a heavily pregnant Hinata. She looked stunning in her flowy lilac gown and her breasts had gotten slightly bigger due to her pregnancy. The last time she had seen them was when she stumbled upon their vigorous fuck session.

Her dreams, or rather nightmares, often consisted of Hinata riding Sasuke's cock as they insulted a tied up Sakura. But whenever she woke up, she would have to clean herself up. It shamed her that the memories of that night still caused her to get wet.

"Yes, sorry I took so long. These two are just so rambunctious, I had to sit down for a while," Hinata explained. She gave Tsunade an apologetic smile for interrupting their conversation before turning to Sakura.

Instantly her face became one of disgust and she looked at Sasuke. "Actually, I'll go find our seats. Please continue without me."

However Sasuke stopped her and apologized to Tsunade for cutting their time short. The two walked away from a still stunned Sakura and an angry Tsunade.

"What the hell was that? You froze up in front of one of our more generous donors and what was with the look she gave you? Do you _know_ them?" she asked.

Sakura mumbled under her breath but Tsunade exhaled deeply. "The Uchihas are very valuable to this hospital. They specifically chose this hospital to deliver their first born and have been staunch supporters of ours ever since. Whatever happened between you and them set it aside and act like a professional. I don't want to have regretted choosing you to be my apprentice over Tenten."

She left her in a huff and started to sweet talk other guests. But Sakura could only think about Sasuke and how he still looked so sexy. Even after all these years, he made her skin tingle. She hurried to the bathroom, not bothering to apologize for bumping into people. Quickly fixing her hair and makeup, and pushed her breasts up to look more alluring she headed back out.

Finding Sasuke was no trouble since he was often flanked by other people who wanted to speak with him. But he was constantly by Hinata's side. Sakura ignored Tsunade as she waved her over to speak with someone else; she had her own mission.

Finally Sasuke excused himself to use the restroom. She stalked him and hurried after him, locking the door behind her. The bathroom was seemingly empty but she didn't bother to look closely.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked as he turned around and hid his cock from her view.

"Sasuke," she said licking her lips. "It's been so long since we've talked. I wanted you to know that I'm better now. I'm the woman you always deserved! Just let me show you how I can make you feel. She doesn't even have to know..."

She got to her knees and started to wrestle against his grip to free his cock. Angered, he pushed her back and she yelped with pain.

"Don't ever touch me, you fucking freak!" Sasuke snarled. "For someone with so much education to be this...stupid, it's stunning." He zipped himself up. "When we met, I didn't feel anything for you. You were just there. But you made Naruto happy I guess so I tolerated you. Then you tried to seem compassionate but all you were looking out for was yourself. You really didn't care about me at all."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but he continued.

"I could have admired your tenacity in school if it wasn't for your annoying infatuation with me. So my indifference turned into contempt and disgust. You could've been so much more if you took your own advice and just gave up. But it was your insecurity that allowed me to have Hinata in my life, so there's something positive. She is finally mine and I will never betray her like _he_ did. I will never stoop low and sleep with trash when I have my treasured wife waiting for me. Hinata is all I ever wanted in a woman and she is the one an Uchiha needs by their side. That's why you'll never measure up to her."

"Just because she's rich again-" Sakura sniffed.

"Oh shut the fuck up," he said, exasperated. "She might be of blue blood but she's not like them, she's not like the others. Hinata's individuality and personality was stunted with Naruto but I knew she had so much more. And I was right. She's a wonderful person and I'm lucky to have her."

But Sakura refused to believe it. She just needed one chance to show him just how better she was to Hinata. "Please Sasuke, I can change. I'll be the woman you need!"

Sasuke washed his hands. "See, I just insulted you and all you can do is try to please me, beg me. Where is your self- respect? If you would've gotten a spine, I would have some respect for you left. But you're just as sorry as ever. For god's sake, stay out of my life, Sakura. And tell Tsunade we're not attending any future events as long as you're around."

He left her a sobbing mess. Sakura cried but staggered to her feet when she saw the door of the furthest stall open. Out walked Tsunade's uncle, a strict man that many feared. Tobirama calmly walked over to the sinks but spoke up as Sakura tried to hurry to the door.

"You should look for another hospital to continue your residency because you're finished here as far as I'm concerned. I will be informing my niece of your indiscretions and unsightly assault of one of our guests. Don't expect a letter of recommendation from any of my doctors," he said in a stoic voice. "It might behoove you to seek a residency outside our network of hospitals. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fix the damage you made. What charges he decides to press is up to him."

Sakura's body shook with sobs as she ran out and collapsed in a nearby bench. She had lost it all; her self-respect, her reputation, and her career. She had thought she had everything under control now but all it took was one short encounter with Sasuke and his wife to undo it all.

'I hate them!'

It wasn't true, she only hated Hinata and the children she gave Sasuke. If it wasn't for them, he'd love her. At least that's what her twisted mind came up with. And so she had a plan, one that would be pushed aside at least until tomorrow.

Tonight she was going to blow the first random stranger that called her pretty and fuck the first one that called her beautiful.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke had informed Itachi of the encounter and he decided to use the Uchiha covert resources to make this nuisance go away. He wasn't going to get more blood on his hands but Itachi still had his cunning ways.

They made the case for a restraining order due to the previous evidence of Sakura's stalking tendencies and when she inevitably defied it, she was arrested. During her examination, the doctor deemed her mentally unfit and had her institutionalized. Normally when a patient is no longer deemed a threat to society or themselves, they would be released. However the doctor Itachi had in his wallet wouldn't ever allow that to happen but it wasn't like Sakura was making it hard for him.

Her incessant babbles proved just how much of a lost cause she had truly become. For the rest of her life she would be surrounded by white padded walls.

x-x

"Mr. Uchiha, here are the documents you requested for the meeting," his assistant said. Tayuya handed them over and left for her lunch.

Sasuke liked this no nonsense assistant much better than his last. Amaru would make flimsy excuses to touch him or stay after hours with him to finish projects. She even made a point to emphasize her cleavage any time she could. It got on his nerves that not even the multiple pictures of his family around his office discouraged her advances. Sasuke adored his wife and family, and he wouldn't let anything threaten it.

When he told Hinata, she assured him that she trusted him but Sasuke wanted to send a clear message to the love-struck woman. He had put one stalker away for good but at least this one was just a plain slut. Unfortunately he needed her to finish this project. Still, it would be fun to show where his loyalty lay.

Hinata came over to visit him at work and he put the plan in motion. As usual, Amaru brought him lunch despite his strict orders that no one interrupt his lunch hour. What greeted her was the sight of Hinata splayed on top of his desk, squirming as Sasuke greedily ate her out.

Hinata had gasped with surprise but let out a loud moan as Sasuke started to finger her. Amaru dropped the food and slammed the door shut. Afterwards, Amaru had stopped coming by as often and kept their conversations short and professional. She handed in her resignation after they completed the project which delighted him and his wife. Hinata had been quite mortified but he quickly made up for it. After all, she loved it when he took her on top of his desk.

Grinning at the memory, Sasuke sighed contently. Later in the afternoon, he made his way to the board room where his mood quickly plummeted. Sitting beside some of the other businessmen was Naruto Uzumaki. He was representing Onoki from Iwagakure who couldn't attend. The two glared at each other and barely acknowledged one another during the meeting.

Finally done, they started to clear out but Naruto remained behind. Sasuke wasn't going to run away from him and simply stared back at him. "What?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You think you won, don't you?"

Sasuke scoffed; Naruto always had a chip on his shoulder over their life long rivalry but this was the only battle that he actually cared about.

"If you think this is still a competition, I have news for you. Hinata's _my_ wife, something she should've always been. We're stronger than you have ever been with her and there's no chance in hell that she'd ever give you another look. Why don't you run back to Iwa and leave us in peace?"

His former best friend laughed humorlessly. "Peace? You think you both deserve peace after all you did to me?! You both deserve misery! I don't know who I regret ever meeting, you or her. But I hope you never forget that she loved _me_ first and will always compare you to me."

Unmoved, Sasuke yawned. "It'll just make me look better anyways."

Eyes blazing, Naruto stood up but Sasuke casually looked at his watch. "Well as nice as this was, I have to go. _My_ family is waiting for me to come home."

Naruto shook with anger as Sasuke left. He gathered his briefcase and stormed out of the building, not bothering to respond to the other businessmen's offer to go out for drinks. He remembered the shock when he heard of their engagement.

" _Shit…No, this isn't happening! Shikamaru, don't tell me it's for real. It's a joke right?"_

" _Is it that farfetched? I mean, she did cheat on you with him… Sorry, Naruto."_

He was tired of Sasuke getting what he wanted. He always got everything. Even now, some of their friends were siding with him. Life's just peachy for him.

'He could have everything. Everything except her,' he thought miserably after Shikamaru had left and he finished a second bottle. He didn't want to hear how good things were going for either of them. He wanted them to regret ever betraying him and expected at least one to apologize and come crawling back, preferably Hinata.

But it seemed that while Sasuke had lost him as a friend, he had gained so much more with Hinata. He had everything Naruto yearned for whereas he'd come in dead last, as usual.

Naruto didn't want to be in Konoha anymore. He hurried to the hotel to pack his things. He didn't care how much he would need to pay to fly back to Iwa that very night. Seeing the aftermath of his regrets and mistakes was too hard to bear.

On the other side of town, Sasuke was greeted warmly by his family. His oldest daughter, Hikaru, ran into his arms and started talking about what she had learned that day in school.

"That sounds exciting, Princess. After we eat, how about I look over your homework?" he told the raven haired girl.

Hinata smiled as she placed Daisuke on his high chair next to his twin sister Asami. Sasuke kissed Hinata on the lips.

"How was work?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed but shook his head. He didn't want Naruto to spoil any time he spent with his family. "How's the gala coming? Has Itachi booked the venue yet?"

"Yes but we still have a long way to go," she replied. "Some of the auction items haven't been secured yet."

"I'm sure you'll pull it off. Isn't Ino helping you?" Sasuke asked as he set his briefcase down.

"She is but I'm still worried something's going to go wrong," she fretted.

Sasuke embraced her from behind and nuzzled against her neck. "Hinata, can you stop worrying so much? It'll go off without a hitch. Besides, your dad said he'll donate some items so you've got some help there too."

"I know but- !"

A deep chuckle erupted from his chest. "Hina, do you need me to help you relax?"

She scooted away and frowned playfully. "Not in front of the children."

"Okay but when they go to sleep I'll make you forget all about your worries." He licked his lips.

Hinata blushed and busied herself with feed the twins as they ate dinner. After helping Hikaru with her homework, he prepared for the intense night he'd have with his wife. Hinata looked tired after putting the rambunctious twins to sleep but she accepted his soft kisses after she closed their bedroom door. She didn't want her children waking up since it took all three Uchihas to soothe their brood back to sleep; the twins in particular are fussy after being woken up prematurely. Although Itachi had moved in, he was currently vacationing with some of his friends and he often provided the help she needed when Sasuke or Hanabi wasn't around.

Taking off her clothes except for her lingerie, Hinata laid on top of him; her petite body seemed like it was custom made to fit into his. With her head leaning on his chest, she listened to his heart. The steady rhythm almost lured her to sleep however with their recently busy schedules they hadn't had time to have sex. The longest they'd ever gone was the two week drought when Sasuke needed to leave for a conference. However, he was like a hungry animal when he came back.

The sex they had four days ago seemed like an eternity for the both of them.

Hinata moved up on Sasuke and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. The sound of taking each other's breath away filled the quiet room with a sexy and passionate presence. Before Hinata could come up for air, Sasuke took her lower lip and gently bit it. She gasped and let out a moan with the little air she could arouse.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata and laid her on her back, grabbing both her wrists with a forceful but loving hold. She gave him a nod of approval and he pressed her hands above her head, pressing her against their soft bed. Hinata often took charge in the bedroom but on the occasion she let him dominate her, he tried to make the most of it.

Seizing the chance to be in charge, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers with a lustful and seductive kiss. Their tongues met and intertwined. Unable to breath and gasping for precious breath, he broke off the kiss and let go of her wrists. Hinata grinned seductively as he reached down to yank her shorts and lacy panties, revealing her pussy to him. A flick of his index finger revealed a dripping wet tight hole. He loved to see her squirm under his touch.

'If she's this wet from our kissing, she's gonna lose it when we finally fuck,' he smirked.

Hinata removed her bra and he didn't wait for an invitation to tend to her hardened nipples; biting them gently and aggressively sucking them. She whined for him to get to it but he shook his head.

"Beg me, baby. Beg for the cock that fills you up," he said in a velvety voice.

"Please, Sasuke. Fuck me." Her eyes fluttered open. "Take your cock and stick it in the pussy you love."

Her lustful eyes and swollen lips were far too much for him to bear. He lined his cock up against her wet opening. By now, it was standing erect. The thick tip was dripping with precum, perched proudly above the shaft that Hinata was craving. Underneath were his balls, so tightly filled with fluid and aching for a release. Rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy produced a deep groan from his throat and a cry of desperation from hers.

With little resistance, he parted her extremely tight and wet pussy causing both to make sounds of ecstasy. He started off with gentle and slow movements, making love to her. Inch by inch, Hinata felt her pussy being spread by his sexy cock. The sounds their joined bodies made become louder as their juices mixed deep inside her pussy. With each outward stroke, her tight lips held on to his cock leaving a wet trail.

Before he could fully escape, Sasuke slammed his cock as hard as he could and she felt his hard cock deep within. As the two made passionate love, the wet smacking sound was only muffled by the intense moaning and whispers and affirmation of love the two shared.

"Ngh… Get on top," he commanded and she shivered with anticipation.

Hinata gladly straddled him. Lying on top of him, she brought her face to his.

"Fuck me as hard as you can," she whispered.

From underneath, Sasuke worked his body to give her hard intense and long strokes. With the help of gravity, each pump caused her fluids down his cock and covered his balls in her love juice.

Feeling the familiar pull of an orgasm forming from deep within the folds of her tight pussy, Sasuke pumped hard and fast. Muffling her scream by biting her lower lip, she stared into his eyes as she had an orgasm that rocked throughout her body.

Seeing her overcome with pleasure caused him to experience an intense orgasm. Sasuke kept thrusting upward, his pace frantic. Hinata moaned as he stirred his cum in her and fell into his arms, cuddling with exhaustion.

She let out a sigh as he finally pulled out with a grunt.

"It seems like you're desperate to get me pregnant again," she chuckled breathlessly.

His chest rumbled as he laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad. We'll have enough space for all of them."

Hinata raised her head and smiled knowingly.

Sasuke froze. "Wait…"

Her smile deepened and he quickly got up, looking her up and down. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. Looks like we're going to need to warn Itachi," she jokingly told him.

Itachi would be just as ecstatic as Sasuke, if not more so. The man loved being an uncle and relished in the rebirth of the Uchiha family.

"I'm hiring more assistants for you. The last thing I need is for you to get stressed out. There's so much to do!" Sasuke kissed her. "Another child… Wow."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, realizing how lucky and compatible they truly were. Hinata never doubted Sasuke and he was made a better man by having her by his side. While disagreements were far and few in between, it was always easy to make up and strengthen the love between them.

Sasuke knew that he had made the best decisions when it came to Hinata. His family personified the meaning of love and happiness. Everything he had been searching for was now in his hands. And knowing how easily things could be taken away, he never took anything for granted.

* * *

*This would be so much easier if you guys got an actual account so I could talk to you individually and wouldn't have this long ass reply.*

Let's get some important things out the way:

\- Each alternative ending is a different time line from chapter 11 which is where the main story ended.

\- This is a story about Hinata and her journey. If your only concern is Naruto, kindly close your fucking browser. I've made this obvious but this particular Naruto was a POS.

\- There was a review/rant against Hinata's decision in the GenmaHina ending that I removed so let me clear that up too. Hinata was **celibate** as she tried to figure out who was really there for her. So she **wasn't** screwing guys but Sasuke's possessiveness and insults (accusing her of sleeping around and playing with his feelings) were strikes against him. His lack of trust and understanding on many fronts solidified her decision in the GenmaHina ending. If your concern is only Sasuke, maybe read a story where he's the sole focus? Just a thought. I get some of y'all hope your ship wins all the time but this was obviously poor reading comprehension by them.

\- I've been given so many ideas on the possible reasoning for Naruto's behavior and decided to just add it to the GaaHina mini arc. I'll credit **midnightson41** for inspiring me to develop Naruto's background to try to explain his desperation to keep Hinata, although I basically changed quite a lot of what they had in mind. Sorry. Naruto will also be used to expand Shikamaru's role in that arc (credit to **Follow the Code** for that idea.)

 **To Miley:**

1\. Completely agree.

2\. Agree that I've made her OOC and her usual personality would attract men as well. I just find it easier to write her like this. But I hope you aren't implying I've made her seem like a bitch. I don't believe I have, unless you mistook assertive for bitch?

3\. I don't think I've ever mentioned the term "player." Those who called Hinata derogatory terms (Naruto, Sakura) said them in fit of anger since they felt wronged. No one else saw her that way. Even Shikamaru didn't call her anything like that. Genma strikes me as chill and going with the flow. Kakashi was never stated to be promiscuous; he's just a pervert who acted upon it when Hinata tempted him. Sasuke might be the only "player" but it wasn't the focus. Incidentally enough, I wrote this before your review and brought it up here to progress their relationship.

Hinata's reason for her celibacy was explained so I won't rehash that. Genma going out with women was his usual behavior so there should be no shock there. The only difference this time was that he was seeking that connection and gratification he had with Hinata which he didn't find.

Having a guy lose his virginity to her is a fantastic idea and I would've liked to put it in if it had come up sooner. The Konohamaru part has already been thought out so I'll have to pocket that idea for my compilation story for later.

4\. I think I'm doing quite a lot of that. The next chapter might be hilariously sad though. He's not killing himself but it's more of "this guy has lost it."

5\. Thanks! And I'll try to come up with good one shots later. This long fic is really exhausting.

You guys are too much and you should take it as a compliment. Fellow sinners unite!


	14. Alt Ending 3: Little Miss Kissy Lips

Hidan and Konohamaru are our featured guests in the Single Hinata ending thanks to ideas from you wonderful people. I put page breaks to make it easier to read each different section.

* * *

x-x

Hinata moved around Ino's backyard like a hummingbird, making sure that everything looked absolutely perfect. The garden paradise theme was in full swing and to the untrained eye, it looked well enough. However Hinata zeroed in on every fine detail to make it a stunning sight. Finally satisfied and after confirming the bakery delivery was on its way, she took a seat and caught her breath. Hinata hadn't gotten over the guilt she felt whenever Ino's wedding was brought up in a conversation. She squirmed uncomfortably as their friends gushed over the stunning event, her mind still fixed on the behind the scenes drama that occurred. While Ino smiled at all the compliments, Hinata still wanted a chance to make it up to her.

Although Ino didn't place blame on her anymore, she saw just how distressed Hinata became during those moments so she had a suggestion. Planning a baby shower would erase any perceived wrongs in her mind but she had no idea just how committed Hinata would become.

Making her entrance, Ino gasped with shock. Her backyard had been completely transformed into a different world. There were white and yellow flowers, lanterns hung above, and the food… Ino licked her lips at the spread. Her son kicked and she rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry, you'll get your share," she whispered.

Hinata watched the party like a hawk, quick to fix anything out of place. Ino finally pulled her away from the caterers and urged her to sit and enjoy it with her. As they talked about baby names and Hinata's single life, there was a sudden shout.

Ino scowled as her cousin and his friends helped themselves to some food. "Deidara…" she growled. "This is an exclusive party. You weren't invited."

He hugged her and she harshly pushed him away. "Aww don't be like that, Ino. We showed up with gifts, see?" He held up a very small box and Ino doubted it was anything work opening.

"Whatever. Just grab a plate and go. And take your gang with you!" She shouted. Deidara and his friends quickly gathered some plates except for one man. His purple eyes stared right at Hinata and he pushed his already slicked hair back.

"Hidan…" Ino said in a warning tone. "Stop staring at Hinata like a creep."

"Hey baby, would you like to go somewhere private?" Hidan asked, disregarding Ino entirely.

Hinata couldn't lie and say he wasn't handsome but considering Ino's reaction to him, she didn't know if he was worth talking to. He scoffed at her silence and walked to his friends who were now occupying a table.

"Maybe I should've hired security," Hinata muttered to which Ino laughed.

"It's fine, Hinata. Besides, you really went overboard with the food, at least this way it won't go to waste." Ino was pulled away by her mother to partake in baby shower games. Hinata opted to refrain from participating as she eyed the uninvited men. If they undid all her hard work to make this a perfect party for Ino, she'd make them pay.

Hinata watched from afar but Ino's seat was soon occupied by Hidan. He wrapped an arm around the back of her chair and leaned in. "So what's your fucking deal? Do you have some pansy ass boy waiting for you at home or are you free...?" His other hand teased the skin exposed by the slit on her sun dress.

Hinata gripped his hand. "It doesn't matter, does it? You'd still fuck me either way."

"Feisty." He smirked. "Are you usually this high strung, because it's fucking turning me on. How would you like to host a baby shower of your own in a few months?"

She licked her lips and caught his attention. "Cute… I'd probably be able to enjoy myself but I'm too distracted by those animals you came with."

He grunted and looked back at his friends who were now harassing some waiters. "So if I somehow convinced them to leave…"

"I might be able to unwind and have fun," she whispered near his ear. She smirked as the wheels turned in his head. "It's a shame, too. I _really_ need a stress reliever."

Her words had an immediate effect as he stood up and talked to his friends. He was able to forcefully persuade the majority to leave, with words Hinata wasn't able to catch. However Deidara remained in his seat, undeterred by him.

Hinata shrugged as his failed attempt and headed into the kitchen to check on some pasties. She heard footsteps coming closer and was pressed up against the counter. "I got rid of most of them."

"Most," she repeated. Hinata pressed her ass against his groin. "Not all."

"Give me a fucking break," he complained. Hidan groped and squeezed her ass; it felt just as amazing as it looked. "You have no fucking idea how damn hard it is to make those fuckers do anything. I performed a god damned miracle."

Hinata pushed him off at the sound of someone approaching. They stood side by side as Sai appeared, looking for something. "Have you seen something small and furry running around?" he asked them. They shook their heads and he frowned. "Oh this isn't good."

"Did you get a cat?" Hinata asked. She subtly smacked Hidan's hand away as it creeped between her thighs.

"A puppy from the litter Kiba's dog delivered. I was going to surprise Ino but he got away from me as I was putting his collar on. Will you help me?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and jabbed Hidan when he scoffed.

As Sai looked in the living room, Hinata got on her knees and looked for the runaway pup. Hidan admired her from behind. "Can you do something useful?" she grumbled. He quickly moved behind her and she gasped when he rolled his growing erection against her. "H-Hidan!"

"Mmm?" he murmured. "Let's say that I find the kitty-"

"Puppy," she corrected.

"If I find the mutt, will I get a reward?" he huskily asked.

Hinata turned around. "If you find the puppy, keep Deidara in control and help me make this the most amazing day for our mommy to be, then I'll make it a night to remember for you."

He quickly got up and started to search every nook and cranny. Hinata continued to look in the dining room and he bumped into Sai. "Look who I found-"

"Give him to me!" Hidan snatched the white haired puppy. "I mean, let me show him to that Hinata babe so she can stop worrying." Without waiting for his reply he hurried to the kitchen and smugly held the whining canine out by the cuff of his neck.

Hinata quickly took him and cradled the puppy close to her chest. "Oh, he's so cute!" She continued to snuggle with the puppy much to Hidan's annoyance.

'I should be motor boating those babies!'

Sai walked up and Hinata reluctantly gave him back to his owner. He went to surprise his wife but Hidan grabbed a hold of Hinata before she could leave. "So?"

"Behave like a good boy, and I'll hold my end of the deal."

Truthfully Hinata had been attracted to Hidan but due to his personality didn't think he'd be someone she'd give a second look. However she couldn't turn down the opportunity to sleep with him especially if she was able to tame him a bit beforehand. Throughout the party Hidan was Hinata's assistant; helping her carry the baby gifts in the house, keeping Deidara at a distance from Ino, and even cleaning up afterward. Ino mentioned that perhaps they'd hire Hinata to train their puppy since she did so well with Hidan much to his irritation.

"I'm going to make you so fucking sore, you won't be able to walk in the fucking morning," he whispered in a tone that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Before she could retort, he was stuffing garbage bags in the trashcan.

Hinata went inside the house as a few guests still lingered with Ino. She went to wash up when she felt someone push her in the bathroom. Before she could say anything, Hidan had pushed her up against the wall, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanked up her dress over her generous ass.

"Hidan, not here," she whispered. She could just die of humiliation if Ino or Sai found them and wouldn't be able to apologize enough.

"I don't think I can wait, baby," he grunted.

Hinata's words died in her throat when he pushed two fingers deep in her pussy, getting hotter when she realized how wet she became. She could feel his cock straining against her thigh as he fingered her with such vigor, enough to make her gasp. Suddenly she was positioned to face the bathroom mirror. She saw their reflection; hers flustered but Hidan had a look of such intensity that thrilled her. But she hadn't lost her sense yet.

She pushed him off and ran the faucet. "I said not here," she said firmly.

Hidan looked furious, but she scowled right back at him. He huffed and looked away. "We'll hurry the fuck up before I just bend you over their fucking couch."

Sasuke was visiting his brother, Kakashi was at a conference and Genma was working the graveyard shift since Izumo was sick so Hinata sympathized with his urge to have sex but she wouldn't do that in Ino's home. She splashed some cold water on her neck and walked out. He quickly followed not caring if anyone saw. They agreed to go to a hotel room since he lived with Deidara and Hinata didn't know if she wanted this to extend this one night stand into something more.

As they checked in, Hidan cupped her ass and smirked at the blushing clerk who handed them their keys. They barely managed to close the door when they were ripping each other's clothes off. Hidan pulled her bra off her body and marveled at the mouthwatering tits that had caught his attention immediately. He pinched her nipples and smirked when she arched her back into him.

Hidan's palm brushed roughly against her now aching clit and she involuntarily bucked up against him with a whimper. Hinata realized just how much control he was getting and gripped his erection. She slowly stroked him, rubbing her thumb over the tip. The head was swollen and dripping with precum.

"Don't play with it," he growled. "I'm fucking through with your teasing." The tone of his voice was both impatient and angry. Hidan grabbed her breasts, squeezing them rougher than any man she's been with. But Hinata felt excited. The dark look on his face caused her pussy to twitch. But as arousing as he was being, Hinata wasn't going to give in that easily.

A deep laugh erupted from his chest as he shoved his fingers deep inside her and Hinata bit her lip to refrain from giving him the satisfaction of falling to his whims. It was a struggle for dominance. His fingers working her harder, grabbing at her pussy, running the length of her wet slit. Her own strokes were uneven as she cried out from his intensity.

But the softness of her hand was getting to him and he quickly created distance. He was determined not to lose to her, something Hinata picked up on. She withheld a whimper at the sudden loss of his digits and got on the bed. "Now who's the tease?" she asked.

He growled and climbed on top of her. "You have no idea who I am, girlie. I will make you quiver and forget any man you've ever been with. I'll make it so you can only say my fucking name and only cum from my cock."

Hinata's chest heaved with anticipation but in a composed voice she replied, "Sounds like fun but don't get ahead of yourself."

Her nonchalant attitude pissed him off, but aroused him even more. He picked up on her attitude upon meeting her and could see she was different than other women. Hinata could pass for an angel and naughty devil at the same time. He wanted all of it, her innocence and her deviance. Hidan would've been happy to make this a one- time thing to show that he wasn't one to fuck with but he found the prospect of plowing her again and again much more appealing. She was gutsy and bold, but he wanted to see just how defiant she truly was.

Hidan snaked down until he was between her legs. With a teasingly light touch he slid his fingertip over her slit. Hinata sucked in a sharp breath as goose bumps formed over her body and jolts of heated electricity passed through her. Hidan leaned his head back, taking in the sight of her mound; moist and swollen with desire. He groaned against her flesh, sliding his tongue down her wet slit, curling his tongue as he lapped at her sweetness. His thick fingers found their way to her sweet lips, pulling them slightly back as he ran his tongue up, finding her hard swollen nub. Flicking his tongue against it caused her to grind her hips and let out a pleasured moan.

'That's it,' he thought. 'I'll make you my bitch, you fucking tease.'

He continued to groan against her sensitive nub, sliding a finger inside her soaking wet hole. The feeling of her tight sheath grasping hungrily at his finger was eating away at his self-control; his cock was as hard as a rock. Hidan just wanted to fuck Hinata already but he also wanted to show her that no one looked down at him. Remembering how they laughed at him as he ran errands, Hidan slid another finger into her, curving them upwards and finding her sweet spot.

Hinata's body tensed, feeling her release coming. Her breaths came in short gasps as he relentlessly thrusted his fingers, making her toes and fingers curl. She thrashed her head, her back arching off the bed as she plummeted over the edge.

Hinata sighed happily until he crashed his lips on hers. Groaning against her mouth, he sucked her tongue into his mouth, twisting it against hers. When he broke the kiss, he looked down at her with a feral gaze.

"Look at you, all hot and bothered. Just like I like my women," he smirked. Hinata rolled her eyes but he cupped her pussy. "Just fucking say it, baby. I'm a fucking God, and you fucking know it."

She licked her lips. "I've been with better."

He captured her lips, aroused by her sassiness. "Oh you fucking slut, I think you just want me to fucking show you just how limp dicked those pussies really are."

Hinata painfully gripped his hair. "Don't call me a slut."

It only stimulated him further. "Oh, then what do you prefer? Bitch? Whore? Or my woman?"

"How about none of the above? I don't belong to anyone and I won't let anyone disrespect me. And consider this your loss." She tried to push him off but he pushed her back down.

"It's just some fucking dirty talk," he said. "I use those words as terms of endearment." Hinata gave him a blank look and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't call you that," he forced out. "Happy?"

"Yes," she snapped back.

He grinned. "I knew you wouldn't be able to leave without a taste of this dick. But I doubt you'll leave after one night. You'll get addicted to it like all those other slu...chicks."

Hinata wanted nothing more than to deflate that ego of his. "This is a one- time thing, baby. Or did you forget?"

His grin faded into a snarl. "I doubt you'll be saying that later."

"Care to make a wager?" she asked. Hinata massaged his scalp. "If you make me cum first, then I might stay in touch with you. Eating me out doesn't count because I was the only one getting fucked. Deal?"

"You fucking got it." Hidan's snarl turned predatory, he always came on top. "It'll be the fastest bet you've ever lost."

"You sound so sure, almost like you forgot how you nearly came all over my hands," she replied sweetly.

With a quick flip, he turned her over and Hinata was forced on all fours, her ass raised to him. Hidan forced her legs apart, as wide as they could go. He knelt behind her, his lust-filled eyes drinking in her tight body. Then he gently ran his hand down her back and softly over her ass. Hinata was so alluring in every way, her attitude, her body and the sweet sounds she made. He placed the tip of his cock against her wet opening. Wanting him inside already, she pushed against him.

Hidan chuckled. "You want this cock?" He asked as he pushed just the tip inside teasingly. "Then _beg me_."

Hinata froze; she didn't like his tone at all. Sasuke and Genma always let her take control where Kakashi liked to be dominant in bed. But even he had a hint of submissiveness. Hidan gave the vibe of someone who never gave in and she didn't want him to think he could break her.

Hinata smirked as she grinded against him. "Why don't _you_ beg me to stick your dick in?" She didn't have to turn back to see that he wasn't expecting that response.

"What did you fucking say?" he growled.

" _Beg. Me."_ She added a moan for emphasis. Hinata started to play with herself to satisfy the heat that was growing deep inside her. "Or you can leave already so I can finish-"

He slammed deep inside her, filling her to the hilt. The feeling of her tight warmth around his cock made him shudder. Hinata's body tingled, his cock forced a moan to escape her lips which drove Hidan to pull out completely and slam into her again. With one hand firmly gripping her hip, the other hand made its way to her hair. He weaved his fingers into her locks and pulled, forcing her head back causing her to gasp and cry out in pain and pleasure. Hidan snarled; an animalistic need began to take over when he heard her cries of pleasure and he rammed into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her ass.

"I thought you'd be feistier," he grunted.

Hinata tried to speak but he continued to pound his cock deep into her aching pussy. He didn't stop or slow down, just fucked her aggressively. His fingers dug into her hips and she hoped he wouldn't leave any marks. Her pussy tightened around his cock as her body convulsed in pleasure but she was determined to make him eat his words.

Much like Hinata, he was trying to refrain from cumming first. Hidan bit his lip, drawing blood which wasn't such a good idea since he loved the copper taste in his mouth. He was so close to the edge, his balls were aching but he couldn't give in before she did. He pulled out and flipped her onto her back and buried his cock deep inside her, balls deep.

He shoved his tongue into her moaning mouth. She kissed him back. Her tongue was mimicking the rhythm of his cock slamming into her. She grew more determined and pressed her lips to his neck, kissing and flicking her tongue against his flesh. Goosebumps prickled over his skin, forcing a groan from deep within him much to her satisfaction. Hidan's eyes roll back but before he could lose himself in the pleasure, he pulled away.

Hidan leaned over her, rolling his tongue teasingly over a nipple and blew his warm breath over the wet nub causing it to swell and harden. She moaned, arching her back and grabbed his hair in her hands, grinding his mouth onto her breasts.

For a second, Hinata wondered if it would be so bad to just let go. But she quickly remembered how cocky he was and flipped them over so she was on top. He remained inside and their thrusts became more desperate. Hinata's eyes glazed over and she clawed at Hidan's chest, sending pleasant sensations down to his throbbing cock. Without breaking his gaze, he pistoned into her harder and faster; their orgasms were quickly building and she started to shake. But he was close too.

She arched her back as her pussy griped his cock; Hinata felt the coil of tension in her stomach. He could feel her body tense, her walls tightened around his cock. Hinata's eyes rolled back, her back arched backwards as her body bucked wildly against him. She started to quiver with every movement he made, gasping and panting incoherently. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she tried desperately to get him off before she became overwhelmed.

"Fuuuck!" Sweat dripped off Hidan as he growled and released thick and hot ropes of cum inside her. His foul mouth erupted as his hips jerk erratically with final thrusts.

At the same time Hinata was cumming violently, cursing in whispers much to his amusement. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

She groaned and collapsed on top of him. Their mixed fluids were pooled underneath her and on top of Hidan's lap. Both panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Hidan stayed inside her for a little bit, brushing her hair away from her face. She stared back at him with those lavender eyes.

His expression softened as he looked at her, Hinata was such a beauty. He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face and wiped her sweat from her forehead.

"Jesus fuck baby, that was fucking intense," Hidan panted. He chuckled as she struggled to raise her body. "So I guess I'll be seeing your sweet ass again."

He brought his hands down to her ass and roughly squeezed.

"Nope," she said breathlessly. He frowned. Hinata took deep breaths. "The deal was that if you made me cum first, I'd call you. We came at the same time. So as good as you were I'll be on my way."

"Aw c'mon!" He said. "Please?"

His eyes widened when he realized what he said and her smile deepened. Hinata rewarded his plea with a deep kiss that left him breathless. "Sorry baby, but don't look so sad. Maybe I'll see you later in the future, I have a feeling I'll need help keeping Ino's parties civilized."

He released her from his arms and watched as she dressed. "See you later?"

Hinata smiled shyly at him and if he had any energy left, Hidan would've carried her back into the bed and fucked her well into the night. She closed the door behind her and walked away, but not without leaning against the wall for some support.

"Fuck, he _was_ good," Hinata admitted.

* * *

x-x

The news that Neji was dating should've been exciting for Hinata, she loved seeing her family members happy and thought that Neji needed someone to balance him out. Thankfully Tenten wasn't a pushover and cooled his temper whenever he got annoyed at any little thing. She also got along with everyone else and Hinata was glad that she made another friend. However this also brought unwanted attention to her status.

Hiashi took the opportunity to ask Hinata about her love life. He was happy that she had divorced Naruto but thought that she would give some thought to the suitors that were quickly lining up. It was becoming frequent for his business associates to prolong meetings and talk about their personal lives. The conversation would quickly divert to Hinata.

While he wouldn't think twice about most of the interested men, there were a few that he could see as a suitable partner for his daughter. But Hinata resisted his attempts to set her up with any affluent acquaintance of his. He had hoped that the rumor of Sasuke Uchiha being interested in Hinata was true but he hadn't heard from the Uchiha yet. What he didn't know was that Sasuke was on an extended leave from Konoha while he and Itachi reconnected; something Hinata was happy to hear about whenever he called in to check on her. Sasuke sounded happy.

"You should at least accept one dinner invitation," her father insisted. "You could find someone that can take care of you. I won't always be here."

Hinata groaned, she didn't want him to guilt trip her into accepting anything. "I don't have time, Father. I need to focus on school. This scholarship can be taken away if I don't do well in my first year."

Hiashi scoffed. "I can just pay for your studies. It's insulting that someone is giving a Hyuuga a hand out."

She thinned her lips; her father still had a long way to go with the way he spoke with her. "No one handed anything to me. I earned this on my own and I'm responsible for my success. You should be proud that I'm working hard."

"We are," Neji insisted as he gave Hiashi a tense glare. "We are so proud of you and I can't wait to see what you do with your degree."

Seeing her family excited for her education gave her the drive to succeed. But her initial feelings of joy and excitement were now replaced with anxiety and doubt. When she was nominated by Iruka for the employee scholarship to finish her education, she was honored. Although she didn't get it the first time, she worked harder to receive it the following year. Now that she was actually here, reality hit her hard.

She had forgotten a lot of the things she learned years ago and felt embarrassed she had to retake some classes over to refresh her knowledge. The ages of her fellow classmates also made her feel out of place; most were barely over 21. While Hinata looked young, she couldn't relate to them.

"Alright that'll be it for today. Remember that your papers are due next week! Miss Hyuuga, a moment?"

Hinata stuffed her binder into her backpack and walked up to her instructor, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Yes?" She quietly asked.

"Hinata, is something the matter? I'm not seeing the same kind of engagement from you this time around. Is the material too difficult? Did my teaching style change?" Kurenai asked.

"No! It's fine! It's just…" Hinata hesitated. There was another student lingering by the door and she looked down. "Can we talk about this in private?"

"Sure, meet me in my office around one?"

Hinata nodded and hurried out. She walked around the campus; it had changed so much since the last time she was enrolled. After a few laps around campus, she headed to Kurenai's office. She was early and sat down in one of the plushy chairs.

"Who are you here for?" The student behind the receptionist desk asked.

She pointed towards Kurenai's closed door. Hinata didn't feel like making small talk, not when she was so stressed out.

"Cool," the brunet said. "She should be out soon."

After a few minutes, Kurenai's previous meeting ended and she motioned for Hinata to enter. Once alone, she admitted that she thought it was a mistake to return to school. "I can't seem to get a good grasp on this. I don't get it, I didn't have trouble before. It came so easily before but maybe I'm too old."

Kurenai sighed. She was excited to see Hinata in her class; she was such a promising student. But her excuse personally resonated with her; Kurenai had also taken time off when she had her daughter but returned with more determination. Hinata just looked lost.

"Maybe you just need some help. I know the list for tutors can be long but did you sign up for any of the study groups?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like I belong. I d-don't know what they'll think of me when they know my age. It's humiliating," Hinata whispered.

"You're not that much older than them," Kurenai scolded her. "If that's the problem, then I encourage you to hang out with a few of them so you get to know them."

Hinata shook her head. "N-No, it's fine. I promise I'll study harder. I won't give up." There was determination on her face. Iruka had seen potential in her and the committee that made the final decision to choose her. She needed to do this for not just herself, but for those who believed in her.

Still unconvinced, Kurenai opened the door. "Konohamaru, can I see you for a moment?"

Hinata heard him huff but oblige. The brunet that greeted her walked in. "Yeah?"

"This is Hinata. I need you to tutor her for my class."

Konohamaru looked at Hinata and smiled. "Okay."

However Hinata squirmed in her seat and hugged her book firmly against her chest. She didn't want this! She hadn't been an extrovert when she was in school and preferred to study by herself. But now she was forced to do it with a stranger who would likely become exasperated with her failures to learn the material. It was mortifying.

"I have some stuff to do today, but I can set something up tomorrow if you have time. Then we can make a schedule that works for both of us," he added. He adjusted the strap on his backpack as he waited for her answer.

"Sure," Hinata said shyly.

Kurenai clapped her hands. "So that settles it! And Konohamaru, I expect her to excel. Anything less than an A and you'll regret it."

Hinata blanched but Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "Sure, Auntie."

x-x

Konohamaru tried not to stare at her generous cleavage. She was wearing a tight tank top and idly stirred her cold drink as she looked over her notes. They were at her place studying since the A/C in the library still wasn't working and he knew his roommates would just distract them again. He had made the mistake of bringing her to his apartment one time and they gravitated towards the beauty he brought home. Konohamaru and Hinata could barely get past a few pages of the chapter before one of his roommates interrupted them. They would flirt with her which irritated him because she clearly wasn't interested.

It wasn't like he didn't see what was appealing about her. She was a stunner and he had also seen her in his other classes. She kept to herself but he saw how captivated Hinata was in each class. She had politely declined any invitations to join the various study groups and he chalked it up to her being shy.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. Quiz me," she said.

He took the notes away and shuffled the note cards. His lips quirked up as her mood brightened with every correct answer. Once done, he questioned why Kurenai thought she needed help. They had been studying for the majority of the semester and she surpassed any expectations he had. There were a few times that she corrected him!

"You obviously get it. Do you just have a bad time with testing?"

She looked down at her notes. "No. I've taken some of these classes a few years ago but I guess it's just the environment that rattles my nerves and I can't seem to get in the right mind frame. It's silly, I know."

"Well is there someone in particular that makes you feel uncomfortable?" Konohamaru asked; a feeling of protectiveness came over him. Hinata was a nice girl and he hated when anyone harassed women. He figured it must be hard looking like her and having a shy personality, she was probably too nice to turn anyone down. He saw how nice but quiet she was when their professors split them into groups to work on a small project.

"I'm just so much older than everyone there, I can't help but feel like a screw up," she admitted. "I feel like whenever anyone talks or looks at me, they see my discomfort."

"College isn't a race," he retorted. "And you shouldn't worry about anyone looking down at you. I think you're pretty cool for coming back to school. You're smart as hell, too. All you need is a confidence boost. How about you join me to a party this weekend and get to know a few people. You'll see that people aren't as bad as you think. If you don't feel comfortable within fifteen minutes, we'll leave. Deal?"

For some reason, his optimistic attitude was comforting and she agreed. That Saturday Hinata had second thoughts.

'I shouldn't go to a college party! This is something Hanabi is more suited for!

However she still did her make up and put on a simple black dress, she didn't want to look like she was trying to seem younger. Konohamaru's compliment upon seeing her only caused the butterflies in her stomach to multiply.

A young girl with pigtails greeted them and Hinata took a deep breath. Beer pong was set up in one side of a room while the DJ was hyping the party goers in the backyard. She clung to Konohamaru's sleeve at first. But an hour had passed before she realized that she hadn't told him she wanted to leave, some of his friends were really welcoming and she had a long conversation with Moegi about their professors. Hinata saw Konohamaru winning at beer pong and gave her a wink when their eyes met. She blushed and giggled along with Moegi when someone tried to coax them in for a dance.

Konohamaru was soon at her side and the other guy took that as a sign that Hinata was taken. "Konohamaru, why can't you tell your aunt to take it easier on us?" Moegi pouted. "Her grading is so harsh!"

Konohamaru laughed and didn't realize he snaked his arm around Hinata's waist until he saw Moegi look at him in surprise. He immediately pulled his hand back as if she had burned him because he didn't want to put Hinata in an uncomfortable position or think he was a creep.

However Hinata kept her dazzling smile on her face and actually leaned her body to face him as she explained her experiences with other professors. Moegi looked at them with a knowing grin.

It was around one thirty when they decided to leave but Hinata was still awake and alert. She was so happy that she could take this step forward and not have it backfire on her. They walked to the car in a slow pace, as though they didn't want the night to end.

He couldn't help but feel warm as she abruptly hugged him.

"This has been such a great night. I think I might join Moegi's study group after all. Oh thank you so much, Konohamaru!" She got on her tip toes since he was taller than her so he picked her up by her waist to return the hug. She blushed at the proximity and how he looked at her. Hinata looked away. "Stop teasing this old lady," she joked.

But instead of laughing along with her, he lowered her down and kept his hands on her waist. "I don't think you're old, Hinata. To be honest, I don't care how old you are. You're more than a number."

She rocked back on her heels and rolled her eyes. "Okay. You're smooth, I'll give you that. Keep that up and you'll pull in one of these young ladies for sure. I saw quite a few sending you flirty looks."

Konohamaru frowned and tilted her head to look at him. "Too bad I'm not looking at any of them."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata moaned and tasted him for the first time. He grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss but the implications of this suddenly dawned on her and she pushed him away.

"Konohamaru, I just ended my marriage. I'm not ready to settle down again."

"I know! I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I just…" He rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is I don't mind if we continue this. I like hanging out with you."

Hinata looked down at her feet. "I'm not ready to be with one person. I was badly hurt and I'm not ready to even consider opening myself up again. I'm sorry."

He sighed and opened the door for her to get in. Hinata waited anxiously for him to get in the driver's seat. He didn't start the car but turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that you're an amazing person and I thought you felt the attraction too."

"I do!" Hinata exclaimed. "But dating isn't on my mind."

There was a silence after her words. Konohamaru cleared his throat, and turned the engine on. Hinata felt torn, she did feel a spark with Konohamaru and while his age was a concern for her, he didn't seem to mind.

The drive went too quickly for her liking but she was pleasantly surprised when he wanted to drop her off at her apartment door. Hinata clutched her purse as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I better go then. I promised Udon that I'd help him polish his resume."

"Don't go," Hinata said, hardly registering the words in her brain before they were out of her mouth. She surprised herself with the forcefulness of her tone; it even got a raised eyebrow from him. "Please," she added.

"Why shouldn't I, Hinata?"

He looked intently at her, and she found herself unable to break eye contact. There was something in his eyes, some sort of fire that made her forget that he was Kurenai's nephew, and five years younger than her. If she was younger and hadn't been scarred by Naruto, she wouldn't have turned him down. She would've given him a chance.

Konohamaru stood there and asked, "What should I stay for?"

"If you're okay with it, we can do something about this mutual attraction we have for each other," she blurted out.

He frowned. "But you said you didn't-"

"I didn't say I didn't like you, Konohamaru. I'm enjoying being single but I won't turn down the chance to sleep with a very handsome and kind man. I've been with others since I left my husband and still keep in touch with most of them. They've become confidants and friends, so I can deal with those kinds of relationships. However, if you don't want to we won't talk about this again." Hinata held her breath.

This was the make-or-break moment. Her desire for him pulsed through her. He was sexy, funny, and his playful attitude was different but not unwelcomed. His shy smile whenever they talked caused her to think many naughty things but she didn't think it was proper to act on it.

Until now.

"But if you do want this, then here's just a sample." Hinata leaned up and kissed him.

His body stiffened at first, obviously shocked by her forwardness. But as she pressed her soft lips against his and wrapped her arms slowly around his shoulders, he relaxed and began to kiss her back. The tip of his tongue gently probed hers and she nearly buckled at the knees with pleasure. His hands traveled up and down my back, and she felt his hardness pressing into her abdomen.

Hinata opened the door and they staggered in, he closed it behind them.

"Hinata…" He whispered into her ear.

Her lips sought the sensitive skin on the side of his neck which she found when he gave a short gasp. "Hinata… Are you sure...I don't... Oh, fuck. I don't just want a one-night stand."

"I don't either," she murmured. "I want you, Konohamaru. I don't want you to disappear after tonight. If you want to continue this, we can. Just don't ask too much from me. I won't ask it from you either."

Konohamaru sighed but nodded. "I want to be with you whatever that means now."

Hinata led him to her bedroom where they fell into each other's arms again, clothing coming away more easily than they expected. When we were both in their underwear, she sat down on the soft mattress and then leaned back smiling invitingly at him, playing the seductress to perfection.

"Don't laugh but I'm not very experienced," Konohamaru nervously started.

Hinata felt the heat between her legs grow and bit her lip. "It's fine."

"I mean I'm a v-virgin."

She opened her mouth in shock and Konohamaru looked embarrassed. "...A virgin?"

He nodded shamefully and Hinata tried to think of something to say. She had never been in this position before, she was a virgin when met Naruto and he had already been with women before they got together. When she decided to free herself from him, all the men she had been with were very experienced and confident. This situation was new territory and she didn't want to make a mistake or worse, make someone else regret what they did with her.

"Konohamaru, you don't need to do this. I'm not going to pressure you to do something you're not ready for," she told him in a comforting voice. She got up and searched for a sleeping shirt when she felt him place his hands on her hips.

"Thanks for the concern, but I want to do this. I want you," he reassured her. "I want you to be my first. Do you still want to… with me?"

She turned back and saw his face turn red but still had a look of determination. "Yes but are you sure?" She asked again. He nodded. "If you ever feel like you want to stop, tell me."

Hinata took his hand and led him back to stand beside her bed.

"I'm honored you want me to be your first," she told him. His eyes fluttered as she massaged his scalp. Her hands trailed down to feel the contours of his physique. "I want you to relax, Konohamaru. I want this to be a pleasant experience."

His eyes widened when she got on her knees in front of him. Hinata smiled at him as she gently pulled his briefs down, exposing his hard and throbbing cock. He moaned when she grabbed a hold of his thick shaft and began to lick the head. Hinata slowly jerked him off as she continued to lick his dick.

"Hina… that feels so good," he sighed. He had experienced hand jobs and blowjobs but he liked that she was easing him into it. He looked down to see her start to take every inch of him, her tongue playing with his cock as she sucked him.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair, resting his hand on the back of her head. He gently coaxed her into going faster. Hinata pulled away and gave him a devilish smile. "I want to taste you, so give it all to me."

She put her hand on the base of his cock and resumed sucking him, much more enthusiastic than before. Her other hand teased his balls.

"Fuck," he gasped and threw his head back. "Hinata, I'm going to…" He cried out. Konohamaru released his cum and jerked his hips as Hinata slowed her pace and slurped every drop.

"Mmm," Hinata murmured as she released him. His chest was heaving and she stood up. Her hand slowly stroked him and he quickly got hard again. She gently pushed him to lie down. As she started to straddle him, he stopped her. She immediately thought that he was having second thoughts.

"I want to please you, too," he said breathlessly. He turned them over and roughly spread her legs. He buried his face in her pussy and started to lick. He quickly found her clit and started to press his tongue up and down against it. Konohamaru was going on pure instinct and what he read. He slowly inserted one finger and continued to lick, tasting her flowing juices.

While his technique wasn't as fine-tuned as someone like Sasuke, the sheer pleasure and eagerness was bringing her closer to a climax. Hinata gasped and moaned, "Yes! Oh God, Konohamaru!"

She felt a jolt of pleasure throughout her body and came hard, grinding her pussy against his mouth.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" Hinata breathlessly asked.

He beamed with pride at her words; Hinata looked like she had been thoroughly pleasured. He had read up on how to orally please a woman and while he knew that he probably wasn't the best, he could always improve. Konohamaru laid beside her and cuddled close, her body felt good intertwined with his.

The intense and adoring look in his eyes was on display as she gazed into them. His cock ached with need and he pressed it against her thigh. She felt the same need and straddled him like she intended before.

"Um..." he said. "What about protection? I d-didn't think it'd actually happen so-"

Hinata cocked her head to the side, he was so adorable. "Well, I'm on birth control. If you still want to take an extra precaution, I have a box in the nightstand just in case. I'm okay with whatever you prefer."

Konohamaru rubbed her hips. "I trust you. I want to do it without a condom."

"Okay," she grinned. She rolled her hips and teased him a bit before she lowered herself onto his erect cock. They both groaned as he filled her. Hinata began to ride him at a slow pace. Konohamaru gripped her waist and thrusted upward to urge her on. He was moving with her now vigorous pace.

"Shit, shit, shit," he panted. "This feels so fucking good."

Hinata licked her lips as she cupped her breasts.

"Am I...fuck, this is great… Am I doing good?" he asked.

She quickly nodded. It felt great that he was enjoying himself; his desire to make sure she felt the same only encouraged her to make it a very memorable moment for him. Hinata felt him cum and he slowed his pace as he shot a load into her. She tried not to show her disappointment since she was still building her own orgasm.

But he was quick to notice it when she forced a smile. "Oh shit, this is embarrassing."

"It's okay," she replied. "Did you enjoy it though?"

"Fuck yeah," he said. "But you didn't get off." Hinata got off him and he sat up, trying to catch his breath. He started to kiss her and pushed her onto her back. He felt horrible and ashamed that he hadn't done anything for her while he felt amazing.

Hinata was sprawled on her bed, her skin flushed and he jerked his cock to full mast, eager to try again. He hoped that missionary would be just as easy. He took a deep breath and frowned with concentration as he lined his tip against her opening. Konohamaru began to thrust, his movements starting off awkwardly.

She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him, guiding him into a smoother rhythm. Hinata ran her fingers through his brown hair. "Don't over think it," she whispered softly. "Just think about how good it feels and gauge my body's reaction."

He let her lead him, seeing what made her whine and moan. Konohamaru started to get more confident in his movements and began kissing her. They were passionate and deep, enhancing the sensations. He pounded into her harder and deeper, feeling the familiar feeling of an incoming climax.

Konohamaru raised her hips and pistoned his hard cock into her tight walls. Hinata arched her back and cried out with pleasure with every drive to get as deep as he could. She came hard and the tightening around his cock triggered his own orgasm. Hinata moaned; his hips jerking as he emptied his essence into her.

Finally done, he collapsed and fell on top of her. Hinata gently nudged him off to lie to her side. His moment of bliss was interrupted by her soft giggles. "What's so funny?" he asked. Sudden fear that he hadn't done a good job like he thought dawned on him.

"It's just you look so happy. You have a smile from ear to ear," she explained. "You're so cute." He grunted, his face turning red. Hinata lightly traced his jaw and kissed him. "I like cute guys."

Konohamaru captured her lips and groped her breast. "Can we do it again? I want to see you cum again, it's very addicting." He smirked when she blushed at his bluntness.

Hinata got on her knees and wiggled her ass. "Let's try this position."

He quickly realized that he liked his position best and he made her come quicker when she moved his hand to rub her clit. Konohamaru eyed her asshole and his thrusts became more erratic as he thought of trying everything with her. However Hinata was exhausted after this round, not that he could blame her since he fell asleep while she was in the shower.

The next morning she expected him to go help his friend but he sheepishly explained he had lied. Hinata watched as he made her breakfast. "So I was thinking that we should-"

"Screw again?"

He blushed. "I was going to say study since you have your final coming up." Hinata felt like smacking her forehead. "But afterwards, we can definitely do that. I tutor you and you tutor me. I want to get better."

"I like the sound of that."

She was happy that he didn't act that differently after having sex, but she did notice his touches lingering longer than usual. His hand rested on hers as she tried to memorize terms. They went out for lunch and he kept a firm hold around her waist as they waited to be seated. Hinata really enjoyed spending time with Konohamaru; he kept her laughing and the mood light. But what set him aside from all the other men she's been with was his inexperience and eagerness to learn. Hinata saw how he paid close attention to her reactions and signs of pleasure.

A week later he used everything he had learned, leaving Hinata to try to catch her breath. Her wet hair stuck to her sweaty face and when she turned to look at Konohamaru, he looked just as exhausted as she felt but he had that adorable grin on his face. She groaned as she tried to sit up but lost her strength and fell back.

Konohamaru turned over on his side and lightly trailed his finger up and down her breast, teasing her nipple. "That was great," he exhaled deeply. He then had a look of concern. "Did I do a good job?"

Hinata laughed and licked her lip. "You did amazing."

It boosted his ego; if he was able to satisfy her, then he figured he could stand shoulder to shoulder with her other partners. He got up and went to the bathroom. Hinata heard the water turn on. He soon came back with a beaming smile and hooked one arm under her knees and supported her back with the other.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she locked her arms around his neck.

"I drew a bath for us."

They sat in the tub, the warm water surrounding them. Konohamaru caressed her raised thigh and she rested against his chest with closed eyes. He washed her hair and she whined when he slipped a finger in her pussy. Hinata arched her back and he turned her head to claim her lips when she came. Hinata was close to slipping into sleep with her exhaustion and the hot atmosphere.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered. Now alert, she looked alarmed.

"Konohamaru-"

"I know. But I just wanted you to know," he smiled at her.

They laid down on her bed, his confession still lingering in their minds. He held Hinata's hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm going to wait until you're ready," he told her. " _And_ I'd like to point out that I'm much younger than those other guys, so if you want someone who can make you feel alive, I'm right here."

He wiggled his eyebrows and Hinata giggled.

x-x

It was laughable that their father had the idea that the Sarutobi was interested in the youngest Hyuuga. Hanabi watched with amusement as Konohamaru looked smitten with her sister. Even if Hiashi had sat them together, Konohamaru didn't seem to notice anyone else at the table. Hanabi was proud of her sister; where she was once so reserved, now she was livelier. Her caring personality was the same but she didn't let anyone put her down and stood her ground.

'And apparently she doesn't need any help drawing in the studs. Get them, Hinata.'

Hiashi raised his eyebrow upon hearing her chuckle. When Hiruzen introduced his grandson, he was pleased to see just how well-mannered he was. The young Sarutobi showed interest in the Hyuuga family business and background. Suddenly an idea popped into his head; he was pressuring Hinata to date but what about Hanabi?

But it seemed like Hanabi didn't have the same kind of enthusiasm Konohamaru exhibited as they ate. He wasn't that disappointed since it seemed like Hanabi was making an effort, after all she hadn't left early like she usually did whenever she was trying to make a point.

"How do you like the wine, Konohamaru?" Hanabi asked. "Is it aged just right? The older the better, don't you agree?"

Quickly realizing that she had seen the looks he was giving her older sister, a visible blush adorned his face and he mumbled, "Yes."

Hinata scowled at Hanabi who smirked in response. The little firecracker loved to tease her sister.

"It's perfect. It goes down smoothly and has a rich taste I can't get enough of," he said in a more confident tone. He looked shyly up at Hinata who quickly finished her drink and focused on her food. Neji and Hiashi agreed with him, even suggesting he take a bottle if he so desires.

"Hanabi, perhaps you can show him to the cellar?" Her father suggested.

She shivered at the thought and shook her head. "Why doesn't _Hinata_ escort him? I'm sure she'd be more suited for the task."

"Okay!" Konohamaru replied and stood up. He looked eagerly at Hinata who tried to look calm.

Hiashi scowled at his youngest daughter but couldn't say much in front of the Sarutobi heir. "Hinata, if you will?"

Avoiding all their gazes she motioned for him to join her. Konohamaru rushed to her side.

"At least there's one lady in our family that's hospitable," Neji muttered.

Hanabi spat out her drink much to the disgust of the others. The only reason why she wasn't dismissed to her room was because Hiashi wanted her to say goodbye to Konohamaru. But they didn't come back for half an hour.

"Is she showing him the entire collection?" Hiashi said.

Hanabi started to laugh uncontrollably but quickly composed herself to distract the other two before they decided to go look for the secret lovers.

Upon returning, Konohamaru had a stupid grin on his face while Hinata kept fanning herself. "Where's the wine?" Neji asked.

Hinata's eyes widened with realization and looked horrified.

"We couldn't find it?" Konohamaru said. Neji frowned and left.

"Are you sure?" Hiashi asked. "Did you look in the right place, Hinata? Why don't you go back and do a more thorough inspection. I'd hate for you to leave without it."

"Yes, sir!" Konohamaru grabbed Hinata's hand and hurried back. However much to his annoyance Neji was there standing with a bottle.

"Here you go, now you won't go home disappointed."

"Thanks," he replied tersely.

x-x

"The guy my grandfather wants me to shadow is so annoying," Konohamaru groaned. "I used to know him when I was younger but these years have not been kind to him. He seems like a different person. He's serious all the time and just looks so dead. God, I hope that doesn't happen to me."

Hinata hummed as she massaged his scalp. She had finished all her exams the day before and he had just gotten out of his last class. Despite the end of classes, they still had much to do. She was going to need to show her progress to the scholarship committee while Konohamaru was looking at internships.

"Why don't you still give it a shot? You might learn something from him. If you knew him in the past, you should hang out with him outside a professional setting. That might make things more relaxed. You might have things in common."

He shook his head. "I really don't want to be with him. He's standoffish and his fiancée is so rude. I swear it's like she's an evil version of you."

Hinata laughed. "Okay. Well, if you're still looking for an internship, I can see if we have something available. Iruka is getting swamped and is looking for help."

"Is he a good guy, though? I don't want to work for some stick in the mud."

"I swear he's the nicest, most understanding boss. You'll love working there!"

x-x

"I don't like him."

Genma looked up from his clipboard. Kakashi was leaning against his station with a look of displeasure.

"He's such a brown -noser, he doesn't get my orders right, and he slacks off too much," he continued to list off.

"Really? Because I'm only hearing how great he is," Genma replied. "Iruka is thinking about hiring him if they have a spot open when he graduates. I knew he wouldn't be a snob since I know his uncle and Asuma would stomp that shit out of him if he was."

Kakashi scoffed.

"But if you're really serious, why are you telling me? Take this up with Iruka."

Kakashi tapped his fingers impatiently. "Don't you see it? He's trying to take our woman."

"Our?" Genma chuckled.

"This is serious!" He whispered. "That brat keeps snatching her away during lunch. It's been forever since I've seen her!"

"Are you jealous?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Of a brat who probably isn't old enough to drink? Or probably still has his mother schedule his doctor appointments?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Genma laughed as he stormed away. He didn't think much of it until he saw them return from lunch. He tried to wave at her but Konohamaru intentionally blocked him as he ushered her to the elevator. It didn't faze him but just to be sure, he decided to simply ask her. Hinata clarified that she didn't have a boyfriend much to his relief.

"We're just friends," she said.

He picked up on her tone and raised an eyebrow. "Like we are?"

She blushed. "Very much so."

"Cool."

Despite trying not to feel threatened by the newcomer, Genma felt the need to show just how special Hinata was to him. They spent the following night together which satisfied him and got rid of his uncertainty but their gray haired coworker wasn't confident about his own position.

A few weeks later, Hinata had gone to Kakashi's office to deliver some documents when he asked her to close the door. "What's your relationship with the brat?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked. His tone was vastly different than when Genma inquired about Konohamaru.

His frown deepened at her indignation. "I see how he's trying to woo you. It's not professional."

"Like you're one to speak," she pointed out.

"The age difference is too much," Kakashi added. "If there is something there, I don't think he's mature enough to deal with it. He's just a kid."

"I'm closer to his age than I am to yours," she replied. "To be honest, I thought you were twenty years older than me but I didn't care."

His eye twitched at the harsh reality. Age had never been a concern for him but for some reason this really bothered him. Being replaced by a younger man was a frightening thought. "No, of course not. Age doesn't matter when you look like you do and have younger men ready to take the place of old senile men like me." He dropped his head on his desk with a thud.

"Oh my god. Kakashi, are you okay?" Hinata asked. "Are you having a midlife crisis?"

"At my age, it's an existential crisis since I'm too fucking old to have a midlife crisis," he muttered. "Women will eventually stop coming to me and get taken by younger men. Like you are!"

Hinata pushed his head up and smiled. "You are not too old. You're still knocking it out of the park here at work." She kissed his lips. "And between the sheets."

"But we haven't done anything in weeks!" He whined. After trying to stop cold turkey, they realized they couldn't stop their secret rendezvous. Every accidental touch made their skin feel like it was on fire. So they decided to just give in but their already sparse encounters were now nonexistent thanks to her time being hogged by a certain intern. "And you have that boy all over you. Is he better? Does he last longer? Is that it?"

He took out a mirror and grimaced at his reflection. He pulled at his light wrinkles and Hinata hastily took the mirror away. "Kakashi, I love everything about you. You can still go with the best of them. Believe me. You're so mature yet adventurous."

"And experienced!" He added.

She caressed his scalp and lightly tugged on his gray locks. "Do you want me to cheer you up?"

He perked up but there was a knock at the door. Hinata winced as Konohamaru announced that his next meeting was in ten minutes and they should head down already. Kakashi looked murderous and after he left, she rubbed Kakashi's shoulders. "Behave and I'll come over after the office party tomorrow. Deal?"

He brightened up. "Can I suggest something?" he asked with a Cheshire grin.

After the meeting, he pulled Konohamaru aside and decided to test him. He presented a very interesting offer which left the younger man flustered. Kakashi walked away feeling good that he was able to rattle the usually cocky young man. If he declined, then that just showed him that Konohamaru had a lot to learn and explore. But if he took the challenge to do something new, then it would make for a very interesting evening.

Kakashi watched as Hinata socialized with their coworkers at the office party. She looked amazing in the green dress but he wasn't the only one who noticed. Thankfully Genma was out of town visiting family so he didn't have to worry about him. As the crowd dwindled, he went to his office to gather his things and headed towards the parking lot. Hinata followed a few minutes later with Konohamaru in tow.

Hinata's eyes darted from one man to the other. Kakashi had a smug look while Konohamaru narrowed his eyes. "Konohamaru, it's okay if you don't want-"

"I'll do it," he said firmly.

"Then let's head to my place. I doubt that your six roommates will give us the privacy we need," Kakashi smugly replied.

"It's two roommates," he muttered. Konohamaru decided to talk to his grandfather about the apartment he offered as a graduation gift. He figured it'd be nice to finally have a place of his own where he could invite a certain lavender- eyed goddess over for dinner and more.

They drove to Kakashi's place, arriving a few minutes later than him. Konohamaru followed Hinata into the apartment. She let go of his hand which she had been holding and walked up to Kakashi who pulled her in for a deep kiss. He looked away, irritated by the show of affection. Konohamaru knew that Hinata wasn't going to settle down anytime soon but it didn't mean moments like this didn't affect him.

"If you're going to pout like a child, then maybe you aren't ready for this," he mocked as he nuzzled Hinata's neck. Kakashi placed one of his hands on her ass and squeezed, causing her to moan.

Konohamaru walked over and turned her around, claiming her lips in a possessive manner. His desperate hands groped her and they stumbled onto the living room couch. As the continued to make out, Hinata felt Kakashi's hand softly caress her knee then start to run up and down her bare leg, getting higher on her thigh. He smirked when his hand grazed her panties and she wiggled with excitement, moaning into Konohamaru's mouth.

She turned and kissed Kakashi hard on his lips, grabbing the back of his head. Konohamaru picked up where the other man stopped. His fingers slipped under her panties and she felt one slip inside her but she did not stop kissing Kakashi. However Hinata did reach over and cupped Konohamaru's hardening cock through his pants.

Hinata could feel that Konohamaru had improved since the first time he fingered her, but it also felt like he wanted to remind her that he was still there. His pace quickened with the addition of another finger and she pulled away from Kakashi to get some air into her lungs. Konohamaru smirked as she moved her hips with lustful desperation.

Then he stopped and licked his fingers clean. "So where's your bed? I need to fuck Hinata."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Since you're the new guy, I'll let your attitude slide this time. But you have to learn to share, kid."

Konohamaru scowled but his anger dissolved when they noticed Hinata had stripped completely. They followed Hinata to the bedroom. She turned around and grinned shyly as they started to remove their own clothing. "If you gentlemen don't mind, I want to taste both of you," she said.

She sunk to her knees, clutching a cock in each hand and tilting them up into her face. She began to lick Konohamaru's cock first, scraping her tongue around on the head and taking in a few inches for a preliminary suck.

Then Hinata moved over to Kakashi's dick and did the same, all the while keeping up a gentle motion with both hands. Hinata placed a gentle kiss on both which caused them to hiss with pleasure and anticipation. While the men thought it'd be a competition between both of them to show who was more adventurous and willing, it seemed Hinata would end up the winner either way.

"Thank you for including me," Konohamaru said quietly, looking at Kakashi.

The older man tried to smirk but Hinata stopped any snarky words from escaping his mouth as she plunged her mouth down on his cock. Hinata began to suck vigorously, moving her mouth up and down his cock in a steady rhythm. Just as he felt the need to cum, she switched over to Konohamaru's cock and did the same, taking almost all of it on each downward stroke. Her tongue lapped around his shaft causing a wonderful sensation as she sucked. No longer the shy man she met, his confidence grew as Konohamaru looked into her lusty gaze.

Hinata pulled his cock away with an audible pop and looked up to see pure animalistic raw passion emanating from her lovers. Konohamaru pulled her up and took her by the hand to lay her across Kakashi's bed. He knelt between her spread legs, admiring the glistening of her pussy before he leaned in and began to lick. Almost immediately, Hinata began to whimper softly.

While he preferred to pleasure her first, Kakashi couldn't complain as he tilted her head and pressed his cock against her soft lips, eager for her to service him again. She opened her mouth and he slipped inside, gently easing as much of his cock as she could take. With every tender stroke, he slid more and more of his dick into her throat.

"I can eat you out all day," Konohamaru murmured. "You're so sweet."

He spread her lips further apart and continued to lick and tease her sensitive flesh, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her thighs began to tremble and Kakashi could feel her moans get stronger. But Konohamaru continued to eat her out even as her hips moved upward, helping her reach her climax with the help of his curled up fingers. Her body quivered as she came and her young lover lapped at her juices. Hinata continued to suck Kakashi off but not with as much energy as before.

Konohamaru climbed on top of Hinata, fitting snugly between her legs. She cried out when he roughly pushed his cock into her wet pussy, courtesy of his previous work. He thrusted faster than usual, like he was trying to push her through his bed; burying his dick into her warm and welcoming center.

Kakashi withdrew his cock from her mouth. "Why don't you ride him," he said. "I want to take your ass."

She tapped on Konohamaru's shoulders and he reluctantly withdrew his dick and laid down on his back on the bed, panting softly. Hinata raised herself up and climbed on top of him. She straddled him and sank down on his cock. Hinata voiced a deep moan of pleasure as he re-entered her.

She began to fuck him and the sight was just too much for Kakashi. He crawled up behind her and she gasped when she felt the cold sensation of lubricant being smeared between her generous ass and directly onto her asshole. Hinata leaned forward as he began to push his cock in. It was something she usually reserved for Genma related activities but Kakashi had gained her trust.

Inch after inch disappeared up her ass until he was more than half way in. Both men paused their actions so they could see if she was in pain but she encouraged them to continue. With her permission, Kakashi slid the rest of his cock up her ass until he was at the hilt. Then he began to fuck her ass with deep lunges that sent wave after wave of pleasure through. Konohamaru resumed his movements under her, drilling his cock up into her pussy with solid strokes.

She trembled with pleasure between them, taking every inch of cock with gusto, enjoying the way they plowed into her. Hinata looked like a delicate petite doll sandwiched between the two men. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

"I'm almost there!" Hinata gasped.

They pistoned fasted into her holes and she arched her back as she came. Konohamaru followed right after but Kakashi kept thrusting. Now free to have her all to himself, he pulled Hinata up by her arms and off Konohamaru which caused them both to gasp at the quick sensation. Kakashi was determined to push himself even deeper inside her. Hinata came again with a loud shout and he kept a firm gold around her waist as he emptied himself. Hinata's breath quivered as Kakashi gently bit her shoulder. He eased his cock out of her asshole and she gave off a little squeal.

"That was amazing," Konohamaru panted. His eyes lingered on Hinata's splayed form beside him. Kakashi laid on her other side, their bodies molded together easily and naturally. Hinata kissed Konohamaru and then Kakashi, long and languidly.

"But I won," Kakashi said, breaking the comfortable silence. "I lasted longer," he added.

Hinata groaned with amusement as Konohamaru shot up and started arguing with him about who actually pleased her better. Before they continued to criticize the other's performance, Hinata started to play with herself, quickly silencing them.

"Can we just have fun without keeping count?" she asked breathlessly. "Because if you're going to take all the fun out, I'm sure I can call someone else."

They quickly dropped the matter but kept the competitive streak as they went for another round. She grinned with delight; there was no need to hurry, they had the rest of the night. However Hinata was sure to relish in glorious victory despite how the night ended.

* * *

x-x

Sakura tried to calm her nerves as she sat alone in the restaurant. A coworker of hers had this bright idea to set her up with an acquaintance the month before but she quickly realized that he just wanted to fuck her by the end of the night. She did sleep with him of course but knew that she couldn't keep being a one night stand and therefore let her tendencies be known throughout her social circle.

It had gotten considerably smaller ever since the fiasco with Ino's wedding and she still hadn't been forgiven despite what Sakura considered to be a heartfelt apology. Ino refused to see her and all communication was severed. Sakura had found out about her baby shower through social media which cut her deeply. She had hurt her oldest friend but Sakura felt that they could still make up.

Sakura was trying to remain hopeful. Ino would see that she was being childish, Naruto would see that he was being ungrateful, and Sasuke would grow tired of the boring Hyuuga who would end up alone and unloved. These hopes were all she had now. She didn't know the exact status of Sasuke's relationships so she could only speculate on the matter.

The only reason she knew that Hinata was alive and well were posts from her former friends. Ino posted many photos of her at the baby shower, Kiba and Tamaki's wedding had snap shots of her in the crowd, and even Karui posted a selfie of the two of them at the beach with a few friends. In every one she looked happy and Sakura hated it.

'If everyone knew just how much of a whore she was, then they wouldn't be so chummy with her!'

Sakura was waiting for yet another set up, this time by an online service. She wanted to show everyone that she was still very desirable. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around with a smile. Her date took her breath away. He was gorgeous with his blond hair and dark eyes. He was the right mixture of Naruto and Sasuke in her eyes, people she sorely missed. His prestigious and respectable background was also a plus.

"Sakura?"

She nodded and they quickly got to know each other. Sakura enjoyed the attention he was giving her and pressed her cleavage together. Just as she expected, his eyes darkened. "So Shi, what do you think about heading to my place?"

Shi was about to agree when he saw someone step out of a booth. He smiled at Sakura. "I think I saw a patient of mine, do you mind?" He left without hearing her reply.

Sakura waited for over fifteen minutes before he came back. He looked happy which confused her because he said he had to cut their evening short. "I need to see an old patient of mine. It's very serious and needs my full attention."

She tried to protest but he had already walked away, leaving her with the check. Sakura grumbled, realizing he hadn't agreed to see her again. Craning her neck to see where he disappeared to, she caught sight of long purple hair. She fumed as Shi talked animatedly to the woman whose face was obscured. He even touched her arm and smiled seductively at her.

'It's not her. It can't be.'

She saw them get up and tried to get a glimpse of the woman that had taken Shi's attention. Harshly pushing a waiter aside, she missed any glimpse at her face but saw that Shi had placed his hand on her ass. Sakura staggered back to her seat and mindlessly pulled some bills out of her purse to pay for their meal.

'It's not her. It's not her. It's not her!'

Sakura kept her composure until she got to her car where she screamed, yelled and shouted. Her shouts drew Hinata's attention on the other side of the parking lot. Shi grabbed a hold of her jaw and turned her back to face him.

"So it's my professional opinion that you're well overdue for a private session, maybe even multiple ones," he huskily said. "I normally don't see patients out of my office but I can make an exception in your case."

Already forgetting about the raging lunatic, Hinata smirked at him. "A little warning though, Doctor. I'm not the same woman you knew."

X-x

Naruto walked between the rows of graves until he reached a large gravestone marking his parent's final resting place. Hinata had accompanied him a few times before but it had been years since he last visited, mostly because he hated the grimness of it all.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had perished in a car accident, leaving him orphaned at a very young age. It was painful enough to lose his parents but the gossip at the funeral only twisted the knife. He heard their whispers, the talk of unfaithfulness and suggestions that perhaps it wasn't an accident like the police report stated. His godfather tried to convince him that it was simply slander fueled by envy and bitterness.

"Your parents loved each other. The only person they loved more was you. Don't listen to a word they say, jealousy is a very ugly thing and never look at what others have unless you're willing to lose what you already possess."

His parents' deaths taught him a very important life lesson; you should never be ungrateful with what you have and keep your loved ones close as you'll never know when will be the last time you see them. Always say I love you when you say goodbye and never stay angry. But more importantly never hurt the people who truly care about you.

Naruto didn't have many close friends or family aside from his godfather but even then they too grew distant when Naruto's behavior became too much. He bonded with Sasuke easily because he felt like he could relate to him. He was drawn to Sakura because he thought she exhibited some of his mother's booming personality but in hindsight, the qualities they shared were simply loudness and assertiveness. His mother used her voice to help and care for others while Sakura used hers to berate and humiliate.

When he met Hinata, he was taken back by her beauty. Then he got to know her and saw she personified both of his parent's best qualities. She supported, understood, and loved him. She never tried to be above him, similar to how his father would treat his mother as an equal. Simply put Hinata was everything he needed and wanted. Being with her made it seem like life was perfect. The love they created felt like the same one his late parents shared.

But when it all started to unravel, the horrible feelings of being stripped of not just a life with Hinata but his parent's presence as well started to return. Everything his godfather and his parent's death tried to teach him were forgotten when he got selfish. He failed to respect the love he was lucky to even have been given.

As he laid a small bouquet of flowers, he asked for forgiveness. His cell phone rang and he cleared his throat before answering. "Yes?" Naruto asked in a tired voice.

"When are you coming home?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I have some stuff I still need to do at work. It'll take a while so don't stay up and wait for me."

Naruto heard her huff. "Well, I guess I'll just eat dinner alone. Again."

She hung up on him and he frowned. He knew he shouldn't avoid Shion especially since she was taking care of their daughter but he just didn't feel like hiding behind a fake smile today. After stalking Hinata's social media pages, he had been impulsive and gone drinking. Shion had sat beside him and in his drunken haze thought that Hinata had come back to him.

The next thing he knew, he woke up to a woman that was most certainly not Hinata. He tried to resist her again but his loneliness and her eerie resemblance to his ex-wife got him going. It wasn't supposed to be more than a quick lay but she called him a few weeks later saying she was pregnant.

His first reaction was horror. Naruto had gotten another woman pregnant but he wasn't ready to move on. He still loved Hinata. But then it occurred to him, what if this was a sign or a second chance to create the family he always wanted. Sure Shion wasn't exactly Hinata, but she was close enough and it was nice that he didn't have to deal with her family since she was also an orphan. He thought that they could find common ground since they experienced similar tragedies. This was the closest he could get and Naruto decided to get back on track with the life he imagined.

But as he got to know her, he saw just how different they were. She was snobbish, needy, demanding, and off putting. When they had dinner at the Naras, she had snidely complained about the food. Temari responded by calling her Evil Hinata and that's when the men decided it was time to depart. They haven't been over since and Shikamaru now comes alone when they have parties. But he was grateful Shikamaru didn't give up on him; he still hadn't made it up to Ino and Sai.

It wasn't until the day after the wedding that he realized he had taken the rings with him in his haste to confront Sasuke. Ashamed he had let Sai down, he delivered the rings personally but Ino shut the door on his face. Shikamaru later told him that they had to use his and Temari's rings as substitutes for the ceremony.

Now the only thing he truly had going for him is his daughter. Naruto felt his heart swell with pride when he first laid eyes on her and put his foot down when they were bickering over names; Himawari was special for him. It was a name he could feel joy in saying especially since it was his idea when they had stayed up at night talking about creating a family. Hinata agreed with him and placed his hand on her stomach, telling him she couldn't wait to be Himawari's mother.

He was still haunted by his true love. When he slept with Shion, he could visualize Hinata. He would feel elation as he looked into her lavender eyes. There were times when he came close to shouting her name but instead used the nickname of Hime which Shion took a liking to, despite not knowing what he truly implied.

'If only Shion had darker hair,' he often lamented.

He decided to scroll through Hinata's social media again. It was her birthday and all the posts were from her party. He couldn't help but smile at seeing her so radiant. Naruto hated that he nearly destroyed such a wonderful person and that his actions caused her to do dishonorable things in order to get back at him.

He tried to control his breathing when he saw Sasuke in a few photos. But he was taken back to see just how friendly other men were being with her. If he learned anything about Sasuke, it was that he was extremely possessive. Yet there were many photos of her being touchy with different men. Genma had his arms around her shoulders in a very intimate manner; a gray haired man rested his arms dangerously low around her waist. His blue eyes nearly popped out of his eyes when he saw Konohamaru kissing her cheek. Just how small was their world?

Letting out a chuckle, he leaned his head back and sighed. Hinata was happy; it was all he ever wanted for her. Despite all the shit he put her through she came out of it looking stronger than ever. If she could move on, then he would try as well. Hinata was living her life and he had more people that relied on him now. He was a father and had a fiancé waiting for him. He was going to take this second chance and not let anything ruin it.

But no matter how much he tried to see a positive outlook, the throb of his heart was hard to ignore. Naruto was back to thinking about the dangerous 'what ifs.' Hinata was the love of his life and letting go wasn't going to be as easy as simply saying it. He opened the flask he had in his jacket and took a swig.

Naruto wiped his mouth and looked at the oldest photo album on his phone. He refused to give Shion his passcode since she would certainly try to erase the last remnants of happier memories where at the time he had endless possibilities with Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

I got fucking deep in the end for some reason, lmfao. I don't think I could do a SasuHinaIta threesome justice. But if you want to read a masterpiece, check out _Tainted Doves_ by **xiaojiang**. That oneshot is as perfect as it can get in my opinion. As for the SasuSaku Troll flame/rant that made me LOL, I reblogged it on my tumblr if you want to get a good laugh out of it.

Konohamaru's virginity was inspired by **Miley's** comments, which explains the long wait since I scrapped what I had already drafted. The bit with Naruto was inspired by comments I got by **midnightson41** which will also be a part of the GaaHina arc. But if it all seems confusing, just consider each alternative ending as its own timeline unless I mention any shared events.

Working on these alternative endings was took me to different routes in my mind and I'm going to take some time to get my mind back on track for the GaaHina arc which is the final part of our story. But thankfully I'm going to return to shorter chapters. I'm thinking about creating a new story to post the GaaHina arc but I made a poll to get feedback. It's at the top of my profile and seems to be only visible on desktop version(?). Anyways, if the majority agrees that it's better being its own short story as to not confuse people, then I'll do that. It also allows people to stop getting alerts when they're done reading the parts they were invested in. I think only registered users can vote tho, sorry. You can leave your vote in guest comments but I'll stop tallying it when the first chapter is ready to be posted.

Shout out to all the people that have given me ideas for this story and the one- shots I have planned for later. You guys have some insane imaginations that motivated me to try to go above and beyond what I had initially planned. This story has been a real trip and I enjoy everyone, even the flames have been a delight to read since it fuels my creativity.


	15. GaaHina: Like Fire

Despite her metamorphosis, Hinata had never been able to fully embrace the atmosphere of clubs. Dancing in public wasn't intimidating and she was less introverted than before, but she preferred smaller environments where the mood wasn't so frenzied. But she had promised Anko she would join her and Genma, and "casually" get to know one of Anko's new coworkers.

Hinata had confided to her that she was having doubts about meeting "the special guy" after her disastrous marriage. She enjoyed being sexually liberated but the men she had been with weren't people she saw as anything serious. Even with Sasuke she felt something was off, or missing. The feeling she had felt when she thought she truly loved Naruto hadn't shown up when she was with any of them and there were times that she kind of missed being in a special relationship. Her lovers were all unique and had helped her along her journey, but none felt like "the one."

Her new friend had suggested getting back out in the dating scene and promised her that she would get along with the redhead that had transferred from Suna.

Although she had stopped seeing Genma as a sexual partner, she still couldn't end their friendship. When he started dating Anko, the two seemed perfect for each other and Hinata thought they wouldn't be able to hang out anymore but Anko was incredibly relaxed around her. She enjoyed Anko's company as much as she enjoyed Genma's. She didn't bat an eyelash at the revelation that they used to be intimate and the two women loved to tease Genma a few times, laughing at how flustered he could get.

As Genma and Anko continued dancing, she focused on her drink and wondered if she should just call it a night. The man Anko was hoping to set her up with was late and she was already uninterested in getting to know him if his lack of effort was anything to go by. Unfortunately just as she hopped off her seat, Anko was quickly by her side.

"He's here!" Anko pointed into a large crowd. Genma was already pulling her back but she tried to resist. "Just give him a shot, okay? Sasori's kind of serious but I'm sure you'll hit it off!"

Hinata groaned as Anko disappeared. She didn't get a clear look at the man in a black outfit and was miffed that she was supposed to go find him. Wanting to get it over with, she maneuvered through the large gathering and scanned the crowd for any redheaded men.

She finally spotted someone matching his general description and squeezed her way towards him, getting herded into a pack of other women.

"All right, get in." A large man ushered them past a velvet rope and the women quickly sat next to men on the couches.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but went to the redhead's side. He looked indifferent to her presence. "Um, hi."

"Hello," he replied in a deep voice.

"So… I'm Hinata. Anko's friend."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Hinata pressed her lips together.

"You seem tense," he glanced at her. "Is this your first time?"

"Is it that obvious I'm nervous?" Hinata giggled. "Sorry, I promised her I'd try. I heard you're a nice guy and she said we'd click. So, how do like Konoha compared to Suna? I've never been but I heard it's quite beautiful."

His green eyes stared at her inquisitively. "For an escort, you are quite talkative," he replied.

"Escort?" She tilted her head. "What-?"

"If you expect to get more money by seeming overly friendly, you've chosen the wrong person but I'm sure one of my brother's associates would enjoy your company," he continued. He motioned to the others in his party.

"Excuse me?!"

"It's not that you're unattractive, quite the contrary. But I don't pay for sex."

She felt her face burn with anger and stood up. "Screw you, asshole! I'm not a hooker!"

Her slap was muffled by the loud music but those in the near vicinity were stunned. Hinata pushed past the security guard and stomped out of the club, not noticing Anko frantically trying to wave her over and standing next to a bored looking red-haired man with brown eyes.

x-x

Notepad in hand, Hinata walked briskly to the conference room in the upper floor. She was hoping to arrive before everyone else. Iruka had informed her that another assistant had an emergency and he needed Hinata to fill in for her for the next few meetings. It didn't entail anything unusual, all she had to do was take notes, confirm schedules, and send email the meeting itinerary before the next meeting. The amount of confidence they had in her boosted her self-esteem.

Mr. Ibushi had been very pleased with performance and she hadn't had a complaint from any of their clients. Toneri had been the worst she had dealt with but Hinata managed to find ways to avoid being in his presence for long. Fortunately Iruka had noticed his unwanted advances and advised Mr. Ibushi to reconsider using her as eye candy since it wasn't appropriate. All in all, her career was flourishing despite sometimes having to fill in for the secretary that replaced her when she was promoted.

Hinata walked in and was taken back to see someone was already there. She frowned when she noticed the man typing away on his laptop had auburn hair. After the embarrassing miscommunication last weekend, Hinata still felt her cheeks burn whenever she saw someone with that hair color.

"Hi! My name is Hinata, are you here for the Sabaku meeting?" she asked cheerfully.

He didn't turn around or replied and for a brief second she thought she had entered the wrong room. "Obviously," he finally droned.

Her frown deepened but she quickly changed her expression. "Would you like something to drink while we wait for everyone else?" she asked.

He sighed loudly when she stepped around to face him. He closed his laptop and glared at her. "What I would like is some privacy while I work," he grumbled.

Now facing each other, Hinata felt the blood drain from her face. His green eyes widened, clearly just as shocked as her. She quickly looked away, feeling the weight of his stare.

"I'm g-going to check on...something. Excuse me."

"Wait."

Hinata kept her grip on the door knob.

"Turn around." He leaned back in his chair. "So it is you."

"Sorry." Hinata walked out of the room. She stood outside, praying that another person would arrive soon.

"I take my coffee black."

She turned to see him peer down at her with a bored look. "Have you suddenly become deaf? I thought it was my ears that were left ringing after that vicious assault by you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied and hurried inside, quickly started on his drink.

'Why me?' she thought. The man was handsome but his personality left a lot to be desired. His stare was cold and calculating, he was rude, and she couldn't wait to get the meeting over with.

He stood nearby, giving her instructions on precisely how he preferred his drink. Hinata bit her tongue as she dumped out the second cup he deemed too sweet. He finally seemed satisfied with the taste but didn't thank her. He simply took his seat and tapped his fingers as they both waited in silence for the rest to arrive. Hinata looked down at her hands while he continued to stare at her.

Finally after an excruciating 10 minutes which seemed longer to her, the others started to arrive. Hinata felt fully relaxed when Kakashi walked in; they had also remained on friendly terms. He took a seat next to her and commenced the meeting. It was then that Hinata found out the man's name and unfortunately Gaara Sabaku was the most important person here. They were trying to secure a business deal with his firm.

And Hinata had managed to get off on the wrong foot with him.

She wished she had never caved into Anko's pleads but Hinata was thankful that she would only be filling in for a short time. She would get through this meeting, hand everything over to Aimi, and forget all about the intimidating man that looked like he was in desperate need of sleep.

Hinata quickly jotted down notes, hoping that Kakashi could work his magic and manage to sway them despite her awful first encounter with the head of their company.

"So as you can see from the projected numbers we have here, it would be very beneficial partnership for both companies," Kakashi concluded.

Everyone from the Sabaku Corporation nodded but kept silent. They looked to their boss who had a very good poker face.

"And what do you think?" Gaara asked.

Hinata waited for the person to respond and looked up when Kakashi nudged her with his elbow. "Huh?"

"Why are you here if you aren't paying attention?" Gaara asked with exasperation.

Hinata was confused and gaped at Kakashi as a few people chuckled.

"He's asking what you thought about the pitch," he whispered.

She cleared her throat. "My apologies, I was finishing a few notes and didn't realize you were talking to-"

"I didn't ask for an excuse."

She tried to ignore the heavy feeling on her chest and hoped her face didn't betray her. She plastered a smile on her face. "I think that as Kakashi mentioned, we are hoping to expand our reach in Suna. Establishing a connection with the city through a well- known company such as yours will ensure a smooth transition. And in return we can return that help when you establish a satellite company in Konoha-"

"It's like I'm talking to a parrot…" Gaara exhaled loudly. "If I wanted an echo, I would've simply asked Hatake to repeat what he said."

Hinata clenched her fist as he moved his attention to another member of his team. She knew her ears burned and didn't bother to look up after that. As they wrapped up, Hinata tried to purposely avoid shaking Gaara's hand. She managed to see him smirk as he passed by her and refrained from chucking her water bottle at his head.

"Sorry for that. If it helps, he's an asshole to everyone," Kakashi said.

"It's fine. I'll have this typed up by the end of the day."

Before Hinata had sent the document to Kakashi and Iruka she got an email from the Sabaku Corporation, agreeing to a second meeting. She was filled with dread at the thought of another meeting with the red haired devil when Aimi responded to her inquiry that she still needed some time off.

x-x

Hinata stopped by the Hyuuga offices to get lunch with Neji. Normally she would vent to Hanabi but seeing as the youngest Hyuuga was off at college, Hinata didn't want to bother her. It also allowed her to reestablish her bond with Neji, but she'd keep certain details to herself. It was humiliating that someone confused her for a prostitute.

She was allowed into his office where she sat on a couch, tucking her feet under her. Turning her head to the sound of his door opening, her mood quickly dipped. Standing next to her cousin with a smug look was Gaara.

'What the hell?!'

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I mean to call earlier," Neji explained. He motioned towards Gaara and an unknown companion. "This is Gaara and Kankuro Sabaku. They are visiting from Suna and are exploring various ventures here in Konoha. We got caught up with all the exciting prospects that time simply flew by. I also suggested going out to lunch, completely forgetting about our appointment."

Hinata smiled back reassuringly. "That's okay."

Kankuro shook her hand and she turned to Gaara, not knowing how to react. With a stoic look on his face, he nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Hinata stiffly nodded back. She turned to Neji, "We can reschedule."

Neji smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you."

"Why doesn't she just join us?" Kankuro suggested. Gaara looked at Hinata who looked panicked. Their eyes met and she saw him briefly smirk.

"I don't see why not."

"It's really okay!" She insisted. "I don't want to impose-"

Kankuro laughed. "Please, I insist."

Reluctantly Hinata agreed, although she was starting to lose her appetite.

At the restaurant, Hinata was left to either face Gaara directly or sit beside him. Neither prospect was very appealing but she thought it would be more tolerable to bear this lunch without having to stare directly into his smug face.

Surprisingly Kankuro wasn't as serious or aloof as his brother, and Hinata found herself laughing a few times. Apparently they were exploring various ventures and Hinata had connections to two of the companies they were partnering up with. She occupied herself with her food whenever Gaara was controlling the conversation, which her father would've frowned at but she wanted him to know that she didn't care much for him.

Kankuro excused himself after Neji left to take a call from work, leaving them alone. She pulled out her phone and started to slowly ready her emails to have a valid reason to not engage with Gaara.

"I'm sorry for assuming you were an escort," he said bluntly.

Hinata looked around to see if anyone had heard and he chuckled. "Just forget it," she hissed.

"If it's any consolation, you would be well paid. You have this image of innocence that is very tempting," he said. Hinata glared at him. "But you aren't naive, you're quite spirited."

'You're still the asshole from before.'

"I'm sorry I slapped you but there was a huge misunderstanding. I was meant to meet someone else. Not a client," she added hastily. "I'm not a hooker. It was a blind date."

"Your apology doesn't lessen the sting," he grumbled. "You made me look like a fool. No one's done that before."

Hinata bit back any retort. She had apologized for her behavior but if he didn't accept it then it was his issue. She just wanted to move on and never have to deal with him again.

"You're quite the puzzle," Gaara said. He leaned closer to her. "You were like a scared rabbit at the meeting with Hatake. Why don't you show more of that confidence? I'm sure your spirit would've made the meeting much more entertaining."

"I am confident and professional. Those things aren't mutually exclusive," Hinata replied.

He scoffed. "I'm pleased to see there is more to you that being a yes-man that simply repeats what their boss says. You should be more assertive."

"Or perhaps you'd like me to be arrogant?" Hinata replied. "But we can't all be as forceful as others. Some of us like our jobs and can easily lose them by acting assertive."

"You're worried about that job when you're from the Hyuuga family?" he asked with slight amusement. "Were you disowned? No, you probably wouldn't have been welcomed in the building."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Not all of us want to rely on our family name and actually want to earn our own success."

"Despite what you may assume, I made my own success." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you know what I think of you?"

"I don't care," Hinata snapped back. She clasped her hands together and rested her chin on top of them. "I don't know why you've taken such a dislike towards me but as long as we can remain professional over where I work, I don't care."

"I don't hate you," Gaara replied. "You're just… amusing."

She looked around for Neji to come back. "Like I said I don't care either way. But you won't have to worry about me for long. I'm only filling in for a short time. Aimi will be back soon and you can deal with her instead. She's incredibly smart and patient."

"And you aren't?"

"It doesn't matter what I am, Mr. Sabaku." The forced smile on her face started to thin. "I hope your stay in Konoha is pleasant, beneficial, and short."

Gaara raised his glass and nodded. "I hope so, too."

x-x

Hinata started to hate every Friday whereas Kakashi and Mr. Ibushi seemed positively delighted because it proved that Sabaku representatives were quickly warming up to the prospect of working together. It was a lucrative deal for them and Hinata would do everything to help the place she worked at, despite her own reservations about the arrogant Sabaku.

Kakashi had picked up on her crankiness right before and after meetings with the Suna reps but no one had raised concerns about any lack of professionalism. Hinata could be thankful that Gaara hadn't threatened her livelihood. But that didn't mean that they had made amends, at least not in Hinata's eyes.

During working hours, Hinata remained polite and accommodating to his every request. Every Friday, she smiled at him and escorted him to the room even though he should've known where the meeting was held since it was always at the same place.

But that attitude was never on display whenever she encountered him at the Hyuuga offices. Hinata ignored his presence when they were in the near vicinity. But as much as she tried, she couldn't ignore the feeling of his eyes on her. Despite herself, she would always look up and see him smirk with victory in return.

It appeared like no matter what she did, she always fell into his games; forced to be polite and acknowledge him at work and failing to remain indifferent the rest of the time. Gaara enjoyed playing and annoying her, and reveled in her reactions.

He even remained amused when he caught her mumbling under her breath about "the psychotic demon from Suna." Hinata's face turned just as red as his hair as he wagged his finger, scolding. "Tsk, tsk. Ms. Hinata, I thought you were professional."

It was so exhausting to refrain from snapping that on Aimi's first day back, Hinata rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you're back!"

The brunette patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I missed all you guys too. But I can't breathe..."

For the first time on a Friday, Hinata was in a better mood. She hummed as she helped Aimi set up the room for the first meeting she wouldn't be present at. Hinata practically skipped to her desk afterwards, slightly disappointed she wouldn't see the look on Gaara's face when he realized he didn't have his favorite form of entertainment to enjoy.

x-x

"If I want to hide a body, where would be the best place?" Hinata asked nonchalantly. She was over at Anko and Genma's place for dinner.

Genma cocked an eyebrow while Anko grinned at her. "Well, I didn't think _the demon_ had bothered you that much."

Hinata shrugged. "It's just a thought."

"I thought Aimi was back full time," Genma said. "Why are they still straddling you with the Sabaku deal?"

"Because he's the devil," Hinata replied back in a mock whisper.

The couple laughed but Hinata placed her hands flat on the table. "I'm serious! He gets some sadistic pleasure from annoying me at work, knowing I can't say or do anything back. He specifically requested that I still attend the meetings."

"He's not like the Otsutsuki guy, right?" Genma asked. "I'm pretty sure Iruka and Kakashi can do something about him too."

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. He's just… ugh! I want to… to… ugh!" Her hands made a strangling motion.

"Sounds like you just need to fuck him and get it over with," Anko suggested after licking her spoon.

"What?!" Hinata shrieked.

"I'm serious. You won't reschedule a date with Sasori because he sort of looks like him. You won't let me set you up with another guy-"

"Well after the last time-" Hinata snapped back.

"That was kind of funny, though," Genma chortled.

The two glared at him and he stopped laughing. Anko turned back to Hinata with a knowing smirk. "He's got you constantly hot and bothered, always on your mind. I know that feeling. Sometimes you just have to hate fuck a person to get them out of your system," she explained. "Believe me, it works. C'mon, girly. You have sexual tension demanding to be released."

Hinata shook her head. "That's insane. You're out of your mind."

Anko smirked at her. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe you should just kill him and get it over with." She started to gather their now empty plates. "I'll help."

Genma shook his head. "You two are too much sometimes."

His girlfriend pressed her cheek against Hinata's and purred. "I guess there goes my suggestion for a threesome. But since Genma isn't up for it, how about we just have fun by ourselves? I can see how tense you are and since you aren't getting it from somewhere else, how about I help you out?"

Genma's eyes widened.

Hinata finally cracked a smile as she giggled at his reaction.

x-x

Despite her irritation with Gaara, Hinata didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted him far away from her which was hard to do when they were forced to be in the same place, such as right now during a Hyuuga formal event.

She was here strictly to support her father and Neji. And to be fair, the night started off so wonderful that Hinata started to think that going to more of her family's events wouldn't be so bad. Then he appeared, dapper but with that annoying smirk on his face. Right as he took a few steps in her direction, she rushed away.

It was aggravating that she fled at the mere sight of him but she preferred avoiding him especially since Anko put that ridiculous idea in her head. She would never admit that she had a very disturbing dream involving the red haired demon and couldn't look him in the eye the following day.

But despite not interacting with him, he still managed to raise her blood pressure. Hinata had been talking with one of her cousin's friends when a server tapped her shoulder, offering a platter of crackers. "The gentleman over there sent these over."

Gaara raised his glass of champagne.

'You petty motherfucker.'

She smiled at him and shook her head. Briskly excusing herself, she walked to the balcony to get fresh air. Once outside, she tried to control her breathing. Hinata didn't know what she'd do if she saw him again tonight.

"So this is where you retreated to," his baritone voice mused. "I'm surprised you don't like crackers. I assumed that like all parrots-"

"Fuck you, asshole." She turned to him, fury on her face. "I don't appreciate your little attempts to undermine me or use me as some sick form of entertainment. If your life is so boring and pathetic that you have to resort to messing with me, then I feel sorry for you."

Gaara's grin deepened. "Is that so?"

"Don't you have someone else that you can bother and annoy with your presence? Maybe you should just go and pay someone to entertain you instead. At least they'll get something out of it after dealing with you!"

"But you're so fascinating," he said mockingly.

"And you're a pest!"

"Really? Then why haven't you left already?"

She stammered.

"I think you like this attention."

She gasped. "Don't flatter yourself. I only tolerate your presence because I'm obligated."

"Yet you're still here," he pointed out. Gaara liked how flustered she was becoming. "What are you really thinking, hmm?"

Hinata inhaled sharply when he trapped her against the banister. She held onto him, thinking that she'd take him down with her if he pushed her.

Gaara chuckled. He murmured in her ear, "You might be gorgeous but women like you are like the stars out in the sky, bountiful but rarely significant."

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself. " Hinata pushed him away. "And you don't have to worry about dealing with such an insignificant person any longer. I'll talk to Iruka and someone else can take over. Let them deal with your arrogance because I'm done with you."

x-x

Hinata thought that she had finally put him behind her, and timed her break so that she wouldn't be present when he and his entourage arrived for the meeting. She waited ten minutes after the meeting was supposed to start and walked back to her desk feeling at ease. Iruka had been confused by her request to be excused from any further meetings with the Sabaku Corporation but allowed it. They had already secured the partnership and were simply sorting out logistics.

Just as she was going through some files, her phone rang.

"Hello-"

"Hinata! Get up here now!"

"Kakashi?" she asked. "What's wrong?!"

"For some reason, Gaara won't start the meeting without you present. He's threatening to leave if you're not here in three minutes!" Kakashi frantically replied back. "So hurry up!"

"B-b-but-"

"Please!"

He hung up and Hinata stared at the phone with a dumbfounded look. She grabbed a writing pad and pen and jogged to the escalator. On the ride up, she started to get anxious. As soon as the door opened, she darted out bumping into a hard chest and stumbled on the floor.

"About time you arrive," Gaara grunted as he offered his hand. She scowled at him and stood up without any help. He slightly frowned. "Are you alright?" he awkwardly asked.

"I was told there's supposed to be a meeting, or was I misinformed?" she replied. Hinata fixed her blazer, making a point to avoid his stare.

After some silence, she looked up; Gaara's team was waiting for his response.

"I suppose it'd be unprofessional to cancel the meeting and since we're all here, let's proceed," he finally said.

Everyone's posture relaxed and they headed back to the conference room where Kakashi had looked defeated. He perked up when he saw them return along with Hinata. The meeting proceeded with a hint of awkwardness lingering. She lingered behind; infuriated that he had caused such a hissy fit.

Finally calming down, she exited the room and headed towards the elevator. Gaara stood there, with his arms crossed. Hinata took a deep breath and summoned all her self-control, praying that her hand didn't meet his face again.

They stood side by side and entered the elevator.

"I didn't realize how much I had upset you, I apologize," he said as the doors closed. Hinata started to feel hopeful. "But you shouldn't allow it to disrupt our business dealings. I thought Hyuugas were well versed in proper behavior. You're being irresponsible."

"Are you serious? Your level of childishness still manages to astound me," Hinata said with exasperation.

He glanced at her, suddenly stoic.

"You must be fighting women off with such an alluring personality," she scoffed. "I mean, what kind of woman would lower herself to be with you-"

Gaara turned to her, his eyes full of fury. Hinata gulped but glared right back. He started to loom over her, "Stop talking."

Hinata realized that this was the first time he was getting rattled and pressed on. "Are you sure you haven't paid for sex? Because I don't see how anyone approaches you without _some_ incentive."

His eyes darkened. "Like you're one to speak, I know from your father that you aren't seeing anyone. Perhaps you should look at yourself instead of talking about things you don't know."

"Why don't you take your own advice, Mr. Sabaku?" Hinata asked cheekily. "Because it seems to me like you need a reality check on your smug and condescending attitude."

"You're so damn infuriating," he growled. "You're maddening."

Hinata started to enjoy how worked up he was becoming. It felt great to be on this side of the exchange for once. "I feel the same way about you."

Before she realized it, the distance between them began to decrease until her chest was pushed up against him. She placed her hands up to prevent them from getting further compressed.

'He smells good.'

He caged her against the wall and she was stuck between his arms. "There's my scared little rabbit." Hinata gasped when one of his arms lowered and wrapped around her waist, bringing her close to him.

"Why haven't you pushed me away?" he murmured. "C'mon, Bunny. Say something insulting now."

Her eyes lowered to his lips. Neither knew who leaned in first but as soon as their lips touched, it was instantaneous. Both groaned and moaned as their tongues massaged the other. Hinata gripped his jacket when she felt one of his hands cupping and squeezing her ass.

When they broke apart to get some air, they stared at each other in shock. Their breathing was labored and they jumped away from each other when they heard the elevator ding and open its doors. They rushed out, walking in opposite directions. Both still confused and flustered over what happened.

As she left for the day, Genma smirked at her and winked. "Did you get it all out of your system?"

Her eyes widened. "Not a word to Anko!" she hissed.

He made a zipping motion across his mouth and stifled a laugh as she briskly walked out. She was lucky the only one monitoring the cameras was him.

x-x

Gaara had avoided addressing or looking at her during their next few encounters. The air felt thick and Hinata wanted to slap herself for kissing him. Finally after stumbling through a conversation with Neji present, she thought it was better to confront him and explain that it was all a mistake; a weird, totally unintentional mistake.

She hurried after him in the parking garage of the building. It felt like the right time since he had been alone and it was hard to try to speak to him privately any other time.

"Mr. Sabaku."

His back stiffened. Gaara had tried to avoid her at all costs but couldn't exactly compromise the deals he had with the company she worked for or the one her family controlled. He thought that his harmless teasing had nothing to do with his fascination with her, nothing more than to kill boredom until he returned to Suna.

But when he felt her body pressed against his, all self- control started to slip away. Doubts filled his head after he tasted her and he even resorted to masturbating in his office as soon as he arrived after kissing her. He had hoped that he could push her out of his mind but she continued to torment him just as she had when they were reacquainted in the conference room.

His brother and sister sensed his growing irritability and he hated it. Gaara always had control over his emotions and the situations he was in. It hadn't always been the case but he learned from the past and his mistakes. He vowed to never be vulnerable again.

But Hinata was annoying and aggravating. She was tempting and captivating. She was a conundrum and Gaara hated how chaotic she managed to make things. What he wanted was to return things to their proper order. He needed to see her flustered, annoyed, and exasperated with him again. He wanted to be demon she called him and for her to be his feisty little rabbit. Gaara wanted to reassert control over the situation.

But more than that, he wanted her. Gaara relished the memory of her lips, the curves of her body, her expressive eyes.

'I want her stripped and bare under me. Writhing and begging.'

However, he couldn't do much about it and it was maddening. Any other woman wouldn't have been this much of a challenge and her position at Ibushi's wasn't the issue. She was the daughter of the head of a corporation that he needed in order to expand his business. Hiashi was similar to his dead father; calculating, merciless, and ruthless were just a few words used to describe him. Gaara couldn't risk insulting him and losing the progress he made with the Hyuuga. She was unattainable and therefore he couldn't rid himself of this obsession.

So he took a different approach and hoped this infatuation would go away the less he saw of her. But any slight glance of her sent his self-restraint into overdrive.

"What?" he said.

"Look, what happened back there meant nothing." He swiftly turned back watched as she twisted her hands nervously. Gaara also noticed that she wore a dress that hugged her figure and caressed her hips.

"I couldn't agree more."

She smiled gratefully. "Then we're fine. We can stop this weird thing."

" _Thing_?"

"Yeah, we can go back to… Maybe we can start over," she said.

He slowly nodded, his eyes trailing over her neck which was starting to redden. "I'd like that," he said. Hinata started to relax. "So once you apologize for kissing me, we can move on."

"Are you kidding me?!" Hinata shouted. "It was you who kissed me!"

Gaara crossed his arms and she put her hands on her hips. "That's incorrect."

"Fine. Whatever, we're both sorry for what happened and I can go back to ignoring you for being an asshole and not just a terrible kisser," she snapped back.

In the blink of an eye, Gaara had her pressed against his car. "You're a horrible liar."

He captured her lips in a desperate and hungry manner. Hinata moaned and grasped at his locks. He lifted her up, standing between her legs and that's when she felt it, a hard bulge pressed against her crotch.

"This means nothing," he groaned. "I don't like you."

"Agreed."

Hinata's eyes rolled back as he found the sensitive skin on her neck. Hinata rubbed against his growing arousal. Gaara kept a firm hold around her waist as they grinded against one another.

"And I don't like you either," she whined.

They stopped their actions and a deep growl erupted from his throat.

"Good because this isn't about anything other than physical needs and attraction, Bunny."

Impulsively, he raised his hand to brush her bangs away from her face to get a clearer look at her. Her body slightly stiffened and he could tell she was surprised by his gentle touch. He reinforced his hold on her as he stared back at her lavender eyes that studied his own. They sparkled even in the dim lighting. He had to admit she was stunning.

"You want me and I'll be the honest one here and say I want you too. I want to screw you and then I want to be done with you."

"Then do it," she challenged. Her lips formed into a sly grin.

His eyes darkened. "Eager, are we?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I want to be done with you too," she said as he teasingly caressed her inner thigh.

'One angry fuck is all I need to forget all about this asshole.'

"Bunny, you're full of surprises. What would people think if they saw you now? I can see the scandal now."

Hinata giggled and sighed. The sound was surprisingly disarming. It reminded him of wind chimes.

"Why are we engaging in small talk? Are you always this _exciting_ , Mr. Sabaku?"

Yet there was a rosy hue across her cheeks and he felt the urge to touch her face again. He told himself that he had no real interest in Hinata Hyuuga, just primal lust. He had no desire to romance her or any other woman for the foreseeable future. But Gaara still had needs just like any man.

He slid his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. Her long lashes and big, lavender eyes suggested innocence and vulnerability but every movement of her body told him that she welcomed his advances.

"Do you really not like me?" she asked.

"I don't like many people," he replied with a scoff. Much to his confusion she continued to smile.

'That's fine,' she decided.

It really was better that way. She wanted his body, not his heart. Hinata wanted to rid herself of this troublesome problem. "I don't care for you either but we both want it. This doesn't have to mean a damn thing," she said. "Just a one- time fuck and we can forget all about each other."

'Do I really want this?' He asked himself. Gaara's hands traveled up and down her curves, cementing his decision. 'I just need to rid myself of this obsession. I just need to do it once.'

Dipping his head near her ear, he picked up the clean scent of her skin with a trace of something flowery. He felt his stomach tighten and a familiar swelling in his slacks.

"Where?" she asked.

"I'm temporarily staying in a condo nearby." Gaara pushed away from her and opened the back seat door. "I doubt you'd like to be seen with me."

Hinata got in and he peeled out of the garage in a hurry. They didn't talk during the ride, the music filling the tense silence. Gaara pulled into his parking spot and hurried out. She barely had stepped out when he started to pull her along, just barely being able to shut the door behind her.

Her black high heels clicked under her as she struggled to catch up with him but his grip was never painful, just firm. Rushing inside his condo, Hinata couldn't take a moment to breathe before Gaara cupped her warm breast, giving it a long squeeze before moving to the other. He found a nipple with his finger. He smirked when he found it to be erect, sending another surge into his uncomfortably restrained cock.

Hinata held his gaze as his other hand examined her ass through the dress. She gripped the molded flesh of his shoulders and slid her hands down the rugged contour of his chest. He released her breast to run his fingers through her hair, clasped the nape of her neck and leaned down to graze her lips with his.

"Stop teasing," she murmured into his mouth. "Or else I might start to think you want to relish this as long as you can, Mr. Sabaku."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Just this once, I'll let you call me Gaara. You'll be screaming it soon."

He clamped a hand on the back of her neck. Before she caught her breath, his mouth mashed onto hers. This was not a romantic kiss nor was there anything tender about it. Hinata's dress was bunched around her waist and she hooked her legs below his ass as their mouths tried to devour the other. He offered his tongue and she sucked it hard, feeding off the power and intensity of his assault. Her hands moved frantically over his shoulders and down the deep groove of his back. They writhed and groaned, unable to get enough of each other.

He moved away, enough to unfasten his pants before she took over. Hinata slid her hands over his hips, never taking her eyes from his. He swallowed thickly as his fly was unzipped and the elastic of his boxer briefs pulled away from his skin. Gaara hissed as a cool hand dipped inside the warmth and curled around his erection. His stomach lurched with a jolt.

Hinata's slender fingers took the measure of his cock, methodically moving up and down its length. He felt his cock grow even harder in her grasp. A long growl rose from deep in his chest as she continued to tease him. A familiar pressure had begun to build deep in his abdomen. His balls ached and his heart hammered at his chest. Gaara was desperate to unleash all his frustrations on the source of it; an infuriatingly puzzling woman who confused him more than he'd like to admit.

Her head was settled under his chin, ragged breath heating the skin beneath his shirt. Gaara smelled clean and masculine. Feeling hard muscle beneath the crisp shirt, she felt a rush of adrenaline. Gaara was the epitome of attractive, but his attitude didn't help his charming good looks. She wouldn't have given him a second thought had he not made it his mission to press her buttons. But now she was about to fuck this raw specimen for all he was worth.

Hinata carefully removed her hands.

"Are you finally done being a tease?"

She looked up at hint of gruffness in his already deep voice, a smirk sliding onto her lips. She tossed her long and silky hair over her shoulder. "Don't pout, _Gaara_ ," she cooed. "It's so very unbecoming."

Still locked in his arms, she was led to his bedroom. Nothing stood out; simple red and gray color scheme and if she had a chance to really look around she would've noticed the lack of personal touches or photos.

But Gaara didn't give her a reprieve; she was soon pinned to the bed. The edge dug into the back of her knees and Gaara's body was pressed against her. His hands gripped hers, pinning them against the soft sheets. Hinata felt his teeth bite her shoulder right where it met her neck.

"You jerk," she moaned.

He only tightened his grip against her wrists, and pressed more fully against her. Gaara then placed a kiss against the stinging skin. The sudden shift between aggressive and tenderness had her confused but it wasn't unwelcomed. His mouth came down on hers in a blistering hot kiss and slid his tongue inside when she opened her mouth just ever so slightly.

And despite her opinion about him, it had been a long time since someone had kissed her like this. After her divorce Hinata didn't want to rush into anything prematurely. She was still hurting and confused, which is why she felt haunted by Naruto's spiteful words. More than anything Hinata wanted to be happy and fulfilled. Settling down for the sake of it would only be disastrous, despite what Sasuke tried to tell her. He had been rather temperamental lately and she felt relieved he was off visiting family. So she decided to focus on herself which was starting to work until Gaara Sabaku blazed into her life.

It was so easy to fall back into her ways of finding temporary relief and comfort with sex, which she was telling herself was just once. Letting herself finally have some fun again, her body softened and a tingling sensation spread from her mouth down her neck and into her core.

Suddenly Hinata was flipped around so she was on her stomach. Gaara gripped her hips and nudged her legs open.

"You have a nice ass," he said, sliding one hand along a cheek. "I didn't get a chance to properly appreciate it as you walked away after you slapped me. But to be honest, most of the time I'm too distracted by your chest."

Hinata was already disheveled from their previous heated actions, but he pulled on the dress so that it slid over her ass and bunched around her waist. He gave her ass a light smack before bringing his hand to her still covered pussy. Her body jerked as he rubbed the soft fabric against her sensitive flesh.

"Ah…"

He quickened the pace as he nuzzled his face against her cheek. "Mm, you like that," he murmured. "Don't you?"

"Just do it already!" She cried out with frustration, arching towards him. She needed her release and he was purposely slowing down.

He stroked her face, which felt hot. "You're all red."

"Sabaku!" she snapped. "Are we doing this, or what?"

He had the nerve to laugh. "My Bunny's so anxious…"

Gaara unzipped her dress, and then pulled it down and off her body. He tugged until her panties slid down her legs, leaving her exposed. "So wet," he whispered in a husky voice.

He flipped her on her back and stared in admiration at her. He wasn't lying when he said he was often staring at her breasts, they were impossible to ignore. To be honest, there wasn't anything about her that he didn't find captivating. His gaze hardened.

'But she's just like the rest. There's nothing special, just lust. Just fuck her and be done.'

Gaara watched her watch him; his fingers undoing his shirt. He shrugged it off, smirking at her as she took in his chiseled torso. Her eyes were clouded with hunger as he was down to his last article of clothing. Finally his cock popped out, the heavy weight of it making it bob slightly. As she stared at it, it gave a little jerk. Grabbing his thick cock in his hand, he held it out to her.

She sat up and licked her lips. Hinata knew a power struggle when she saw one, and she was never one to shy away from a challenge. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against the head, working her way down the underside. His fingers combed through her hair as she kissed and rubbed her lips on his cock. Then she opened her mouth and suck on the head.

"Fuck," he hissed, shoving his hips forward.

But Hinata kept a firm hold of his hips to prevent him from controlling the pace. She slid him in as far as she wanted, then slid back to work the tip. Back down, then up again all the while humming. She played with his balls and Gaara groaned loudly. He was close but Hinata popped him out of her mouth with a mocking smirk.

"There's the fire," he growled. "Show me more of that!"

Gaara leaned down and gripped her hair to kiss her roughly, making her lay down under him. Breathing hard, he let her hair go and slid his hand down to grasp his cock. But she pushed him off.

"I'm on top," she said.

He didn't lay down, merely stared back with a matching heated gaze. Hinata straddled him, one leg on each side of him. She bit her lip as she teasingly hovered over his erect cock, lightly grazing it. Hinata had been in a rush to just fuck him but his previous teasing had her trying to get payback.

His hands circled her waist and rolled his hips. She felt his cock start to slide between her pussy lips. He did it a few times more. There was no mistaking it, there was a blazing fire; one that had been simmering for some time now. Her body, already on fire, heated more, concentrating on her nipples and her pussy.

"I love that look on your face," Gaara murmured. He lifted her up enough to position his hard length at her entrance. She took it from there, sliding down, taking him in, and whimpered as he stretched her so wonderfully. "Shit, you're tight. I can feel you clenching me. Does my cock feel good?"

"As good as my pussy feels to you," she replied then hissed softly as he wrapped her hair around his fist and tugged her backwards slightly. His other hand stayed around her waist, keeping her still for him as his mouth descended on her chest.

He pressed kisses all over a breast, circling towards her nipple, and then switched to the other one and started the process over.

Gaara loved to tease and torture Hinata; he loved seeing the look of desperation and want across her face. He realized that she loved having her breasts played with. Her pussy clenched, and both of them let out low moans and as it did he started pumping into her hard. Slamming up so hard he lifted both of them up, causing her to bounce on him. Her pussy loved the friction. The heat burned inside her in the most incredible way.

"Come on my cock, Bunny," he demanded, drilling into her.

She couldn't respond, too caught up in the sensations he was drawing out of her. She ground against him each time he slammed up. Hinata cried out and clawed at his back, gripping his red locks for dear life. Her shout was like music to his ears as she came hard.

Gaara pumped a few more times, and then flipped them over keeping his cock embedded in her. He slid his arms under her shoulders, gripping them as he started pounding again, rougher than before. She practically sighed at how full she felt with his cock inside her.

'Why does such a wonderful cock have to be attached to such a prick like him?'

Through the haze of pleasure, she saw just how feral he looked; desperate, raw, and wanton. His hips were driving between her legs. In the heat of passion, she heard him muttering but she couldn't even make sense of anything around her anymore.

"Come for me again, Hinata!" He roared.

"Oh God," she whimpered, the orgasm coming fast. Her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood.

Her orgasm triggered his and she could feel the jets of semen shooting in her. His body locked up, his thrusts becoming erratic and her inner muscles milked him thoroughly. It felt like it took forever to end and to come down from that kind of high. As her body went lax, Gaara absentmindedly started to kiss her neck. He froze when he realized what he was doing and slid his softening cock out. She made a soft noise at that, causing his Adam's apple to bob.

Hinata slowly got up and silently accepted her clothes from his hands. She took a quick look in a nearby mirror. Her makeup was passable although her hair was a mess. She combed through it, and searched for her purse. Gaara was watching her from the bed, silent but with a penetrating stare.

She gave him one last look before hurrying out. The journey back to get her car and get home felt like a blur. Hinata thought about what they had just done and how thoroughly relaxed she currently felt. As much of a pest as Gaara had been, he had at least helped her in this regard. Now she could go back to life before him.

'Anko was right!'

But her pride wouldn't allow her to divulge this information to anyone. She could just imagine the teasing she'd have to endure.

x-x

For the next few days, Hinata felt more productive and happy than ever before. It seemed like she had gotten Gaara out of her mind and system with their fuck session. But it wasn't as simple as that. The moment she saw Gaara, she felt a tingling sensation and blushed in response.

'Are you kidding me?!'

Despite her conflicting emotions, she easily fell into step next to him as they made their way to the conference room. Hinata pressed her legs together throughout the meeting and tried not to notice how aggravated Gaara seemed.

They both seemed to make a conscious effort to be the last ones in the room which wasn't hard seeing as Gaara had sternly ordered his team to get back to their offices. Hinata had expected him to say something but he looked just as conflicted as she felt. Getting frustrated, she got up but he was quicker and she felt herself pressed up against the hardwood table.

"You still want me," she murmured.

He snaked a hand under her skirt, confirming his suspicions. "And so do you."

Gaara had seen her flustered state, how she blushed and tried to avoid looking at him. But feeling how wet she was getting was making him hard.

"But I still don't like you. You're rude, inconsiderate, and unreasonable-"

He silenced her with a rough kiss. When they pulled up for air she pressed her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Nothing's changed," Gaara said. "But it seems like we made things even more difficult." He continued to caress her pussy and she arched her back.

"The way I see it, we have some tension between us," he said. "And we can't exactly forget it ever happened as we're bound to keep running into each other."

"So?" she moaned.

"We repeat it as often as we need to until we truly go our separate ways. My stay is only temporary but as long as I'm near you, there's this annoying throb that I need to alleviate. You are both the cause and solution. So what do you say, Bunny?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "I think that Mr. Sabaku needs to learn to be better behaved if he wants to fuck me."

His smirk deepened when she rubbed his erection through his pants. "But until you run back to Suna, I'm afraid I'll be dealing with an annoyance as well."

"You don't sound too bothered being my bunny," Gaara taunted.

"Are you sure _you_ aren't _my_ toy, Gaara?" Hinata purred. She gripped his cock for emphasis and he tried hard not to lose his composure. "I'm using you just as much as you think you're using me."

He let her push him off since he couldn't exactly take her here; they'd make too much noise.

Hinata tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked at him. "I have to get back to work, Mr. Sabaku. But if you'd like to continue this conversation, be sure to stop by my desk before you leave. I can give you my contact information and the best times to reach me. Oh and you might want to take care of that down there."

His grin got wider, knowing that she'd need to clean up a bit too. Gaara loved the fact that her pussy was dripping because of him. He'd go to her in a little bit, he had something to fix first.

Gaara had been in similar positions before where he'd get interested in a woman but after one fuck, his fascination would be satisfied and he could move on. It was confusing that he still wasn't content after their first time. Sure he was focused and much more collected in the days afterwards, but the mere prospect of seeing her again had his loins stirring. Perhaps it was the fact that they were bound to keep running into each other. He concluded that if he was to remain in control, he'd need to satisfy his needs.

The plan was that once he was back in Suna, Hinata Hyuuga would be a thing of the past; insignificant and forgettable.

* * *

\- Guess who's back? This hiatus was desperately needed and I feel energized. Omfg, I had an interesting interaction over on AO3. It's fine now, in the end he realized that he was a horrible POS (his words not mine).

So yeah, we're finally here! I'm warning you already, there will be angst which is why I was debating splitting this mini arc into a separate "story" since the mood would be slightly different from my usual flow of Cheap Thrills. But by a small margin, you guys voted to keep it all together. In total, I estimate it will be either 3 or 4 chapters. This chapter was pretty long but it was to introduce and setting things up, future chapters probably won't be as long.

You will see Shikamaru, Temari, and Sasuke so you know it has to be a bit dramatic but I'm not gonna try too hard. This is still supposed to be fun for me. But I will be exploring a different direction, one where Hinata's emotions will be very much on display and she will struggle. If you think a strong woman can't show her emotions, get out now. Gaara will also be dealing with his own stuff; both have trust issues, getting out of comfort zone, etc.

This keeps being misconstrued, and it bothers me because I've said before and this is the last time you'll hear it from me. * _Deep breath_ * **Guys, I don't hate NaruHina.** Honest to jebus, I ship it! Cool? Cool. Let's move on.

 **To Miley** : Yeah, Hinata can get her own harem without negative Naruto drama triggering it. Horrible shit doesn't have to happen for her to explore new experiences. It just happened that my specific story required this plot device. However I was thinking that for one of my one-shots Naruto can be a supportive part of it or even instigate it (I already drafted up a few outlines but be patient). I'm flattered you like my writing. Honestly, it's not a gift; it's hard work and practice.


	16. GaaHina: Creeping Shadows

Temari scowled as Shikamaru helped Kankuro to one of their guestrooms that he was using during his stay in Konoha. She hated that he still hadn't grown out of his party habits and he likely burdened their younger brother with his antics. Temari had heard rumors of Kankuro trying to sway business partners using less than respectable methods such as hiring hookers. She hoped that Gaara would have curtailed his immature behavior after she moved away but it seemed like not even the most serious and intimidating man could clean up Kankuro's act. She was thankful that he hadn't embroiled their company, Shukaku, in any scandal and his public image was still intact.

Temari couldn't handle dealing with a media circus especially in her condition. A small smile formed on her face as she rubbed her stomach. It wasn't noticeable yet but the feeling was still incredible. She had hoped to announce the news to both of her brothers over dinner. They weren't the closest of siblings growing up but they had managed to come together after their father's death but Gaara was another no show and Kankuro was a drunken mess.

"Ugh, we're going to need to clean the sheets again," Shikamaru groaned as he walked back to their bedroom. Temari sighed but giggled when he wrapped his arms around her. "You have such a troublesome family."

"Unfortunately for you, it's going to keep growing," she smirked.

"Lucky me," Shikamaru replied in a humorous tone. He suddenly looked apprehensive. "Naruto sends his congratulations."

Temari hummed nonchalantly.

"He wants to throw us a celebration and I said we'd think about it-"

"No thanks," she briskly replied.

Shikamaru exhaled deeply. "C'mon, Tem. Naruto's one of my closest friends and I doubt he'd invite his ex-fiancée to a party in your honor." She looked impassive. "I thought it'd be nice to be able to get together."

"Then he can throw you a party. I don't preventing you from seeing him but just don't drag me along."

He nuzzled her neck. "But he wants to see you too. I was there when all that shit went down with _her_. I was there for him when he was all alone and when he broke thing off with Shion. I was there for him and he wants to be there for us. C'mon, it'd be nice to see my goddaughter every now and then."

Temari hated that he brought up Himawari. She adored the toddler but she couldn't seem to get along with her parents. Shion was rude and insulted her many times. Naruto was another issue; he didn't personally offend her but she just didn't like him. It was a gradual decline of respect since she found out that he cheated on his wife who seemed so timid yet kind. Then she heard from Karui and Choji about how physical he became towards Hinata at the resort. It disgusted her to imagine the bruising on her arm. She had been stunned to find out from Shikamaru that Hinata cheated on Naruto with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha but deep down couldn't blame her for twisting the knife. By the time he went missing on Ino and Sai's wedding, she had decided to stop socializing with Naruto Uzumaki.

"Himawari is always welcomed here so don't try to make me look like a bitch," she said harshly. Shikamaru was taken back by her tone. "You can see Naruto all you want but don't force me to tolerate his presence. He's your friend, not mine."

She walked away in a huff.

Shikamaru frowned. He had hoped that whatever bad feelings she had against Naruto would disappear after he ended his engagement to Shion. Now that he was becoming a father too, it would've been nice to bring together all the people he cared about.

'They had initially gotten along. Back when Naruto was with…' He curled his lip in disgust.

He hated what Hinata had done; she nearly destroyed Naruto and was happy that at least he didn't have to worry about her anymore.

x-x

Hinata wiggled her hips as she straddled Gaara's face. One of his hands gripped her ass, squeezing it. The other was busy fingering her, adding to the sensations of his tongue caused with every lick, focusing on her clit.

In a lustful haze she stared at his cock in her hand and placed kisses over it. It still had a lingering taste of their combined fluids which she licked and sucked into her mouth. Hinata hummed and stroked his cock, keeping a steady rhythm which was hard to do as a second finger darted into her.

Since she was going to meet with Anko later for drinks, she had taken a quick shower in his bathroom to save time. But when she took off her towel to get dressed, he pounced. Gaara was insatiable and she hoped that Anko wouldn't question whatever excuse she'd come up with.

The thrill and pleasure that came after being with Gaara had not dwindled the more they met for sexual encounters. This arrangement was different than the others she had been in. For one, she and Gaara didn't speak about anything personal; they didn't talk about their family or friends. She didn't know anything about him aside from what she put together during their business encounters. He was a very private man and she respected that; she didn't need any information on him.

Keeping things private was something she agreed with. She didn't feel the need to open up to him about her toxic marriage, her father's stifling questions about her career and love life, or her own doubts about her future. All of it was enough to keep her up at night and she wanted an escape.

And Gaara provided that in droves. They didn't seek each other's company out of a professional setting unless it was for sex. Feelings and emotions were not part of this equation. It seemed to work; they got out their frustrations, finding sexual release with each other and at work they managed to remain cordial. He didn't show her any preference or distain and she remained polite with him, especially since he had kept his teasing in the privacy of his bedroom.

At times she was the one to instigate their meetings. Today Hinata felt playful, dipping a carrot stick from the vegetable platter into ranch dressing and subtly teasing him as she licked it before she bit into it. With a quick glance, she saw his eyes darken and within fifteen minutes had gotten a text to see him after work.

Gaara had been frustrated with her blouse and she had to push him away to make sure he didn't rip the delicate fabric. He had growled and grunted like a beast, but she loved when he had no choice but to comply with her rhythm and her pace. It was a constant power struggle, but in the end neither of them really lost. Both ended up with a sense of bliss and satisfaction, which was doubled today.

Hinata took him in her mouth and sucked, sliding lips and tongue along his cock. She was bent on driving him mad.

"Fuck, your pussy is just..." He grunted as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. "...as demanding as you are."

"Says the man who still owes me a shirt from the last time and needed a second go around today." She giggled as she stroked his cock, cum spurting out.

Her tongue stuck out to catch some of it, teasing the sit with the tip of her tongue. His mouth slightly gaped with euphoria, preventing him from retorting with any smart ass response. Hinata enjoyed bringing her partners to climax orally because it gave her feelings of pure raw feminine sexuality and power. The look in their eyes afterwards always caused her pussy to tingle.

"Besides, you love my pussy," Hinata murmured as she started to ride his face. "Ah...mmm, that feels good," she added.

Licking and sucking at her wetness, Gaara replied with a grunt. He found that eating Hinata out was a treat, every part of her felt wonderful to his tongue and lips. Her body was soft and smooth all over, but when her pale skin flushed that alluring pink it made his blood pump faster. Whenever she writhed under or above him, it made the whole experience heavenly. Hinata looked innocent but when she started moving erotically, the need to ravish her increased exponentially.

Evidence of her lewdness blossomed through. As her fragrance filled his nostrils, he smirked; Hinata was highly aroused, and her pussy was swollen with her lust. After a while he repositioned them so she was lying on her back. He wanted to get a better view of her reactions to everything he did.

Hinata looked up with a lustful gaze, making him wish she would cancel her plans like he did to spend more time with her. Instantly he frowned at the odd thought and moved downward to resume his actions.

Her head rolled from side to side on the pillow, with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open in a smile of bliss. Seeing this caused him to slightly grin and he returned his gaze to her pussy, devouring the nectar. No matter how much she had teased him or how hard his cock was, Gaara always took his time when he orally pleasured her. He would lick, suck and caress using tongue, lips, and fingers. He wouldn't admit to Hinata that he found her aroma particularly delectable, almost intoxicating.

His tongue moved slowly, reveling in the exquisiteness. Her sexy body writhed under his face and started to involuntarily buck up against his mouth. Hinata's clit was swollen and he could have taken it into his mouth, bringing her to orgasm, but he wanted her beg before she reached the apex of her sexual frenzy.

Gaara started to finger her, adding a second finger when she started to softly swear. Palm faced up, he curled his fingers. Her movements became wilder as Gaara flicked his tongue against her clit. Hinata was as aroused as she would get, and it was time to take her clit into his mouth and suck until she climaxed.

"Yes! Yes!" Hinata cried out; his tongue felt amazing.

Her thighs clamped around Gaara's head and she grabbed two handfuls of his hair, as if to keep him from leaving. If he left her unsatisfied she might go insane. Her back arched, and all her muscles clenched, thrusting her pussy against his face for a final time, crying ecstatically as she climaxed.

After such a jarring orgasm, Hinata felt completely relaxed. Her head lolled to the side and her legs released their grip but remained draped over Gaara's shoulders. Aside from moving slightly backwards, he kept his face buried in her crotch, licking her clean.

In addition to the ambrosia that her wet center was producing, Gaara enjoyed hearing Hinata's soft cries of joy and feeling her body tense when he brought her to climax. He felt the urge to fuck her again but if he did, she might as well stay overnight and that was against the rules they initially laid out.

"I guess you really enjoyed it, Bunny," Gaara said boastfully.

"Yes," Hinata replied on an exhale. She was too tired to be coy with him today, it seemed to fuel his sexual desires and she really needed to hightail it to meet Anko.

He left to take his own shower, returning to an empty bedroom. Gaara grabbed his laptop to work on a few things, trying to keep his gaze from trailing over to the messy bed. He closed his eyes and sighed with content. He hoped her scent lingered in his sheets a while longer this time.

x-x

Hinata found it easier to visit her father or Neji now that she wasn't actively avoiding Gaara. She neither anticipated nor dreaded crossing paths with him here. However as she walked down the hallway to her father's office, she saw him exit with an enraged face.

There were still uncharted waters that she wasn't sure how to navigate when it came to Gaara and his moods. She could soothe him at times but other times she picked up on when he was too angry to deal with anyone.

Hinata turned around but unfortunately her father's secretary recognized her and called out to her. She cringed and slowly turned around. Forcing a smile she tried to hurry past Gaara without interacting with him but he grabbed her waist and leaned in. "Tonight."

She quickly looked at her father's faithful secretary who had her back turned as she answered a call. Quickly nodding in agreement, she was happy that he released his hold on her and briskly walked to the elevator.

Dreading dealing with her father's anger, she slowly peeked in. Glancing up, Hiashi cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you nervous? Did you do something?"

Taken back by his lack of anger or irritation, Hinata was amazed that her father could still remain so cool and composed when dealing with people like Gaara. She smiled and shook her head, and waited for him to finish up sending an email before they went out for lunch.

That night Hinata could barely catch her breath before Gaara was kissing her and groping her. "Gaara…"

"Shhh."

"Gaara…!"

He silenced her with a rough kiss and pushed her onto his bed. He pulled his shirt off and pressed his body against hers. His roughness and refusal to listen to her was alarming and she pushed him back.

He growled with displeasure.

'Is he taking his anger at my father out on me?' Hinata sat up and felt uncomfortable for the first time in his presence since their arrangement.

Gaara looked frustrated but remained quiet as he waited for her to speak.

"What did my father do to upset you?" She quietly asked. "I mean, are you being this rough with me as some sort of twisted idea of revenge?"

He was taken back by her questioning. "What?! No. Your father didn't upset me."

Hinata looked unconvinced and he sat next to her, trying not to react when she inched away from him. He sighed, "I just wasn't _pleased_ with what one of his acquaintances said about my company. Apparently she voiced her concerns to your father about our reputation and he asked me about them. Hiashi wasn't rude or canceled our deal, he was just curious."

"So you're not mad at him?"

"He's competent so he doesn't annoy me." He chuckled. "His associate on the other hand, well she's just an old vengeful bitch who was bitter that my father ran her husband out of Suna."

She looked at him, trying to find any dishonesty.

He looked back at her. "I'm sorry. I've been very frustrated but if you want me to be gentler-"

"I don't want you to be overly gentle," Hinata blushed. "I mean, I know this is just about releasing tension. As long as there's nothing personal about it, I'm okay with it. I don't mind being rough sometimes but you have to listen to me too. Or else we can't do this together anymore."

"Okay." He cupped her face and slowly leaned in.

Hinata felt better and let out a sigh of contentment when his lips traveled to her neck. He was gentler than before until Hinata showed him the roughness she was comfortable with. She had her own frustrations to get rid of after all.

Picking up on her signal, Gaara deepened their kiss. Anger and arousal battled within both of them. It took some effort for her to push him away, gasping for some much needed air. But the intensity he provided was very much welcomed; Hinata felt the throbbing, aching need between her legs.

She started to grind against him and whined, making him groan with need. Gaara kissed her hard again, and she nipped his lower lip with her teeth. Hinata heard the clatter of buttons as he exposed her to him. She was about to mention that he owed her another shirt when his mouth was suddenly on her, sucking and biting her soft skin, marking it.

Hinata scratched his back through his shirt and he hissed. But he liked every sensation she stimulated from him. He ripped his own shirt off and there was a mad dash from both of them to get completely naked. Hinata arched her back as Gaara started to rub her pussy, his fingers slowly caressing at her eager clit.

Hinata saw the glint behind his eyes, his jaw set with determination. She chuckled and sighed.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"It's just… ah...mmm, they said the devil would be attractive," she said. She squeezed her eyes and gasped as he increased his fingering. "Yes… Yes! Yes!"

Gaara smirked. He had been called a demon in the past but this was the only time it amused him. He could be the Demon to his precious Bunny. Pulling his fingers away after she came down from her high, he sucked them clean. Unable to bear it any longer, he spread her legs and entered her in one fast thrust. Hinata cried out with bliss.

He looked at her straight in the eye as he pistoned in and out of her; hard and fast. In between thrusts, he gasped out, "Do you like this...? Ngh, shit you're so tight... Being fucked by a demon?"

Her reply was a desperate "Yes!"

She repeated it over and over, causing him to increase his tempo. Gaara lowered his head to her swaying breasts, and start to suck on a nipple. She arched up to meet him, her fingers scratching at his shoulder blades much to his pleasure. Each thrust caused her breasts shudder and jiggle, and their frenzied bodies rocked the bed frame.

"I love how you cling to my cock, Bunny," he growled out.

'My Bunny… My Hinata!'

Hinata sensed his urgency and braced against the onslaught. She wrapped her legs around him, securing him in place. They were reaching their peak together and he panted against her breasts as she gasped. Gaara snaked an arm around her waist, trying to get as deep as possible.

"Hinata!"

"Oh, Gaara!"

Hinata bucked against him, her body completely out of control as pleasure overtook her. She could feel him throbbing inside her as he came in quick spurts. Hinata rolled her hips, her walls milking him dry. Sheer pleasure coursed through them and she was vaguely aware of his moans as he emptied his balls.

Comfortable with his weight on top of her, Hinata absentmindedly grazed the back of his neck with her fingertips. She felt the hotness of his skin, beaded with sweat. Her hands lowered to his shoulders and back, feeling the deep half-moons she left in the wake of her ecstasy. Slightly frowning, she tried to gently soothe the stinging.

"Sorry," she said softly. Her throat felt sore with the cries and shouts that erupted from her.

He shifted his weight on his elbows, remaining on top of her. Gaara moved the hair from her face, a rare look of tenderness on his face. "I can handle the pain. But did I hurt you? Was I too rough?"

She shook her head sleepily. Hinata felt the bed shift and let out a light gasp when he pulled out of her. She envied his energy as he moved around the room and felt an urgency to take her leave. But her body simply wasn't responding and her eyes felt heavy, despite her attempts to get off his bed.

"Take your time," Gaara told her with a wolfish grin. "You don't have to rush out so quickly all the time or else you might hurt my feelings, Bunny."

Hinata chuckled breathlessly. "Just let me get some strength back. I just need five minutes."

Gaara walked out to answer a sudden phone call. When he put the phone down, he was surprised to see her still in bed. Frowning, he got closer and realized that she was asleep.

'She looks so…'

He stopped himself from shaking her awake and carefully pulled the covers to keep her warm. Gaara's hand lingered close to her face, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She let out a soft sound and he quickly retracted his arm to his side. Quietly walking out, he slowly closed the door.

If he had a normal sleeping pattern, Gaara might've been annoyed at being put out however he had a guest room that he could use when he decided to catch a few hours of sleep. He grabbed a cup of coffee and focused his attention on the dozen of emails that demanded his attention. Two hours later he heard a commotion in his room and quickly headed towards the ruckus.

He saw Hinata frantically trying to find her clothes. "What was that noise? Did you break something?"

Her head snapped towards him and he never saw her so nervous and disoriented. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

He leaned against the doorway. He stifled a laugh when she nearly fell forward in her hurry to put her pants on. "What time is it anyways?" Hinata tried to conceal a yawn.

"Late enough that it won't be safe for you to drive home, especially if you're like this," he responded monotonously.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Look, just sleep here for the night. I'm not going to eat you," he scoffed.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "I can't."

"Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's _your_ bed," she pointed out. Gaara looked confused. "I mean… where would you sleep?"

"I have a guest room," he replied.

She bit her lower lip and seemed to ponder. "...Okay." He started to walk out but she followed him out. "Where is it?"

"I meant that you could sleep in my bed and if I need sleep, then I'll just use the guest room," he deadpanned.

Hinata shook her head vehemently. "No, it's my fault and I feel guilty enough. I didn't mean to fall sleep, I swear! I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew-"

"Just stop making it a bigger deal than it is." He pointed to a nearby door.

Hinata opened the door but lingered for a few seconds before turning back to him. "Thank you, Gaara. And you should try to get some rest, too."

He fought the urge to smile back at her, making his way to the dining table. Despite the tasks he had planned to work on, he closed everything. Gaara entered his bedroom and laid down on the bed. Her warmth lingered and he pulled the pillow that she rested her head on closer to him, inhaling deeply. Soon after, he slipped into a deep sleep.

But his guest was having a harder time. Hinata shifted around, trying to get comfortable but it felt impossible to go to sleep.

'This is so embarrassing!' She groaned into a pillow.

While trying to count sheep, she mused that Gaara must never use this room since it didn't have his scent. It was simple like his bedroom but felt even more impersonal.

Despite only getting a few hours of sleep, she got up earlier than usual. She was just grateful that it was a Friday and work would be less hectic. After making the bed, Hinata tiptoed out of the room and saw his bedroom door closed. Letting out a sigh of relief she tried to make her way to the front door.

"I didn't take you for an early riser."

Hinata jumped and clutched her chest in fright. She avoided his gaze and looked to the side. "I just need to get ready for work."

Gaara sipped on his coffee and nodded towards an extra mug. "It might help to get some caffeine in you. You still look half awake."

She gratefully took the hot drink, adding a bit more sugar. Her eyes closed with delight as she sipped.

"You should take the day off," Gaara said, breaking through her peaceful moment. "Maybe we can squeeze in another round."

Hinata put the mug down and shook her head. "I can't. I should go. Thank you for your hospitality. It won't happen again."

She was out the door before he could blink.

x-x

Ino raised an eyebrow as she scrutinized Hinata. The pale eyed woman kept fidgeting and her smirk deepened. "Okay, spill. Who's the guy?"

As expected she started to sputter and slightly spilled her drink. "I don't know what you mean," she replied. But Hinata's ears started to redden and she hated that she was easy to read.

The blonde swirled her straw. "C'mon! I know you're hiding something. Is he like the _others_...?" Her eyes lit up excitedly. "Oh my god...Is it serious?!"

"Shhh!" Hinata looked around. She tried to look intimidating but Ino was too giddy. "There's no one...that's serious."

Ino slumped in her seat with disappointment. "Well that sucks." Inojin started to coo as he played with his toy and she smiled at her son.

'You're telling me,' Hinata thought but shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have any juicy gossip. Maybe next time."

"You better tell me first if something exciting happens!" Ino sternly told her friend. "I love spending time with Inojin but while I'm still on maternity leave I can't really go out much. It's sort of uneventful and tiring. I need something to keep me sane."

Hinata laughed, "You might have to wait longer. I don't see anything exciting happening soon."

She played with Inojin who started to babble excitedly and thought of Gaara but shook that idea out of her head. They were simply fuck buddies minus the friendship.

"Don't say that. It'll happen for you and when you meet him, it'll be worth it. You deserve it," Ino said comfortingly. She saw how Hinata was quickly looking uneasy with the topic and decided to drop it. "So I have some pretty exciting news."

"You're pregnant." Hinata joked. Ino stared back. "Wait, are you pregnant again?!"

She started to laugh uncontrollably. "Are you crazy? No!"

Hinata waited expectantly.

"But someone is," Ino sang. She clapped her hands together as she broke the news to her. "Temari is!"

Hinata slowly smiled; she knew that Ino was extremely close to Shikamaru and therefore great friends with his wife. She really got along with Temari but couldn't pursue a solid friendship due to Shikamaru's disdain for her. "That's amazing! I'm really happy for them."

"It's pretty cool that all our kids will be close in age and grow up together like we did," Ino said happily. Hinata had heard from her that Choji and his wife also welcomed a baby girl a few months before she did.

It was sweet to see such a strong bond but Hinata felt slightly envious. She could've been in their position. She remembered all the times she and Naruto would talk about the family they wanted to create. It wasn't that she regretted her divorce but she also willingly gave up everything she had dreamed of being and creating when she walked away from him.

Hinata still wanted to fall in love, be a mother, and have a family but she wouldn't want those things at the cost of being with another man who was abusive, manipulative and terrifying. It would be a worse fate than to be single the rest of her life.

Ino saw the look on her face and reached over to grab her hand. "You know, I think it'd be nice to catch up with everyone. Temari really liked you and maybe-"

"Oh no, I can't. Shikamaru is Naruto's close friend and was pretty aggressive during the divorce proceedings. I think he'd only be happy to see me again if it was in court or at my death bed."

Her companion laughed and shook her head. "He's not that bad. But I won't pressure you."

Hinata smiled gratefully and gladly accepted Ino's offer to hold her son. Looking down at Inojin and making him giggle lifted her spirits.

That same night Temari and Shikamaru announced her pregnancy to her brothers who were initially stunned.

"Congrats!" Kankuro suddenly shouted. "This calls for better wine!"

Temari playfully rolled her eyes as he jumped from his seat to head to their kitchen. Gaara looked over to Shikamaru who looked nervous. "You better be ready."

His dark eyes widened and he exhaled deeply. "I have to be."

His wife grinned cheekily at him.

"Yes, you do because you'll answer to me if you fail to be a man," Gaara added. He turned to his sister. "Congratulations, Temari. I know you'll be a wonderful mother, you already had practice with us."

"Yeah and we turned out fantastic," Kankuro piped up as he returned with one of Shikamaru's favorite wines.

Shikamaru grunted but wrapped his arm around his wife who leaned into him. Temari beamed at how well they were taking the new information. "I hope you guys will be around when I give birth."

Kankuro finished gulping his drink and wiped his mouth. "Well one of us has to stay to oversee everything so I'll definitely be around since we know that a certain insomniac can't be away from Shukaku for so long. He'd die."

Everyone chuckled but Gaara narrowed his eyes. While it was true that he preferred working at the main site of their company, he hadn't been as keen to leave Konoha as before. Shukaku still caused him many sleepless nights but he was finding Konoha to be not as horrible as he remembered it when he came for Temari's wedding.

"Actually," he started. "Maybe I should stay here to make sure everything's running smoothly and impossible to mess up before I leave everything to you. You can go back to Suna and I'll call you back when I feel confident enough to hand over the reins."

It was said in such a stoic manner that no one questioned his decision and chalked it up to him not having confidence in Kankuro's abilities, nothing really out of the ordinary.

Despite his aloofness during the rest of the dinner, Temari paid close attention to how pleased Gaara looked. During his latest stay in Konoha, she saw him smile more and look less worn-down. It made her happy and she wondered what brought upon these changes.

x-x

Hinata found it incredibly awkward to be around Gaara after staying the night so she made sure the next time they met it was on an early Saturday afternoon. That way she'd be out before it even got dark.

As she walked towards his door she saw a delivery man next to a large box already there.

"Hi?"

"Hello Miss. Is this your residence?" He asked her.

Hinata shook her head and knocked on the door. Gaara opened it but frowned when he saw the delivery man. "Can I help you?"

"Just delivering what you ordered."

Gaara snatched the clipboard and shook his head. "I asked for it to be delivered at a different address."

While they went back and forth with the delivery man finally stepping away to call someone, Hinata cocked her head and read the description. Her face paled and with wide eyes, she looked at an annoyed Gaara.

"A crib? You're not married are you?!"

The delivery man looked in their direction.

"You don't have to be married to have a child," Gaara deadpanned.

"...So you're having a child... with someone. Oh my god, you're in a relationship." Hinata had a look of disgust and the delivery man slowly grabbed the box and hauled it away, leaving what he presumed to be a very complicated situation.

"You're a fucking creep!" Hinata turned on her heel. "Don't talk to me again!"

"Hey!" Gaara shouted. Hinata shook at the fury behind his voice. "I don't have to explain anything about my fucking personal life but let me dismiss this crazy thought you have about me. I told you I'm single, I'm not going to be a father but I did order a crib for someone special."

"Who?" She asked curiously.

Suddenly he felt like she was prying too much and he frowned. "That's none of your damn business. All that matters is that we're single and screw around."

Hinata thinned her lips. It was the truth but it made her feel odd.

He crossed his arms. "So are we going to do this or not?"

She clutched her purse; the desire for any sort of intimacy was gone. "I don't think so."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

Neither moved. Finally Hinata slowly started to walk away. Suddenly Gaara was close behind. She stopped despite her nerves. "What?"

He dragged his hands down his face and looked conflicted. Sensing her impatience, he cleared his throat. "I'm not with anyone. And not that it's any of your business but my sister is pregnant," he said in a gruff tone.

"Oh." She smiled at him. "Congratulations. How along is she?"

Gaara felt less tense seeing her happy again but he didn't like disclosing anything personal especially to her. He had made a decision long ago to be a certain way and trust only a few people. Hinata was making him act impulsively and it was unsettling.

He curled his lip. "Are you that relieved that you're not the other woman?" He mocked. "Bunny, have you been in that position before?"

Hinata tensed and her smile fell from her face. "The opposite actually," she whispered.

Gaara's eyes widened and she noticed her slip- up. Hinata turned away, her hair blocking her face from his view. "I s-s-should go. I forgot I have somewhere to be."

This time he let her leave without any resistance and she was thankful for that. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest and she looked at her shaking hands. Clutching them together, she felt disappointed in herself. While she had made strides since closing that painful chapter in her life, there were moments where she still felt the sting of his betrayal as if it was still fresh.

Gaara walked back to his condo and rolled his shoulders a few times before he sighed. He didn't like that Hinata was able to make him say and do things that were unusual for him. But something about her drew him in, like a doomed sailor to a siren.

But the moment he felt like he would start talking about his family, he knew he needed to close himself off again. He turned cold and guarded, making an offbeat joke which seemed to hit close to home for her. The distressed look on her face was something he'd never seen and while he relished in her reactions to everything he said or did, this one left him feeling awful.

x-x

Gaara had tried to refrain from staring at Hinata for too long when she entered the building. He felt slightly tenser. Usually he was able to focus, even with her so near and feeling horny as hell. But then again, they were usually on good terms. Now he was staring at the clock, cutting down on any small talk and getting straight to the point. He wasn't a fan of flattery or polite bullshit but he was even more impatient.

One thing was clear, he needed to get out of the building quickly or fix the problem. His decision was made when the person on his mind laughed along with the others after one of his employees cracked a joke as they finished their meeting. Her laugh caused his lips to slightly curve upward.

He wanted to have the ability to make her laugh and smile. Gaara could make her knees weak and skin flush but he found out that he liked provoking all kinds of positive reactions from Hinata. But he wasn't exactly known for his humor and felt unsure of what to even say. He'd just make a fool out of himself and likely fire the next person that pissed him off.

"Well, I suppose that'll be all for today. See you gentlemen next week," Kakashi announced.

Hinata walked behind Kakashi and Gaara quickly sent a text to her. He ushered everyone out of his office and waited an agonizingly five minutes before he heard light tapping on his door. Gaara nearly jumped to his feet and hurriedly opened the door.

"Come in," he breathed.

Hinata briskly walked in. She had driven her own car to the meeting so she didn't have to come up with an excuse in case Kakashi questioned her staying behind. "Yes?"

He didn't like how guarded she seemed. She had avoided Gaara at all costs, even sending his phone calls to voicemail.

Gaara had a look of determination. "Look, normally I'd be fine with this cat and mouse game but I thought we moved past that. I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have erupted like that."

Still not looking at him directly, she shrugged. "No, I get it. I was prying into your personal life and-"

"Just let me apologize," he said harshly. Softening his tone he added a, "Please."

"Ok, I accept your apology."

He relaxed his shoulders and placed her purse on his desk, swiftly moving to capture her lips but she put her hand up to prevent it. "Gaara, I respect your privacy but if I find out you've been with someone this whole time… That you're a cheating asshole, I'll make you regret it. I won't let you use me that way."

Her fiery words took him back. He would never do that to another person, especially after being in that situation. Pieces of the mystery that surrounded Hinata started to piece together; it was obvious to him that she also experienced a similar plight. It both comforted and upset him; they were more similar than they'd admit and he didn't like knowing that someone had caused her pain.

"I swear."

She looked at him, trying to read his face. Hinata finally relaxed, feeling better than she had for a few days.

Gaara, now feeling accepted, pulled her close. He had been close to ripping his hair off during the entire meeting, wanting nothing more than to feel her.

"It's a dangerous thing... your presence. You have no idea what you do to me," he told her, sliding his mouth next to her ear. He tried to control his emotions and growled. "But you still get on my damn nerves with the persona you show others. Like you're some wide- eyed girl… so eager to please and get acknowledgement from them. Tell me, did you really find his joke that hilarious?"

Hinata gripped his red hair and narrowed her eyes. "And you? What's the phony side of Gaara Sabaku? The cold, rude and cut throat businessman who just can't show anyone that he's human just like the rest of us?"

"I'm sure my anatomy has put to rest any questions that I'm a robot," he cockily replied. "And you also have something that keeps me close. Something that's so sweet and insatiable." His hands squeezed her ass. "Bunny, tell me how you love how my cock pounds into you."

She gave him a dismissive look as she released him from her grip, then turned and started to walk towards the desk to pick up her purse.

In a blink of an eye, she was pinned against the front of it. The edge dug into the front of her hips, and Gaara's larger body was pressed against her ass. His hands gripped hers, pinning them against the wood counter, and shock rolled through her.

"We don't have time for this," she hissed. "What if someone walks in?!"

"Shh," he said. His lips pressed a kiss against her shoulder. The tenderness he was fighting against was peculiar to him as well but he didn't let it show. "Everyone who values their employment knows not to come in unannounced."

She looked unconvinced and he sighed. "The door's locked, too. But the thought of being caught is slightly thrilling, isn't it?"

Hinata fought the urge to smile and Gaara smirked at her but it wasn't his usual mocking one. It was playful and she blushed. "We can't," she said regretfully.

Gaara still placed kisses on her neck but slowly moved away. He was fine with her decision and truthfully he was just grateful they were back on better terms. The rest of his day went smoothly and his employees thought they caught him smiling at one point.

x-x

Turned to face him, Hinata sat on her knees as she listened to Gaara. They had a more comfortable relationship after Gaara apologized and were spending more time together. Recently they were finding themselves talking more and more about small things, but always ended their encounters with sex.

Tonight, she sensed stress coming off him in waves and instinctively asked him what was troubling him. Instead of closing himself off, Gaara slouched down on his couch and started talking.

"Sometimes I just want to take a few days to not think about anything," he admitted.

"Why don't you? I mean you're the boss and even if you weren't, I doubt anyone would tell you no. You're kind of scary," she said teasingly.

He laughed half- heartedly. "I do get everything I want, don't I?" Gaara twirled a finger around a loose lock of hair that had fallen from her bun.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just take a vacation. Even my father takes a sabbatical every once a while to recharge. It'll be good for you."

Gaara shook his head. "Your father has people like Neji around. If I leave, I doubt Shukaku will still be there when I return. I can't trust anyone with it and despite my father forcing it on me, it's now my responsibility."

Hinata slightly frowned, she knew all about struggles with stubborn fathers. She had told him already about her father insisting she come to work for him and the many suitors he had lined up. Gaara didn't seem as taken with Hiashi after that. "You need to let go sometimes. What about Kankuro?"

He gave her a look. "Have you met my brother? That time when we first met, yeah that was his idea. He's not the person I'd trust with a dog. I can't even let him to oversee our main site without being with Baki at all times. Trusting him to make sure our transition here works out is simply asking for too much."

She looked frustrated with him; he was running himself ragged and she was worried. "Gaara, would it be that bad to trust someone to take care of things even for a short time?"

That question had a multitude of meanings to him and he froze. Before Hinata could say anything else, he stood up from the couch and walked to refill his glass. "Gaara?"

"I leaned early not to trust many people." He took a large gulp of whisky. "I learned my lesson."

Gaara closely analyzed the woman that looked troubled by his answer. Hinata had many sides to her. She was strong willed, flirtatious and a minx between the sheets, but he was more interested in the softer side she tried to conceal from him. Not that he was one to speak about being upfront about everything, but Gaara wanted to know more about her.

"What about you? Are you able to trust people so easily?"

As expected, she flinched. "Trust is earned," she quickly replied.

"Hn." Gaara cocked his head.

Hinata saw that curious look on his face; as if he was thinking of how solve something. "Fine, you're right, okay? Not everyone deserves to be trusted," she added somewhat callously.

His look of inquisitiveness hadn't disappeared.

Looking down at her hands, she gripped her glass tightly. "Gaara, you have your secrets and I have mine. End of story."

Despite her hesitation to reveal everything, Gaara liked Hinata's presence; before it was for his amusement, then to satisfy their sexual needs. Now it felt soothing. They weren't in constant communication but he found himself looking forward to talking to her. His days seemed to end on a better note after speaking with her.

She was funny, smart but also kind and understanding. Hinata didn't try to pry into his life, only listening to whatever he was comfortable with sharing.

But he wondered if they'd ever go further and if he was ready to put himself there again. Taking a large gulp of liquid courage, he readied himself. "Some things just fester if we ignore them for too long… I always had anger issues but it wasn't without reason. I was a real fucking terror growing up."

Hinata remained quiet, listening attentively.

"But it got better, I got help. I thought everything would be okay. Then I put my trust in someone who didn't deserve it and it backfired on me. I relapsed and life was hard... especially for my family. If it wasn't for them, I don't think I would've been able to get off of that destructive path."

He hadn't realized how his grip had tightened around the bottle as he spoke until Hinata gently pried it from his hands. He softened his features when he looked at her and she gave him a shaky smile.

"It's hard, isn't it?" She asked. "Remembering the pain and to feel like the fool?"

Hinata lowered her eyes as the familiar pang in her chest returned. She tried to shake off that feeling; she was never going to go back to how things used to be. She was different, everything was different.

"I did things that I don't regret," Hinata said cryptically. "I changed and I like to think it was for the better. I'm not naive; I'm seeing how people can be and how to protect myself."

Gaara cupped her jaw, staring deeply into her pained pale eyes. "I don't like being seen as vulnerable or weak," she added in a whisper.

"You're not," he replied firmly.

Not wanting to keep the conversation going, Hinata leaned up and kissed him. As they made love, they both felt the shift in their relationship. The line had been crossed but neither felt like it was a mistake.

x-x

It was still strange to Gaara but his initial uneasiness was replaced with something better. Hinata didn't mock him or shy away after he told her about his fights in school, the times he felt alone, or the disgust his father had for him. He still felt guarded with information and didn't reveal names, just like she didn't but it was still nice. She listened and gave him the ability to express things he was holding in for so long.

Hinata remained mum about her own betrayal and he didn't want to press her for more information. Gaara knew firsthand how distressing that could feel and if she wasn't willing to share, he wouldn't force her. As long as she was okay with how things were, so was he.

It's wasn't like they were sharing intricate details and crying into each other's shoulders but it allowed them to understand each other better. And the more he found out about her, the more he was attracted to her. Everything about her enchanted him and he often found himself thinking about her.

With her encouragement, he started spending more time with his sister. Temari was more than happy to see him coming around and he was a frequent guest at her home. But that wasn't to say that he still didn't have a certain lavender eyed woman on his mind.

During breakfast Temari grinned at Gaara's failed attempts to look inconspicuous. He kept looking down at his phone a lot, obviously anticipating someone's messages. Unlike their brother who was back in Suna Temari knew not to draw attention to it. Gaara had always been reserved and withdrawn, even more so after his relationship with Matsuri. She just hoped that if her intuition was correct, this would be a good thing for Gaara.

A small smile started to form on his face. Unfortunately he caught her looking and cleared his throat. "My apologies but I have some urgent matters to attend to." Temari tried not to smirk and he looked away in a hurry. "Work related, of course."

"Its fine, take all the time you need," Temari replied. "I'll see you later!"

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at Temari's still bubbly attitude; she usually complained about the lack of time her brothers spent with her and was over the moon when Gaara started popping up more. He attributed her strange behavior to pregnancy hormones.

The second she sent out the message, Hinata wished she could take it back. They had been joking and teasing each other all morning when she brought up the time she spent the night at his place. She had been pretty self-deprecating about the whole thing when he responded.

- _Really. It's not the end of the world if you stay over or I go to your place._

This had spurned a lapse in judgement which caused her to invite him over. It had been in jest, not convinced he would actually take her up on her offer. But when he had, she felt nervous. Giving him her address, she bit her nail anxiously.

- _Be there in 15_

Her eyes widened and she hurried to make it look as presentable as possible. In addition to the frantic rush, she felt dread. This was her sanctuary and letting Gaara inside added another layer to whatever they had. A small part of her was also worried what he'd think; Gaara wouldn't hold back what he thought of her considerably smaller apartment. It added to her anxiety.

Time seemed to move faster than usual and soon he was knocking at her door. Letting him in, she waited for any snaky comment; she and Gaara were on better terms than before but they did like to tease each other. Gaara looked around as she started to fidget.

"I know it's not what you'd imagine I'd live in but-"

"I like it," he interrupted. "It's an expression of you."

She narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It has warmth to it, very charming."

Hinata felt her cheeks start to burn and tried to look unaffected. "Thanks. Would you like a tour? I promise it'll only take two minutes," she said half joking.

Gaara nodded in agreement, he doubted it'd be a quick look. There was so much to see in the much smaller apartment compared to his empty condo and he liked discovering things about Hinata. He stared at her family photos, the artwork on the walls, the books on her shelves, everything and anything that told him a little more about her.

It took longer than Hinata had expected and was surprised by how many questions he asked. She was quick to respond to everything except when he inquired about the photo Kiba took of her in front of her old university. She looked so happy and excited, ready to reach her dreams and goals. Sometimes she would look at that image and feel determined to work harder, other times she felt depressed.

"What was your degree?"

"I was working towards a Business degree but things happened." She said it in a tone that told him she didn't want to talk about it. Determined to lift her spirits, Gaara looked for something to change the subject. Hinata noticed and smiled.

The thorough inspection of her place ended in her bedroom where Gaara had never felt more welcomed.

x-x

"So you're going to stay longer?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I underestimated just how hard it'd be for Shukaku to expand into Konoha," he replied. "That and I figured it'd be nice to be around my sister. You know, help her out a bit more."

"That's sweet," Hinata said. She beamed at him and any urge to respond with a snippy comment died in his throat.

"I guess," he murmured, turning away from her as he felt his cheeks start to blush. His hand lingered in the box that Temari had given him in an effort to make his condo cozier. He had resisted but then remembered how Hinata's home made him feel. She had photos of her family, people she cared about, on display.

Slightly hesitating, he placed the only family photo he liked on his mantle. It was taken at Temari's wedding and the only time he had managed to smile without looking pained. Gaara heard Hinata's approaching footsteps and quickly took it down, placing it back in the box.

Despite the level of comfortability he felt with her, Gaara felt this was a huge step for him. To actually start connecting important things together meant Hinata was becoming a part of his other world; the one that knew the total story of the personal demons he battled and more frighteningly his broken heart.

He was scared mostly of how it might shatter how he viewed her. Hinata was someone he started to feel things he hadn't in a long time. She wasn't just someone to keep his bed warm. Hinata made his heart flutter and he wondered if he was ever going to be ready to let someone have that much power over him.

'No. Not again. I can't…'

"Okay, the fridge is completely stocked," she announced. "Now we don't have to worry about you starving."

"I'm touched that you worry about me," he teased.

Hinata smiled coyly. "Well, you need all your strength."

As she helped him bring some life and personal touches to his condo, they talked about work, the merger, the news, and even Kankuro's upcoming birthday. By the time Hinata looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened in shock. They had been talking the entire time and it was much too late to have sex since she'd likely have to spend the night which was not something she wanted repeated.

They were more relaxed around each other but intentionally sleeping over would make it seem like they were moving in a familiar territory, one that she didn't know if she was ready to revisit. It had been reserved for people that had her complete trust. Genma, Kakashi, and Sasuke all were men that she trusted enough to let her guard down a bit. But it was different with Gaara, being with him felt different; just like when she was with-

She froze.

"It's late."

He turned to face the wall and looked back at her, indifferent by the information. "Okay."

"I should get going."

"Why? It's Friday. Do you have to be somewhere early tomorrow?"

Hinata shook her head. "But I can't stay the night."

"I thought we settled this," Gaara leaned back in his chair. "And I think the weather's gotten worse after you arrived. Anyways it's not like we have to sleep together every time we see each other. If it happens, great. If not, I'm not going to be upset. Hinata, I'm not going to ask you to take off your clothes or anything in exchange for shelter from a storm. "

She looked outside and thought about it. "No," she finally said. "It's not that bad and I've driven in worse weather."

"I still think it's dangerous but if you feel confident, I trust your judgement." He looked away, not wanting to look as pathetic as he suddenly felt. "Um… Call me when you get home."

Blushing, Hinata muttered an "Okay" and headed for the door.

"Hinata?"

She turned back to see Gaara looking at her with a look of concern. "Be careful."

Hinata nodded and closed the door behind her. Gaara slumped back in his seat, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his chest which felt slightly like disappointment. He didn't like that she would rather take her chances in this weather than stay overnight. He was being honest when he said he wouldn't expect sex, he just preferred to know she was safe.

He didn't know how long he stayed there listening to the thunderstorm until he head soft knocks on his door. Rushing to answer, he tried not to look to happy when his hopes were met. Soaked and shivering, Hinata looked embarrassed and flustered.

"It's pretty bad out there," she mumbled.

He smirked but not condescendingly. "I'll grab a change of clothes for you. You know where the guest room is."

He suggested she take a shower while he got some stuff together for her. Afterwards Gaara knocked on the bedroom door. She appeared, engulfed in his shower robe. Realizing he was staring, he handed her some spare clothes and walked back to the kitchen to brew some tea.

"The pants were too long."

Gaara turned around in his seat and swallowed thickly, remembering his promise. But she was sight for sore eyes. Hinata was only wearing his shirt and her still damp hair was slightly soaking the grey shirt. She was obviously braless and her nipples were visible.

"Thank you." Hinata bit her lip. "Well, goodnight."

"'Night," he replied gruffly. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep it together at least until he was in his room or bathroom. Then he'd jerk off like the sex starved fiend he felt like.

But Hinata remained there, torturing him with her presence. He felt frustrated with her and himself but then she walked over and started to straddle him. He inhaled sharply, "You don't have to do this."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "But I want to. Do you-?"

She barely finished asking him before he roughly captured her lips. His hands traveled under the oversized shirt and confirmed his suspicions that it was the only piece of clothing she was wearing. Goosebumps covered her skin but he was determined to warm her up.

She stood up so he could pull his sweats and underwear down, his cock sprung free. As Hinata positioned herself over his cock she tried not to look so amused by his shock when he rubbed the tip against her sex. She had touched herself in the shower, and was still lubricated and ready for him.

Slowly, she took him in. Hinata loved the intense stretching feeling. Lowering down further onto him, she gasped involuntarily. "Ah..."

"Are you okay?" He murmured huskily into her ear.

"Mmm," she replied.

He grabbed onto ass and lifted her up and down on him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she bounced up and down, her breasts and damp hair dancing around. Hinata couldn't think of anything but the sensation of being repeatedly filled and the tingling sensations running through her.

Hinata's moans spurned him on, picking her up and pulling her down faster and faster as she started to climax. Clenching on his cock caused him to climax as well. They came in sync, pressing their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Staring at her, he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her lips but she turned her head at the last second. Despite the rejection, he felt content.

Both felt relaxed and blissful. Hinata placed her head on his shoulder as they steadied their breathing, with Gaara gently rubbing her ass knowing he had grabbed it roughly during sex.

"I'm glad I'm staying over," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"Me, too."

Fully back to their senses, they realized how exhausted they were. Hinata slowly got up and he picked up his bottoms. They walked together towards the long hallway but he reached out to grab her hand before she turned to the guest room.

"I think my bed might be more comfortable."

Hinata fought her impulse to free her hand, interlocking their fingers instead. "Are you sure?"

Gaara answered her by gently leading her in and she fought the urge to smile.

After cleaning themselves from their intimate activity, they laid down on his bed. At first it was awkward and they stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. Hinata turned her back to him and she felt him shift as well. Initially she figured he'd face the other way but then she felt his arm tighten around her waist and relaxed back into his embrace. She closed her eyes and joined him in slumber.

Although sleep came easier for him with Hinata nearby, Gaara still managed to wake up in the middle of the night. He would've gone back to sleep but his throat was parched and he walked to the kitchen for a drink of water. The last box with his personal items caught his eye. He walked over and without thinking about it too much, placed Temari's wedding photo on the mantle. It wasn't a particularly big photo, but if it caught Hinata's interest then they have something else to talk about.

Strangely the thought wasn't as distressing as before.

x-x

Gaara woke up first but remained in bed. He stared as she cuddled close to him, her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He had one night stands, brief "relationships", but it had been a long time since he found himself in this position. His first reaction was always to close himself off and create distance from anyone who tried to get too close.

Yet the thought of staying away from Hinata made his stomach churn. If it was anyone else, he knew it'd be extremely easy to cut all ties. But he was too far gone; Gaara realized it simply came back to Hinata herself. Her expressions, kindness, affection; her entire being had captivated him.

'Would it be so bad? But then what about her? Would she want to try?'

There were some things still unsaid; he didn't know who hurt her or how deep the pain went. Being in a similar position, Gaara knew far too well just how that felt. He gently ran his hand down the side of her face, moving her hair out of the way he traced lazy circles on her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She tilted her face into his caress.

'Hinata, you drive me crazy,' he thought. 'But I like it.'

He moved in close and her body warmed at the gentle strength of his grip. They remained in bed for another hour even after Hinata awoke before their stomachs growled with hunger. Gaara firmly insisted that he fix her breakfast after a quick shower since she was his guest and she shyly accepted.

As she waited for him, Hinata walked around the newly decorated condo. She liked that he was making it his own. It felt different but better. She stood by the window, letting the warm sun bathe her skin.

At the same time Shikamaru was juggling Temari's spare keys to Gaara's condo and the package she sent him over with. He opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. He knew that it'd be better to drop off more of Temari's gifts and leave as soon as possible. The Sabaku siblings were stubborn and Gaara would undoubtedly send it back, refusing more of Temari's housewarming presents. But the kitchen set was heavy and he just wanted to get in and out without any trouble.

As he walked deeper into the condo he heard someone walking around. It was strange since Temari told him Gaara would likely be at work since he was such a workaholic even on weekends.

Shikamaru sighed thinking it was inevitable to see his reclusive brother- in- law. It was better to announce his presence now instead of catching Gaara off guard. The last time that happened, he ended up with a bruised jaw.

"Hey, Gaara. Don't shoot the messenger but-"

Shikamaru dropped the box in shock as he stared at the figure looking out the window. Her hairstyle was familiar but as soon as she turned to face him with fright, his suspicions were confirmed.

Finding the source of the loud crashing sound didn't lessen her nerves, if anything her panic increased at seeing Naruto's best friend staring back at her. She felt her heart drop. His eyes quickly narrowed and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

Gaara came rushing in to see what caused the booming noise. He scowled at Shikamaru and the toppled box at his feet. Grimacing, he opened it to see the damage. Some of the dishes were certainly not salvageable and he glared up at his brother- in- law.

"What the fuck, Shikamaru? You better tell Temari it's your fault because I'm not dealing with her temper especially now."

But Shikamaru didn't seem to hear him. Gaara noticed his heated glare directed towards Hinata and felt bothered. Hinata looked alarmed, like she was on the verge of passing out. Gaara rushed over and steadied her, standing in front of her and blocking Shikamaru from getting an eyeful of Hinata who was still only wearing his shirt.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

But she also seemed out of it. Her eyes were wide with shock and she had a faraway look.

Gaara gently shook her. "Hinata-"

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Shikamaru heatedly asked.

Gaara turned back, surprised by the tone of his voice. He had never seen Shikamaru look so furious and upset. He glanced down at Hinata who appeared distraught. An uneasy feeling started to settle in the pit of his stomach and Gaara knew he was missing crucial information.

* * *

-Ya so this mood shift is why I wanted a separate doc/story for this arc but what's done is done and the voters have spoken.

The other endings were pretty much "See ya later, you don't exist to me anymore." This Hinata is going to be more uncertain about relationships and love since I decided to explore what if she had to look back at the past and confront certain people. I wouldn't call it being docile since you can be confident as hell but still have doubts about certain things. It's called being human and normal.

But to that **anon** that said "Gaara=Naruto"? _C'mon_. They are similar even in canon but I'm going to show a very crucial difference in regards to how they coped with being betrayed (it might sound similar but it'll be revealed in the next chapter) and more importantly how they deal with **truly** loving Hinata.

I know what I meant and wrote down, anyone can take it however they want. But jfc: "Hinata might as well have remained with Naruto"? Dude. Stop. Now you're really reaching.

That's all I'll say to on that so I won't spoil the next chapter. If it's as long as this one, it might be the last (fucking finally!) in the Cheap Thrills saga. I might touch on this story in my later one shots but I can't predict the future. If I did, you'd hear about all about the multi-time lotto winner that offered to buy the Naruto franchise.

-As always my PM is open to suggestions for one shots but I'll write what I agree with at my own pace. Or else it feels forced and unless I get moolah, I don't answer to anyone. Just being real with you guys. Upside? I'm totally feeling a lot of the ideas tho: ItaHina? Yas bitch! GaaHinaSasu? Dyin' from the bloodloss. Keep 'em coming.


	17. GaaHina: Shattered Glass

There's so much drama because I need to resolve as much as I can. But there is some naughty goodness, I swear.

* * *

"How do you know him?" Hinata asked softly.

It took Gaara a minute to realize she was asking him; her eyes still were trained on the floor. "He's my brother-in-law."

She let out a humorless laugh.

"What's going on, Hinata?" He turned to look at Shikamaru. "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Gaara, she hasn't told you yet?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Hinata used to be married to my best friend. Then she fucked him over by sleeping with his best friend."

Taking a step back, Gaara looked at Hinata. He expected her to deny it. But she didn't. If anything her eyes hardened and she gave Shikamaru a dirty look.

'Please, just call him a liar. Say something!'

"You left him a broken man and it's obvious Sasuke wasn't worth it if you're spreading your legs again," Shikamaru sneered. "But I'm not going to let you play with another man's emotions. Gaara, you don't want to get involved with someone like her. She's a fucking whore-"

"Fuck you."

Gaara only realized he had stormed towards his brother- in- law when she finally spoke up and he turned back to look at her She looked angrier than he'd ever seen and her eyes stared directly at Shikamaru.

"Don't try to act like Naruto was an innocent victim. Out of everyone, you know exactly what did. And he betrayed me first."

"But he wanted to stay with you and fix things! He still loves- He loved you!" Shikamaru spat. "And you just played him for a fool."

Hinata scoffed. "He didn't love me. He wanted to control me."

"So it's true?" Gaara asked in disbelief. "Your husband cheated on you and you cheated on him?"

Her posture faltered and she finally met his eyes. There was slight sorrow in them before she blinked it away. "Yes. My ex-husband who I thought I loved more than my own family cheated on me. He also kept more secrets from me after I found out about his affair. It nearly destroyed me but I did something about it. And I don't regret a damn thing. I don't care that it hurt him. I don't care what it did to him."

It was a strange; Gaara felt an unwanted kinship or shared pain with this stranger. He remembered how Matsuri had left him a broken shell with her own betrayal.

"You're really disgusting," Shikamaru sneered. "And I'm glad Gaara finally gets to see you for who you truly are."

His head snapped to the other male but Hinata storming to the bedroom grabbed his attention. He hurried after her but she closed the door on his face.

"Open up."

But she didn't and he slammed his palms on the wooden door. "Hinata!"

A few minutes later, she appeared dressed in her clothes and brushed past him. He grabbed her elbow but she shook him off. She stopped for a moment to address Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I'll always own up to what I did but I'm not the only bad guy here. We both know what Naruto is capable of. If he gets word from you and something happens to me, you'll be responsible," she said cryptically. "Remember that."

Gaara looked alarmed while Shikamaru started to sputter. "I...Naruto's not like that anymore! But I'd still never tell him anything about you. He's trying to move on as well," the dark haired male shouted.

Hot on her heels, Gaara reached out once more before Shikamaru pulled him back. "Just let her go. She'll only cause trouble and believe me, she's not worth it."

Hastily shrugging him off he chased after her as she made her way to the elevator. Finally turning to look at him, he saw the tears that threatened to fall. She slowly shook her head and the door closed, leaving him to stare at his reflection. He went back to his condo, stumbled onto a chair and hung his head, not noticing Shikamaru had gotten closer until he spoke. And the words he uttered enraged him.

"Forget about her. She's just an opportunistic slut."

'Slut?!'

The pounding in his ear intensified and he found himself towering over Shikamaru. He groaned with pain and looked up in shock, not expecting Gaara to strike him. The taste of copper filled his senses as Gaara snarled, "Get the fuck out of here."

Wiping his mouth, he narrowed his eyes. "You'll thank me later."

"Get out!"

His brother in law slammed his door as he left and Gaara shouted with frustration. He saw red, his heart pounded against his ribcage, and his lungs felt constricted. When he settled down, all he saw was destruction. All the work he and Hinata had put into remodeling his home was undone.

x-x

The next day at work he saw her smile and joke with her colleagues but became completely stoic when the meeting started. Hinata didn't look at him and he didn't speak except for a few words. The coldness made his heart ache. Thankfully she didn't decline to meet with him a few days later to talk.

Hinata hadn't greeted him with her usual hug and he tried not to grimace when she took a seat across him. "You're upset," she said.

"Shouldn't I be? Why didn't you tell me?" Gaara asked. "This is a lot to take in."

She nodded understandingly. "Maybe I should've said something earlier, it would've saved you a lot of trouble."

"Yes, it would've," he admitted.

"But I never thought it'd come up because this wasn't supposed to last, right?" She smiled sadly. "We both had our secrets. Can I ask you something? If I had told you what I did to my ex, would we still have spent any time together?"

He froze, unable to say anything. His first response was to say no, he would think the worst things about her and avoid her at all costs. But the more he thought about it, the more confused he felt. Gaara knew that Hinata wasn't Matsuri, she hadn't hurt him but Hinata also had no regrets over what she did to Shikamaru's friend.

Could he be with someone like her?

"See?" She said quietly. "We should stop this…"

An unsettling feeling started to fill his chest and he quickly spoke up. "What you said to Shikamaru, what did you mean? What did he do to you?" Gaara asked. "Your ex-husband."

She shifted uncomfortably and he forced his hands to remain still despite the overwhelming feeling to comfort her. "I thought I knew Naruto. I thought he wouldn't hurt me but he has in many ways. He had an affair and did everything he could to hide it from me and when he realized he couldn't control me, he got violent," Hinata said bleakly.

Hinata hugged her body, still feeling uncomfortable with the topic but she felt she might as well tell him everything from her perspective. "Naruto tried to force himself on me right as I was walking out on him. And when he caught me with Sasuke, he got even more physical. He got on top of me and I saw pure rage in his face. I feared for my life."

Gaara's eyes widened at the revelation.

She cleared her throat, "Despite what Shikamaru claims, I know better because I was there. I lived it. I know it's hard to hear the truth about someone close to you but I'll never forget what Naruto did."

He was at a loss for words and didn't how to respond. He felt like holding her, track Naruto down and hurt him, tell Shikamaru he was an idiot. But at that moment all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I am too," she replied softly. "Goodbye."

Gaara didn't look up until his office door closed. He turned his eyes to his computer screen but the words made no sense, he couldn't focus on anything. He knew his phone rang but he made no movement to answer. He didn't respond to any knocks on his door. Finally his door opened and shook him from his daze.

"Gaara, what the fuck? Why didn't you show up when I called you?" Kankuro asked. "...Hey, are you okay?"

He shakily got up from his desk, grabbed his keys, and walked past his brother.. "I need to get out. I need to leave."

"Where are you going?!"

"Away. Take care of things here. I'm going away for a while."

Gaara rushed out of the building, not seeing Hinata along the way.

He wanted to be able to forget or even hate her; he had told himself that he could never love again because of what was done to him by someone like her. He wanted to scream and yell like he did at his apartment because of Hinata walking away from him.

Her absence was going to drive him insane; Gaara was addicted to her entire being.

Then he realized it wasn't Hinata that was the source of his anger. She had not betrayed him. It was not being able to trust Hinata because of the actions of someone else that made him feel bitter and confused. He was done letting it control his life and preventing him from being happy.

'Just give me time, Hinata.'

x-x

Hinata dreaded going to their final project meeting, well at least the last one where her attendance was required. After this one, she would be focusing on other projects, leaving the supervision of Shukaku's expansion solely to Kakashi and Gaara. She tried to keep her breathing steady as the representatives from Sabaku started to file in but Hinata was surprised to see Kankuro enter.

"Gaara can't be here today," he explained to the room.

She maintained a calm demeanor and the meeting finished rather quickly. As she gathered her things, she managed to overhear Kakashi talking to Kankuro.

"Will Gaara be available to meet with me soon? I need to go over some forms with him."

"Actually I'll be your go- to man here," Kankuro replied tiredly. "Gaara's gone back to Suna."

Hinata hurried out, feeling her heart beat painfully against her chest. She needed air and rushed to the bathroom to calm her nerves.

'He's gone back...It's a good thing.'

She looked at her reflection and grimaced; her eyes were watering again.

Hinata was in pain and doubt filled her head as she remembered Shikamaru's cruel words and Gaara's judgmental eyes. Her tears finally fell when she remembered Naruto's taunting words.

x-x

Being back in Suna didn't bring him comfort or solace; his hometown didn't feel like home at all. Gaara knew there were things he needed to confront if he was to move on. The look in Hinata's face haunted him and he wanted to have her back in his arms, he wanted to go back in time and do things differently. She had ended their…

Gaara frowned; he didn't know how to define it.

They had sex, a lot. But they also shared more than that, they connected on many levels but their pasts had affected it. Whatever it was that they shared, ending it hurt him deeply.

But instead of turning back into his former self, he wanted to use that pain as a driving force for change. He couldn't close himself off again, he needed to do this.

Gaara's knee bounced impatiently as he waited for her to arrive. He had expected her to ignore his calls or turn him down but when she agreed to meet, he was surprised.

The metal bench started to feel uncomfortable when Matsuri finally appeared. She didn't look different from the last time he saw her. Her short light brown hair still barely grazed her shoulders but what bothered him was the cautious look in her dark eyes. She sat next to him, both happy with the space between them. They sat quietly until Gaara spoke.

"Why?"

"I told you why."

He frowned and clenched his fists at her curt tone. Gaara felt the urge to leave the presence of his cheating ex but then he remembered his reason for initiating contact.

"You said I didn't care about you," he said. "But I did. I even thought I might've loved you at one point."

Matsuri shook her head. "Gaara, you really didn't or else you would've let me in." At his confused look she sighed. "You were never vulnerable with me. I told you everything about me, thinking that you'd finally be honest and real with me. I didn't know what you were scared of, anything about your childhood, you never talked about anything. I found out things from your sister, things I waited for you to tell me. But you never did."

"Then why did you stay? Why didn't you just break up with me instead of cheating on me?" Gaara growled out. Although he could never put a hand on Matsuri or take his anger out on her, he couldn't say he never fantasized about hurting the man she chose over him. It was a good thing that she came alone.

"At first I thought you could change, that you'd finally let down your walls. But you didn't and I knew you never would, at least not with me. The first time was an impulse but Ittetsu became the person I wanted you to be. He loves me and I love him," she explained. "But I do regret not breaking up with you before I got with him. I didn't know how much it would actually hurt you and I'll never be able to make up for it."

"No, you won't," Gaara agreed. "I think I agree that I hadn't loved anyone until- I didn't love you. But that doesn't mean I wasn't absolutely miserable because you were the first one I let get close, or at least I thought so. And it ended up hurting my family and left me unable to trust again."

He thought about Hinata. "But I'm through with wallowing in the past."

Gaara knew then that he was still wronged and wouldn't forgive Matsuri for making him reluctant to trust anyone else. But he also realized during his conversation with his ex that losing her didn't come close to how he felt right now, without Hinata.

"Why did you decide to talk?" Matsuri asked. "What changed?"

"I needed closure because it's been holding me back," he revealed. "I can't stay in the past. I want to stop punishing other people for your actions."

Matsuri pondered his words before speaking, "I hope you find someone who makes you happy."

He smiled inwardly but said nothing. They left soon after, Matsuri knowing that a hug wasn't welcomed. However they still left on better terms and Gaara wished he had done it earlier. But he knew where the strength came from. Feeling lighter than ever, Gaara finally smiled as he headed back to his family home to pack.

x-x

Hinata forced herself to stop thinking about him. Whenever he crossed her mind, she would do something to distract her. She had gone through her movie collection, hung out with Anko or Genma but never together since she didn't want to see two people in love. It hurt to see what she couldn't have, what she turned away from.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had fallen for Gaara. He wasn't perfect but even his faults weren't that bad when she thought about it. They listened to each other, confided things, and the attraction was already there. Her heart had finally caught up to her body's reaction to him. But going their separate ways had her feeling like when Naruto broke her heart and she couldn't risk losing herself again. She was done trying.

It was starting to get easy to fake a smile and pretend everything was fine when in reality she was barely holding it together. Her family didn't notice her turmoil and her work ethic didn't waver. As a Hyuuga she knew how to hide her emotions but in those private moments, when she was alone, Hinata couldn't ignore the aching in her chest.

She cuddled on her couch and hugged a pillow as she watched a horror movie when there was a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone and peered into the peep hole.

'Why are you here?'

"Y-yes?" She called out from the other side of the closed door.

"Hinata, it's me," Gaara replied, breathless from the rush.

"I know."

He tried not to frown. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

He leaned against the door. "Do you really feel like having this conversation like this?"

Hinata sighed; she didn't want her neighbors listening in on her private matters. Reluctantly she opened it and he pushed forward, kissing her hungrily. Hinata moaned in surprise as he held her against a wall, desperately kissing her.

"Gaara-" She said softly said when he gave her reprieve. "Why are you here? We're done, remember?"

Hearing those words sent a sharp pain to his chest and he shook his head. "I'm not. I can't be done with you." He trailed his hands to her face. "Hinata, I want to be with you. I feel like I might be in love-"

"Stop!" Hinata shouted. His eyes widened in shock. "D-don't say something you can't take back. What you want is sex and I don't want… I don't want to be used like that anymore."

"I wasn't-!" He protested.

Hinata pushed him away. "When Shikamaru called me all those names, you didn't come to my defense." He opened his mouth but she placed her fingers on his lips. "And I understand why. He's part of your family and I shouldn't be upset that you didn't side with the woman you fuck for fun."

"You're more than that!" Gaara argued. "I was just stunned by the news but I fought with him after you left. I should've said something at that moment and I wish I could go back. But I'm done being an idiot. The truth is I see you more than someone to sleep with, Hinata."

"Still, after Shikamaru said all that," Hinata said. "There was a difference in your eyes and I don't know if you noticed it. But I did."

"It was shock!" He pulled at his hair in frustration. "God damn it, Hinata. I don't think any less of you because I know you. I know you better than I ever knew Matsuri and I don't view you like I do her-"

"Who's Matsuri?" She asked.

Gaara cleared his throat. "She was the last woman I was in a serious relationship with. And she cheated on me. That's why I was taken back by everything. I know how it feels to be betrayed"

Hinata felt sick to her stomach; Gaara had been on the other side of a similar situation and he could never be with her. There was no doubt in her mind what he probably thought about her when Shikamaru berated her.

"But your situation and reasons are different," Gaara continued. "For him to do that to you, it must've really hurt for you to do what you did."

"It still does," she admitted. "Which is why I can't do it anymore. I give up."

"You're not willing to try… with me?" Gaara asked quietly. "To be in a relationship?"

Her eyes looked up in shock.

"After Matsuri cheated on me, I turned back into a monster. I stopped talking to my sister and brother. I left Shukaku for them to deal with while I self-destructed. I instigated fights because I just wanted to hurt people. Then Temari forced me to go to counseling but I hated it so it didn't take. I felt rage but for my family's sake I bottled it inside. I decided that I to help everyone, I just wouldn't let anyone else get close. I had my sister and brother and that was enough."

Hinata stared back, still unsure.

"But then I found someone who frustrated the hell out of me. Someone who had my body on fire but kept my attention even after leaving my presence, someone who I trust. During our time, I found out that for the first time I actually let someone get close and as much as it scares me and what you can make me do, you're worth trying. So can we start again?"

He leaned in but she turned away. "I can't."

"Why?" He asked in a heartbroken tone.

"Because I don't want to end up hurting you like I hurt Naruto. I don't regret my actions with him but I can't do that to you. I don't want a situation to come up where you don't trust me and I feel worthless," she said. "And I also can't put myself in a spot where I could end up getting hurt again."

"I promise I won't let you feel that way!" He insisted. "Just trust me."

She smiled sadly at him. "But you already did even if you didn't mean to which proves that I'm not ready. And besides what kind of relationship would we have if your brother- in- law can't stand to be near me?"

"Fuck him!" Gaara replied. "If he doesn't like it, then he doesn't have to be a part of our lives. This is just about me and you."

"No it's not," Hinata replied. "He's married to your sister and Temari is pregnant. She'll need her whole family together and I can't take you away from the people that saved you from your pain. I'm not a monster."

Gaara started to breathe through his nose, frantic to say something to convince her. Hinata placed a hand on his cheek and he started to calm down. "Please, don't," he pleaded.

'Don't break my heart.'

"Just forget about me, Gaara. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to be with anyone."

She opened the door and he slowly walked out. He lingered in the doorframe and turned around.

"I'll be waiting." Hinata frowned but relaxed her face when he gently kissed her. "And I'll say those words when you're ready to hear them."

Hinata closed the door before he could see her cry, before she changed her mind and ended up ruining both their lives.

Watching in the shadows was Sasuke who hid around the corner. His mood had fallen when he had seen Gaara Sabaku enter Hinata's apartment. He knew Gaara, or at least from a business perspective and his dislike for him grew when he saw them together. He had hoped that in his absence Hinata would realize her love for him. But it seemed like she had found another man to keep her bed warm. What infuriated him most was the closeness they displayed; they were more than fuck buddies. Hinata and Gaara Sabaku went beyond that and he wouldn't let another man take what belonged to him.

After all, he had gotten her away from Naruto, so this shouldn't be any harder than that.

x-x

Temari had been livid when she saw the state Gaara left her husband's face. After hearing what happened from him, she was stunned.

Shikamaru's words bothered her, "I won't let her break your brother like she broke Naruto."

Although she got along with Hinata, there was a small part of her that had wondered if Shikamaru was right. But the change in Gaara was positive and the fallout had deeply affected him. Temari had called and left dozens of messages but he hadn't responded. If Kankuro hadn't told her that he was in Suna taking care of personal business and they were in communication with each other, she would've called the cops to check on him.

Doing her job as a sister, Temari needed to find out the truth and called Ino.

Hinata walked into the cafe, and headed for the usual corner she and Ino sat at. However she froze in her tracks when she saw Temari calmly sipping a hot drink. Her eyes, so similar to Gaara's, gazed up at her and she quickly turned on her heel.

"Wait!"

But she continued to hurry out of the cafe; Hinata didn't want to deal with another nasty encounter. She heard Temari following her.

"Are you really going to make a pregnant woman chase after you?"

She cringed and turned around to see Temari breathing heavily. Worried, she was at her side. "Are you okay? Should I call someone?"

Temari chuckled, "I'm not dying, and it's just kind of hard to sprint after someone." She tugged on her hand and pulled her into the cafe. Hinata blushed at the looks they received but Temari paid them no attention. She smiled at Hinata, seeing her discomfort. "So."

"Ino set this up, didn't she?" Hinata asked.

"Actually I did," Temari revealed. "It seems like we have things to talk about, don't we? Most importantly, why did you turn my brother down?"

Hinata's eyes widened, not expecting that to come out of her mouth. She expected her to berate or threaten her to leave Gaara alone. But the scolding look wasn't as severe as she assumed. "W-what?"

"Gaara really put himself out there and you turned him down. He's hurt and I want to know why," Temari replied gruffly. "He's a good man and yes, he's a bit scary but I'm pretty sure you saw past that."

Hinata giggled.

Temari cocked an eyebrow. "So? Explain yourself, missy."

She looked down at her clasped hands. "Gaara is a good person and I… I feel lucky to have known him. But we can't be together. It's complicated."

"Do you enjoy being with him? Does he make you smile and laugh?"

Hinata pressed her lips together but nodded.

"Do you love him?" She asked. Seeing Hinata tense and look guilty bothered her. "Well, do you?"

"It's complicated-"

"Bullshit! Do you at least like him? Because I'll tell you right now that I've never seen him like this. You make him happy and I love seeing my brother actually smile every now and then," Temari said. "But if you never cared about him, then maybe it's good that you turned him down."

Hinata stared back her, a bit annoyed. "I do care about him, more than I have about anyone else. And that's why we can't be together. I'm not…I can't cause any trouble for your family. You're going to be a mother and I can't have Gaara be at odds with your husband."

"He'll get over it," Temari firmly said. "Don't use Shikamaru as an excuse. Hinata, Gaara has been the happiest I've seen and I'm frustrated that you can't see how better you make him. I'll ask again, do you love him?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly? He's the closest I've gotten since Naruto," she whispered. She frowned as she thought about her ex-husband. "But I don't know if I can truly love anyone anymore. I'm not perfect. I'm scared that if I trust another man with my heart and they shatter it, I won't be able to come back from it," she said in a broken voice. "I'm still broken and until I'm strong enough, I can't be with him. He deserves to have someone who's not damaged or easily to crumble. He needs someone who's strong."

Temari reached over and grabbed her hand. "Hinata..."

She wiped her tears and laugh humorlessly. "I'm not a whole person yet and I can't give myself to anyone without knowing that I can survive another heartbreak because right now?" She bit her lips, choking back a sob. "Right now, I wouldn't recover and I can't ruin Gaara for another person. He doesn't deserve that."

"You deserve to be loved and so does Gaara. I knew you were a good person and talking to you right now confirms my beliefs that you and Gaara could be really happy together. You're not perfect but he isn't either, and this is coming from his sister!" Temari joked lightly. "But I'm not going to pressure you into something you aren't ready for. I'll just say that when you get to a place where you're ready to be with Gaara, you'll have my support."

Hinata smiled at her, touched that Temari had given her blessing. She cleared her throat and ordered a coffee. Turning back to Temari she asked about her baby. "Have you chosen any names yet?"

The conversation turned lighter with more laughter and teasing, confirming Temari's opinion about Hinata's worth. Softly smiling at her companion, she couldn't help but pity her.

'You're too hard on yourself and I hope you both realize how much you both need each other soon.'

Temari hugged her and insisted that keep in touch. "I'll expect you to be at my baby shower, okay?" Hinata thinned her smile but nodded. "I'll have Shikamaru on a tight leash so don't worry about him."

When she arrived home, Temari gave her husband a quick peck on his cheek. She was still upset at him for ruining Gaara's relationship but at least she acknowledged his presence for the first time this week.

"You're in a better mood. Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I had a fantastic lunch with Hinata. I think I want to spend more time with her, she's a nice girl," Temari replied calmly. At his scowl she grinned, "So what did you do today?"

"Why are you so damn stubborn? Do you think Gaara can handle something like what Hinata did to Naruto?!" Shikamaru asked heatedly. "Or do you think what she did is any different than what Matsuri did to your brother? They're both the same kind of woman!"

Temari just continued to stare at him and Shikamaru opted to lower his voice. "Look, I'm only looking out for your brother. I know how hard it was for you to see him suffer that's why I won't let anything hurt you and our family. Hinata will only bring trouble."

She clicked her tongue in disagreement and shook her head. "We'll just let them figure it out for themselves, okay? Besides, just like you're free to have your own friends, so do I."

She smiled and headed to their master bathroom to have a relaxing soak in the tub.

x-x

Despite turning Gaara down, Hinata couldn't help but feel the anticipation when she received another knock at her door. Without checking, she opened it and was greeted by a smirking Uchiha.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, half-joking. Although she still had a smile, he had seen the change in her expression when she opened the door.

"Sasuke!" Hinata quickly enveloped him in a hug. "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago." He tightened the hug, "God, it's so good to see you again. Did you miss me?"

Hinata nodded but slipped out of his hold when his hands started to trail down to her waist. "Come in, tell me all about your trip!"

Sasuke told her about how he was reconnecting with Itachi and his illness. She was concerned but he assured her that it was under control. He caressed her arm, noting how soft it still felt.

"I really missed you, Hinata. Emailing and texting isn't the same as talking face to face," he said. He leaned forward but Hinata had seen it coming and turned away.

"Yeah, it's nice to have you back, Sasuke. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

He narrowed his eyes as she got up to refill his mug. "I'm not that hungry," he replied. Sasuke got up and stood behind her, placing his hands on both sides of the counter effectively caging her in. "But I'm in the mood for something else," he murmured.

Sasuke started to kiss her neck but she squirmed away. "Sasuke, I'm really happy to see you but I'm not…"

"You're not what?" He asked. "Hinata, I thought we were finally going to stop messing around and get serious. I've tried to give you space and it was agonizing not being able to see you. I thought everything would be great now. I have my brother back and I'm with the woman that I love."

Hearing those three words didn't bring the same reaction as when she was close to hearing them from Gaara. Fear caused her to interrupt Gaara, but afterwards, when she imagined him saying it, she felt a little flutter in her chest. Her pale eyes looked up at Sasuke's and she felt upset with herself for not feeling the same way with him. They had connected on a personal level but the time apart only showed her that she was okay with his absence. Not seeing Gaara felt like she was drowning.

"But why don't you love me?"

Hinata looked at him with shameful eyes. "I… I'm not sure. To be honest I'm been questioning if I can truly love ever again. I'm sorry, you shouldn't wait for me. You can make someone else really happy and I know I'm not special so you'll find someone-"

"Like you did?!" He erupted. Sasuke's face darkened as he thought about his business and apparently now love rival. "I know about Sabaku. I saw him leave your apartment when I tried to stop by for a visit. And don't lie to me and say nothing happened, I'm not an idiot. I want to know, what makes him any better than me?!"

Hinata took a few steps back as his voice rose. "Sasuke, I told you that-"

"No strings attached, yeah," he chuckled humorlessly. "And I was fine with that. I was fine with the other guys because it wasn't serious and they weren't total assholes. And they didn't last either. But I have, I've stayed because what we have is special. But this fucker?! Hinata, Sabaku has a horrible reputation. If he didn't have his family name, he'd be either dead or in jail. His company has driven others into bankruptcy, and his family-"

"Are nice people," she replied quickly. "I know them. I've worked with his company and so has my father. What you've heard are rumors or things that happened in the past before Gaara took control. He's not a bad man."

He felt his rage increase when she called him by his first name. "Then why were you so fucking upset when he left. Sabaku did something, didn't he?"

"No!" She protested.

"Then he will!"

She remained quiet and Sasuke felt pleased by her lack of response. Softening his voice and facial expression he cupped her cheek. "Hinata, I'm sorry I got so mad but it's because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I told you, I'm the only person who understands you. You'll realize it soon, and I'll be happy when we can stop pretending to be just friends with benefits. I've never made you cry because I love you."

He softly kissed her lips and smiled. "I'll go now but we should schedule a lunch or something."

Hinata was left to ponder his words after he left.

x-x

A Hyuuga party was just a way to network and she was required to attend the event. Hinata would've preferred if it was just immediate family that came to celebrate her cousin's birthday but she knew that her father saw opportunities everywhere. A dress code was expected but she would be lying if she said she didn't like the midnight blue dress Hanabi picked out for her.

She scanned the crowd, seeing some familiar faces.

"Looking for me?"

Hinata smiled at Sasuke who held out a glass of champagne for her. "Thank you," she said, accepting the beverage.

Although their reunion had been tense, Sasuke had been much more upbeat when she met him for lunch. She had been upfront about the sexual relationship she had been with Gaara but that she had stopped it. She mentioned the conflicting emotions but while she didn't explicitly say it, Sasuke knew that Hinata probably felt something special with him and he hated it.

Regardless, he had apologized for his tone and assured her that while he was ready to take their relationship to an exclusive level, he could wait for her. In a way she felt like he was subtly pressuring her to give him a chance. It wasn't that she didn't care for him; it was just that staying strictly friendly with Sasuke wasn't such a bad thing.

But she still didn't think that it was wise to jump into a serious relationship with anyone.

Although they didn't arrive as dates, her father had personally invited him, they stuck together as soon as he spotted her. Hanabi had been causing social mayhem which was why she was being chaperoned by their father and kept away from her but Hinata had a feeling that Hiashi had a hand in making sure that she and Sasuke spent as much time together as possible.

"How's Neji enjoying his party?"

Hinata chuckled as they glanced over to her cousin. He was swamped by people and was forcing a smile on his face. "Aww, I should go save him."

But he held onto her hand. "He's fine, besides it's much more comfortable over here away from all the noise. I doubt you'll be able to help him anyways, they'd just cling to you, too."

She shrugged in agreement. Hinata stared at the clear night sky, remembering of the time when it had been Gaara and her in this balcony. How he had infuriated her, she thought with a ghost of a smile.

'You might be gorgeous but women like you are like the stars in the sky, bountiful but rarely significant.'

His words rang in her head and she finished her glass. "I think I'm going to head home."

"I can take you, if you want!" Sasuke quickly offered. "Hiashi sort of tasked me to make sure you got home safe and you have been drinking."

"Not much more than you," she pointed out.

"But I can handle my liquor," he teased.

Hinata playfully pouted and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "C'mon-"

"Hinata."

Sasuke bit back a snarl as Gaara approached, and tightened his hold on her. He knew that Gaara had also arrived but throughout the evening he made sure their paths never crossed.

Gaara noticed, evident by the narrowing of his eyes. But he focused on Hinata who had a dumbstruck look. "I just wanted to say hello. I hadn't seen you all night."

"Oh."

"And the project has been a success so far," he said in the usual monotone voice he reserved for a boardroom. Gaara tried to think of more things to talk about. "And Kankuro's birthday, while not as extravagant as this, was also nice."

"That's good," she smiled. Seeing that directed at him caused Gaara's heart to beat faster. "I know he must've had a better time than Neji is right now."

They both chuckled and Sasuke clenched his jaw. "It's getting late, we were just heading out."

"...Well, it was really nice to see you," he said. He turned on his heel and started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and took a deep breath before turning back to her. "And I also wanted to say that you look absolutely beautiful."

Hinata's face flushed and Gaara smirked at her attempts to hide a smile. "T-thank you."

Sasuke cleared his throat and Gaara briefly acknowledged his presence. "And I'm glad you're happy again. Truly."

She stared back in confusion before she realized the position she was in. "Oh! No, this isn't-"

"We should really be heading out, Hinata. It's been a pleasure, Sabaku," Sasuke said.

He pulled Hinata along without resistance, but when he glanced back to see the look on Gaara's face he had also gotten a glimpse of hers; both of them had a longing gaze directed at the other.

During the ride home, Hinata had pretended like nothing had occurred. But he knew better, it hard to ignore and he bit the inside of his cheek, to resist from erupting in fury again. He hadn't slept with her in so long and she had avoided his attempts to kiss her again. Sasuke knew he was losing everything he had been aiming for the moment he had snatched her from his former best friend.

'I'll just have to show you just how much of a bastard he can be, and prove that he's not worthy of you.'

He spent the next couple of days wondering just how he should drive his point home for Hinata. Then he remembered just how she had fallen into his hands in the first place and knew what he had to do. After using his contacts and researching the backgrounds of some Shukaku employees, Sasuke made a few phone calls.

Now feeling better than ever, he leaned back in his leather chair and sighed contently. 'I can wait as long as you need until you finally realize how perfect we are together, Hinata. But I won't let another asshole have a chance to take you away. Not again.'

x-x

Sari felt anxious as she checked her phone again. Seeing her target approaching, she patted her blouse down a few times, trying to look seductive when Gaara passed by but he didn't notice or even look at her. She frowned but hoped that he'd see her in that way soon enough.

Although she had harbored a crush on her boss, she didn't think anything could ever come from it. He didn't seem approachable and their interactions were rare. So she admired him from afar which she was fine with, until she got a phone call. It hadn't been much of a secret that Sari was in a financial crisis but she never thought she could solve it so easily.

It began when Gaara's secretary had suddenly resigned and she was summoned to temporarily fill that role until they hired someone permanently. If that wasn't lucky enough, her financial donor gave her one simple task: seduce Gaara Sabaku.

But all her efforts had gotten unnoticed. He remained aloof and the money that had started to flow in was in danger of being cut off, increasing her frustration. The latest exchange she had with her donor had been very threatening and her task had been slightly altered. Sari just hoped the windfall she expected in the aftermath would be worth what she was about to do.

She looked at the notification on her phone and gulped. She had to act now.

Sari had made sure she stayed at her desk while everyone else went out to get lunch, so there was no chance of someone walking in, except for the person that needed to see them together.

Gaara looked up when she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Um… Sir?"

Gaara waited patiently for her to speak.

Sari quickly walked over, "It seems there's something wrong with the documents I sent you earlier today. But I think I caught the mistake, can you pull it up?"

Gaara turned to his computer, not noticing that she was unbuttoning her top. "Here it is, now what's…" His eyes widened as he saw her. "What are-?!"

Sari turned his chair and straddled him. "I'm so sorry for this but I can't help myself. I've admired you for so long. You have no idea how I've dreamed of touching your body and feeling your cock." She started to rub herself on his lap, drawing an involuntary groan. Feeling confident, Sari brought his hands to her uncovered ass since her skirt had bunched over her waist. "I want you to fuck me, Sir."

Sari started to kiss his neck.

Gaara knew Sari was attractive, and he wasn't blind to her attempts at flirting. But whereas in the past he would've fucked her if she had approached him in a different setting, he felt disgusted with his body's natural response to stimulation. It didn't feel right, and he grabbed her waist to pull her off.

"No, you need to stop-"

Sari started to panic at his quick refusal. She hoped to buy some more time if he wasn't going to actually go through with it; her bank account depended on it. "But I won't tell anyone! I swear! I just want one time with you, and I promise I'll even quit afterward. Please?"

He frowned. "I said no. I'm being very patient but if you don't start fixing your clothes, I can have security escort you out. Don't bother quitting. Consider yourself fired."

Sari bit her lip and nodded. But as soon as he let down his guard, Sari sat back down and kissed him. She held his head and hungrily delved her tongue into his mouth. It didn't feel as wonderful as she imagined, especially since he wasn't reciprocating.

There was a gasp and Gaara's face paled as he stared at Hinata's horrified face. "Hina-"

Her face turned stoic and she pulled out a file from her purse. "Kakashi needs these papers signed as soon as possible. He'll be expecting them by tomorrow afternoon at the latest," she said in a hollow voice.

As Sari scampered off Gaara, well more like trying to catch her balance after he pushed her off, Hinata exited his office.

"Hinata! I- It's not what it looks like!" He shouted as she chased after her. "Just let me explain!"

Some employees had returned from their break and peered at the strange sight but he didn't give a damn. He grabbed a hold of her but staggered back when he felt the stinging pain on his cheek. The gasps were audible and chatter started to increase.

Hinata looked around and felt ashamed by her actions. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes watered as she felt the weight of their stares. It was suffocating and she needed to leave. "I'm so sorry."

He saw her being to hyperventilate and pulled her into an empty office and closed the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up in shock; she had slapped him in front of his employees but he was concerned about her?

"I'm sorry." It was all she could say right now and her hands started to shake. He softly enveloped her smaller hands with his and they stopped.

As her thoughts cleared, she harshly pulled away and wiped her tears. "I...I don't know why I did that. I had no right. You can do whatever you want. It's your office and your life, I mean its fine. You just need to lock the door, because that's not what everyone wants to see. If you want to tell Kakashi or Iruka or Mr. Ibushi, I understand. I acted unprofessionally and I'll accept whatever consequences. I'll also apologize in front of all of your employees if you want-"

"I don't give a damn what anyone thinks," he said in a low voice. His cheek felt like it was on fire but so did his chest, both were extremely unpleasant sensations. "Except for you. Hinata, what you saw-"

"It's fine," she insisted. Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "I'm not- We're not… You can… I just don't want to see it."

His heart ached as he heard the pain in her voice and it angered him. "Hinata, just listen to me. She tried to seduce me. I never ever let her think that it was okay and I was trying to get her off me. I don't even know her that well."

"You didn't know me either but -"

"That's different! I won't ever feel anything for her or any other woman like I do for you!" He pulled at his locks in frustration. "I'm going insane, okay? I hate that you're crying and that it's because of something you think I'm responsible for. I want you to be happy every time I see you. Even if it kills me that you're with the Uchiha, as long as you're happy then I'm going to be okay. Because that means that the person I love is happy. But I won't ever be responsible for making you cry. Please trust me."

Hinata looked up at him, hating him so much at that moment. He had said so many sweet things but for a split second it mirrored her relationship with Naruto and the way he had taken her love and toyed with it; seeking pleasures somewhere else while still proclaiming to love her. The mixed emotions and messages were too much and she realized she had enough of it.

Even if they weren't together, she felt like she was dangerously close to becoming that broken woman Naruto created when he betrayed her. Seeing the man she loved with another destroyed her and the devastation she felt right now was too similar for her liking.

She caught a glimpse of the lipstick stain on his white collar and felt sick to her stomach.

"What you saw-"

"I don't care. I...I need to go. I'll apologize to everyone outside. Then I'll inform my supervisors about what I did and resign. Word is bound to get out about what I did, so there's no point in pretending." She took a deep breath. "Don't contact me again, please."

Gaara let her walk out, falling to his knees upon hearing the soft click of the door. He didn't hear her apology, the increased chatter upon her exit, or the gasps that followed when he stormed out. "Where is she?! Where's Sari?!"

Employees shook as he swiftly checked the area for the brown haired woman. His eyes caught a glimpse of her scuffing to the fire exit and he chased after her.

Sari kicked off her heels as she went down the stairs, her lungs burned with adrenaline as she tried to leave quickly. But he was faster than her and quickly caught up to her. He painfully grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his office. Not letting go, he headed to his desk and phoned security. He fumbled around his desk and pulled out a pen.

"Why?" He hissed. "Why did you try to force yourself on me? I said I didn't want you! You and I are going to talk to Hina- Ms. Hyuuga and you're going to tell her that it's all your fault," he growled.

Sari cowered and whimpered. "I thought...-"

Gaara pinched her cheeks together. "You thought what?! That I'd be flattered? I rejected you. I wasn't interested! We're going now before you cause any more problems."

But she resisted. "N-no! I'm not going."

Sari knew that doing that would definitely cause her to lose everything. The conditions of her agreement were clearly stated and she knew that the Hyuuga woman would need to see them together and come to the conclusion that they were sexually involved.

"Yes, you are or else I will make your life a living hell," he threatened. "Wherever you work, wherever you even apply, I'll make sure you'll regret ever crossing me. Do you fucking understand?"

Gathering her courage she stared back at him, knowing that everything he threw at her wouldn't matter. When she went to collect her reward, she wouldn't need to worry about working at all. "I'm not scared of you. You can't hurt me, I'm untouchable."

His eyes narrowed as she glared back. "So...there's more to this than some supposed stupid crush. What else did you in mind, hmm? Did you think you'd be able to blackmail me? Say I harassed you and sue?"

Sari looked away, it had been talked about but she had refused to do such a thing. Getting the courts involved was terrifying. "I just wanted… I wanted you," she replied.

He scoffed, "You're nothing more than trash. Your work performance was barely above adequate and the only reason why you were placed in this role was because my old secretary recommended you for the job. Other than being the person who takes my messages and keeps my appointments, I don't think much about you at all."

She was infuriated. "Oh, yeah? Well then, maybe I will tell everyone. I'll say that you forced me to fuck you in order to keep my job. I'll even have Ms. Hyuuga as a witness! Everyone will think you're a scumbag and I'll take everything you own."

But instead of being angry, Gaara smiled. "So you're going to make false accusations, just because I turned you down?"

"Because you're an asshole and deserve it!"

He chuckled, "That's all I needed." He held up his pen and waved it in her face. "I'll be giving this to the proper authorities, blackmailing someone can have a pretty heavy sentence especially when you factor in such false accusations." Sari paled and he opened the door for security. "Call the police to pick her up."

"No! Please, I… I didn't mean for this. If you let me go, I won't say anything about you! I swear!" She pleaded.

"Come with me to talk to Hinata and I might have mercy on you," he replied. "Or I can just play this for her and it'd serve the same purpose. What would you prefer? To maintain what's left of your integrity or to wait for the police?"

"But I can't tell her…" Sari said quietly. But it was useless, Hinata would know that Gaara didn't instigate anything with her and her donor will eventually cut her off. There was no way out except to try to save herself.

"Why?"

"Because I was told not to," she admitted.

Gaara listened as Sari revealed to everything, his rage increasing with every detail.

"He's going to be very angry with me," Sari said. "I'm scared."

'You probably cost me the only peace I have. If she completely walks out on me...you'll have more that the Uchiha to worry about.'

He nearly sneered at her but controlled his breathing as he thought about Hinata. "I'll do whatever I can to keep you protected from him but after that, I don't want to hear about you ever again. They'll take you home."

She meekly nodded as security escorted her out the building.

x-x

Sasuke felt like everything was right in the world. He had reconnected with Itachi and now Hinata was crying on his shoulder. He knew the reason for her tears but in his mind it was necessary. He loved to play the role of white knight to her damsel in distress.

"I don't know what to do now. I quit, which was probably a mistake since I don't have anything lined up. But they would've fired me anyways. I saw the look of disappointment in Iruka's face. Oh God, I'm such a moron. My father's going to hear about it eventually and I'll have to deal with that… I'm such a screw up."

He caressed her hair, "It's going to be okay, Hinata. Hey, why don't we just get out for a while, hmm? You and I can stay with Itachi or another Uchiha property if you want privacy. Just you and me?"

She looked unsure and he tilted her chin to look at him. "Hinata, I just want what's best for you. Staying here will only be stressful. Let's just get out of here."

"...Okay."

He grinned and kissed her, elated that she didn't move away as quickly as before. While she hadn't responded like she had in the past, it was still progress in his eyes. He would remind her that he was the only man for her and causing her to quit her job made him feel much more secure about his position. She wouldn't be constantly around Kakashi or Genma, who were both past flames. Sasuke had achieved what he wanted, to be the only romantic interest or option in her life.

"We should probably go soon," he suggested. "I can help you pack if you want."

"How long are we leaving for?" She asked.

"As long as you need," he said. "But I think a few months might be what you need to recharge and relax."

Hinata frowned, "But my apartment. I have a lease-"

Sasuke rubbed her cheek affectionately. "I'll take care of everything."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Sasuke. I don't think I can ever repay you for everything you've done for me."

'When you marry me, we'll call it even.' He smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go make some calls for our trip. Why don't you start getting some things together and call Neji or your sister to let them know."

Hinata walked back to her room to grab her phone and saw the dozens of messages waiting her. Some were from Kakashi, others were Genma but the ones that caught her eye were Gaara's. He had left so many voicemails and text messages. She frowned and went to delete them when she hesitated.

First she read his texts; over and over because it didn't seem real. Then she listened to the voicemail and finally played a video. Hinata sighed and her chest shook as she started to sob. 'Is Sasuke really capable of this?'

Sasuke came in and wrapped his arms around her but was surprised when she jerked out of his hold. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"How long have you been talking to Sari?"

He froze but frowned to look confused. "Who?"

"Sari, Gaara's secretary," she spat. Looking at him carefully, she saw that realization in his face that he was caught. "Sasuke, why would you do this? Do you know that Gaara's thinking about going to the police with this? Why would you try to make it look like he and that woman were… intimate?"

He started to breathe through his nose, cursing Sari's impotence. "I didn't- He doesn't deserve you!"

Sasuke started to pace as Hinata shook her head at him. "Do you know how long I had to suffer while you fell for Naruto and almost squandered your life away because of some dipshit?! Then you left him and started to look my way, and I knew I had to take advantage of the opportunity and make you mine. And you've always been mine! Even when all those other men left, I remained!"

"They're still my friends just like I thought you were," she replied. "And I needed friends more than I needed someone to sleep with."

Sasuke's anger grew. "Friends?! We've done things that friends don't do! And I'm so fucking tired of you pretending that we aren't more than that! I love you and I've tried to show you every single time just how much. So when are you going to stop acting like an idiot and realize it?!"

"I know it's hard to comprehend but I don't love you," she said. "And I don't think you love me either, not truly. Love doesn't make you want to hurt the other person. When you love someone, the thought of anyone hurting them should sicken you. What you feel for me isn't love."

Hinata felt exhausted. "Sasuke, you should leave. Focus on other things like Itachi and just leave me alone," she said softly. "If this is how you want to show your love… If seeing me cry and hurting me is okay with you, then I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"You don't mean that. I messed up but I was only trying to make you see the truth. You need me." Sasuke pressed his body against hers, trapping her against a wall. He attempted to kiss her.

"Get off of me!"

She pushed him off, causing him to stumble. He huffed as he glared at her. "You're so fucking stupid sometimes…The next time some asshole breaks your heart don't come back to me unless you're ready to be my woman."

Holding her head up, she narrowed her eyes. "Don't hold your breath."

Sasuke stared at her, nostrils flaring. He scoffed and stormed out, thinking that it wouldn't take long for her to call him. His main focus was leaving and regrouping with Itachi. He was grateful he at least had his brother back.

x-x

Gaara was anxious with every day that passed. He had gotten a short message from Hinata apologizing for her behavior and that she realized that she had jumped to conclusions. She thanked him for telling her about Sasuke's involvement and clarified that she hadn't been in a relationship with him at all.

But whenever he tried to call her, he was sent to voicemail and didn't get a call back. He had fired Sari and promised to go through with his threat if she tried anything again, but he was still unsure of what to do with Sasuke Uchiha. It was reported that he had left the country again so he didn't know if he was worth the effort especially since Hinata was still in Konoha.

Fed up with the lack of communication, he drove to her apartment. He knocked continuously until he got a response. "What do you want, Gaara?"

"Are you okay?" He asked from the other side of the door. "I've been so worried."

"I'm okay."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against her door. "Can you let me in?"

"Why? I've said everything I needed to."

"I just need to see you again, I need to make sure you're not lying and the sadness in your voice is for some other reason," he replied. There was no response and he exhaled deeply. "Then I'll just stay out here until you open the door."

Hinata rolled her eyes and moved away, going about her day as she sent final emails to her former colleagues and pondered Neji's offer. Every now and then her mind would go to Gaara but she refused to give in. Deep down she felt guilty, and wondered if she gave Sasuke mixed signals. Despite her feelings, she didn't want to potentially give another man false hope, especially Gaara.

Even if she wanted to run into his arms again.

Satisfied with her progress, she headed to bed. Before walking into her room, she stopped by her front door and peered through the peephole. With a quick glance, she didn't see him standing there.

'Good.'

Hinata tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment as she slept.

The next morning when Hinata opened the door Gaara plopped backwards at her feet. He had been leaning against the door the entire night and fell asleep.

"Oh!" She kneeled down, helping him get up.

He rubbed his neck and groaned with discomfort. "What time is it?"

"Eight. I can't believe you stayed all night. If I had, maybe I would've made you leave so you wouldn't waste your time."

He stretched his arms. "Or you could've just opened the door when I asked. I'm lucky that none of your neighbors called the cops on me, which is kind of alarming now that I think about it."

She stifled a laugh and Gaara gave her a small smile. "You haven't gotten back to me and even though you've said that you believe me about Sari, you didn't sound...happy. You do believe me, right? I still have the recording with me if you want to hear it again."

Hinata shook her head. "That's not necessary. I believe you and Sasuke didn't deny doing it. I was actually with Sasuke when I got that message." She saw his jaw tense. "And I've cut all ties with him because of it. He's only been trying to manipulate me just like Naruto had, and I'm done with people like that."

"Good," he simply said. They stood silently for a few seconds. "So where does that leave us?"

"I'm not going to change my mind," she said sadly. "If anything this just proves that I'm not ready to trust anyone again. As much as I care for you, I don't know if I'm ready and besides I'm not sure you are either."

He opened his mouth to argue but she placed her finger on his lips. "I've been hurt by someone I thought loved me unconditionally and maybe I'll always wonder if I'm enough or maybe you'll wonder if I'm truly faithful to you. We just don't work right now because we're both damaged people, too damaged to be together."

"But why can't you just give me a chance to prove it?" He asked softly. "You won't regret it."

Hinata stepped away and crossed her arms. "Gaara… Even if it wasn't just a trust issue, there's still your family. I adore Temari and Kankuro but Shikamaru is still a part of your family. He hates me and I don't want to be in a situation where my presence only brings problems."

"I don't care what he wants," he insisted. "He doesn't have a say in who I choose to have in my life."

"But I care and if that brings stress and trouble into your life and Temari who has been incredibly kind to me, I don't see how we'd work. It's just not the right time, I'm sorry."

Gaara saw the look of determination in her face and knew that she wasn't going to give him what he wanted right now. He had been persistent every single time and maybe that wasn't what she needed. His own breakup had been painful and crippled him emotionally but the closure was surprisingly not as difficult as he dreaded. Hinata was still dealing with her trauma and doubted her worth.

"I understand. But I'll still be there for you even if you find someone else. I'd like to know when you've finally found happiness." He kissed her forehead and tried to smile. "Stay in touch, Bunny."

She smiled at him and nodded. "You, too. I hope you find happiness."

With a sincere smile he responded, "You'll be the first to know."

x-x

Temari sighed as she closed the door behind her. When Gaara had told her that he was staying in Konoha for the foreseeable future, she had been incredibly happy and hopeful. But he had only shaken his head when she asked about Hinata. She was annoyed that Hinata still wasn't giving her brother a chance but Gaara had only said that, "She wasn't ready yet so I'll just have to be patient."

She told Gaara that she only wanted him to be happy and if that meant Shikamaru would feel uncomfortable, then that'd be fine with her. "I'll go call her right now and settle this once and for all!"

He moved quicker than she ever remembered when he snatched her phone. "No! I appreciate it, Temari but I don't want to pressure her. If we're going to work, we need to be fully committed to it."

Reluctantly she agreed, but it wasn't easy to see him like this.

She knew that Gaara was heartbroken but whereas his breakup with Matsuri had made him lash out, he was calmer if a bit more somber than usual. He was there to help her, along with Ino, with the nursery. He still smiled at her but the tension when Shikamaru was in his presence was obvious.

Fed up with their strained relationship, she sat Shikamaru down for a talk. "You need to step back and allow them to figure out if they're meant to be together."

He frowned and leaned against his chair defensively. "I'm only looking out for him. He'll get over this and meet someone better."

She scoffed softly and reached over to hold his hands. "Shika, you know I love you with all my heart but you're making me sad. Gaara and Hinata… As far as I saw, she was good for him. Listen, you weren't there when he shut down from everything. You only saw a small part of the aftermath. But when he was with Hinata? I've never seen him look so...happy. I'm the last person that would want to see Gaara get hurt again and I have a good feeling Hinata wouldn't do that to him."

Shikamaru hated hearing the tenderness in her voice; he knew it meant that she truly believed in her words. "Tem, it's Hinata. Naruto's still trying to recover and-"

"But it wasn't all her fault. We both know how far he took things. Let me ask you something, if he had done any of those things to Ino, would you still see him the same way?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's different."

"Why?"

Shikamaru was at a loss for words and it angered him. "Because it just is!"

Temari pulled her hands away. "I don't want you and Gaara to avoid each other. I want us all to be together when our son is born so I'll never choose between either of you. I just hoped that you'd stop hating the woman that my brother fell in love with."

"Naruto's my friend, and I'll always be in his corner," Shikamaru replied tersely.

"But that doesn't mean that you should ignore what he did," Temari replied. She stood up and his eyes lowered to her pregnant belly. "For what it's worth, it was her choice to stop seeing Gaara. She didn't want to cause our family any problems and say what you will but I think that's pretty selfless."

For the next couple of days Shikamaru pondered his wife's words. He had initially thought Hinata was a kind woman and made Naruto better as a person. Their affairs had destroyed the image he had of the couple but since he was close to Naruto, he had listened to his side of things. Even when she brought up Naruto's violent actions, he had tried to rationalize how Naruto's erratic actions could've been misunderstood. Since he thought he'd never see Sasuke or Hinata again, Shikamaru didn't have to deal with the doubts in the back of his head. But now it was harder to ignore.

x-x

"Hi Shika!" Himawari said happily as she ran to hug her godfather.

He leaned down and picked her up. "Hey, Hima. Look what I got you." He handed her a new doll which delighted her.

"What's up, Shika?" Naruto said. He smiled as his daughter hurried to her room to play with it. "You sounded pretty weird on the phone."

Shikamaru pointed to the backyard so he could reach for a smoke without harming Himawari. "I wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm fine. Shion finally agreed to the custody agreement and I think we might be able to share Hima's birthdays from now on."

He nodded but Naruto knew that he was holding something back.

"And are you seeing anyone?"

At this Naruto had to laugh. "Hell no. I don't think I'm ready and besides I'm focused with Himawari adjusting to everything. I think she's starting to understand that she has two homes now."

"Hm."

"What's really on your mind, dude?"

Shikamaru didn't know if it was wise to tell Naruto that he had seen Hinata let alone that his brother- in- law had been in a relationship with her. "I was just wondering how you've been and how things are going. I mean what if you came across Hinata or something. What would you do?"

Naruto's face softened. "I still love her and I hate what I did. I had it all with her but I was a moron. I'd ask for forgiveness and hope that by some miracle she takes me back. But I know that it's impossible now. I don't regret Hima but sometimes I wonder how she'd help me raise her as her mother."

Shikamaru remained quiet and Naruto noticed. "Did- Have you seen her?" He asked, failing to hide his excitement "How does she look? Is she single? I heard that Sasuke's moved permanently to Otogakure so I don't think they're together."

"I don't know," he replied vaguely.

Naruto's shoulders lowered with disappointment. "Oh… Well, I just hope she's happy now." At Shikamaru's surprised look, he shrugged. "I told you, I still love her but I didn't treat her right. I was selfish and I was so cruel to her. I hurt her and still said some horrible things when I could've salvaged some dignity. But being a dad, you see things a bit differently. I've been trying to move past my spitefulness, except when it comes to that Uchiha fucker. I'd probably beat the shit out of him if I saw him again."

"So what if you saw her with another man," Shikamaru asked. "Someone not Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned. "I had my chance and I threw it away. If some lucky fucker gets to be with her, then I just hope that he treats her better than I ever did. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for how I hurt her. I was a real piece of shit."

Shikamaru felt lighter than before but thinned his lips. "Yeah, you were."

He changed the conversation to his growing family. After he left however, Shikamaru didn't know what to do next. He had taken his anger out on Hinata while being blinded by his friendship with Naruto. For the longest time, he had contempt for Hinata so to try to do a full 180 would be difficult.

x-x

Hinata debated whether to go or not to Temari's baby shower up until the day. Ino had pleaded with her and Temari even phoned her a few times with Hinata being non- committal with her responses. However she decided to at least show up for an hour or two, as a favor to Temari and Ino. It was reassuring when Temari had said Shikamaru wouldn't be there for the festivities but she didn't know how she'd feel about potentially seeing Gaara after so many months.

However they had left on good terms so it could serve as a test for both of them.

Checking her appearance before she got out of her car, Hinata took a deep breath and headed to the door. She had a tight grip on the green gift bag as she waited for the door to open.

'Fuck…'

'Just my luck.'

Shikamaru stared back and she felt like running away.

"Hi."

"Hn."

Hinata waited for Shikamaru to let her inside but when he didn't say anything, she thought that it was because of his dislike for her. "I just wanted to stop by and give this to Temari. I guess I can just give it to you instead."

He took the bag and she smiled nervously. "Well, congratulations." When he didn't say anything in response, she turned around and walked back to her car.

Shikamaru was having an internal battle; debating whether to invite her in but when she said she was only dropping off her gift, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He was on his way out to meet with Choji and cursed his luck when he saw who was at the door.

He walked back to drop off her gift at the table with the rest of them. For a second he thought about telling Temari about Hinata's visit but decided against it and tried not to look in Gaara's general direction.

'She was just stopping by anyways.'

While Kankuro had teased his younger brother for volunteering to help Temari during her baby shower, it didn't bother Gaara at all. He allowed himself to be bossed around by Ino and even tried to look friendly to their guests. But he was constantly on the lookout for Hinata.

"I haven't seen her yet," Ino said. She had noticed his wandering eyes. "But I have a feeling she'll show up. I can be very persuasive."

He grunted although it did make him feel hopeful. But as the day went on, he started to have his doubts. When it was time for Temari to open her gifts, he had lost all hope that he'd see Hinata so when Karui read out her name, he jerked his head towards the group of women.

"Hinata?" Temari asked looking around. "Where are you?"

"I don't think she's here," Tamaki said.

But he continued to look around until he gave up and retreated to Temari's study so he could get a moment's peace. He went back down when it was time to clean up and came across Ino who was on the phone looking exasperated. "He wasn't even here-... Okay yeah but he wasn't staying. You should've just came in… Hmm, well Temari is going to want to see you soon. Bye."

"Was that her?" Gaara asked.

She nodded. "Turns out she did show up but I guess she saw Shikamaru and she chickened out."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Did he say anything?"

"I don't think so."

But he was unconvinced. He waited for Shikamaru to arrive, hoping he'd have a less physical confrontation this time around. Temari stayed close by, having been informed by Ino about what caused Hinata to skip her baby shower.

Shikamaru walked in, unaware of the interrogation he was in for. "Hey, how'd it go?" He then looked at Gaara who was looking less than happy to see him.

"Good," Temari replied. "Hey Shika, did you happen to see Hinata today?"

He slowly nodded. "Did you get her gift?"

"Yeah, I need to thank her when I see her," Temari replied.

He turned around but Gaara called out, "What did you say to her?"

"What?"

"Hinata. What did you say to her?" He repeated.

Shikamaru stared back, unflinching. "Nothing."

"Then why didn't she come in?" Gaara asked.

"I don't fucking know. She said she was just stopping by, what was I supposed to do? Force her to stay?" He replied heatedly. "Why don't you just ask her? I didn't do anything."

Temari stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get mad, we were just kind of hoping she'd show up. I'll talk to her later and clear up any miscommunication. After all, it's not like you turned her away at the door. Right?"

"Right," he said curtly.

"And you invited her in." Temari questioned.

He remained silent for a few seconds. "...I assumed that she knew she could come in. But like I said, she said she was just stopping by."

Gaara scoffed and walked away. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but Temari kissed his cheek, extinguishing any annoyance he felt with his brother- in- law. "It was a nice gift," she said.

"Hn." He rubbed her stomach, quickly forgetting about Gaara's relationship troubles. After all, he'd be a father soon and was looking forward to it.

x-x

Hinata had decided to spend the day out since she had put some effort into her appearance. She went to a bookstore for a bit, had lunch at a cafe, and walked around the park. She was walking out of the elevator when she almost bumped into Gaara.

Stunned, she didn't know what to say.

"Hey."

"...Hi?"

Gaara shoved his hands in his pockets since he felt like reaching out and touching her, especially since she looked so beautiful. "Temari missed you at the shower."

She looked away, feeling remorseful. "Oh. I- Did she like the gift?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "So I- Temari was wondering why you didn't at least say hi? It wasn't me, was it?"

"No! I- I was just dropping her gift off."

He saw her twitch. "Really? You kind of look like you were heading to a party."

"I just like to dress up sometimes," she lied.

Gaara crossed his arms and she tried to look firm. "Uh huh. So it wasn't me?"

She shook her head.

"Okay… Then what did Shikamaru say to you when he saw you?"

Her eyes widened and Gaara knew he had her. "Hinata, what did he say? Or did he do something?"

"He didn't say anything, really!" Hinata exclaimed. "It was my fault. I saw him and he didn't look really pleased to see me so I decided that it wasn't my place to make him feel uncomfortable in his own house. I should've been clearer about going, maybe if I did he would've expected me or I could've given Temari her gift at a later day."

She took a deep breath after her ramble. "He literally didn't say anything," she added.

"He still could have invited you in or said something to me and Tem," Gaara said gruffly. "I hope you're prepared for the guilt trip Temari has in store for you."

She giggled. "Its fine, I deserve it."

He chuckled and they fell into a comfortable silence. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Despite knowing what he was going to suggest, she shook her head.

"Well since you're already dressed, would you like to go out to eat? As friends or whatever," He said quickly. "To make up for Shikamaru's lack of manners."

Hinata's blushed and thought about turning him down but she had already mentally prepared herself for an encounter with Gaara already. Having dinner would allow her to see just how much progress she had made. "Okay."

He almost didn't hear her but when she looked at him expectantly, he grinned. "Okay."

Throughout their dinner date, they made conscious moves to avoid being affectionate. He refrained from wrapping his arms around her as they waited for their car, while she stood away from him and his radiating heat. But it had still been a pleasant night where they quickly fell back into sync, although he wasn't happy to hear that she had followed through with her resignation.

"I can give them a call," he insisted.

She declined. "It was for the best. I needed to be held accountable for my lack of professionalism. But don't worry about me. I've been working with Neji while I decide my next steps. But I might have to leave Konoha for a while. Neji wants me to go with him and says it might show father that I'm capable of overseeing side projects for him. It could be a good opportunity for me."

He tried to sound happy for her. "Sounds like it."

A part of her was disappointed when he didn't seem too bothered by her news. She had told him about Neji's offer so he wouldn't feel guilty about her quitting but now she wondered if she should take the offer seriously.

As he walked her back to her apartment, Gaara finally had a genuine response. "If you want my advice, I think you should take Neji up on his offer. I know you'll prove to them how capable you are, Hinata. You're determined and I know you'll succeed. Just don't get too smug when you're running me out of business."

She was shocked and touched by his words. Abruptly she pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you."

Their embrace was long, as if they both felt like it could be one of the last times they'd see each other, despite a promised to keep in touch. When they pulled away, there was a hint of sadness but they couldn't help but smile at each other.

x-x

Temari had been taken back when Hinata informed her, Tamaki, and Ino that she was moving away. Ino had to pry her hands off her shoulders as she violently shook the pale eyed woman.

"It's only temporary!" Hinata cried out. "I swear!"

Tamaki brought a plate of sweets to subdue Temari, although she continued to glare at Hinata. "You better come back when I give birth," she grumbled in between bites.

"Of course! If I don't hear it from any of you, then I'm sure Gaara would tell me," she said bluntly.

Temari's jaw dropped. "Then- Are you and him-!?"

Hinata shook her head. "But...we still want the best for each other and it's been getting easier to talk again."

Although she was grumpy that Hinata and Gaara still weren't together, Temari saw the blush on her face. She also found out that Gaara had been helping her pack and store some things away, which was news to her. But she was there, along with Gaara, to see her off at the airport which surprised Neji.

Temari cried, which she blamed on the hormones. Hinata tried not to tear up and moved to Gaara.

"Call me when you get there," he whispered.

"I will," she replied.

They hugged, further baffling Neji who wondered just how familiar Hinata was with the Sabaku family.

On the drive back, Temari decided to confront Gaara about what had been on her mind these last few days. "I thought you loved her."

"I still do," he replied. "Nothing's changed."

She frowned. "Then why did you let her leave? I think you should've at least done something romantic to show her that you still care. What if she thinks you moved on and then she decides to get with one of the snobs Hiashi has lined up?"

Much to her surprise, Gaara only chuckled. "Hinata knows how I feel about her and I can't force my love on her. She's still figuring things out and hopefully when she's ready to trust another man, we can be together. But until then, I can only support her decisions and choices. Hinata deserves to be happy."

'But so do you, you idiot,' she thought sadly.

x-x

Temari felt so tired and she lazily kissed Shikamaru as he thanked her for the millionth time. Shikadai had been so stubborn and made the labor last longer than she would've liked. However her son had been born healthy, particularly with a good pair of lungs on him. His cries constantly filled their large home.

It had been a week but the excitement over the new addition was still everywhere. Kankuro was still a blubbering mess when he saw his nephew, and decided to stay a bit longer before he returned to Suna. Gaara finally looked happier than he had been in a while. There had been so many visitors at the Nara home but the new mother welcomed any help available; Ino was constantly over with Inojin, gushing over her godson.

But when Hinata showed up, her eyes completely lit up. "Hinata, you came!"

Hinata hugged her. "I tried to come earlier. How are you?"

"Tired," Temari responded with feigned frustration. "I don't know where Shikadai gets his energy. Shikamaru's mom said that he was quiet as a baby."

Hinata laughed and asked to see the baby, and Temari happily pulled her to the nursery. "I need to get his bottle ready, can you watch him? If he gets too fussy, just pick him up."

Although nervous to be alone with the newborn, Hinata could help but watch in amazement. She caressed his soft cheek with the back of her finger and his eyes turned to her.

"Hi," she softly said.

He started to fuss and squirm.

"No, no, it's okay. Mommy's going to be back soon."

Her eyes widened when Shikadai began to cry out. His face scrunched up and he showed Hinata just what Temari meant. Carefully she picked him up and started to rock him. His wails softened into whimpers until he was satisfied with the gentle movement.

"He has quite a set of lungs on him, doesn't he?" Shikamaru asked. He had heard his son crying from his home office and hurried over so that Temari wouldn't stress out. He had been watching Hinata coddle his son for a while.

Hinata suddenly felt like she was doing something inappropriate and tried to lower Shikadai back into his crib but the infant would start back up when he felt her stop.

"He won't give in," Shikamaru said. "He's really needy."

"Oh...I'll just give him to you then. I just wanted to stop by and visit Temari before I went to see my father," she lied. She walked towards him but he feigned tiredness.

"I think you have it down," he said. "Besides I'm sure Temari would appreciate you staying a while longer. Ino couldn't come today and she needs a friend around."

Hinata looked back with astonishment but nodded. "I guess I can see my father later."

"Hn." He tried not to scoff at her lie. He peered down at his son and smirked. "He has Temari's eyes."

"He's really beautiful," she added. "Congratulations."

"Thanks but all the praise should go to Temari," he said jokingly.

"You're damn right," Temari said. "Shikamaru just stood around looking like a deer caught in the headlights while I pushed his big headed son out."

Shikamaru groaned but smartly stayed quiet as Hinata lightly laughed. "Have you seen Gaara yet?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head, "But we have plans to meet up later today."

"Why don't you just stay for dinner or whatever?" Shikamaru suggested. "I mean, Gaara tries to see Shikadai every day and this way he won't feel rushed or anything. Kankuro's also coming so it can be a big family thing. Who knows how many opportunities we'll have once Kankuro returns to Suna."

He tried not to smirk at Temari shocked look.

But Hinata was still weary. "I can reschedule with Gaara. I wouldn't want to impose on a family's dinner."

"You wouldn't," Shikamaru said with slight annoyance.

'Just take the damn hint!'

"Yeah!" Temari added. "It's not a problem."

Her son winced at her outburst and Hinata handed him over to his apologetic mother. "I'll just put Shikadai down for a nap. Hopefully it won't take long."

Shikamaru and Hinata left. She didn't expect him to follow her to the living room so when he sat down, it was starting to give her jitters. Finally he cleared his throat and looked at her directly.

"So…" He said quietly.

"Hmm."

"I'm...um… I apologize for my behavior," he struggled to say. "I said things out of anger and it wasn't my place. Since I was closer to Naruto I took his side and tried to ignore what he did. It wasn't right especially since he went to such lengths to harm you. In all the time I knew him, I could never imagine he'd be capable of things like that so I assumed that you were at fault and I'm sorry. He isn't shying away from responsibility and it's time I acknowledge your suffering as well. I'm truly sorry, Hinata."

"..." Hinata didn't know what to say. Her heart pounded against her chest as she relieved her painful past but during her time away from Konoha, she had gotten better at dealing with it. And perhaps moving past some things would help with her recovery especially in this instance.

"I accept your apology but I want you to know that everything you said really hurt me. The names you called me... For a moment, it felt like I was staring at Naruto. I'm not going to allow anyone to say those kinds of things to me ever again or victimize me again."

"I know, and I'm truly ashamed. Temari and Gaara tried to convince me but I was still so angry. I was angry at Naruto too but took it out on you instead since it was easier than confronting the fact that one of my friends wasn't the person I thought I knew," he admitted. "But I have talked to him recently and he's trying to move past it, too."

"I'm glad. I heard that he's a father now."

Shikamaru softly laughed. "Yeah, Himawari's my goddaughter."

Hinata tensed at the name but decided to stay mum about its personal meaning to her. She had told Temari she didn't want too much information about Naruto's life after she revealed that Naruto had a daughter.

"If it's worth anything, he's sincerely sorry for doing all that to you."

She couldn't help but scoff at that. "The affair or-"

"Everything. He said he hopes you're happier now." Shikamaru watched her carefully as she smiled, wondering what she was thinking. "Do you still care about him? Gaara, I mean."

"I do. But things are so complicated. Still, I feel grateful to be a part of his life, even if we are just friends." Hinata started to fidget as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"What's holding you back? Are you still worried about trusting him or something? Because I can tell you that Gaara is fully-"

"It's you," she said quickly much to his confusion. "I came to the realization that I love Gaara. I've known for a while now. I love him so much which is why I couldn't have him choose between me and his family, and that includes you. I didn't want to be the reason why he didn't see his sister or nephew. Sometimes I wonder if that means that I don't love him enough since I'm willing to let him go and maybe we weren't meant to be."

'I think it means you love him more than you know.'

Shikamaru sighed. "So it's my fault he's been depressed. No wonder he still hates me."

Hinata immediately felt bad. "Oh, no! I told him it's-"

"It's my fault," he repeated. "I should've said something earlier then you wouldn't have left and Gaara wouldn't be so gloomy."

She quickly spoke up, "But this time apart helped us, at least it helped me clear up some of my thoughts and I feel like I'm in a better place. I don't know if he's told you or Temari, but we do talk a lot."

"Yeah… he doesn't exactly talk to me," Shikamaru deadpanned. "But maybe now that you're here, he'll have to acknowledge my presence. Just promise you'll make him happy. He's getting unbearable."

She smiled widely and Temari walked in, having hidden around the corner as they talked. She was ready to calm any tempers but felt incredibly proud of her husband. Temari sat next to Shikamaru as Hinata filled them in on what she's been up to and her plans.

"So you're back for good?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "I think my sister will be happy that she won't have me or Neji hovering over her anymore her while she attends college. And I've accepted my father's offer to stay with the company. We just need to find a suitable position."

There was a noise at the door and Shikamaru went to see what it was. Gaara briskly rushed past him to see Hinata who waved shyly at him. She giggled as he quickly scooped her up in his arms.

Temari walked to Shikamaru and pulled him into the kitchen to give the two some privacy but to also thank him. Shikamaru hummed with delight when she kissed him. "Hmm, what was that for?"

"For being so smart," she grinned at up at him. "Keep it up and you'll be in for a nice reward later."

He smirked as she swayed her hips when she went to check on dinner.

Although he had set her down, Gaara kept his hands around her waist. Hinata started back up at him. "I guess you're happy to see me."

He laughed heartily. "Yeah, you can say that. I missed you so much. It's nice to touch you again."

She raised an eyebrow and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it's good to have you back."

"You know, you could've visited me if you missed me so much." Hinata giggled and he smiled. "I wouldn't have minded."

"If you want my company, just extend an invitation." He leaned closer. "So Temari said you're staying for dinner? Are you sure about that?"

She cocked her head playfully. "Yeah, why?"

He gave her a knowing look.

"It's going to be fine, trust me."

Gaara grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Okay but the moment you feel uncomfortable, tell me."

"I will," she promised.

There was still some lingering tension until Kankuro arrived and Gaara spent some time in the nursery before he joined the rest, sticking close to Hinata. The Naras noticed how their interactions blurred the line between friendly and flirty but they pulled it back when Kankuro loudly announced his arrival.

Kankuro was surprised to see Hinata but didn't think much of it until Temari suggested Gaara drive her home since she had taken a taxi. He shook his head in disapproval at his sister's attempt to fix their emotionally stunted brother with the Hyuuga beauty. Before Gaara responded, he spoke up thinking he'd save everyone from embarrassment.

"I can take Miss Hyuuga home," he said much to everyone's displeasure. "We can go now if you'd like."

"Oh...um… okay?" Hinata looked around as Shikamaru stifled a laugh, Temari glared at her brother, and Gaara's lip twitched. "T-thank you."

"Kankuro sit down. Gaara's taking her," Temari ordered. "Sit. Down. Now."

But he crossed his arms. "Tem, give it up, okay? Don't force him. It's useless, believe me. I mean you have no idea how frustrating it is to see him constantly turn down women. But I've accepted his preferences. If he doesn't like women then that's okay."

Everyone was speechless as he turned to Hinata with a flirtatious glint in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm opposed to spending some time with such a lovely lady as yourself."

"Kankuro." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"You moron," Temari groaned.

"What? I'm still available," he pointed out. "So Miss Hinata, shall we go?"

Gaara swiftly walked over and pulled Hinata away from him. He pulled her along as she tried to thank Kankuro. They heard the start of Temari's tirade against a clueless Kankuro but Gaara didn't have a hint of sympathy for him; he had humiliated him in front of their whole family and Hinata.

"He was trying to help," Hinata said. He grumbled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "C'mon, don't be mad."

He was confused by her intimate actions but he wasn't going to say anything in case she decided to move her arms. "He needs to learn when to shut up."

They laughed and she started to casually play with his hair. He started to feel a stirring in his groins and that's when he had to speak up. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

She bit her lip and leaned up to kiss him. It was gentle but Gaara's heart leaped with joy. "Are… Is this happening?" He asked softly.

"I don't want things to go back to how they used to be. I don't want the sex if I can't have everything else with you. So if you'd still have me, I would like to try again. I know it was hard for you to wait until I got my thoughts together and for me to be brave enough to trust you with my heart. It wasn't fair and even if you had been with other women in the meantime, I would understand. It's understandable," she rambled. "But if you still feel the way, then I'm more than ready now. I love you and I have for a while now so do you think that maybe there's a chance-"

Gaara pulled her in and kissed her hungrily, letting her get some air before kissing her again. A deep chuckle erupted from his chest when she asked if that meant yes. "Fuck… I've waited for this for so long it doesn't feel real… Say it again, Hinata."

"I love you," she replied happily and without hesitation.

He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed contently. "I love you too, Hinata. And if anyone says shit about it, I'll fight them."

"You won't have to," she said. "It was Shikamaru's idea for me to stay over. We're going to be okay now, at least I hope so."

"Good, because I'm not letting anyone take you away." He stared into her lavender tinted eyes. "I fucking love you, Hinata. I've done so much to even get to this point with you that I'll never just give up. But you have to meet me halfway. Do you trust me?"

"I'll always be a little scared," she replied. "But I'm ready to take a leap of faith. Before we met we were badly hurt, but now it hurts even more to be apart from you. So please don't leave me."

He didn't like hearing the sadness in her voice. It was a happy occasion after all. "Never. Hinata, I'll be your strength when you feel weak or scared. And I'll need your help too when I don't feel good enough for you."

"How?"

"By just being yourself, by just loving this red headed demon," he smirked teasingly. "After all, I'm not exactly the best or nicest person around."

She silenced him with a kiss, stopping him from saying any self-deprecating things.

He jerked when she started to trail her hands to his waistline. "I know we just got together and I don't want this to just be about sex but would you mind if we got acquainted privately? I've been on a sexual drought and I want to see just how badly you missed me," she whispered into his ear.

Gaara licked his lips. "I've been starved too so it might take all night. You'll have to sleep over."

"That sounds good. But I left my luggage at my father's house. I won't have anything to sleep in." She looked at him shyly but he saw the lust in her eyes.

His cock twitched in his pants and he groaned as he palmed it. "Hmmm, that may be a problem but I'm sure we'll find a solution."

They hurried to his car and peeled out as Kankuro was still trying to process what Temari had told him. "Wait… We're talking about Gaara and Hiashi's daughter, right? In a relationship… You're joking, right? Ha ha, you really got me, Tem."

Shikamaru sighed as Temari forced him to sit down and listen to her again. He left them to check on his son and was glad that he was still asleep.

"This whole family is so troublesome. Promise me you won't be like them."

x-x

Hinata was happier than she had ever been and it wasn't hard to see why. Besides a happy and healthy relationship with Gaara, she was flourishing at college. Gaara had encouraged her to return as to not have any lingering regrets. Since they moved in together, she didn't have to worry about living expenses since he only wanted her focused on her studies which meant she postponed taking a position at her father's company. But her friends and family had never seen her so animated and excited as she spoke about her progress in school. She missed working with Kakashi, Iruka, and hanging out with Genma during lunch but it wasn't like she stopped seeing any of them. They were still her friends and supporters.

It still felt awkward to be around Shikamaru sometimes especially when everyone, including their circle of friends, came together for special occasions. She hadn't encountered Naruto so far but Temari had told her that he rarely attended group events. She had also revealed to Hinata that Shikamaru had told Naruto about her relationship with his brother- in- law so that likely contributed to his frequent absence.

"But he reminded Naruto that if he so much as threatens you or Gaara, then he'd cut him out of his life," Temari explained. "Not that Gaara would let it go so easily."

Hinata nodded in agreement. Although Gaara had curtailed his behavior significantly, he often told her that he'd take care of anyone who hurt her whether it was her ex-husband or Sasuke, who she hadn't heard from again. She knew what Gaara was implying and hoped that it never came to it because she preferred the loving and calm side of him. Gaara protected those that he loved and she felt grateful that he had chosen her.

It was that love that filled her with comfort, happiness and plenty of pleasure.

But there were times that she wanted to bring out the fiery side of him, the one that first drew her in.

x-x

Hinata had struggled to keep her breasts in firmly place as she tested out her movements in the suit. Every time she jumped or shook her body, the fabric would shift until it wiggled down and completely exposed her tits. She knew that Gaara's passion was intense so it would be impossible to keep them inside the costume if she kept it on while they had sex.

'I doubt he'll be upset.' She cocked her head and giggled. She had been trying to think of a really exciting way to surprise her boyfriend and when she came across a Playboy Bunny costume, it seemed like the perfect idea. Hinata knew that Gaara would like it.

She heard the door open and walked out to greet him when he called out her name. Gaara had noticed the lack of lighting when he entered the home they had moved into earlier that year. He stared in awe as she glided towards him, or at least that's how Gaara saw it.

"Welcome home, Mr. Sabaku," she said in a flirty tone. "I hope you didn't have a stressful day at work. But I'm ready to make it all go away, if it pleases you."

Carelessly dropping his suitcase and jacket, he slowly walked around her, his eyes predatory as they took in the sight of his girlfriend in the sexy costume. It stunned him how she could look innocent, sultry, and damn near sinful in different angles.

The black satin bodysuit looked like it was painted on her body but it barely contained her bust covered, not that he minded. The red heels made her legs, which were encased in semi-sheer black tights, look longer and he swallowed thickly. The red bowtie acted like a sexy choker and on top of her head stood a pair of perky white bunny ears. Despite the length of her hair, he could still see the oversized fluffy white cotton tail firmly mounted on top of her voluptuous ass which she wiggled for his amusement.

He put his hand around her throat, gently. He ran it down to her large chest, cupping one breast causing her to lean into his hand. His other hand went down to her ass and smacked one of her cheeks.

"You are fucking gorgeous," he finally spoke after the heavy silence.

The atmosphere was intoxicating and arousing. Hinata pressed her nose against his neck and sniffed; she loved his cologne. Their sex life was never mundane. They constantly switched control when they had raw, unfiltered sex. When it came to making love, it was more sensual and had an equal share of power. Hinata knew that in this get up she'd be at his mercy and she was okay with that. After all, she had tied him up just a few days ago and teased him to the point that she feared he'd really hurt himself trying to get out of the cuffs.

"I always knew you loved being my Bunny," he murmured, squeezing her ass.

He pressed his soft lips against hers and Hinata ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders. His tongue stroked the seam of her lips and she opened them slightly. Gaara brushed her tongue with his, softly until she started to suck on it.

He bent to kiss her neck. Hinata's hands came up around his neck, slid into the mass of unruly red hair. Hinata felt his thick cock through his slacks and she rubbed herself against it, making him groan in response. "I'm going to fuck you in this costume, Bunny."

His hand hovered over her pussy, teasingly moving the fabric aside. Hinata gasped when she felt his finger circle her clit a few times, then dipped down into her cunt creating overwhelming spasms.

He smirked when her eyes locked on his, and her breathing increased. Her leg muscles throbbed and felt tighter as he continued to finger her.

Hinata stood up onto her toes, slightly lifting her feet out of her heels. Again her legs cried out in pain as they burned from such a rigid position and she regretted putting on such demanding heels. Nonetheless, Hinata gripped his hand, keeping him in place so he wouldn't stop or pull away before she reached her peak.

"... Ah!... Mr. Sabaku," Hinata panted. "Please…"

Gaara's fingers quickened upon hearing her plea. "Anything for my Bunny," he whispered into her ear. "And you are my Bunny, right?"

"Yes!" Hinata cried out. "Only yours!"

She gasped when he finally set her over the edge. He kept one arm around her, steading her when she fell forward. Gaara held her tight against him as she spasmed, waiting for her to recover before he continued to enjoy his gift.

Satisfied she didn't need him to remain upright, Gaara sat on the far end of their couch and motioned for her to get closer. "Come here, Bunny."

He pulled Hinata down into his lap, straddling him, and kissed her deeply. She loosened his tie and moaned into his mouth, rubbing his hard chest. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes during which Gaara had worked his way from her ass to her large breasts. They had stayed mostly in place but his groping had them teetering on the edge of complete exposure.

Hinata and Gaara pulled away from one another, breathing heavily. "What would Mr. Sabaku like me to do next?"

"Suck my cock," he replied bluntly. "But keep everything on."

She smirked naughtily and gently pushed him back on the couch. Hinata rubbed his clothed thighs, inching closer and closer to his hard erection until she finally reached it. "Mmm," she said licking her lips.

With a few quick movements, his weeping cock was freed from its confines and Hinata licked the precum, swirling her tongue around the head. But she kept her eyes on her boyfriend whose chest quivered as she pleasured him. He squeezed his eyes shut when she took him between her lips.

"I have such a good Bunny," he said, stroking her head as she sucked expertly.

"Fuck, Hina-" He reached to push her head down and take him even deeper.

Hinata took in all, quickly swallowing his cum when he couldn't hold on any longer. Gaara had raised his ass off the couch, his position erect as she savored his taste. This time it was Gaara, and his cock who needed time to recover which Hinata helped along with her tongue that dutifully licked him back to a firm hardness.

"Hina… fuck… Can I take your ass?" He panted. "It just looks so… fuckable."

She stood up and looked over her shoulder. "And where would Mr. Sabaku want me to bend over?"

'Shit, she's going to be the death of me.'

"Bed."

She was already on all fours when he reached their bedroom and Gaara nearly unleashed the demon in him and fucked her right there until she was knocked unconscious from the pleasure.

Hinata felt his hand reach into the back of her costume. Gaara stroked her ass cheeks, pulling the fabric up and away. As he pulled, the crotch of the fabric rubbed her pussy. She heard the careless ripping of her tights and was glad she didn't use her nice ones.

She was nervous the first time that he fucked her ass, especially since he could be rougher than any of her previous lovers but Gaara he knew what he was doing. She relaxed when his finger pressed against her asshole.

Getting her loose and ready, he lined up his condom covered cock and pushed a few inches in. Gripping her hips with both hands, he waited for Hinata to give him the go ahead which didn't take long. She pushed against it and they began a steady tempo until he bottomed out, stroking in and out frantically as her moans and Gaara's growls increased.

Her breasts spilled out of her top when he started to thrust in. Gaara brought his hand down repeatedly to smack her ass as he rode her. Hinata continued to chant his name despite the painful grip he had on her hip. But it didn't take long for him to cum and he fell forward to cover her body with his as he humped her, his cock jerking as it filled the latex.

Feeding off the adrenaline from the anal sex, he hastily took off his condom and eyed her pussy hungrily.

She felt him rub his cock against her opening.

"Thank you for my gift," he murmured. Hinata could only gasp as she felt him slide in.

Gaara hissed as he stuffed his cock into her tight walls.

"So fucking good," he grunted, his strokes getting deeper until he completely filled her.

He continued to pound her from behind, the cottontail catching his eye a few times.

Hinata arched her back when she felt her release approaching and met his thrusts vigorously. "Oh, fuck me. Fuck me harder, Gaara."

He knees gave under her as she spasmed from her violent climax causing Gaara to pull out. Gently he turned her over.

Now on her back, he had a better look at her. A pink blush covered her face and trailed down to her exposed chest. Her bunny ears were skewed and her hair a complete mess. And yet there was still a lustful need in her eyes.

'So fucking hot.'

Gaara tugged his tie off his neck and the rest of his clothing. He ran his hands up and down her curves, smirking when she shivered. First softly kissing her neck, he then moved down to her breasts and gently bit a hardened nipple.

"Gaara," she moaned as he lapped it and moved to the other one.

Once satisfied by the attention he gave her lovely tits, he slowly moved down her body, until his head lingered over her tingling pussy. Gaara moved the satin fabric to the side and a deep chuckle erupted from his chest when she squealed.

After being together for so long, Gaara knew every part of his woman and how to drive her crazy. He sucked on her clit and licked slowly, driving her to an intense orgasm.

"Mr. Sabaku… please," she panted.

He slid two fingers inside her cunt and curled them upward, hitting her g-spot perfectly. Hinata screamed as her orgasm hit, a gush of liquid drenching his fingers and mouth when he went down to salvage what he could. Her pussy throbbed and her hips gyrated wildly as he licked her clean.

Instead of wiping his mouth, he moved upward and kissed her. Hinata wrapped her tired legs around him. "Gaara," she breathed. "I need you inside again."

She softly protested when he opened her legs and told her to keep them wide open. But then she felt him slide some of his dick into her.

It was a true feat to refrain from going balls deep already but he managed to remain in control. Gaara hooked his elbows under her knees and started to thrust in frantically, knowing he wouldn't last. No matter how long they went at it, every single time felt incredible.

"Goddamn, Hinata," he gasped. He swirled his hips and started pounding faster, "You're fucking perfect."

Her walls tightened and he angled his body downward, pressing his chest against her breasts. The sound of their labored breathing, rocking headboard, and moans would give any passerby a clear idea of just how intently Gaara was fucking Hinata. He was happy that they lived alone and would cherish every private moment because once he created a family with her they'd need to be more considerate.

Merely thinking about Hinata carrying his child had almost pushed him over the edge and he was barely hanging on. Hinata felt it and lifted her hips as his thrusts became more erratic. She held his head against her neck as he came. Feeling the torrent of sperm spray into her pussy and his harsh thrusts triggered her own climax.

Her legs quivered and one of her heels had flung off. Gaara sucked on her neck as he swirled his dick and continued to empty his balls. Hinata mewled with satisfaction and welcomed his languid kisses. She stroked the back of his neck while they came down from their high.

When their breathing finally evened out and he let go of her legs, he pulled out. He placed his arms behind him, supporting his weight as he stared at Hinata. Her legs flopped to each side. He didn't see any of his cum flow out of her but the fabric that moved back into place was quickly getting wet bringing a lazy grin on his face.

"Did Mr. Sabaku find everything satisfactory?" Hinata shakily asked.

Gaara reached up and pulled off the headband that kept the bunny ears on her head and threw it to the side. He kissed her soundly on her lips and hoped she would love his surprise as much as he loved hers.

x-x

When Hinata had told Ino about the things she wished for, her blond friend truly hoped that Hinata would get everything she wanted. And although it had taken long, too long in her opinion, Ino was happy that Hinata had found it with Gaara. She had her loving man and family, although they still didn't have a child. But if Temari's gossip was true, it wouldn't be long until they had a baby of their own.

But Ino couldn't lie about her hopes that Gaara would seal the deal and marry her friend. They were living together and acted just like all their married friends but if Shikamaru's relationship was anything to go by, she knew Sabakus weren't in a rush to marry. It had caught her by surprise when she found out Shikamaru had even asked Temari since the other woman had insisted that her relationship didn't need a piece of paper to make it legitimate. Shikamaru later admitted that seeing Naruto's marriage dissolve was an eye-opener but not in the way one would think. He saw it in a logical way and only wanted Temari legally protected and taken care of in case something happened to him. It had been a small wedding which upset Ino so she hoped that Hinata would at least let her have some input.

What Ino didn't know was that Gaara had been planning for the right moment and a black velvet ring box was safely stored in a locked drawer. Gaara knew that his first test came when he learned of Hinata's past with all those men, but instead of being worried he remembered how she looked at Kakashi or Genma and how she looked at him. There was no doubt in his mind that Hinata was the woman for him and he wanted to show her just how committed he was to her and their relationship.

But his brainstorm sessions with Shikamaru and Kankuro had been useless as Kankuro didn't have a romantic bone in his body and his brother- in- law had simply asked Temari without much fanfare. He started to wonder if he needed to find some friends but even if he considered Kiba or Genma, he still didn't feel comfortable asking them. Kiba was hard to be around when he wasn't with Tamaki, and he was worried that she'd let it slip. Genma didn't look like he'd be much help due to his laid back attitude; he'd likely be on the same romantic level as Shikamaru.

Gaara was stumped until he came up with the possibility of using Shikadai in some way since Hinata absolutely adored the toddler and since they'd see him and the rest of their family at his birthday dinner, he figured it was the perfect time.

He watched as Hinata and his sister laughed and it washed away any fear that she'd reject him. Gaara picked up his nephew and took him aside, away from any prying eyes especially Hinata's nosy sister. "Okay Shikadai, I need your help for a very special mission. Can I trust you?"

Shikadai's face lit up with excitement and he nodded. "Yes!"

Gaara shushed him and Shikadai looked very determined to complete his task. His green eyes widened when his uncle pulled out a small black velvet box. "I need you to keep this safe. I want to surprise Hin-"

"Is it for 'Nata?!" He exclaimed happily.

Gaara looked around frantically, hoping no one heard him. "Shhh…. I just need you to hold this and keep it safe. Don't lose it and don't let anyone take it. When I say so, we'll both give it to her okay? I'll give you something nice if you help me."

"'Kay!"

He put the box in his pocket and zipped it up so he wouldn't drop it.

"I'll keep it safe," his nephew said with a serious look.

Gaara kept Shikadai in his arms or by his side as the night went on, until he got distracted by Hiashi who he had been avoiding the whole time. Aside from planning the proposal, he had been in meetings with Hiashi all week. He suspected that the Hyuuga patriarch was testing his patience, judgement, and worth but as long as Hinata was happy, he'd endure it.

"It does sound productive," Gaara droned. He wished Neji would save him but Hinata's cousin was busy keeping Hanabi away from any alcohol.

'Good thing. I don't want her to cause any ruckus before I propose-'

He reached down, and froze when he didn't feel Shikadai's hand tugging on his pant leg like he had been doing during his boring conversation. Half an hour ago he had silenced him with a look and focused on Hiashi. 'Shit!'

"Excuse me, Hiashi. I need to find my nephew." He bolted before hearing a response and scanned Temari's backyard for any sign of the toddler. Finally he found him in the kitchen, standing on a chair, reaching for yet another handful of the once pristine looking cake. He was a complete mess but before he could do anything, the kitchen door opened.

"Oh my god! Gaara, you said you'd watch him!" Kankuro shouted. He picked up his nephew, keeping him at an arm's length so he wouldn't get any frosting on him. "Look at him! Look at the cake… Tem's gonna kill you."

"Just give him to me, I'll wash him up," Gaara replied.

"Ugh… Don't worry about it. I'll try to get him clean since it is your birthday. Besides, you might want to say bye to Hiashi since he's leaving now."

"What?!" Gaara snatched Shikadai from his brother and hurried to join the others. Hiashi was already putting on his jacket and hugging Hinata goodbye. "Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at him and gasped at Shikadai's appearance. The toddler waved at his mother who was stunned like everyone else with frosting covered hands. If he had been thinking clearer or wasn't pressed for time, Gaara would have just taken the box from his nephew's jacket.

He reached to grab the box, which thankfully was still there and hoped that Hinata would make this all better soon. "If I could have everyone's attention," he started.

Hanabi snorted and he stopped himself from glaring at her.

"Hinata, would you come here, please?" She stood before him and any feelings of anxiety or humiliation washed away as she smiled at him. "I wanted to say just how I'm honored to have you here, with me. As far as I remember, my birthdays were never joyous or happy. I didn't feel like celebrating another year because there was nothing special about me. I kept everyone away from me because I didn't feel like I deserved their love and patience."

Temari and Kankuro gave each other a sad smile, knowing how suspicious their younger brother was about everyone.

"And it was fine. I was content with how things were. But then you came into my life and I felt a fire, a new light deep within and you showed me that I do deserve to feel loved and taught me how to love in return. I've been asked what I want for my birthday and I want you. I want your smile, your laughs, your tears, your everything. I want you."

He pulled out the small box and placed it on Shikadai's hand. Together they held it out for her. "So will you do me the honor of being your husband as well?"

Hinata covered her mouth and started to cry but nodded. Everyone cheered and laughed when Shikadai reached out to Hinata thinking she was sad.

"Don't cry."

"It's a happy cry, Shikadai," Hinata cried.

"Well, show us already!" Hanabi said.

Hinata eagerly opened it and her smile immediately fell.

"Ouch," Kankuro muttered.

"Is it small?" Hanabi asked, indignantly. "Gaara, you cheapskate. It's fine, Hinata. You can just use Mom's since I'm not getting married any time soon."

Neji smacked the back of her head and gave her a scolding look.

Gaara paled as Hinata looked up, her previous joy replace with confusion. "Do you not like it? We can get another one, I j-just thought that a yellow diamond would look nice and-"

"...There's nothing there." Hinata finally said. "The box is empty."

He snatched it from her hand and gulped when he saw for himself. "It was there. I swear, I checked on it right before I gave it to-"

Shikadai giggled as Gaara started to frantically search his pockets. Temari felt lightheaded as her son licked his hands clean.

"B-baby? Did you find a pretty ring?"

Shikadai smiled knowingly at his uncle and Gaara felt sick to his stomach. 'Oh, God. Did he eat it?!'

"And can you tell me where it is?" She asked.

The boy scrunched his face and shook his head. "Nope. It's a secret. Right, Uncle?"

"Shikamaru, we're going to the ER." Temari ripped her son from Gaara's arms. "Baby, we need to go to the doctor, okay?"

The toddler pouted. "But I'm not sick."

"But we just need to make sure you didn't eat something bad," she replied.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Shikadai began to wail. "I don't want to go to the doctor! I promise I won't eat anymore cake! Daddy!"

He reached out for his father and Shikamaru took him from his wife. "It's going to be okay, Buddy. We just need to find the ring and we think it's in here." He pointed to his belly and tried to look calm. "The nice doctor is going to take it out and you'll be fine. We can even go to the store and Uncle Gaara is going to buy you so many toys."

Gaara felt weak and had to sit on a nearby chair. "Y-yeah. W-whatever you want."

"But it's not there! I didn't eat the shiny ring. I put it with all my other special toys!"

Shikamaru knew that his son had a trunk where he kept his 'treasures' and went to the playroom. The others followed and sighed when they saw that it wasn't a large container. Temari kept a watchful eye on her son while the others thoroughly searched every toy as they emptied the trunk.

After a tense ten minutes, Shikamaru heard the train toy make a cluttering sound. Everyone held their breath until the diamond ring fell into his palm.

"Thank God!"

"See, I told you!"

"It's pretty. Nice going, Gaara."

But Gaara only reached out to his nephew and started to kiss his temple, feeling a weight fall from his shoulders despite the still pissed off look Temari was giving him. She looked ready to deck him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Shikadai giggled. "I kept the treasure and the box safe. I helped. So am I still getting toys?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Sure."

Gaara walked over to Hinata and placed the ring on her finger. She hugged and kissed him, trying to soothe away his mortification. "It's beautiful, Gaara."

"Thank you... I'm never going to live it down, am I?" He lamented as he buried his face in her neck.

Hanabi snorted while Shikamaru and Kankuro shook their heads. Hiashi was more vocal about his opinion. "Maybe they should hold off on having any children," he said to Neji. "Practice having a pet fish or something."

"Father," Hinata said warningly.

Hiashi shrugged. "I'm simply a bit concerned about his lack judgment."

x-x

It was Shikadai's fifth birthday and Temari wanted to go all out. Their backyard was filled with screaming and yelling children, but Shikamaru wouldn't want it any other way. Seeing the pure joy on his son's face made the inevitable headache worth it. He handed Naruto a drink.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah, I'm glad you made it. Himawari's having fun."

Naruto's eyes shined brightly, "I hope so. She kept reminding me every day for a week that his party was this Saturday."

They chuckled but there was still an unspoken issue at hand.

Naruto had felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs when he saw Hinata. She was still so beautiful and he nearly rushed over to talk to her. However a small squeeze from his daughter, who was eager to see Shikadai and play with the other children, reminded him of their circumstances.

He kept a respectful distance and didn't know if she noticed him. A small part of him wished she would look over. But Shikamaru had remained by his side, either to help distract him or keep the peace. Maybe both. But even with all the chaos of a children's party his eyes always seemed to go to her.

He saw how happy she was and couldn't help but smile. The only time he felt bothered was when he saw a red haired man put his arm around her waist and kiss her. He knew who he was and who the baby she cradled in her arms belonged to. And it killed him.

"I'm not going to try anything," Naruto said. "You don't have to babysit me."

"I know." Shikamaru took a gulp of the refreshing beverage. "Otherwise I wouldn't have invited you. And they still showed up knowing you were coming. Gaara has become much more protective now that they have Akiro and I know he won't hesitate to protect the ones he loves by any means necessary."

His eyes widened.

"But this is my son's party and they care for him just as much as you do. Shikadai loves spending time with you and Hima, but he also adores Gaara and his family. So when we need to come together to celebrate someone we all love, everyone will make it about them and not their own personal problems," Shikamaru told him sternly. "Anyone who ruins that will be dealt with."

Shikamaru hoped that he picked up on the underlying message because he knew that his brother- in- law wouldn't react unless provoked.

Despite the grave tone, Naruto smirked. "Of course."

Feeling better, Shikamaru was able to enjoy the party. He still watched Naruto carefully and was proud that he didn't let him down.

As the party died down, Hinata started to rock Akiro to sleep. She caressed his wavy burgundy hair as his pale eyes started to close.

"Is that your baby?"

She looked up to see a blond girl in pigtails look at her son with fascination. "He's so cute," she whispered.

"Thank you," Hinata replied. "You're very pretty, too. I like your dress."

Himawari twirled and smiled. "My mommy bought it for me. She loves yellow."

Naruto watched as the two girls that held his heart interacted and for a brief moment he could imagine a world where they were mother and daughter. 'She should've been yours and he should be mine. And I should still be your husband.'

But he knew better than to walk over, it'd ruin the pleasant feeling he was experiencing. After dealing with something so heartbreaking, she had moved on. It gave him hope that one day he could find his second chance at love. So he stayed away, only calling out to his daughter when it was time to go. By then Hinata had gone inside, to put her son down for a nap in a guest room.

Gaara walked behind his wife as she tucked their son. Akiro yawned sleepily and his chest swelled with joy. He still couldn't believe that he had someone that returned his love and that with that love they created something so precious. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Gaara," Hinata whispered. "Not here."

He chuckled. "Can't I just hold my wife? Or were you already having naughty thoughts?" He teased.

She turned around and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Because it always ends with a hug, right?"

He shrugged unapologetically and watched as she searched Akiro's diaper bag for his pacifier. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms. "He didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

"Akiro just got a little fussy when the kids were playing tag near us but-"

Gaara frowned. "You know who I'm talking about. I lost track of him for a bit."

"Gaara, today has been a good day. Let's not ruin it by thinking about him." This time it was Hinata who wrapped her arms around him, she sighed and kissed his cheek. "But no, we didn't talk and frankly I don't have anything to say to him."

He huffed. "Still, I don't like that he actually showed up. What if he tries to-?"

Hinata silenced him with a kiss. "Gaara, I love how protective you are but we can't focus on him or worry every time we might see him. It's been years and if nothing's happened then I doubt it ever will. He knows where I've been all this time and he didn't try to talk to me. We've moved on. C'mon, stop frowning."

Gaara still grumbled under his breath.

"Mr. Sabaku, I don't like seeing you so upset," Hinata seductively said. "Is there anything I can do to take your mind off it?"

He smirked and pulled her close. "I might be a bit hungry."

"Then let me get you something to eat," she said cheekily. "Keep an eye on our son, okay? He gets his grumpiness from you."

He groaned as she walked away but couldn't feel that bad; he knew that once they got home he'd have her writhing under him. He heard his son start to whimper and quickly walked over.

"Hey Aki, don't cry. Daddy's here," he softly said, looking down at his son.

Akiro reached out, wanting to be held by his father. Gaara picked him up and started to rock him back and forth, but Akiro wasn't in the mood for a nap. He cooed and giggled when Gaara made funny faces.

'Shows what you know, Hiashi. I'm a great father.' He looked out the window and caught sight of Hinata fixing him a plate, although based on a few of the items already there it seemed like she was hungry too.

Her beauty still stunned him but her inner strength is what made him most proud. Regardless of what she had to battle, she came out of everything stronger.

"I hope you take after her more than me," Gaara told his son. "We're both lucky to have her."

Akiro gurgled and Gaara chuckled. "I'm lucky to have you, too."

He kissed his forehead and waited for his wife's return.

* * *

-It's done! I hope this was a satisfying end to the whole saga and if you didn't vibe with this arc, you have 3 other endings or even just chapter 11 where the possibilities are endless.

- **Personal Commentary** : If you saw the intended similarities between Naruto and Gaara, then great! But there were also significant differences. Gaara's need for control was more towards himself and his hiding his emotions. The sex began as an attempt to seek or retrain control over his situation which quickly backfired because we all saw how Hinata was quickly making him act in ways that scared him.

Naruto and Gaara were both betrayed. But their reactions showed their character. Gaara is enraged but closes himself off and is fearful of being vulnerable again which mirrors Hinata's mindset. Naruto, even if he was betrayed by two people at once, is enraged and tries to do whatever he can to specifically hurt Hinata and break her down. He uses violence, verbal and physical, to try to intimidate her. Gaara detests Matsuri but never did what Naruto did. Naruto is obsessive and possessive over Hinata and doesn't begin to accept facts until he becomes a father.

The main difference I wanted to emphasize in this arc is in how people treat the person they love or think they love. Naruto hurt Hinata and wanted to possess her by any means necessary, even against her will. In his mind he was the only one that could have her. She is to be his wife, bear his children, and love only him. Sasuke is manipulative as hell and aside from his ending he's a real piece of work, too. Gaara on the other hand lets her go despite his genuine love for her. He wants her to be happy and never tried to sabotage her relationship like Sasuke has done multiple times. When he assumes she's with someone he respects it to a much greater degree than Sasuke ever could. Only when he finds out what Sasuke planned does he act.

They are all "in love" with her but only Gaara allows her to do what she wants and doesn't try to force her to accept him. He is the only one to take a look at himself and try to grow. He wants to win Hinata over with affection and respect but most of all healthy love. None of that was present with Naruto or even Sasuke, both which used manipulation.

-Also, when I see "Naruto Fan" in a guest review I know it's gonna be good. I don't know what's more hilarious: the self-insert SasuSaku troll or Naruto fans who rant that "Hinata belongs to Naruto!" or that it's wrong to have SasuHina present but okay if Naruto cheats with Sakura because "feelings." Dude, stfu and leave me alone. Just because of that, I promise to make MORE SasuHina one shots where he seduces her or vice versa which will fit in nicely in the upcoming lemon filled collection I have yet to name. The first short story will be Naruhina, then Sasuhina, and then it'll be chock full of random ass Hinata pairings. I hope to have the first one up before the month is over.


End file.
